


The Rising Phoenix

by aestheticbloodstream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Baby Teddy Lupin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, Protective Remus Lupin, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Teen Romance, Vibrators, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 79
Words: 103,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticbloodstream/pseuds/aestheticbloodstream
Summary: What happens when an Order of the Phoenix member falls in love with a Death Eater? Will their love and differences survive the war? What happens after?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger & Reader, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 26





	1. A New Year

"Are you kidding me?! Where is it?" I exclaimed, digging through my luggage.  
My necklace that has been in my family for generations was missing. 

"I thought I brought it with me! Fuck." I gave up. If it wanted to show itself, it would've.

"What is it?" Luna Lovegood peered around the corner from the hallway into my dorm.

"My necklace. It's missing." I sighed, disappointingly.

"The one with the tiny dragon holding a piece of opal?" Luna asked in her usual eerie tone.

"Yeah. It's always been my good luck charm. I bring it every year." I reply.

"I bet it helps keep the nargles away." She said. 

I chuckled. "Yeah, it does."

"Don't worry, (Y/N). I'm sure it will turn up soon." She assured me.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Anyways, we better get going. Breakfast is soon." Luna said.

"I'll be there in a second. I'm still in my pajamas." I said. 

"Okay. I'll be waiting here for you." She said, her head disappearing as she closed the door to my dorm 

I put on my usual knee high black socks and grey skirt, finishing with a plain white button up blouse that I had tucked in. 

I approached my vanity and studied my reflection. I've definitely grown more curves since last summer. Definitely more hourglass than I remember. 

I shake the thought from my mind and start brushing my hair and finishing off with some light pink lipgloss. 

I make my way towards the door of my dorm room and open it, coming face to face with Luna. 

"There you are! I was beginning to think the Nargles took you." She said.

I giggled. "Im okay." 

She smiled in response, and we made our way to the great hall. We sat at our table of Ravenclaws and began having breakfast. 

"Whatcha got there, (Y/L/N)?" A familiar sharp voice asked behind me. 

I turned around to face the one person I was hoping to avoid this morning, maybe even this year.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of me, a taunting sneer on his face. He was always the last person I wanted to see. If I already wasn't having a bad day, this made it worse. 

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" I sigh, annoyed. "It's way too early in the morning for you to taunt me right now." 

"I heard you were planning to try out for the quidditch team this week." He smirked.

"How did you know?" I asked. 

"I have my ways." He said. 

"Well, now I'm not. Especially if I have to play against you." I said.

"Aw, what's wrong with little ol me?" He taunted.

"Shut up, Malfoy. With as much as you taunt me, I'd say you fancy me." I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling. 

"You're pathetic. Like I'd ever fancy a mudblood like you." He scoffed.

"A mudblood?" I repeated. 

"A filthy one at that!" He smiled. 

"Oh, so we're just going to forget how last year you asked me to-" 

He grabbed my face roughly and bent down to meet my eyes with his.

"I didn't ask for anything, (Y/L/N). And we will keep it that way." He hissed.

As soon as he said that, his piercing blue grey eyes travelled from my (Y/E/C) ones to my lips then back up to my eyes again. 

"Speechless are we?" He smirked and roughly let go of my face.

"Screw you!" I yelled as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Fred and George Weasley approached Luna and I at our table. 

"Good question." I responded. "I mean... we've bickered but he's never-"

"Never what?" Fred asked.

"Touched me." I replied.

Yeah, Draco Malfoy was always an asshole. He has been since first year. However, he's only relied solely on words to hurt people. Something was different about him this year. Malfoy would've never touched someone he deemed a mudblood. 

As for what he asked last year...that wasn't important. Maybe he's trying to makeup for it this year, but being an insufferable git.


	2. Malfoy Madness

"He's never laid a finger on me before..." I mumble to myself as Snape teaches the class on the newest potion project. 

I knew it was a weird thing to obsesse over, but this was new. Yes, Draco would always find something to say about anyone, just to make himself feel powerful, but never has he touched someone else. And him touching my face like that? How he roughly grabbed my chin and yanked me up to look at him? 

The feelings I was having at that moment distracted me from the thought. Why was I feeling flustered? I felt my cheeks getting hot. Was I blushing? Was I blushing from thinking about Malfoy? No. Never. Yeah, he was good looking, and girls would throw themselves at him whenever they got the chance, but he was an awful person. There was no way that prick had me crushing on him. 

"Miss (Y/L/N?) Would you care to answer the question?" Snape's monotone voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"W-what?" I asked, not knowing what question he was referring to. 

"Just as I thought. Daydreaming are we?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, professor, I just was-" 

"Not paying attention." He interrupted. "Ten points from Ravenclaw." 

"Professor!" I exclaimed.

"Pay attention in my class and it wouldn't happen. I expected better from a Ravenclaw. Especially since you, Miss (Y/L/N) are so eager to learn every year. This is new." Snape replied. 

"Yeah well, a lot of things are new this year." I mumbled.

"What was that Miss (Y/L/N)?" Snape raised his voice. 

I looked around the classroom to see everyone else staring at me. 

"N-nothing, Professor." I stammered.

"Turn to page 394." He said. 

I did as he said and tried to focus on the lesson, but the thoughts of Draco Malfoy, a bully of a pureblood, were distracting me. 

Just then, I peered around the room and saw Draco's eyes meet mine across the room. I quickly looked away and back on the textbook page. 

He was staring at me. That son of a- I stopped myself and took a deep breath. All I have to do is avoid him. I avoided him every year, except that one day- well anyways, avoiding him shouldn't be hard. I've done it for 4 years now. 

After Snape dismissed the class, I grabbed my books and tried to make it to my Defense Against The Dark Arts class on time this time. This castle was too big and it didn't help that it was all the way across from potions class. 

"Hey (Y/L/N)!" It was him. That blonde haired, grey eyed prick.

I ignored him and kept walking. Why was he wanting my attention? Usually he pays no attention to me, or at least non verbally bumps into me or something. Why was he calling me?

"I'm talking to you!" He spat, moving in front of me. 

I bumped into him, causing me to drop my books and papers. 

"Dammit, Malfoy! What the fuck do you want! What could you possibly need!" I yelled as I got down to pick up my things. 

"You look so pretty on your knees." He smirked.

I looked up at him in shock and confusion. "What the fuck is the supposed to mean?!" 

"Isn't that skirt a little too short?" He taunted.

"Shut it, little ferret boy." 

He scoffed and pushed me back onto the ground with his foot. "I was trying to give you something of yours but I guess it will have to wait. You pathetic excuse for a witch." 

He bent down onto one knee to meet my face as I tried to finish picking up my papers. "Oh and (Y/L/N), you won't get away so easily." He shoved me back down and walked away with his worthless minions. 

Get away? Get away from what? I felt tears well up in my eyes. Never, and I mean never, has he been this awful to me. I was a strong person, but this hurt me. His words never really had an impact on me until now and I don't know why. Not to mention, he's been so much more physical with his abuse. And what did he say about wanting to give me something? What did he have of mine? 

This sucks. I'm never going to be able to avoid him this year.


	3. Wicked

I make my way back to the Ravenclaw common room and see Luna seating on the sofa reading. 

"Oh, there you are." She smiled. "I was waiting for you. But shouldn't you be in Dark Arts?" 

"I had a bit of a run in with Malfoy and I couldn't bother. Lupin will ask what's wrong and I'll burst into ugly tears. I don't want Lupin to see me like that." I sighed. 

"What did Malfoy do now?" She asked with a look of sadness and concern. 

I sat down next to Luna and told her everything Draco said and did to me on my way to Dark Arts class. I barely finished telling her, when I exploded in tears and cried on her shoulder.

"There there." She calmly comforted me while rubbing my back. "Malfoy seems to have grown over the summer. And by that I mean, in attitude." She added. "My mother used to always say that the meaner someone is, the more they are hurting."

"Why would Draco be hurting?" I sniffled. He's a rich, privileged pureblood. He has nothing to hurt over." 

"People can have all the things in the world and still hurt. Money can't always buy happiness, (Y/N)." Luna stated. "Just look at the Weasley's. They don't have much, but they're pretty well off in happiness."

I smiled. "You're right." 

"Are you going to see the ceremony tomorrow night?" Luna changed the subject.

"Ceremony?" I wiped the tears from my face and sat up. "What ceremony?"

"For the triwizard tournament. Dumbledore will be picking names from the goblet of fire tomorrow." She explained.

"I forgot all about it." I said. 

"We can always stay in our dorm and read. Maybe talk? We can hunt down Nargles!" She smiled.

"I might take you up on that offer." I smiled back. 

ᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗ

I woke up the next morning and made my way to potions class, skipping breakfast. On my way I hear someone run up to me. 

"(Y/N)!" I turned around and it was George Weasley. 

"Yes George?" I asked. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a huge crush on the man. I mean, both the Weasley twins were attractive, but something about George just caught my eye. He was sweet and respectful. Cunning and witty. Brave and charming.

"I have to ask you something." He said.

"Well then, go on." I laughed. 

"What's with Malfoy lately? What are you doing to him?" He asked. 

"What do you mean? I've done nothing." I reply.

"You're doing something to him. I don't know if you gave him tainted chocolates of love, but I think he's got the hots for ya." 

"He does not! He's just being classic Malfoy!" I exclaim. 

"The way he touched you says different, (Y/N). I wouldn't blame him though. You're gorgeous."

I looked up at his tall, slim, 6'3" figure in awe and could feel myself blushing.

"Y-you t-think I'm p-pretty?" I stuttered.

He bent down to meet my face and gently caressed my cheek. "Not pretty, (Y/N). Gorgeous. Stunning. Absolutely heart poundingly beautiful." He smiled, looking into my eyes. 

I could feel my eyes well up with tears. This is the first time a guy I liked was nice to me. Gentle. 

"And I think Malfoy, just like every guy here as the hots for you." George said.

"Every guy does not." I replied.

"Does too. Especially me." He smirked shyly. 

"George. I've waited 3 years for you to say that." I smiled through happy tears. 

"Well now you don't have to wait any longer." He whispered and gently kissed my lips. His lips were soft and his breath tasted of rose and mint. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently pushed me against the cold brick wall of the hallway and kissed me harder.

I kissed him back. I have never been so happy in this moment. I was kissing a guy a liked. A guy who liked me back. Who was gentle and mature. But as much as I enjoyed me and george's make out session, Draco just couldn't stay out of my head. What if this was him? What if my feelings for Draco were romantic? 

I desperately pushed away those thoughts and kept kissing George Weasley. He trailed his kisses from my lips to my neck, leaving me with hickies. I bent my head to give him more room on my neck and that's when I saw him.

With George distracted kissing my neck and trailing down my chest, I made eye contact with Draco Malfoy. His eyes full of anger and with what kind of seemed like shock. With him stood Blaise Zabini, one of his best friends. Blaise stood there with his arms crossed, a slight smile on his face, whispering something to Malfoy. I gasped, scaring George, stopping him from finishing the hickies he was leaving on my chest.

"What?" He asked concerned. "Did I hurt you?" 

"N-no." I stammer. "I think we were just caught." 

"Caught? By who?" He asked. 

"Malfoy." I sigh.


	4. It Takes Two

"Great." George said sarcastically.

"Totally." I replied. 

"(Y/N), I'll let you get to where you need to be. I told Fred I'd help him prank some first years today." He smiled.

I looked down and back up at him returning his smile. "Okay. I'll see you later. Maybe over dinner?" 

"That sounds wicked." He grinned and winked. 

"I'll try to get with you about the plans later. I have tons of homework to do." I said.

"Academics are for the weak." George chuckled.

"Oh, shut it Weasley." I laughed.

We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.

I begin to realize I'm already too late for potions class to show, so I decide to just go back to my dorm and catch up on my assignments.

As I walked into the common room, I am met by Malfoy, sitting on the royal blue velvet couch, reading "To Kill A Mockingbird." As much as I hate to admit it, he looked gorgeous. He looked calm and gentle for once. He didn't look on edge or annoyed. I always knew deep down I had something for Draco. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but ever since we were 11, he just mesmerized me. How could someone so rich and good looking be so heartless and cold? He wasn't totally evil in first year, or second year, but by third year, he was as rude as one can be. It angered me that so many girls loved him so much, despite how awful he was. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I snapped. 

Draco looked up from his book and looked at me with a annoyed yet expressionless look on his face. He rolled his eyes. "You seem to forget who I'm related to." 

Dammit. I keep forgetting Luna and Draco were cousins. They never see each other outside of Hogwarts, especially after Luna's mom died. She hardly ever talks about him to me, unless I bring him up in conversation. 

"And why the hell would Luna let you in?" I asked. 

"She's helping him study." He responded.

"Where is she?" 

"She went to the library to grab some more books for our session."

"Ugh, whatever. I have homework to catch up on anyways." I scoffed and started to make my way upstairs towards my dorm. 

Just as I reached the doorknob to my room, I hear footsteps behind me. 

"What is it, Malfoy?" I sighed, annoyed.

"I want to know what the hell is with you and Wealsey." He asked, clenching his jaw.

"George? I like him and he likes me. I know you saw us. But honestly, I couldn't care less. You have girls throwing themselves at you everywhere you go. God forbid daddy's little boy sees someone else getting some action." I chuckled.

"No. You see, I'd like to be able to have breakfast and not puke it up after seeing a mudblood and a blood traitor snogging in the hallway." He retorted, narrowing his eyes at me. 

"Piss off!" I snapped. I barged into my dorm and tried slamming the door, but Draco held the door, preventing it from budging.

"Didn't I tell you, you weren't going to get away that easily?" He provoked as he entered my room, closing the door behind him. 

"Why do you care so much?! Why can't you just bully me and go away? Why are you so different with me this year? I don't get it! You are driving me mad! This isn't the Malfoy that would just make a sly remark and shove me in the hall. Why are you so much more physical and profane this year? I did absolutely nothing to you!" I lashed out. I had too much anger built up from the first few weeks here, and I've about had it. 

Draco stood there with a look of surprise and disgust. 

"Remember last year before break when you asked me if we could study together? I was crying because I didn't ace my finals. Remember when you asked me if I was okay? It was so out of the blue, considering how much of a bully you are. For a split second, I thought you were actually good. For half a moment I thought I was wrong about you, Malfoy. Until your little entourage came back, then you decided I wasn't worth it and the next week we went home for summer. I was used to you making snarky remarks to me and my friends. I was used to you giving me dirty looks, but somehow this year, you've changed. Youve gotten worse. You have never laid a finger on me up until this year. Why? Did you want to make up for that split second of kindness you had in you last year?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "It's getting ridiculous." I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. 

Draco's eyes were wide, I couldn't tell if they were wide out of surprise or fear. 

"I'm mentally exhausted, Draco." I sniffled. That's the first time I've called him by his first name. I don't know if it was because I was so hurt, or because Malfoy didn't fit my sentence. 

"Why are you crying (Y/L/N)?" He asked, almost out of concern, but the mask of annoyance covered it. "And did you just call me Draco?" 

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Shove off."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, (Y/L/N) I just want to forget about last year. You sound like an idiot even bringing it up. I'm not trying to make up for anything." 

"Why can't you be nice? Your family is wealthy. It's absolutely free to be nice." I said. 

Just then, Draco grabbed my shoulder and I felt a shiver run down my body. A good shiver. Almost pleasurable. I felt my cheeks get hot and my knees almost collapsed, all because this man was touching me. But I liked George. George was kind, and loving. There was no way I could be with Draco no matter how much I crushed on him. He was too awful on the inside, too pessimistic. 

"Being nice isn't in my instruction manual." He said.

"Of course it's not. Look, I'm already under enough stress okay? If you can't be nice to me, can you at least leave me alone?" I asked. 

"No." He said simply.

"Why the hell not?!" I snapped.

"Because you're fun to tease. Always had been." He smirked.

"You aren't teasing me, Malfoy. You're harassing me." 

"You say tomato, I say tomahto." 

"Get out." 

"Gladly. Luna should be back anytime now." He said.

"I hate you." I said, just as he opened the door to leave.

"The feeling is mutual." He replied.


	5. Stunning

Draco's POV

Bloody hell. She was stunning. Even when her hair was in a lazy updo and her face had no makeup. She was beautiful naturally and for some reason, it made me angry. I've always had a liking for her, but I could never show it. She hated me. I had to put in a façade to show her the same. Plus, mixing blood isn't something I fancy.

We met at Ollivander's wand shop, picking our wands for our first year at Hogwarts. She caught my eye. She had long, wavy (Y/H/C) and beautiful bright (Y/E/C) eyes. She was trying to reach a certain wand but her parents weren't paying attention, so I made my way there and helped. 

"Here." I grabbed the wand and handed it to her.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled.

She looked even cuter up close. Her full lips and long eyelashes stood out to me. Her cheeks flushed and her long hair framing her face made me practically fall in love. 

"Oh, (Y/N) have you made a friend already?" A tall, beautiful older woman intervened.

"Um, well, not quite Mother." The girl responded.

"Hm. Well how about you two introduce yourselves. I'll be with your father across the way grabbing your books." Her mother said.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm (Y/L/N). (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). She giggled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You as well. Thank you for getting my wand for me." She smiled.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

"Draco...who is this?" My father, Lucius Malfoy's voice startled me as he lowered his walking stick on my shoulder.

"Uh...(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)." I said.

"Ah...a (Y/L/N) almost as bad as a Granger I must say." He smirked. 

(Y/N) looked up at my father with sadness and then looked back at the ground fumbling with her fingers. 

"What do you mean, father?" I asked.

"She's a mudblood, Draco. Her father is a half-blood and her mother, a muggle. Someone you shouldn't mix with." He replied calmly.

"It's not my fault!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "It's not like I asked for it!" 

"Come now, Draco." My father grabbed my arm and dragged me away. 

(Y/N) looked at me with sad eyes and stormed out of the wand shop.

Ever since then, I've been told not to mix with her. She's not someone of our kind. She isn't pureblood. My parents would call me a disgrace and a blood traitor if they caught me with her. Especially my father. 

When we met again at the sorting ceremony, I ignored her. I bullied her and mocked her. Making sure she knew I was on top and she was below me. 

But I really did like her. I still do, even more then ever. She's grown this past summer and has grown into a beautiful young woman. However, I have to hate her. I have to be evil towards her. It stops me from wanting to love her. But that's what I want. I want to be able to feel her lips against mine, her soft skin pressed up against me, her hair intertwined in my fingers, but I don't know how to show her how I feel. 

My mother was the only one who ever taught me some kind of empathy towards others, but I hated feeling nice. I hated feeling like myself. I wanted to let everyone know purebloods were superior. 

I'll admit, that one day last year, I showed my weak side for a moment. No one was around and I really wanted to help. She was crying about her exams and I really wanted to show her that I at least didn't totally hate her. Of course, once Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy showed, I had to put on my façade once again. 

(Y/N) knew I wasn't evil. She knew the boy that introduced himself in Ollivander's wand shop. That was her first impression of me. Leave it to me to screw everything up.

"Draco!" The voice of Luna put an end to my racing thoughts. "Are you even paying attention?" 

"What? Oh-yes!" I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "You were not. You were totally up in the clouds." 

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind." I sighed. 

"Well, pay attention! You're lucky I even let you in this common room! It's definitely not for the weak." She said. 

"Okay go on then, you have my full attention, Loonie." I smirked. 

"Don't call me that." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What? That's what I called you when we were little." I said. 

"If so, then I'll call you Malfie." She smiled. 

"I regret what I said and I am sorry." I retracted. 

"That's what I thought. Now-" Luna stopped and looked as (Y/N) came down the stairs. 

She was lovely. She was in a causal sun dress with her hair in a braid with two strands curled on each side of her face. She had on minimal makeup, mascara and lipgloss. Her beauty caught me off guard in that moment. Still, I maintained a straight face, but scanned her body from top to bottom. 

"I'll be back later, Luna. I told George I'd meet him for dinner." She said.

"Oh my! Have fun (Y/N)! Please don't be too late, or else the Nargles will come!" Luna replied in her usual soft tone. 

"I promise I won't be too late. Depending on what happens." She smiled. "What are you looking out ferret boy?" 

I snap out of my gaze and look her in the eye. "You're dressed like that for a Weasley?" I chuckled. "Plus, isn't that dress a little too short?" Luna nudged me in my ribs, causing me to wince a little.

"Shut up. You aren't my dad." She remarked.

"I wouldn't be caught being a half-blood, like he is." I said.

"Draco!" Luna scolded.

"It's true! She has dirty blood." I responded. "And here she is whoring herself out to a Wealsey!" 

"Draco that's enough! You can leave now." Luna snapped.

"No, Malfoy. Stay. I'll be leaving now." (Y/N) said, her voice breaking at the end. 

I could see the tears form in her eyes as she stormed out of the common room. 

Why am I doing this to myself?


	6. An Apology

(Y/N)'s POV

I stormed out of the common room and broke down against the wall of the hallway. Why was he so fucking mean? I put my head to my knees and sobbed. I didn't care if my mascara was running, I didn't care if my hair was becoming frizzy and undone. I just wanted this night to be good. I was going to have dinner with George Weasley, someone I have crushed on since first year, I should be happy. I was. Until Malfoy had to open his mouth. 

I'll admit, for the first 3 years, the snarky remarks really had no effect on me. I brushed him off. But this year, I'm fed up. Whatever this feeling I have for Malfoy is destroying me and making me lose myself. Last year, I would've never cried over words, or a boy, but this year...this year is different. 

Just then, I heard the common room door open, so I hurried onto my feet and wiped away my tears. I looked up to see who it was approaching me. Draco. 

"Go away!" I snapped beginning to walk away towards the great hall, where George and I planned to meet. 

"You idiot! Wait!" Draco called after me. 

"No! All you do is insult me and harass me! Just leave me alone! You always have to say something vile about me. Why me? There are tons of other people at this school you can boss around! Stop picking me!" I shouted. 

Draco then caught up with me and grabbed my wrist. "Listen."

"Draco, no! Let go! You're hurting me!" I tried pulling away from his rough grip. 

"No until you listen, dammit!" He snapped.

"Draco...you had almost 4 years! 4 fucking years to make me listen! Leave me alone! I mean it! Go back to ignoring me! Go back to listening to everything you father says about me! You aren't the boy who introduced himself to me at Ollivander's. You are a spitting image of your useless father!" I spat.

His eyes go wide and he lets go of my wrist. "Take that back." 

"No. I meant it. Your wand has unicorn hair for it's core, correct?" I asked. 

"Yes. Why? That has nothing-" 

"Someone who is pure at heart only has that in their wand. But you only have pure evil in yours. You should really get a new one, Malfoy." I hissed. 

He pushed me against the cold brick wall. "Oh really? Is that so?" 

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I felt my body go hot and the world around me swirl in a blurry mess. 

"You should NEVER compare me to my father." He spat. 

"I wouldn't compare you if you two weren't so similar, you dimwit! If you don't want me to compare the two of you, how are you different from him?" I remarked.

"Unlike my father, I don't completely hate you, (Y/N). I never have, you imbecile." Draco said, as he got closer to my face.

"Draco-" 

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it. It's my turn to talk." He clenched his jaw.

"Go on then." I looked away from his gaze, embarrassed.

"Look at me." He ordered.

"I refuse." 

"Dammit, (Y/N) fucking look at me!" He grabbed my jaw roughly with one of his cold, pale hands, forcing me to look him in his beautiful grey eyes. They were almost filled with sorrow and regret. He almost looked like he was about to shed a tear. "I never hated you, (Y/N)! I only believed I had to! I knew I liked you ever since we were 11, but I ignored those feelings because I didn't want to seem weak. I hated that it took me this fucking long to realize how much of an asshole I've actually been to you."

"Did Luna put you up to this?" I asked, skeptically.

"She only talked to me and made me realize how much I've tortured you." He responded.

"Draco, why are you telling me this? Is it because I'm happy with George?" I asked. "Are you jealous?"

He took a deep breath and gulped hard. "I don't know. I'm not very good at saying how I feel." 

"Draco...I'm sorry. I can't right now. I can't magically just accept your apology. A sorry doesn't make everything you did to me better." I said. "You made my blood status define me, rather than actually seeing me for who I am. Let me go, Draco. I have dinner to get going to." 

Draco released his hand from my face and backed away, releasing me from being against the wall. 

"I'll leave you alone." He said. 

"Thank you." I muttered.

I turned away silently, making my way towards meeting up with George.


	7. A Night With Weasley

(Y/N)!" Called George Weasley as I approached the great hall. He ran up to me and kissed my cheek. "I thought you'd never show, darling." 

I smiled. "I got caught up with something." 

"Oh well, you're here now. By the way, you look very lovely." 

I blushed. "I didn't want to be too fancy nor too casual." 

"It's perfect." He smiled down at me. "Well...shall we go now?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." I replied.

We left our meeting spot, by the great hall, and snuck off to Hogsmeade for dinner at the Three Broomsticks restaurant. 

"This is really good." I said. "Thank you, George for taking me here. I rarely ever get to come to Hogsmeade, with studying and all."

"(Y/N) no need to thank me. I know we both have had too much Hogwarts lately. And dinner here is much better than taco Tuesday." 

We both laughed at what he said and I continued eating my food. 

"Did you see the ceremony?" I asked. 

"The goblet of fire? Yes. Harry somehow got picked." George replied.

"Harry?! How?" I asked.

"We don't know. Even Dumbledore doesn't know." George said.

"Interesting." I said.

After that, George and I talked about everything and nothing while we finished our dinner. The more we talked, the more I fell in love. He was lovely. I still had the previous incident with Draco stuck in my head, but the more I talked to George, the more I forgot about it. 

After dinner, we made our way to the Gryffindor common room and up into his dorm. 

"George, thank you again for dinner." I smiled while I sat on the edge of his bed. "Your bed is a lot more comfy than mine is by the way." I laughed. 

"It's memory foam." He smiled. 

"(Y/N), I really really like you." George said, as he walked over to me on the edge of his bed and kneeled down between my legs to meet my face.

"I really really like you too, George. I have ever since I first saw you when I was getting sorted by the hat." I smiled down and gripped his face while he looked up. "Also, it's about time you finally get down to my height. You know how hard it is to touch your face when you're 6'3" and I'm 5'3"?" I giggled. 

He laughed. "You know how hard it is to look down at you all the time? My neck gets kinked." 

"George, I really want to make this night even better." I said, as I put my lips to his. 

George kissed me harder back and bit my lower lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. Our tongues danced in synchrony as if they already knew. 

Without breaking the kiss, George gets up and pushes me down fully onto the bed. He trails his kisses from my lips, down my jawline and onto my neck, gently nibbling the sensitive skin. I bite my lip, keeping myself from moaning. 

He began to trail again, down my neck and to my chest. "Oh, darling, this dress has to come off." 

"Feel free to unzip it." I smirked. 

He unzipped me out of my sundress, leaving me in only my underwear, as I decided to skip on wearing a bra. 

"Ah, no bra I see? Just for me?" He looked up at me and smiled. I blushed in response. 

He picked up where he left off and began kissing my chest down to my breasts. He made sure to leave hickies on them as he made his way to my nipples. He cupped one breast with one hand as he began nibbling and sucking the other. I let out a soft moan and ran my hand through his hair. He made sure to give them both attention, making it harder for me to keep my moans in, which he noticed.

"Darling, I want you to moan as loud as you need too. I want to know I'm making you feel good, or else what would all this be for?" He grinned, and continued his kisses down my stomach, meeting the waistline of my lacey, powder baby pink underwear. He looked up at me and scanned my body with his eyes. 

"You are stunning, (Y/N) I must be dreaming." He ran his hands down my sides and to the waistline of my underwear, pulling them down.

"Fuck." He sighed in awe. "Already wet are we dear?" 

I bit my lip and looked away, hoping to hide my flushed face. 

George came up to meet my face and gently grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "Don't be shy, darling. If this isn't what you want I'll understand." 

"N-no! I want it." I said. 

Just then, I felt two fingers going inside of me, erupting my body in pleasure. 

I moaned and looked at George. He looked into my eyes intensely as he pumped in and out of me slowly with his fingers. 

"Please-" I moaned. 

"Please what?" He smiled.

"Go f-faster." I mumbled. 

He grinned mischievously. "Oh, but baby doll, I don't want you cumming just yet. I like teasing you." 

I whimpered in response. He took out his fingers and put them to my mouth. "Suck." He ordered. 

I took his fingers in my mouth and began to suck my juices off them, swirling my tongue around them. 

"That's it. Good girl." He praised.

He took his fingers out of my mouth and stood up, undressing himself in front of me. 

He dropped his boxers to the floor and placed himself at my entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. 

"Yes, George, I do." I reply softly. 

"I hope you know, (Y/N) I can be a bit rough." He stated.

"The rougher the better." I giggled. 

He smiled and bent down to kiss me as he pushed himself in. I moaned into the kiss, as did he. 

"Fuck, George. Your big." I moaned. 

"Darling it's not even all the way in yet." He chuckled. 

He pushed the rest of himself in, and my body exploded in pleasure. "Please, don't be gentle." I breathed.

"Wasn't planning on it." He smirked.

He began pumping in and out fast, hitting my cervix. I wrapped my legs around him, and clinged into his back, digging my nails into his skin. 

I moaned his name loudly, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"That's it, make sure everyone knows who's fucking you right now." George stated, breathlessly. 

I bit my lip and looked at him. "I can feel it in my tummy." 

"Doesn't it feel good?" He replied.

I nodded in response. He gripped my throat. 

"Look at me, (Y/N) I wanna see your face as I destroy your pretty little pussy." 

I swooned at that statement, getting closer to climaxing. 

"Not yet." George said, as if he knew I was close. 

"Please, George. I really-" I moaned.

"I think you mean, please, sir." He responded as his thrusts got even faster and rougher. 

I moaned loudly in response and tried to gather up my voice to even ask. The pleasure was overwhelming and every word I tried to get out, came out as a moan. 

"Come on, use your words, baby girl." George ordered, moaning as his thrusts got sloppier.

"Please, sir." I moaned.

"Please sir what?" He teased. 

"Please sir, may I come?" I asked through moans.

"Not yet. Hold it a little longer." He smirked as his thrusts slowed down.

I whimpered and whined in response. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I felt like I was going to combust. As he slowed down, the feeling began to shrink, but the amount of pleasure stayed. I whined even louder.

"Aw, is the little princess frustrated?" George teased. 

"I wanna come." I pouted.

"Aw, baby... we're just getting started." He grinned. "Edging you is gonna be wicked. I love seeing those little legs of yours shake." 

This was gonna be one long, but incredible night.


	8. Lessons

I woke up feeling the warm heat of sunshine through the window. As I opened my eyes, I felt George shift next to me and wrap his hand around my waist. 

"George? Are you awake?" I whispered, poking his face. 

"Now I am. What is it, darling?" George's deep morning voice made me quiver. His messy, ginger red hair and his sleepy eyes really turned me on. 

"I should be going." I said, moving George's hand off my waist.

"Can't you stay for a little? We don't have classes today." He asked, pulling me in his embrace harder.

"George." I laughed. "I still have some assignments I wasn't able to finish last night. "Plus, Luna's probably wondering where I went." 

He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath in, sniffing my hair and feeling the sensitive skin of my neck. 

"Your skin is very soft, (Y/N)." He smiled. 

"Thank you." I smirked. "I use lotion."

George laughed in response. "Well, if you need to get going, I wouldn't want to keep you." 

"I promise, I'll see you again soon." I turned my face towards him and kissed his nose. 

George loosened his grip on me and I sat up on the bed and scooted myself off, getting to my feet. I only made it 3 steps before my knees buckled from under me and I collapsed on the floor. 

"(Y/N)! Are you okay?" George sat up and raced towards me. 

"I think we went a little too hard last night." I joked and giggled.

"Would you like me to walk you to your common room?" He chuckled. 

"Please. I can hardly walk at the moment, as you can see." I smiled. 

George picked me up, bridal style and carried me to the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Here we are." He set me down on my feet, before my knees weakened again, I grabbed the doorknob.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you to the dorms?" He asked with a concerned smirk on his face.

"I'll be okay." I assured him.

"Hopefully we can get together again. You were amazing last night." George bent down and whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "So were you. You made my first time memorable." 

George's eyes widened. 

"What?" I asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing. I didn't know I was your first. I should've been more gentle with you. By the way you talked, I thought-"

"George. I liked it. It was perfect." I assured him. "That's exactly how I wanted it."

George smiled shyly. "Are you sure? Next time I can make it up to you." 

"You don't have to George. Next time" I paused and bit my lip. "Next time, I wouldn't mind if you were...a bit more rough." 

"Ill see you later." George chuckled and kissed my forehead. 

"You too." I blushed, watching him make his way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

I smiled to myself and finally entered the common room, only to be met with Draco once again. However, he didn't notice me. He was playing my guitar, or at least trying. I decided this year to bring it because I often got bored doing school work and really liked making up songs and performing them to Luna. Draco was too focused on stringing chords to notice me and was trying to play what I believe was "Line Without a Hook" by a muggle named, Ricky Montgomery.

"Hey." I finally said, grabbing his attention and startling him. 

"When did you get here?" Draco's eyes widened and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't know you could play an instrument. A muggle one at that." I smirked. 

"Shut up, (Y/L/N)." He muttered, crossing his arms, sulking. 

"Where did you even learn? How did you even get your hands on that? My dorm was locked." I asked. 

"It's none of your business." He replied.

"You're in my common room, playing MY guitar. It is my business." I crossed my arms. 

He sighed in defeat. "Luna wanted to show me her crystal collection and since you two share a dorm room, I saw it and decided to give it a go. My mother taught me a little bit in 2nd year. Luna said it was yours and to not touch it, but when she left to go with Blaise on their date, I was alone and able to play it."

"Why can't you do it in your common room? I don't care that you took my guitar, but you could've just took it and left a note or something." I said.

"Because the slytherins think too highly of me. I refuse to be seen playing a muggle instrument in my own common room." He rolled his eyes. 

"I thought you hated anything to do with muggles?" I asked.

"I do." He said. "But I don't mind their music." 

"You're insufferable." I bit my bottom lip, trying not to smile.

"The feeling is mutual." Draco leaned back into the sofa. 

There was a long silence between Draco and I. The air was thick with tension and I didn't know if this man was going to snap into his Malfoy ways again, but I didn't mind him when he was calm like this. He was so handsome and lovely when he wasn't insulting anybody. Just looking at him like this made me feel something. We had so much in common, yet we hated each other. Or do we? Seeing him like this almost made me forget what he said to me yesterday. When he insulted me, but then admitted he didn't hate me. Was he just saying that? I've liked this boy since the age of 11, and every year it keeps getting stronger, but I can't allow myself to love someone who doesn't respect others, or themselves. 

"You weren't getting the chords right." I said, breaking the silence.

Draco looked up from fumbling with his rings. "Hm?"

"You were trying to play Line without a hook, right?" I asked.

"You could tell?" He responded, surprised.

"Here." I sat down next to him and grabbed my guitar. "You were hitting G instead of A." I played the chord, showing him the difference in tune. "Plus, I haven't played this since summer, so it's out of tune. You have to tune it before anything." 

"How do you do that?" Draco asked, focusing intently on where my hands were. 

"Like this." I grabbed his right hand and placed it on the little black tuners. "Twist this one." 

"Like this?"

"Other way."

I played the string until it sounded just right. "Okay stop." I said, stringing the chord once more. "See? Now this string is in tune." 

After we got the guitar tuned, I showed Draco how to play the intro. His eyes went from focusing on my hand, and bounced up to my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me and I could've sworn he was blushing. 

"Here." I said, handing him the guitar. "Now you try." 

The more we practiced, the more I saw the actual Draco Malfoy. The Draco I had imagined in my head. The boy I met at Ollivander's. I think I may have just fallen over the edge in love with this side of Malfoy. I'm so scared.


	9. Guitar Hero

"So, what made you want to play this particular song?" I asked.

"I like it, simple as that." Draco replied, not taking his eyes off of his hands, plucking the guitar strings.

"What other songs do you already know?" 

"I know This Side of Paradise by Coyote Theory."

"Can I hear it? Maybe you can sing a little." 

"I said I knew how to play guitar, not sing." 

"Try anyways, Malfie." I teased.

"Did Luna tell you that?" Draco's eyes narrowed. 

"Maybe." I smiled. 

"Whatever. I can try." 

"Trying is the first step." 

"Ugh, I cannot believe I'm going to sing in front of you." He scoffed.

"What? Are you scared I'll judge you or something? Judge a boy who has daddy issues and was turned into a ferret at one point?" I laughed. 

"Shove off, (Y/N)." Draco replied. 

"Go on then." I pushed. 

"Fine." Draco started strumming my guitar to the song and started singing.

His voice was lovely. He obviously didn't know his talent. I focused intently on his voice and how he played the guitar. It hypnotized me, I was in a trance. This boy knew how to pull at my heart strings, dammit. 

"So if you're lonely, darling you're glowing, if your lonely, come be lonely with me." He sang, ending the song. 

"So, (Y/N), happy now?" He asked, annoyed. 

"Draco..." I gathered my thoughts and shook myself back to reality. "That was amazing." 

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. 

"Draco, I'm serious. You don't realize how incredible that was. Can you sing again?" I asked. 

"No." He replied, simply. 

"You definitely have practiced recently." I narrowed my eyes. "You can't fool me." 

His eyes widened and blood rose to his cheeks. "No, I haven't." 

"Liar." I smirked.

"Whatever. I have to get going. I have quidditch practice soon." Draco said, standing up with my guitar. "I'll put this back where I found it." 

"Thank you." I said. 

As Draco walked up the stairs into my dorm, Luna entered into the common room. 

"Oh, hi Luna!" I stood up and hugged her. "I've missed you." 

"Me too." She said. 

"How was your date with Blaise?" I asked. 

"Lovely. We went crystal collecting. Wanna see what I found?" Her eyes lit up as she slid her satchel off her shoulder and poured the crystals on the floor, sitting crossed legged in front of them. I followed. 

"Oh! This is beautiful." I said, admiring the sparkly rose quartz in the middle of the small pile. 

"Oh, I found that one in the Astrology tower." Luna said. "I took it as a sign."

"A sign for what?" 

"A sign for love. Rose quartz represents love and fertility. Since I was with Blaise, I took it as confirmation that I was with the right person." She smiled.

Just then, Draco came down the stairs. 

"Hi Luna. How was the date?" He asked.

"You're still here?" She asked. 

"I was...studying. It's a lot more peaceful here than the Slytherin common room." He lied. 

"Oh. Well, don't you have quidditch practice?" 

"I'm heading there now, Luna. Geez, with all these questions, I'd think you were my mother." He rolled his eyes. 

"Well, go on before you're late!" Luna giggled. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Luna in response and made his way out the door. 

"He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Luna asked. 

"No, I went to my dorm while he studied." I lied. I don't know why I lied, but I also have no clue why Draco decided to not tell her the truth either.

"Good." Luna said. 

After Luna showed me all her crystals, we had dinner in the great hall and came back to the common room. 

"Hey, I'm pretty tired, and I still have some assignments to do before class tomorrow." I said.

"Okay that's fine, I'll be down here reading and talking with the other Ravenclaws." Luna smiled.

"I'll see you in the dorm later." I said. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, don't let the Nargles bite." Luna replied.

I chuckled. "I won't."

I made my way up the stairs and entered my dormitory. My guitar was in the corner on it's stand. At least Draco kept his word and didn't just throw it anywhere. However, something on my guitar caught my eye. Something was sparkling and dangling on the neck of the instrument. I approached it to get a closer look and was shocked with what I saw. 

"Oh my god." I whispered in shock.

My missing necklace was hanging on the guitar. The one I always kept with me for good luck. The dragon holding that little ball of opal.


	10. The Necklace

I grabbed my necklace and ran down the stairs. 

"Luna, I'll be right back!" I called out, as I sprinted out the common room door and down the corridor and into the dungeons. 

I approached the Slytherin common room and knocked hurriedly. Blaise answered the door. 

"Hey, (Y/N) what are you doing here? You never come here." Blaise chuckled. 

"Hey, Zabini. I need to come in. Where's Draco?" I asked, catching my breath.

"He's here. He's in his dorm getting ready for quidditch practice." He replied. "Are you okay? Is Luna okay?" 

"Y-yeah, everything is fine, I just need to talk to him. Quickly." 

"Alright." Blaise moved away from the door, letting me pass him. I ran up to the Slytherin dorms and didn't even bother knocking on Draco's door. I barged in, seeing him startled as he was reading on his bed. 

"(Y/N)? What the bloody hell-" 

"Draco!" I held up my necklace. "You had it this whole time?" 

"Yes." Draco said.

"For how long?" 

"Since summer. I found it on the floor in one of the corridors. I didn't know it was yours until Luna mentioned at the start of this year that you had a missing necklace." He explained nonchalantly. "Are you angry I gave it back to you or something?" 

"No, Draco. This was so kind of you. Thank you." I felt my eyes tear up. "You have no idea how much I've missed it." 

"Don't start crying." 

Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around Draco and sobbed into his chest, catching him off guard. 

"Um...what are you doing? It's just a necklace." He hesitantly patted my back, trying to comfort me, uncomfortably.

"It means so much to me." I sobbed. "Draco, why did you decide to give it back? You could've thrown it in the lake, or broke it, or just kept it." I looked up at him, with my tear filled eyes.

He looked down at me, then looked away. "I can't look at you while you're crying." 

I reached up and grabbed his face making him look down at me. "Tell me why you gave it back." 

His face brought about a look of concern and almost fear. 

"What? Never had a woman dominate you before?" I joked. 

"Not one shorter than me, no." He said with a straight face, but a hint of humor in his voice. 

"Tell me. Please." I begged. 

He took my hand away from his face and sighed. "Because after our little guitar lesson, I thought I'd return the favor. I wanted to pay you back, I guess."

"Thank you, Draco." 

"Yeah. Now will you please stop squeezing me? If you squeeze me any harder, I'll end up like Potter's parents. Dead." He took my hands off of him and gently pushed me away. 

"Here. I wanna give you this." I said, as I reached into my pocket to pull out a crystal Luna had given me. 

"A crystal?" Draco asked, confused. 

"It's rose quartz. It helps harmonize relationships and aids in reconciliation." I explained, leaving out the love and fertility part for obvious reasons. 

"Is this an apology I hear?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Not an apology, because I have nothing to apologise about. You were the asshole since the age of 11, but more like a truce." I smiled. 

Draco narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. "Truce?" 

"Yes. I want to try to mend our friendship. I want the boy I met at Ollivander's back. Even if it means giving him a pink shiny crystal."

"Okay, Luna." Draco chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Here." I took his hand and dropped the crystal in it. 

"What makes you think I'll keep it?" 

"If you kept my necklace without chucking it in the black lake, I think the rose quartz will be safe with you." 

"Shut up." Draco said.

I laughed. "I gotta go. Luna is probably wondering where I've been. Keep that crystal safe!" 

"We'll see." Draco said, observing the pink stone.

"I mean it!" I exclaim.

"Goodbye, (Y/N)." Draco sighed.

"Whatever. Good luck at quidditch!" I exclaimed, running out of his dorm and out of the common room.


	11. Astraphobia

Later that night, it started raining. The sound of the cracking thunder and the flashes of lightning, distracted me from finishing the last of my assignments. 

I loved the rain. I loved the smell, and the feeling of it hitting my skin when I walked in it. It was a sort of comfort to me, always has been. 

"Hey Luna?" I turned to her, seeing her reading on her bed that sat next to mine. 

"Yes, (Y/N)?" She asked, looking up from her book. 

"I'll be a minute. I want to go outside. It's raining." I said. 

"Okay. Don't ride your nimbus in it. Can't have you getting struck by lightning." Luna said. 

"You can count on me." I smiled.

Luna smiled back in response and resumed reading her book. 

I exited the dorms and the common room, walking through the dark corridors that were only lit occasionally by the lightning. It was late and I knew I shouldn't even have been out past curfew, but what the professors didn't know won't hurt them. 

I was about to turn the corner to get out into the courtyard, until I heard soft sniffling. 

I looked across the hallway and found Draco huddled in a corner between one of the big windows and a pillar. 

I slowly approached him, trying not to let him notice me. 

"Draco?" I whispered softly behind him. 

He jumped and quickly turned around. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." I responded, crouching down and sitting beside him. "Why are you crying?"

He quickly wiped away his tears. "No reason." 

"Draco." I pressured.

"I hate thunder, okay? I was on my way back from quidditch when it started raining, then it thundered." He explained. 

Just then, a huge lightning bolt hit, followed by booming thunder. Draco gasped softly and clung onto me, nuzzling his head between my neck and shoulder. 

"Draco..." I trailed, caught off guard by his actions.

I've never seen Draco so vulnerable, so scared. 

Draco continued to softly cry into my shoulder. "Just stay here for a second. Please." 

I wrapped my arms around him. "Of course, Draco. You know thunder can't hurt you, right?"

"It's more than that, (Y/N). You don't understand." 

This is the first time Draco and I have been somewhat nice to each other. No insulting, no harassing. Just comforting each other. I will admit, however, seeing him cry almost made me tear up. This boy was not as macho as he thought he was. How can this be the same boy that constantly bullied me for 3 years? 

Another boom of thunder exploded, causing Draco's grasp on me to tighten. 

"Draco, do you want me to at least get you back to your common room? I bet they're all wondering where you are." I asked. 

"Not yet." He responded. "You smell nice." 

I giggled softly. "Thanks. It's jasmine and lavender." 

"With a hint of vanilla." Draco added. 

I laughed. "I didn't think you'd notice that. I barely do." 

After sitting and comforting Draco for about an hour or so, the storm finally let up and the thunder quieted. 

"I think the storm has passed." I said, turning my head towards the window, seeing the raindrops slide down the glass, with no new raindrops forming. 

Draco lifted his head from my shoulder and turned towards the window, seeing the moonlight peaking through the clouds. "I guess you're right."

He stood up and brushed himself off as I stayed sitting on the floor. "Don't tell anybody about this." 

"About what?" I smiled. 

He smiled back, barely lifting the corners of his mouth. "I'm serious." 

"We all have our fears, Malfoy." 

"As far as the school knows, I have no fears." He straightened his quidditch sweater. 

"Are you okay with going back to your dormitory alone?" I asked. 

"I'm not a little kid, (Y/N). I can get back just fine." He said. 

I stood up, dusting off the dirt from the floor off of my skirt. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." 

"Yeah." 

"Goodnight, Malfoy." 

"Thank you, (Y/N). Goodnight." 

With that, he left. I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room and sat on the sofa, replaying what had just happened, in my head. 

It was all a façade. The pushing, the insults, the bravery. It was all just to make him look tough. The Malfoys were a respectable pureblood family. Narcissa and Lucius were seen as the stuck up, brutal parents to an equally stuck up son. However, Draco wasn't like that. He wasn't the son they had hoped he was going to be. He was kind at heart. He was not his parents, but he wanted everyone to believe he was. He wanted to be respected and looked up to. He wanted to be worshipped like his parents, even if that meant acting like a total jackass. But I can't be certain. I barely know Draco. I might now know he has a fear of thunder, but I don't know his favorite color, or his favorite smell, or his favorite thing to do, but what I do know, is that he is lonely. 

"Are you coming to bed?" Luna's soft voice disrupted my thoughts.

"You startled me." I said.

"Sorry, (Y/N)." She giggled. "But it's the wee hours of the morning and you're still up. How was the rain?" 

"G-good. Refreshing." I smiled.

"Good. You should probably get to sleep. I don't want to hear you complaining about it in class." 

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'm exhausted anyways." I yawned. 

I made my way up the stairs, following Luna to our dorm room. As soon as we reached the door, Luna stopped and turned towards me, taking a light sniff of my shirt that was still damp from Draco's tears. 

"You smell like cologne." She said. "Dior." 

"Oh, I do?" I sniffled my shirt. 

"Did you run into anyone?" She asked, opening our dorm door and sitting on her bed. I followed and sat on mine. 

"No." I lied. "I have no clue why I smell like that." 

She smiled. "(Y/N) I know you're lying. Draco is my cousin, of course I'd know what he smells like, and you smell like him." 

"We just bumped into each other, he was coming back from quidditch practice." I said.

"Are you crushing on Malfoy?" 

"N-no. I don't think so." 

"You're blushing!" Luna giggled. 

"I don't know, Luna." I sighed. 

"So, you're snogging George Weasley and crushing on Draco Malfoy? Interesting." She laughed. 

"I hate love triangles. I really really fancy George but I have this spot in my heart for Draco." I sighed.

"Well, I think you two should just be friends and see how that goes. Do your thing with George while being just friends with Draco." 

"I don't know if that's what I want, Luna. What if I want it the other way around. For Merlin's sake, I lost my virginity to George." 

Luna's eyes widened and she gasped softly. "You and George..." 

I nodded before she could finish her sentence. 

"This is a lot more complicated than I thought." Luna sighed. 

"You're telling me." I replied.


	12. Back to Black

"(Y/N), we have potions and dark arts class today." Luna shook me gently awake.

I slowly opened my eyes. "5 more minutes." I groaned.

"(Y/N) if you have gone to sleep earlier last night like I said, you wouldn't need 5 more minutes." Luna said, grabbing her Ravenclaw robe. 

"I'm up." I sat up and stretched. 

I turned towards the window that sat itself between me and Luna's beds. The whomping willow was shaking off the orange and red autumn leaves, leaving a huge pile beneath it. 

"It's autumn now? Already?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Time has flown by this year." Luna stood next to me, admiring the willow as well. 

"I guess it's because we are pretty much used to it now." I shrugged. 

"Or there's more things keeping you company." Luna turned and smiled at me. "George and Draco have been keeping you pretty busy." 

I giggled. "That's true." 

"Now hurry up and get ready so we aren't late for Snape's class, or he'll have our heads." Luna encouraged.

"On my way." I said.

I put on a white button up blouse, with a blue checkered pleated skirt, black knee high socks and tied everything together with the Ravenclaw robe. I put my hair in low pigtails and slid on our uniform school shoes. 

"Ready?" Luna asked.

"Yup." I smiled. 

-

Luna and I made our way to Potions on time, and sat together in our usual seats next to Hermione, Harry and Ron. 

"Good job on the first tournament, Harry." Luna congratulated Harry, who sat right next to her. 

"T-thanks." He smiled. 

"Students." Snape's monotone voice made the class voices turn silent. 

"We have a little potions project today. In order to do this project, you will need partners." He said, standing in front of the chalkboard. 

Luna and I looked at each other in unison and smiled. 

"That I will pick." Snape added.

The entire class groaned and sighed in response.

"Get over it." He said. "I will hand everyone a piece of paper with their partner's name on it, and one of you shall move to the other partner to begin the project." He explained. 

Snape started handing out little strips of paper to each student, finally making his way to me and Luna. 

"Who did you get, Luna?" I asked before looking at mine. 

"Neville." She smiled. "How about you?" 

I took a deep breath and looked at the paper and groaned in response. "Draco." I bit my lip. "Of course." I looked across the room to see Draco also look up from his paper in disappointment.

"Make sure he has an equal hand in the project. The boy is known to make others do most of the work." Hermione said.

"Yeah, the little git likes to watch." Ron added. 

I smiled. "If he tries anything funny I'll make sure we reenact what Hermione did to him last year." 

They all laughed in response. "I did punch him pretty hard." Hermione snorted. 

"Now move to your assorted partners." Snape ordered. 

I moved across the room and sat next to Draco, who was tapping his pencil against the desk, looking straight ahead, trying to ignore my existence.

"Well, are we going to get started, or what?" I asked. 

He turned in his seat towards me. "Yeah, I'll get the ingredients." 

Draco got up and grabbed bicorn horn and mandrake root, and made his way back to his seat. 

"Today, you will be brewing up Pepperup potion." Snape explained. "A cure for the common cold. Follow you textbook instructions and we will test each potion before the end of class." 

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Draco, referring to last night.

"(Y/N), you don't have to keep asking me that. I'm fine." Draco said. "Let's just get this stupid thing done. How much bicorn horn do we need?" 

"6 grams of shaved bicorn horn." I read from the textbook.

Draco shaved the horn and weighed the shavings. "Now what?" 

"Put them in the cauldron." I replied.

"Okay. Hey, (Y/N), I have a question." Draco said as he dropped the shavings in the cauldron. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"Do you have time after school for more guitar lessons?" He asked. I could sense a hint of nervousness and embarrassment in his voice, while I watched the blood rise to his pale white cheeks.

"I'm meeting up with George tonight. I'm not sure." I said. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a weasley whore." He chuckled.

"Draco, what the hell." I sighed. "You had a record going without insulting me." 

"Just be honest, (Y/N), you're snogging him, aren't you?" He smirked evilly. 

"You've seen us kiss, so it shouldn't be a surprise, Malfoy." 

"Luna said you spent the night with him. Is that true?" 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"How far did you get with him?" 

"Draco, this has nothing to do-" 

"Did he have his way with you?" 

"Why does that-"

"Just answer the damn question, (Y/N)!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. "What George and I do have absolutely nothing to do with you!" 

"You let him, didn't you?" Draco bit his lip. 

"Let him what?" I asked, confused. "If you're referring to me losing my virginity to him, then yes I did, you little git." 

Draco's eyes widened slightly. 

"Why did you need to know so bad?" I sighed.

"Was it consensual?" He asked, ignoring the previous question.

"Of course it was! George would never-" 

"Good."

I was caught off guard by his response. Good? Was he trying to look out for me? Or was he congratulating me? Who knew one word could confuse me so much.

"Draco, what do you mean by that?" I asked. 

"I mean good. What else do you want me to say?" 

"Elaborate, dummy." 

"I mean it's good you didn't get hurt." Draco mumbled. 

I blushed. "Oh." 

"We should finish this potion." He said. 

"Y-yeah, we should." I stammered.

This boy might just be the death of my sanity.


	13. Add a Little Bit of Spice

The end of potions was nearing and Draco and I had just finished our potion. 

"Do you think we did it right?" Draco asked. 

"I hope so. You know how picky Snape is." I shrugged. 

"You're right." He said. 

"And Mr. Malfoy and Miss (Y/N), let's see how your Pepperup potion turned out." Snape made his way to our desk.

Snape tested the potion like he did with all the others, putting down the small vile that held the liquid once he finished. 

"Not bad. Ten points for Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Snape said. 

"Yes!" Draco and I exclaimed and high fived. Once we realized what we just did, we quickly scooted away. 

"I didn't mean to do that." Draco said, facing away from me. 

"Neither did I." I replied. 

"Don't forget your reading assignment tonight, for there will be a test tomorrow." Snape said, as everyone started gathering their books and supplies. 

Draco got his books and left quickly, while I met up with Luna.

"Looks like you two had fun." She smiled. 

"Fun? Totally." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. 

"You even high fived each other." Ron added. 

"We didn't mean too." I said. 

"You can't just not mean to high five someone." Hermione said.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are going mad." I sighed. 

"Not us, maybe you're mad with love." Ron cooed, dramatically twirling around me. 

"Not your time, cupid." I laughed.

"Want to go to the library until Dark Arts class starts?" Hermione asked.

"You guys can go on ahead. I have to meet with George." I said, blushing as I mentioned his name. 

"I forgot, you're snogging my brother." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Snogging, yes. Dating? I don't know yet. That's why I want to see him." I said. 

"And don't act like Harry and I couldn't hear the two of you." He added.

"You heard us?" My smile dropped and embarrassment took over my face.

"The entire Gryffindor common room could." Harry said. 

"Uh! Yeah, right there George!" Ron mocked my moans. 

We all laughed in response. However, I was still flushed with embarrassment. 

"I'll see you guys in dark arts class. Don't wait up." I chuckled. 

Luna and the golden trio made their way out of the classroom and I followed, only to be met with George. 

"George!" I ran to him, hugging him tight. "I didn't know you'd be waiting for me." 

"Well, here I am." He smiled, hugging me back. "Were you looking for me?" 

"Well, kind of. I was going to ask you a question." 

"Well? Go on then." 

"What are we? Like relationship wise?" 

George stopped to think for moment before responding. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off. I really wanted to be George's girlfriend, but at the same time, I was developing stronger feelings for Draco. Did I want a relationship, even if I have feelings for others? But I feel the strongest feelings towards George. However, I'm scared my feelings for Draco would catch up. 

"We can take things slow, (Y/N)." George's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'd like to get to know you more before we get too serious. I don't want to rush things, especially if you're still on the fence." 

I looked up at his tall figure and into his eyes. "Thank you, George." 

"The pleasure is all mine." He winks. "What do you say we have a little fun while we wait for dark arts class, hm?" He whispers in my ear. 

"You mean-" 

George smirks and nods. 

"Where?" 

"Anywhere if you're brave enough." 

"Anywhere?" My eyes widened. 

"Any. Where." He repeated. 

"Adventurous aren't we, Weasley?" 

"That's the fun!" He exclaimed. 

"Snape left his classroom, and won't be back for a few." I bit my lip.

"Let's do it on his desk." George grinned. 

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim.


	14. Exhibit

George and I made our way back to Snape's classroom, and quietly entered. 

George picked me up and sat me on Snape's large desk, putting himself between my legs and looking down at me.

"God, (Y/N), everytime I look at you, you get more and more beautiful. How is that possible?" He said, caressing my cheek. 

I looked up at him, feeling myself blush. 

Suddenly, he pulled me in for a deep kiss. Our tongues wrestling with each other, trying to fight for dominance.

As we were kissing, George's hand slid up my thigh and under my skirt, brushing over my underwear. 

I moaned softly into his mouth as his hand brushed over my panties once more.

"I'm sensing you like that?" He chuckled, breaking the kiss. 

"How could you tell?" I laughed.

George smiled and slid down onto his knees, pulling my skirt up and my underwear down.

"I'm glad you wore this skirt today. Easy access." He said. 

I giggled in response. 

George then started kissing up my thighs, soon reaching my lady parts. I felt his hot breath against it, making me whine in anticipation. 

"Impatient are we?" George chuckled.

I nodded. 

"Use your words, doll." 

"Yes, I am." I breathed.

"Beg for it." His hands rubbed my thighs, and made their way under my ass.

I bit my lip, embarrassment flashed across my face.

"Say, please sir, will you lick my cunt." He ordered.

My eyes widened and I hid my face in my hands. 

"Look at me, darling." George said, moving my hands away. "Say it."

I bit my lip and looked away, "please sir..." 

"Please sir what?" He smirked. 

I shut my eyes tight from embarrassment. "Please sir, will you lick my cunt." I said quickly. 

"That's all you had to say." He smiled, going under my skirt.

I grabbed his hair, and threw my head back in pleasure. He knew what he was doing. 

I felt his tongue move in circles around my clit and down to my entrance. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure built up and I knew I was about to go over the edge. 

"Come for me, baby." George said as he continued pleasuring me. Soon pumping his fingers inside of me. 

I tightened my grip on his hair and felt an explosion of pleasure. I moaned loudly and felt warm liquid drip down my thighs. 

"I didn't know you could squirt." George pulled my skirt from over his head and licked his fingers. "Wicked."

"Me neither." I said shakily.

"You look so cute when you're a mess." He said, towering over me on Snape's desk. 

Suddenly, we heard footsteps outside of the classroom. 

"It's Snape!" I exclaimed. 

"Shit!" George said. He grabbed my panties off the ground and hurriedly put them back on me and pulled down my skirt. "There."

"We have to go, now!" I ordered.

Just then Snape and Professor Mcgonagall entered the room and made eye contact with both me and George.

"What are you two doing in my classroom?" He asked.

"(Y/N) thought she had forgotten her textbook here, so we came to look for it." George replied. 

"Yeah, but I think I left it some place else." I added. 

"Get. Out." Snape ordered. 

"Yes sir." George and I responded in unison, hurrying out of the classroom. 

"Well, how was that?" George asked. 

"We were almost caught!" I replied.

"That's the fun, darling." George whispered in my ear. 

"I hate that we didn't go farther." I pouted.

George chuckled, "We can do it in the bathroom right quick if you need more." 

"I would, but if I don't head to Dark Arts I'll be late." I frowned. 

"You need to get to class, don't let me keep you. I have to meet up with Fred anyways." He laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I kissed his cheek. 

"I hope so." He chuckled. 

We then went our separate ways and I finally made it to Lupin's class, and as per usual, sat next to Luna.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it on time." Luna said. 

"Me too." I said.


	15. Coming Clean

Class was finally over and I was exhausted. I grabbed my things and made my way back to the dormitory. 

Once I reached my dorm, I flopped lifelessly onto my bed. 

"I didn't know you were that tired." Luna giggled.

"I should've went to bed earlier." I groaned. 

"I know. I told you." She stated. 

"I'm going to take a nap." I sighed, burying my face into my pillow and creating a nest out of my blankets.

"I'll be going to Hogsmeade with Blaise. I won't be long." She assured.

"Okay. Have fun." I mumbled, too tired to speak coherently. 

She laughed and quietly escaped the dorm. 

I was woken up by a sudden knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" I stretched.

"Draco." The voice on the other side answered. 

"Come in." I called.

He opened the door and sat down on Luna's bed. 

"Knowing you, I thought you'd just come straight in. I didn't know Draco Malfoy had manners." I joked. 

"Luna said you were sleeping so I didn't want to just come in. What if you were naked or something?" He stated. 

I laughed. "Good thinking. But why are you here?" 

"I was bored. Everyone is attending the second triwizard tournament. I didn't want to go." He explained. 

"So...your best choice was to talk to me?" I asked, puzzled. 

"More like last choice." He responded.

"Figured." I sassed. 

"You know, attitude doesn't get you very far, (Y/N)." 

"Says you! That's your whole brand!" 

"Well I make it work!" 

"You make being a dickhead work." I badgered.

"Watch it." He growled. 

"If we are ever going to make this work, you're going to have to learn to be nice." I huffed.

Draco blinked in confusion. "I am being nice." 

"That was you being nice?!" I exclaim. "You're stubborn." 

Draco looked down at the floor and smiled. "I know."

I finally got to see Draco actually smile for once. His smile lit up the entire room. All the tension and bad energy that had existed in my dorm had now vanished. This boy was so utterly and mouth watering handsome, I couldn't help but feel hot and flustered. 

"Are you sick your something?" Draco asked, looking at me. 

"No why?" I responded.

"Your cheeks are red." He pointed out. 

I felt my cheeks get warmer. I was blushing and this boy had no clue. 

"I'm fine. Just warm." I assured. 

"Okay." Draco uttered.

After a long silence, Draco got up and grabbed my guitar. 

"What is it with you and my guitar?" I queried. 

"I like it and I like to play it." He said.

"You were never this into guitar last year or before that." I said. 

"Because I didn't have one to play, stupid. My father refuses to have any muggle made things in our manor. Plus, I didn't know you had one." 

"Whatever. Just play something." 

"You know daddy issues, by the neighborhood?" He asked, sitting next to me on my bed. 

"Yeah, do you?" I contested. 

"Will you sing with me?" He asked nervously.

"S-sure." I stammered.

I don't know what this man is trying to do to me, but everyday my love for him grows bigger. I'm trying to take Luna's advice on becoming friends before lovers, but at this rate, I might outgrow my love for George. 

ᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗ

"And if you were my little girl  
I'd do whatever I could do  
I'd run away and hide with you  
I love that you got daddy issues  
And I do too"

We finished the song and glanced at each other. For the first time, I really saw hope in his eyes, maybe even happiness.

He got up and put the guitar back in its stand and sat back down next to me. 

"Do you ever just want to get away?" He asked.

"That was out of nowhere." I said. 

He shrugged, "most questions are." 

I sighed. "Yes. All the time. I have thoughts about just grabbing my nimbus and flying until I can't anymore, then I find a cute cottage surrounded with nothing but never ending fields of flowers and wearing nothing but renaissance gowns. Where nobody bothers me and I can do nothing but read in my big library all day."

"Sounds like the life." Draco chuckled. 

"What about you?" I turned towards him. 

"I don't care where I go. I just want to be away from my parents and these people." He shrugged.

"It must be hard having to live up to your parents' standards." I guessed. 

"Yeah. (Y/N), you have no idea how hard I try to be somewhat nice. The unicorn hair core in my wand wasn't just a coincidence." He answered.

"If you were actually trying, you would've tried first year." I stated. 

"I didn't think I needed to. But this year-" He paused. "This year, I want to try not to be my parents. I want to rewrite the narrative. I spent most of my life trying to be hard and tough like my father, but I'm starting to realize...maybe I'm more like my mum." 

"How so?" I pressed. 

"My mum is nothing like my father. Everyone sees my father and scurries away like mice, but when my mother enters a room, everyone feels comfortable. She would always tuck me in and kiss me goodnight when I was little, and would teach me empathy. However, the older I got, the tougher my father got with me and my mom pretty much kept her distance." 

"Oh, Draco...I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." He scoffed. "I might be nice to you, or even soft, but I refuse to act like this outside that door." He pointed to my dorm door. 

"So you want to run away and start new?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I would really love to study something. Go to university and do something that makes me happy and keeps me busy. Not that I need a job, but I can't just not do anything and be rich." 

"What do you want to do?" I asked. 

"Alchemy has always caught my eye. However, I'd have to work with muggles." He cringed.

"Muggles aren't bad, Malfoy. You and I both know you don't really believe that." 

"I was raised to believe I'm better than everyone else...which I am."

"Malfoy."

"What? I am."

I chuckled, "You need to be humbled." 

"I'm fine, thanks." He chuckled.


	16. The Light

Draco's POV

God, I couldn't help but fall more in love with this girl. The way her eyes lit up as she rambled about wanting to live in a flower field made my heart melt. She always had a piece of my heart, but now, she might just have my entire soul. I have never had feelings for anyone before, especially not this strong. 

I wanted to know more about her and the life she lived outside of Hogwarts. I wanted to know more about how she interacted with muggles on a daily basis. I was curious at how someone with such powers could function in the muggle world. 

She was stunning, inside and out. I definitely didn't want to rush anything since she was with George, but just being friends with her and her teaching me new things just made me want to claim her as mine. I know I don't show her the emotion she wants and I still have a lot to learn about being kind and sympathetic towards others, but I'm hopeful that our friendship will get stronger and maybe turn into something more. 

I always remember sneaking glances at her during first year, then trying to get close enough to catch her scent of lavender and jasmine in second and third year, even if it meant acting as my usual Malfoy self. 

"You know what?" (Y/N) turned to face me.

"What?" I asked. 

"Do you ever want to visit the muggle world?" She asked. 

"Why would I want to do that?" I cringed. 

"You can come to my house during summer! And we can visit the shops and the festivals!" Her face lit up with excitement. 

"I wouldn't fit in, plus if someone touched me I'd have to dip myself in bleach." I replied. 

"Come on. You are such a party pooper." She pouted. 

"I am just too high status to be associated with them." I said. "Not to mention my parents would kill me." 

"Your parents are a pain." 

"I know. They raised me." 

She laughed. "Explains a lot." 

I smiled but tried to hide it. 

She got up and turned on her little radio that sat next to her bed. "Oh! I love this song!" She exclaimed.

"What is it called?" I asked. 

"Dreams, by Fleetwood Mac." She smiled and stood in front of me with her hand out. 

I looked at her hand then back up at her face, confused.

"Dance with me." She said. 

"Dance? You must have gone mad." I said. 

"Come on! It's a good song!" She whined. 

I smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. 

"There you go!" She grabbed both my hands and spun us around. 

I chuckled and twirled her around. We both laughed as we danced together like idiots. 

"You aren't too shabby, Malfoy." She smiled. 

"You aren't either, (Y/L/N)." I replied.

As we continued dancing, it seemed as if time didn't exist. We were both so focused on each other, we didn't even notice the song had changed to another one. 

I twirled her again, only for her to lose her footing and fall into her bed, dragging me down on top of her. 

We both stared at each other in surprise, I felt a heat flush to my face, and saw her cheeks become flushed once again with redness. After a few seconds of staring at each other, we laughed it off. I rolled off and laid next to her. 

"That was fun." She said.

"It wasn't boring." I replied. 

"I've never seen you so full of life." She smiled.

"Don't tell anybody." I said, smirking back.


	17. Confusion

(Y/N)'s POV

I was awoken by a single ray of sunlight that peered through my window, as the sun starting peeking over the horizon.

I felt something behind me, and turned slowly and Draco caught me by surprise. He was fast asleep with his hand tangled in my hair, almost as if he was playing with it and fell asleep with doing it. He looked so peaceful and almost child like. He was just as handsome fast asleep, slightly snoring, as he was when he was when he was awake. 

"Draco." I whispered, shaking him lightly.

He slowly opened his eyes and jumped, startled. 

"Good morning sleepy head." I giggled. 

"Bloody hell, (Y/N)! I didn't know I fell asleep!" He exclaimed, jumping off the bed. 

"Me neither." I said. "But I know I fell asleep before you did. Why didn't you leave when I fell asleep?" 

"B-because, I wanted to braid your hair." He stammered. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"Because my mom used to let me braid her hair, and since you were asleep and your hair was in my face, I decided to see if I still had the skills." He rolled his eyes. "Shit, I'm going to have to sneak into the common room without the other Slytherins seeing me." 

"Sounds like a you problem." I laughed. 

"Shut up." 

"I'm just glad Luna stayed with Blaise. Lord knows what she would've thought." 

"Yeah. Thank god." He sighed. 

"You can leave now." I smiled.

"My pleasure." He smiled sarcastically. 

With that, he left and I went back to sleep. 

ᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗ

"Sorry I didn't come back last night." Luna's soft voice woke me up. 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "No it's fine. I had company."

"Oh, company?" She smirked. 

"Yes." I smiled. 

"Did George come by?" She asked. 

"No. Draco, actually." I said. 

"That boy has been coming here a lot lately. I wonder what has gotten into him." She sighed.

"Me too." I chuckled. "Anyways, did you and Blaise have fun?" 

"Yes. We went to Hogsmeade and then went to the second triwizard tournament, which Harry survived." She responded. 

"Good. I'm glad." 

"Me too." 

There was a long silence between Luna and I. I'm not sure if it was the grogginess we still had in us, but I wanted to break the silence. 

"Do you see me and George together...like as a couple?" I nervously fidgeted with my fingers.

"I can't tell you what I see, (Y/N). My opinion wouldn't matter. Why are you asking me this?" She sat down on her bed, facing me. 

"I don't know." I sighed. "I really like George, I do. But everytime I'm around Draco..." 

"What happens?" 

"Everytime I'm around Draco...I just feel like he's the one. The one I was meant to be with." I bit my lip. "And the feeling grows stronger every moment he's around me."

"But you've had the biggest crush on George since first year." Luna stated. 

"I know, but I'm starting to think maybe that's just what it was. A childhood crush. Don't get me wrong, he makes me feel special and treats me wonderfully, but the love I have towards him...it's almost as if he's more brotherly."

"You lost your virginity to him, (Y/N). That's more than "brotherly love." Also, let's not call it that, it just sounds wrong." Luna cringed.

"I may have lost my virginity to him, and we do occasionally have sex, but I just don't see our relationship evolving into something more than just sex." I sighed. "It was so much simpler when he was just a friend. But I know George won't mind a relationship, but I'm the one who just wants to go back to him being a brotherly figure to me, like he was before." 

"Please stop using the term brotherly when you're snogging him." Luna sighed. "I can't tell you what to do, (Y/N), it's your choice. However, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later, and you can't use sex with him to distract yourself from that." 

"I know." I sighed. "I might just give us a little more time. Who knows, Draco might just see me as a frenemy and nothing more. I don't want to get all caught up in my feelings for him, only for him to knock me down." 

"That's true." Luna said. "Like I said, just grow the friendship you have with Draco. Don't worry about it evolving yet. Just go with the flow."

"I plan on it. I barely know anything about Malfoy. God forbid I rush into something I have no clue on." I chuckled. 

"All you can do is try to teach him. You have to remember, he wasn't raised with variety. The more things you show him, perhaps the more he'll open up." Luna smiled. 

"I'll try my best." I smiled, remembering our conversation and dancing the night before. "I think I'll do a pretty good job."


	18. Fake

After class, I went outside and sat below the whomping willow. It twitched as I leaned into the thick bark of it's trunk. 

I took out my textbooks and began studying, as finals were right around the corner.

The chilly autumn air kissed my face, making me shiver. 

"It's freezing out here. What are you doing outside?" George walked up to me, sitting down next to me.

"Studying." I replied. 

"In this weather?" He raised an eyebrow.

I giggled, "I don't mind it. It keeps me focused."

He stroked my hair. "(Y/N), you're going to catch a cold." 

"I'll be okay, George." I smiled. 

"Come here, love." He pulled me into his lap, putting his chin on my shoulder, looking down into my textbook. "Let me help you." 

"You'll distract me!" I laughed. 

"Maybe that's what I want." He smiled. "Kiss me." 

I turned myself to face him, still sitting on his lap and kissed him. He pulled me in closer and grabbed my face while we made out. Soon, we rolled over and I lay on the ground with George on top of me, trailing kisses down my cheek, neck, then chest.

"George, we can't do this outside." I chuckled.

"Everyone is busy with their studies right now. Plus, no one is going to come out when it's chilly like this." He said. 

"Touché." I smiled.

He smiled back at me in response and began gently unbuttoning my blouse. 

I gasped when my bare breasts hit the cold, crisp air, making my nipples hard instantly.

George looked at them, then my face, biting his lip. "No bra today?" 

"When do I ever have one on?" I smirked.

"You got me." He chuckled, then began to kiss my breasts and leave hickies above and on them.

George then reached my nipples and started sucking one while pinching and playing with the other. 

I softly moaned and grabbed the back of his head in response. 

"You like that?" He asked. 

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Good." George then kissed all the way down to the waistline of my skirt and hiked it up, and pulled my underwear down.

"Wait." I said, sitting up.

"What?" George asked, worried.

"I haven't given you anything yet." I said. 

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"Unzip your pants." I tied my hair back and got in front of him, on my knees. 

"Oh. Wicked." He chuckled, unzipping his pants.

I looked up at him while he released himself. 

"All yours." He smiled down at me.

I giggled and took him into my mouth, circling my tongue around the head of his cock.

He threw his head back and moaned softly, as I continued bobbing up and down his massive shaft.

He tangled his hand in my hair, guiding my head, pushing me down farther, causing me to gag. 

"Fuck, (Y/N)." He moaned. "God, don't stop." 

I sucked harder and faster, making sure my tongue was hitting every curve and vein on his thick cock.

George tightened his grip on my hair, signaling he was about to bust. 

Suddenly, I felt warm liquid gushing in my mouth and I swallowed it all.

George took himself and out of mouth and zipped his pants back up, and pulling me up on my feet. 

"You did that like such a good girl." He praised, kissing me.

I felt my cheeks warm up and my breath hitch. "Call me that again."

"Good girl." He whispered in my ear.

I felt a shiver of pleasure crawl down my spine. 

"I like that." I smiled. 

"Good." He smirked, looking behind me, causing me to turn around. 

There stood Malfoy and his little entourage.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked. 

"Just wanted to see the show." He smirked. "Rumor has it you two shagged in Snape's classroom." 

"Shut it, Malfoy." George sighed. "(Y/N), I'll see you later." 

"Okay." I replied.

I moved away from the whomping willow and approached Draco.

"Draco, what the hell?" I whispered.

"Ah look, the weasley whore is mad." He announced, making his friends laugh in response. 

"Trying to act tough in front of your little buddies?" I asked. 

He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, his nonverbal way of telling me to shut up.

"You said you wouldn't." I mouthed.

"Just go with it." He mouthed back. 

"Find new friends." I replied, walking away.

This is what I hated about him. He was my dream guy when he wasn't in the public eye, but an absolute nightmare when he was. That's going to have to change.


	19. Advice

Later that day, as Luna went to hang out with Blaise and the other Slytherins, I stayed in my dorm, listening to music and thinking about why life kicks me in the ass. 

I hummed to the tune of "Sweater Weather" while it played on the radio.

Just then, a knock on my door startled me. "Who is it?" I asked, turning down the radio. 

"Who do you think?" Draco's voice replied.

"After your little stunt earlier, I don't want to talk to you. Goodbye." I announced.

Draco opened the door, ignoring my last statement. "You should really learn to lock your doors." 

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. What you said today really hurt. Your "friends" are awful and you shouldn't be with them in the first place. Especially when you have to insult me to seem "cool."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" 

"An apology would be nice." 

"Draco Malfoy doesn't apologise." 

"Just say sorry." 

He groaned. "I'm sorry that you can't take an insult." 

"Not funny." I stated.

"Wasn't meant to be." He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"You're an asshole." 

"Takes one to know one." 

"Get out." 

"No."

"It's my dorm!" 

"And? I came here for a reason."

"What's the reason?" I sighed. 

"I need advice." He said.

"After how you acted earlier? No." I sat on my bed. 

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it. I barely hang out with them now as it is."

"I don't care. Why can't you just hang out with your little entourage in private? Nobody needs Draco Malfoy and his minions to make their day hell." 

"Next time I'll leave you alone, god. I didn't know it was that serious." He rolled his eyes. 

"Thank you. Now what advice to you need? And why can't you ask Luna? You know she's better at advice than I am." 

"She's busy." Draco cleared his throat. 

"Oh. Are they loud?" I giggled. 

"The whole common room is pretty much trying to talk above their moans." He smirked. 

"Oh my god." I facepalmed.

"Yeah." Draco sat next to me on my bed. "So it's mostly girl advice I guess. The yule ball is coming up and I need to know how to ask her." 

My heart sank when he said that. I totally forgot about the yule ball coming up. And he needed girl advice? For who? He liked someone else? 

I took a deep breath in. "Who's the unfortunate lady?" 

He nudged my side lightly. "Any girl would be lucky to have me!" 

We both laughed in response. But I was heartbroken. My love for Draco was growing stronger and stronger, and I didn't want to lose him to someone else. But I didn't want to admit my feelings yet, because this boy is so bipolar, I hate him one day and love him the next. 

"You might know her, I don't know." He said. 

"Why don't you just say her name?" I asked. 

"Because it's not important."

"I mean...it kind of is. If you want me to give you advice I need to know who she is." 

"I'm not saying. Just give me advice on how to reel her in and ask her to the ball." He sighed, laying back onto my bed, with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Just get to know her. Maybe do something nice." I shrugged. 

"I'm trying, but it's like I always seem to mess things up." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I love hanging out with her and she really brings the good out in me, but it's like, when people are around, I end up hurting her. I don't want to do that." He sighed. 

"Well then don't be a dick." I chuckled. 

"It comes naturally." He smiled. 

"Is she pretty?" I asked.

"Stunning. Absolutely drop dead gorgeous, and she doesn't even know it." He replied, smiling to himself. 

Seeing his face light up when he talks about her made me happy he was happy, but broke me in pieces. 

"And you still won't tell me who she is?" 

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Maybe I'll see her again soon, but for now, I have to go. Quidditch." He said standing up. 

"Okay. You'll have to introduce me to her." I said, biting my lip, trying to stop myself from tearing up.

"No need." He said, leaving the room, closing the door behind him. 

Damn. I never thought I'd ever cry over a boy, but here I am. I let my tears burst from my ducts and sobbed. Everytime I'm near him, he makes me happy. Everytime I'm with him, everyone else disappears and I feel like he's my second half. But he likes someone else. He must be really in love, by the way he talked about her. I wish I were her.


	20. Teardrops On My Guitar

I could barely sleep, so I decided to play my guitar, hoping it would distract me. I got through half of a song before my vision become blurry with tears and they fell onto the instrument, streaming down the chords.

"Shit." I sniffled, setting down my guitar and wiping my tears away. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Luna and Blaise entered.

"Oh. Hi you guys." I smiled weakly, still wiping away the tears that kept on forming in my eyes. 

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" Luna asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just being dramatic." I replied. 

"Nobody hurt you did they?" Blaise asked. 

"Not intensionally." I chuckled. "I'm doing most of the work."

"Oh. Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. If not, I will be. I always am." I smiled through my tears. 

"I don't know what you did to Draco, (Y/N), but he literally will not shut up about you." Blaise said. 

"What?" I asked, surprised. 

"Lately, you're all that comes out of his mouth." Blaise laughed. "It's quite funny honestly."

"Well...he likes someone else." I sniffed.

"Did he tell you that?" Luna asked. 

"He asked me for advice on how to ask a girl out to the yule ball. He says he has an eye on someone and really needs advice on how to not be a total dickhead." I explained. 

"Who is she?" Blaise asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said I'd know soon enough." I shrugged.

"And that's why you're crying?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"Duh! Everytime I see him my body practically turns into butterflies!" I exclaim.

"What about George? Have you spoken with him yet?" Luna questioned.

"N-no...I haven't." I bit my lip. 

"You need to talk to George about this." Luna stated.

"But I can't hurt him. I don't want to hurt him." I sighed. 

"I'm sure George will understand. Maybe what you had with him was just a curious crush, but now that curiosity is gone." Luna said. 

"Maybe. I definitely feel different towards Draco. He makes me feel something more than what I feel when I'm with George. I love George, I really do, but I the love I have for George isn't the love I have for Draco. Draco feels like my other half." I explained. "But knowing he likes someone else...." 

"Talk to George. Now." Luna said, leaving with Blaise. "We will leave you two alone." And with that, they left.

I sighed. I didn't want to break George's heart. I mean, we aren't even dating, but I don't want to crush him. On the other hand, I can't keep both of them. I know Draco has his eyes on someone else, but I'd rather be single than lead on George.

I called up George and asked him to meet me in my dorm. He quickly agreed and made his way here in under five minutes.

"That was quick." I laughed.

"They don't call me the speedster for nothing." He walked in, shutting the door behind him.

I laughed in response. 

"Why did you call?" He asked.

My smiled slowly faded away. "Come sit." I patted the spot next to me on my bed. 

George's face went from amusement to slight concern as he sat next to me. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Well...yes...but...I just really wanted to get something off my chest." I responded, biting my lip nervously.

"Go on then." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and neck.

I took a deep breath. "George, I really do like you...a lot. However, recently I have found out that maybe I'm just not ready for a relationship between us because I may have stronger feelings towards someone else." 

He inhaled sharply and looked down at the ground, kicking imaginary dirt from the floor. "You really feel that way?" He asked.

I nodded. "I do. Don't get me wrong, you are an absolutely wonderful guy and the moments we had together were incredible. But for so long, before our little situation, you have acted so brotherly towards me. I think my love for you was more platonic, and I may have confused it for something else." 

"(Y/N)...." He caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I fully respect that. I'll admit, maybe we did rush into things quite fast. And I miss our friendship. Maybe our love wasn't meant to be." 

I looked down and began tearing up. 

"Hey." George wiped the tears from my eyes. "We will have none of that. I love you, (Y/N). I will always love you. And I'll be honest, I want my friend back more than anything." 

"Me too. I miss hanging out with you and the other Weasleys." I smiled. "Especially your mum." 

"Promise that we can go back to friends? Maybe you, me and Fred can pull some pranks to celebrate." 

I laughed. "Promise." 

"And good luck with whoever you're chasing after, (Y/N). But also remember, you are too funny and sweet and gorgeous to chase after someone. They should be chasing you." He advised.

"Thanks, George." I grinned.

"Anytime, love." He kissed my forehead. "Now, the Gryffindors are playing Monopoly and I really want to see Ron lose. Wanna come?" 

"No thank you. I'm exhausted." I replied.

"Okay. I hope to see you around. You're invited to our next game night, so be aware." He chuckled. 

"Yes sir!" I saluted. 

He laughed. "Goodnight." 

"Night." 

And with that, he was gone. I smiled to myself. That went better than I could have hoped for.


	21. The Girl

"Beg. Beg like a little bitch in heat." Draco said, wrapping his hand around my throat.

I whimpered in response, feeling his fingers dart in and out of me.

"God, how can such a good girl be such a filthy whore?" He whispered in my ear.

I gasped and woke up. Did I just have a wet dream of Draco Malfoy railing me? I wasn't complaining in the slightest but I didn't know my mind could be so raw. 

"Are you okay?" Luna yawned.

"Y-yeah. I just had an interesting dream, that's all." I stammered.

"Oh. I have strange dreams all the time." Luna said. "I understand."

I looked at my clock and realized it was almost time to get ready for class anyways, so I got ready, preparing to be early for class this time.

"I'll be in the library until class starts." I said.

"Okay." Luna pulled her comforter up to her chin, falling back asleep.

I quietly made my way to the library, not wanting to wake anyone up as it was still a little early. 

I tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes, when I bumped into something.

"(Y/N), isn't quite early?" Draco's voice was slightly deeper, almost as if he had just woken up himself. 

I looked up at him. "Says you. Meeting up with your little girl crush?" 

"Are you jealous?" He smirked.

"No." I quickly replied. 

"I was actually going to wake you up." He said. 

"Why?" 

"I want to show you something." 

"Hm? Why? This early?"

"You ask too many questions for it being 6 AM." He brushed his hand through his hair. 

"Well then, show me." 

Draco grabbed my wrist and led me to the courtyard. It was filled with light pink roses and white daisies. 

"You wanted to show me flowers?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "no you idiot, the flowers are just for extra decoration." 

He grabbed his wand and mumbled a spell under his breath, striking the flowers. 

The flowers all came to life and moved into certain directions. Once they stopped they started to sing.

"Draco...I'm not understanding..."

"They aren't done yet." 

When the flowers stopped moving and singing, a banner appeared out of thin air, landing on the flowers.

"Read it." Draco instructed.

I moved closer to the flowers and grabbed the banner. 

Will you go to the yule ball with me? Sincerely, Draco Malfoy x

My eyes widened and I began to slightly shake with happiness. I quickly turned around to face Draco. 

"The girl was me?" I teared up.

He smiled shyly and shrugged awkwardly, nodding in response.

"Oh my god...Draco...yes!" I threw my arms around him squeezing him tightly. 

"Luna helped." He said. 

"She did?" 

"Yeah." 

"I didn't even realize. She played her part pretty well." 

"That's Luna for you." He softly laughed. 

"Draco...you have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you...." I looked up at him, still hugging him tightly.

"Me too, (Y/N), as much as I hate showing my soft side, I've wanted to show you how much I really like you." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you these past 4 years and I've realized that actions speak louder than words, so even if you don't accept my apology, I'll make sure I'll show you how sorry I am. I admitted to you that I didn't hate you. And everytime we were together, I realized that I've never had feelings this strong for anybody before. It's almost like...you complete me." He nervously fidgeted with his rings. 

"Draco...I can honestly say that I have the same feelings for you." I grinned like an idiot.

He smiled slightly back. "I know I can be a total douchebag, but I promise..." He grasped my hands in his. "I promise I will try to become better." 

"Me too." I looked up and him, smiling. "Kiss me." 

"Don't mind if I do." He chuckled, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing me deeply.

"So when do we tell them?" I asked.

"As soon as they see me give you hickies in the hall, they'll know." He joked. 

"Draco!" I exclaimed, playfully hitting him.

"Ten points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Snape's deep voice startled Draco and I. 

Draco quickly put me down, but gripped my hand. 

"No public affection on school grounds." He said. 

"Sorry, professor." Draco and I said in unison.

As Snape walked away Draco and I both looked at each other and laughed. I think I just found my soulmate.


	22. Training Wheels

"Draco!" I called, barging into his dorm, surprising him.

Classes were over for the day, and everyone was either studying, or eating dinner. 

"Yes, (Y/N)?" He slightly smiled.

"I wanna do something with you." I bit my lip.

"Like what?" He chuckled, nervously.

"You have to come outside and see!" I giggled.

He groaned, "I don't want to get up." 

I tugged on his arm, trying to move his tall and slender figure.

"Come on!" I pulled.

He smirked and stood up, catching me off guard, causing me to fall back. 

"You must have been pulling quite hard for you to fly across the room." He chuckled. 

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes. 

"Well, let's see what you wanna show me." He grabbed my hand, helping me up.

"Okay." I brushed myself off. "Follow me!" 

I walked quickly through the corridors, finally reaching the outside of the castle. I grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him to the whomping willow, where something sat under it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"A bicycle!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a muggle thing?" He cringed.

"Yes." I nodded. "And you're gonna ride it with me." 

"No I certainly am not." He said. "Besides...how can you balance on just two wheels?" 

I grinned while I pulled out a pair of training wheels behind my back. "With these." 

"More wheels?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! They're actually meant for children so they can learn to balance, but since you don't know how to ride a bike, maybe these will come in handy." I laughed.

"I am not a child." He scoffed. "I can ride this thing just fine!" 

"Go on then. Try it." I tried to hide my smile.

Draco rolled his eyes and mounted the bicycle, kicking up the stand. 

"See? Easy." He smiled.

"You have to move ya know." I stated. "Use the pedals."

Draco attempted to put both his feet on the pedals, causing him to lose his balance, falling over with the bike.

"It's killed meh! It's killed meh!" He whined as he rolled on the ground dramatically.

I laughed, "are you sure you don't need these?" 

"I am dying, woman!" He exclaimed.

I approached him and saw a little scrape on his knee.

"You literally just scraped yourself. You aren't dying." I giggled. 

"Says you!" He pouted. "That hurt!" 

"Here's a band-aid." I said, putting it on him.

"Can't I just use magic?" He asked, annoyed. 

"You're gonna have to learn that not everything can just be solved by magic, doofus." I laughed.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms.

After Draco let me put on the training wheels, he started back in the bike. Once he was on it, he had a blast. He wouldn't stop going down hills, and racing me. 

"You seem to have gotten good, Malfoy." I stated. "Should we take off the training wheels?" 

"Don't say that so loud, (Y/N). And yes...please." He looked away, embarrassed.

I took off the training wheels, and Draco once again started back on the bike. He started a little shakily, but he finally got the hang of it and wouldn't stop riding it. 

Seeing him so carefree and happy about something as simple as a bicycle, made me feel happy, but sad and the same time. This boy was so conditioned by his royal pureblooded family, that fun wasn't in his agenda. And he missed out on so many things. Now that this boy was mine, I definitely wanted to show him what his family secluded him from, even if it meant doing muggle things. 

ᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗᕙ[･･]ᕗ

"That was fun, (Y/N). I had a blast." Draco said, holding my hand, while we walked into his dorm.

"Good. Once you get over your ego, you have fun." I said. 

"Oh hush." He chuckled.

I flopped onto his comfy bed. "Is this satin?" 

"Only the best." He said. "It's mixed with silk." 

"Pretty boy with daddy's money." I laughed.

"You're so dumb." He laughed. 

"Takes a dumbass to know a dumbass, dumbass." I joked. 

He laid next to me on his bed. "I have better grades than you do." 

"Don't bring that up." I sighed. "I am so behind on homework, it's not even funny." 

"I can help you study ya know. If you asked." He responded.

"Can you help me study?" I asked.

"No." He joked. 

I smiled and rolled my eyes. 

"That's a nice skirt you have on. I haven't seen that one before." Draco said, changing the subject.

His hand slid across the hemline of it. "Is it...baby cashmere fabric?"

"Yeah...my mum got me it for my birthday last year, I never got around to wearing it until now." I replied, feeling myself get hot. His hand was so close to my intimate area, I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh. Well it's very nice. Expensive as well." His eyes slowly travelled from the hemline of my skirt to my torso, neck, then stopping, as he looked into my eyes. His cool, grey blue eyes searched my (Y/E/C) ones.

"Do you know how absolutely gorgeous you are?" He asked, with a serious expression on his face.

"Draco..." I trailed off as I lost myself in his eyes. 

"You have no idea how much you've had me wrapped around your finger since I first saw you at Ollivander's." He grabbed a strand of my hair, twirling it around his pointer and middle finger.

"I could say the same for you, Malfoy." I replied. "Even when you called me horrendous names." 

He shut his eyes, almost like he was cringing at the thought. "I'm sorry, I really am." 

"Draco, I know you're sorry. But you still have a lot to work on." 

"I know, kitty." 

I sat up. "Kitty?" 

"Yeah. Kitty. It's now my nickname for you." 

"I'd rather you use my name." 

"Nope. Kitty is now your name."

"You're stubborn." I grumbled.

"And you're Kitty." He smirked.


	23. Kitty Cat

I giggled in response. "I don't want to be called Kitty." 

"That's too damn bad." Draco replied as he trailed his hand up my thigh.

I blushed, obviously enjoying him touching me like that. I started getting nervous, biting my nails out of habit. 

"Stop that." Draco said, swatting my hand away from my mouth. 

"It's a habit. I can't." I replied, continuing to bite them.

"I said stop it." He swatted my hand away once again. "You're hurting yourself."

"Am not." I scoffed. 

"Are too. Biting your nails isn't healthy, nor is it good for you. They'll start bleeding." He grabbed my hand and examined it. 

"I've done it all my life and I'm still alive." I laughed. 

"Yeah, we're putting that to an end now." He responded.

"What am I supposed to do instead?" I sighed. 

"I don't know. But if I see you biting your nails again, I'll cut your hand off." He said, keeping a straight face and adding a hint of humor in his voice.

I laughed, "it's that serious?" 

"Yes. And if I find out you've been biting your nails when I'm not around, I'll have Luna snitch on you." 

"You wouldn't." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, I would." He smirked, mischievously.

"You're a pain." I chuckled softly. 

"I know." He smirked. "This robe is itchy, I'm gonna change." 

Draco got off his bed and made his way to his dresser.

"You're changing in front of me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're dating. Why the hell wouldn't I?" He looked at me like I was stupid. 

"Not my best Ravenclaw moment right there." I said.

He chuckled lightly and took off his robe, dress shirt, tie, and pants, leaving him in just boxers. 

I trailed my eyes up and down the back of his body, as he face away from me, scrounging through his dresser drawers. 

"I could get used to this." I smiled. 

"Yeah?" He turned around, putting on a pair of classic grey sweatpants. 

"Yup. You've really built some muscle." I said. 

"Quidditch is a pretty good workout." He replied.

Draco finished putting on his sweatpants, ignoring the need to put on a shirt. 

His eyes trailed my body slowly, capturing every inch of every curve.

"Don't you think you should get into something more comfortable?" He asked, looking back up into my eyes. 

"I didn't bring any extra clothes." I responded.

"You can borrow something of mine." He said. 

"Like what?" I asked, getting up and looking through his dresser.

"I have more choices." Draco said, turning towards his closet. He started rummaging through his wardrobe. "How's this?" 

He turned around to face me, holding up a very worn out Mother Mother t shirt.

"You like Mother Mother?" I asked, surprised.

"I like a lot of music, shut up and put it on." Draco answered, throwing the t shirt at me.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said sarcastically.

"I like that." He smirked. 

"What?" I asked, puzzled. 

"You calling me sir. I like that. Wouldn't mind Daddy while you're at it." He half smirked.

I gulped and blinked a few times, trying to process what he just said. 

"Is there an issue, Kitty cat?" He chuckled. 

"Yeah, you calling me kitty cat!" I playfully hit him with the t shirt. 

He laughed. "I do what I want. Especially to someone that's mine." 

"Oh shut it." I laughed, starting to unbutton my blouse.

Draco's eyes focused closely on my hands as they trailed down my blouse, unbuttoning each button. 

"I can't get this one!" I whined as third to last button wouldn't come undone. 

"Here. Let me help." Draco offered. 

"Please." I smiled. 

Draco carefully undid the button and finished unbuttoning the final ones. 

He inhaled sharply as I took off my blouse, throwing it on his bed, leaving me with my bralette on. I then began pulling down my skirt. 

"You are incredibly slow." He said. "Let me." 

With one swift motion, Draco grabbed my skirt and roughly pulled it down to my ankles.

"Step out of it." He said, grabbing my hand. "I didn't think I'd have to undress you." 

"I promise I'm not usually this incapable. I think you're just impatient." I said. 

"It's about time I see you half naked." He laughed. 

"What about fully naked?" I smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." Draco smiled back, putting his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

At that moment, I felt safe. I felt safe in his arms, pressed against him. I could feel his heart beat and with every beat, my worries slowly disappeared. All my life, I considered myself an empowered woman. I didn't need a man, I always considered it a nice luxury, I still do. However, with more empowering, came more demand and the need to pick myself up when I was down, causing me to feel drained and alone. And being in Draco's arms, I felt like I didn't have to be stressed about my worries and the world around me. I wanted to be taken care of, especially since all my life, I've been putting myself aside. I craved another person to experience the world around me. I craved someone who would nurture me when I got too stressed about situations. With Draco, I could finally be loved, and safe. 

Then, he kissed me. He kissed me deeply, our tongues wrestled passionately, and we fell onto his bed.

He trailed his kisses down my neck, leaving a trail of little love bites. 

"These are coming off." He said, pulling down my underwear and taking off my bra. 

He stood above me and inhaled sharply. His eyes slowly travelled down my body, taking in every curve, freckle, and body part. 

"Bloody hell." He exhaled. "You're even more stunning naked." 

I smiled, and blushed in response. 

"How do you like it?" He asked, looking up from my body, to my face.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled nervously.

"Well, I mean..." He trailed off as he wrapped one of his hands around my neck. "Do you like this?" 

I smiled and bit my lip, making eye contact with him. "A lot." 

"Good." He smiled. "How about we use a safe word?" 

"Like what?" I asked. 

He shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want it to be?" 

"Pineapple." I laughed. 

"Okay then, pineapple it is." He grinned. Draco then bent down to my ear and whispered, "Better not forget it, because once we start, I won't hold back. I'm not as nice in the sheets as you think I am. I won't be gentle. Unless..." 

"Unless?" I asked, puzzled. 

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "Unless you want me too."

"I wanna see the real you Draco. If the real you wants to destroy me, I'm fine with that." I giggled. 

He smiled. "Good." 

He got up and began rummaging through his bedside table. He pulled out a mint green vibrator wand and pink rope. "It's gonna be fun, kitty." 

"Rope?" I smirked. "I like that."

"I know." He responded, beginning to tie my hands and feet to each one of his bedposts. 

"Can you move?" He asked. 

"No." I responded.

"Good. And that's no Daddy to you. When we're in the bedroom, I'm the boss." He instructed.

"Daddy?" I giggled. 

He bent down over my tied up body, grabbing my throat once more. 

"Is there a problem, princess?" He growled. 

I gulped put of nervousness, and felt a fluttering sensation in my abdomen. "No, daddy." 

"Great." He smirked. "Now..." He got up once again and turned on the mint green vibrator. "Be a good girl for me, will you?" 

I nodded in response. 

"Use your words." 

"Yes, daddy." I said, blushing.

He chuckled softly, and put the vibrator on my clit.

I gasped at the sudden eruption of pleasure that fluttered throughout my sensitive body. 

"Does that feel good, princess?" Draco asked, while rubbing the inside of my thighs. 

"Y-yes, daddy." I stammered, trying not to moan in-between my words. 

"Oh...already close?" He furrowed his eyebrows in pity. "Too bad you can't cum without permission."

I felt a steady rise of pleasure building up in my body, and not being able to move or buck my hips against the thing frustrated me. 

"What if I just-" Draco suggested, inserting two of his fingers inside of me. 

I moaned loudly, looking at him in desperation. 

"I swear to God, (Y/N) if you fucking cum without asking me, I will let the entire school know that my little whore doesn't behave." He growled, taking his fingers out of me, and slapping the inside of my thighs, causing me to yelp in surprise. 

"Daddy, please..." I moaned, as he turned up the vibrator. 

"What was that, kitty?" Draco asked, biting the inside of my thighs.

"Daddy, please can I cum?" I managed to say through broken moans.

"Beg. Beg for it like a bitch in heat." 

"Please please please let me cum, daddy! Please I'll be good! Just please let me-" 

"Go ahead." He smirked. 

The pleasure that had been slowly building up finally went over the edge, and my entire body bursted into electrifying pleasure. I moaned loudly and pulled against my restraints. 

"Oh we aren't done yet." He chuckled, dropping his sweatpants and boxers, slamming his length into my already sensitive body. 

I gasped and whimpered as Draco pumped roughly in and out of me, keeping a hand on my throat. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, kitty." He bent down and softly moaned in my ear.

I could only whimper and moan in response. 

"Fuck, (Y/N), I'm gonna-" Draco pulled himself out of me and released his seed all over my stomach. 

"Look at you...you're a mess." He smirked. "All covered in my cum. I didn't go half as rough as I usually do." 

I whimpered, trying to catch my breath. 

Draco once again bent over me and whispered, "just wait until I bring out the wax and knives next time." 

I inhaled sharply hearing those words and feeling his breath against my neck. 

He then untied me and put away the rope and vibrator, and cleaned me up. 

"Here kitty, stand up for me." He instructed, grabbing my hand, pulling me up. 

I quickly collapsed into his arms, as my legs were still weak. 

"Let's get you into some PJs, shall we?" He laughed. 

I smiled weakly back at him. 

He then grabbed the Mother Mother t-shirt and put it on me, and giving me a clean pair of his boxers to wear, while he put back on his sweatpants. 

"There." He said, sitting me on the edge of his bed. He then bent down on his knees to meet me level with my face, "you know I didn't mean those harsh words right?"

"What harsh words?" I laughed in confusion. 

"You're not a bitch, or a whore. I hope you know those are only used for the bedroom and they arent true." He explained.

"Draco, I know. I'm okay. I really liked it." I giggled.

"I'm glad." He kissed my forehead and got up, sitting next to me on his bed. "Now," he wrapped his arms around me, "what does kitty wanna do now?" 

"Stop calling me that!" I laughed. 

"We've already discussed this, I'm not stopping it. Especially since it annoys you." He said. 

"You are a pain in my whole ass!" I exclaim, slapping him playfully.

"You do have a nice ass." He replied.

I sucked my teeth, trying to think of a come back. 

"You're lucky you're good looking." I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"I've been telling myself that my whole life." He laid his head on mine. "But this time, I have someone else to tell that too." 

"Stupid." I giggled.

"Dummy." He replied, kissing my cheek.


	24. Quartz and Garnet

Some weeks went by, and almost the entire school knew Draco and I were dating, we didn't hide it. After several detentions for making out in the hall, in front of everyone, it was obvious. And everyday, my love grew stronger for Draco. I didn't know my love for him get get any bigger, but everyday I learned something new about him, something that made me fall in love with the boy over and over again. 

The yule ball was getting closer and closer, and me being the procrastinator I am, hadn't picked out a dress, or anything, and since it was so close, it was all everyone talked about. 

"Are you and Blaise going together, Luna?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes. Blaise actually asked me last night." She replied.

"And who are you two going with?" Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "No clue." They said in unison.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Luna assured.

"Well it's not that Hermione has anyone." Ron chuckled. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to Ron, offended. "I'll have you know, someone has already asked!" She got up from her seat and quickly walked out of the great hall. 

"Mental, that one." Ron sighed. 

"She's probably just stressed about exams." Harry suggested.

As the group chatted about the upcoming events, Draco caught my eye as he entered the great hall. 

I got up, meeting him halfway. "I was wondering where you went." 

Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Crabbe and Goyle were being absolute idiots. I mean, they've always been idiots, but today was special." 

"I'm not gonna ask." I said. 

"They aren't important." He said, kissing my cheek. "Are you sitting with Potter and his pathetic friends?" 

"Draco!" I exclaimed, lightly hitting his shoulder. "Be nice!" 

"Come on, the boy has a god complex." Draco responded.

"I'll admit, Harry is a bit arrogant. But when you somehow escape the Dark Lord's grasp, it tends to happen." I shrugged. 

"My father said-" 

"Draco, I don't give a rats ass about what your father said." 

"Nobody does, really." 

We laughed and Draco pulled me out of the Great Hall, and into the corridor. 

"I picked out your dress for the yule ball." He said.

"You did?" My eyes widened with surprise.

He nodded, "you were taking way too long trying to choose, so I picked one I liked." 

"You liked?" I chuckled. 

"I'm not a fashionista, (Y/N)." He sighed. 

"Can I see it?" I asked. 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Not until the day of the ball." He smirked, leaning in close, our nose tips practically touching each other. "Because I like to make you wait." 

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, "Draco, I love you to death, but you get on my nerves." 

He pulled himself back quickly, eyes wide with surprise. 

"What?" I laughed?

"You said the thing!" He exclaimed.

"That I love you?" I smiled, puzzled at his reaction. 

He ran up to me, picking my up in a bear hug, spinning me around. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that! I was gonna say it first, but I didn't know if it was the right time. Now that you said it..." He set me down. "I love you too." Redness rose to his cheeks and he looked away.

"You're cute when you're nice." I giggled. 

"Don't say that. If people find out I'm nice, they won't tolerate me." Draco straighted himself, putting on his usual intimidating look. 

"They're going to have to found out either way. You're not going to be calling anyone slurs or bullying people anymore." I said.

"That's my brand." He scoffed. 

"Just be nice! Also, for Christmas break, you're coming to my house." I quickly said, hoping he didn't understand.

"Like hell I am." He replied.

"Why not?" I whined. 

"I'm not going anywhere where muggles reside. I'll told you this." He answered.

"You'll like it! I promise! They have lots of things you'll like!" I persuaded.

"My parents would have me dead if they found out I'd be visiting a muggle residence." 

"My mom is the only muggle." 

"And your neighbors." 

"Maybe you'll learn to love muggles if you visited." 

"Absolutely not. (Y/N), I adore you and love you to death as well, however, a pureblood wizard like me cannot be seen with those of non wizard blood. It just doesn't work like that." He explained.

"I'll change your mind." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you're planning, but I refuse." 

Draco put one of his hands on my skirt. "You're wearing it again." 

"It's soft." 

"I know." His fingers tugged at the waistline. 

I looked down at his rings and noticed a new one. It was pink.

"What's this ring?" I asked, grabbing his hand, inspecting the pink jewelry.

"It's the rose quartz you gave me. I carved it into a ring. Holding that damn stone everywhere was getting annoying." He said. 

"I knew it was safe with you." I smiled.

"I also did more research on the crystal, and found out it represents love and fertility too. You didn't mention that when you gave it to me." Draco's fingers twirled around a strand of my hair. 

"It wasn't important then." I giggled.

"Well, I wanted to return the favor, so I talked to Luna and got you this." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a bracelet with a red crystal as the main piece, handing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Garnet. Luna told me it symbolizes devotion and adoration." He explained.

I put the bracelet on my wrist. It fit perfectly. "This is gorgeous, Draco. Thank you." 

"I got a ring to match it." He showed me his other new ring, it had a garnet stone imbedded in the middle. 

"You're going to make me cry, Malfoy." I laughed, tearing up. 

"Don't cry." He wiped the tears away. "You cry too much." 

"And you don't cry enough." I responded.

"I'd rather not." He cringed.

This boy has me working overtime.


	25. The Yuleball

The days ticked by, and soon enough the yule ball was tonight.

"Are you ready to see the dress I got you?" Draco asked, covering my eyes as we entered his dorm. 

"It's about time." I joked. 

"Here it is." He said, taking his hands away. 

I admired the dress. It was beautiful. The skirt was flowy and the bodice was slightly transparent, with thin straps and decorated with black diamonds. 

"Draco...this dress is absolutely gorgeous." I said, almost speechless.

"You think?" He asked. 

"It's stunning." I assured. "And you picked this out yourself?" 

"Yes, with maybe my mother's help, but I still take the credit." He smiled proudly.

I hugged Draco tightly, covering his face in kisses. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Are you sure you aren't a fashion expert?" I joked.

"My mother, maybe. Me, no." He said. 

"Let's put it on!" I exclaimed, pulling the dress off the mannequin.

I quickly got undressed and stepped into the beautiful gown.

"Here." Draco stepped behind me, pulling up the dress and zipping up the back. "Now turn and face me." 

I followed his orders and my eyes met his. He then looked over and inspected my body in the gown.

"You're going to be the center of attention tonight." He sighed in admiration.

"I know. Which I hate." I bit my lip nervously.

"If any guy even looks at you in lust, I'll make sure they wont no eyes." He stated.

"Draco, you're not going to hurt anyone." I sighed.

"I might, if it has to do with you. I'm not letting anyone think they can have my girlfriend. You're mine, as unfortunate as that may be." He said.

"How's that unfortunate? You know how lucky I am to be yours?" 

"Darling, let's be honest, I'm a mess." He put his hands on my shoulders.

"So am I." I laughed.

"You're a huge mess." He chuckled. "Like Harry trying to bring back his dead parents mess." He joked.

I laughed. "We're messy."

"But I am serious, even George. If he even talks to you-"

"George is my friend. We ended what we had on good terms. Dont fuck it up." 

"He's a weasel." Draco stated.

"A WeasLEY." I corrected.

"Same thing." Draco shrugged.

"You were literally turned into a ferret earlier this year, you were closer to a weasel than anyone in this school." I smirked.

"That throat of yours is looking awfully good to grab right now." He growled. 

I bit my lip and held my breath, surprised by his no filter response. "I already have the dress on, I'm not taking it off, so no matter what you do to me, nudity will not be included."

"Just wait until after."

"Oh, I will. Until then, I have my hair and makeup to do." 

"Do not use my hairbrush. Last time you did that, I had to pull your hair out of it. I hate the feeling of lose hair strands." 

"I have to go to my dorm anyways, it's not like you have any makeup in here." I said.

"I have some." Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy with makeup?" I joked.

"Its just some eyeliner and eyeshadows." He rolled his eyes. "Nothing special." 

"Well I could use the eyeliner. Is it liquid? I ran out of mine recently." I said.

"Yes, but you can only have it if I can put it on you." He said.

"Youre gonna fuck it up." I said.

"I've been practicing. Let me put it on you."

"You'll poke my eye out." 

"And then I wouldnt have to worry about other guys stealing my girl." He joked.

"Let me bring my other makeup over and then I'll think about." I said.

"I'll be waiting." Draco smirked.

I hurried over to my dorm, grabbing my makeup bag, and hurrying back to Dracos dorm.

"That was fast." He stated.

"I didnt have any distractions." I laughed.

"So" Draco took out the eyeliner and a palette of dark black and blue eyeshadows. "What do we start with? I have no clue what I'm doing."

"I thought so. Just let me do it." I chuckled.

"Let me try!" He exclaimed.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "You put on this foundation first."

Draco grabbed the tiny bottle of liquid and squeezed it on my face. "Now what?"

"Blend it. Here." I handed him a makeup sponge.

After instructing Draco on doing my makeup, he was finally done. 

"I think I did a pretty good job for my first time." He boasted.

I walked up to his mirror and stared at myself in awe. He did an amazing job. Nothing was too light nor too dark and intense. The sliver and blue eyeshadows made my (Y/E/C) eyes pop.

"Yeah you did. Thank you." I said. 

"Now, I'll get into my tux." He said, grabbing his tux and changing into it.

It was a nice white tuxedo with a black blazer and white bowtie to match. His platinum blonde hair stood out even more. 

"Handsome as I ever I might say." I giggled.

"Shall we get going?" He bowed playfully.

"We shall." I smiled, grabbing his hand.


	26. The Yuleball Part 2

When we entered the room, all eyes turned to us. Everyone with a slight look of confusion and awe. Heads turned and eyes explored our bodies. 

I turned to Draco as we finished walking down the stairs. "I'm not used to this much attention being on us."

"Get over it. Ignore it." He replied.

"Kind of harsh. Malfoy." I muttered.

The ballroom was packed with students, excited to finally have a break away from school. Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner, talking amongst themselves as everyone else did between the music, when all of a sudden, Hermione appeared above the stairs.

She looked stunning, and she knew it. She always looked so graceful in class, however, the dress and her hair just added to her classiness and grace. Everyone's mouth dropped as she shyly and slowly walked down the stairs. I turned to see Harry and Ron's reactions and they looked like they had seen God.

I turned to see Draco's reaction, but he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He responded.

"Hermione looks lovely, doesn't she?" I admired her as she approached Harry and Ron, waving to me in the process.

"She looks nice." He agreed. "I hardly think I can insult her." 

"Draco!" I exclaimed. "You shouldn't resort to that!" 

"In other words, (Y/N), yes she looks lovely, but you're the star of this ball." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I loved this boy, but he still had so much to learn. Half the time he doesn't even realize what he says is rude and entitled.

Just then, Luna and Blaise approached us. Luna had on a lovely sparkly purple and pink ombré knee length dress. It's almost as if the dress itself was an insight into Luna's unique personality. 

Blaise had on a simple black tux, he was never one to really be eccentric, only if Luna forced him to be.

"You look amazing Luna." I smiled, admiring her.

"I could say the same for you, (Y/N). That dress is stunning." She replied.

"Draco actually picked it out for me." I smiled, turning to Draco, who was blushing slightly from the comment.

"Nice job, cousin." She smiled.

"Thank you." His said, his smile full of pride.

Soon enough, the music echoed again throughout the ballroom. Draco took a hold of my hips and pulled me close to him, moving me with him to the music. And as we danced with each symphony, the environment around us seemed to evaporate, as if him and I were the only ones who existed.

Every time it was just me and him, I felt safe. I felt like I could just melt into his grasp. With every step we took, the more I saw the real Draco. The Draco that I see behind closed doors.

For once I actually saw him enjoy himself in public. The music seemed to calm him, and the dancing seemed to distract him from whatever went on in his mysterious mind.

With as much fun as we had, time flew by. Soon the ballroom was almost empty, with only a handful of students still chatting and dancing. I yawned and rested my head on Draco's chest as we slow danced.

"Are you tired?" He looked down at me.

"Yes. Very." I yawned again.

"Well, let's get you to bed." He said, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Woah woah! Excuse me Malfoy!" I exclaimed.

"It's easier this way. I don't want to have to drag you." I could hear him smirk as he finished his sentence.

"My dorm or yours?" I sighed, going limp, giving up on trying to get down.

"Mine." He chuckled.

Finally, we reached his dorm and he laid me on his bed.

"There. Sleep tight." He joked.

"I need to shower first. And this dress is getting pretty itchy. Will you unzip it for me?" I got up, struggling with the zipper.

"Of course." He complied, unzipping the back of my dress with ease.

"Thank you. Now, if you need me, I'll be in the shower." I said, making my way to his bathroom. 

"Mind if I join? We'll save water." Draco suggested, following me.

"I don't mind." I smiled, taking off my bra and underwear, starting to run the water.

Draco undressed as well, stepping into the shower first, as I followed suit.

Draco's eyes wondered over my body, almost as if he had never seen it before.

The water trickled down my bare body, I closed my eyes, feeling the welcoming warmth of the water.

"You're pretty when your wet." Draco's voice stated.

"Oh really?" I smiled, amused.

"Come here." He pulled me in and kissed me desperately, like I was a bottle of water and he was dehydrated.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, falling into the kiss. 

The water both trickled down our bodies as we clung into each other. 

Draco then grabbed me and pinned me against him and the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing him.

I felt his fingers insert themselves into my body and I moaned softly in his mouth.

He pumped his fingers in me at a rough, but steady pace, while his lips went from my lips, to softly biting at the sensitive skin of my neck and shoulders.

"Fuck, Draco." I moaned.

"Darling, we already established what you call me during this." He stated.

"Sorry, daddy." I blushed saying that word.

"That's it." He released his fingers from inside of me and stuck them in his mouth, licking my juices off his fingers. "Open your mouth."

I complied, and he grabbed my throat, spitting in my mouth.

"Good girl." He smiled.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips and rammed his length into me. I gasped and looked at him in surprise.

He looked feral, like a wolf set to kill prey.

"Fuck, (Y/N)." He moaned. "Who's pussy is this?"

"Y-yours." I moaned.

"Who's?" He raised his voice.

"Yours daddy." I whimpered, as he sped up his thrusts.

"That's right, you fucking whore. But your my whore, aren't you?" He bit my earlobe.

"Yes daddy!" I moaned loudly.

He continued roughly pounding into me, getting me close to the edge.

"Don't cum. Not yet." He ordered.

I whimpered in response.

"Can't think straight while you're being absolutely destroyed huh?" He mocked, clearly amused by what he was doing to me.

My broken moans were all I could let out.

"Fuck I'm close." He groaned.

"Me too." I managed to say.

"I'm going to count down, I swear if you cum before I get to one, I will ruin you." Draco whispered in my ear, making me almost melt into his arms.

I nodded desperately.

"5..."

I felt the knot continuing to grow in my lower abdomen, I struggled to keep it together.

"4..."

His thrusts were quick but steady and I was just teetering at the edge.

"3...."

"Daddy, please." I begged.

"Almost there baby. Hold on." 

I whimpered, as it got harder to hold it.

"2..." 

"God, please!" I exclaimed.

"1....cum for me baby." Draco instructed in a low voice.

At the same time, Draco and I both reached our highs and fell off the edge, pleasure engulfing us both.

As we came down, Draco smiled and kissed me passionately. "You did a good job." 

"You too." I smiled back.

"Let me wash your hair and we can clean up." He said, water trickling down his face.

"Please." I smiled.


	27. He’s Back

The school year carried on and went by rather quickly. Draco was still learning how to be decent, but it seemed as though our love for each other grew and grew. 

With time going by so fast, the last triwizard tournament was tonight and I invited Draco. 

"I'm not cheering on Potter." He scoffed.

"You don't have to, however, I haven't been to the last two and Harry really wants me to be there. So does Luna, Hermione and Ron." I explained.

"Harry wants you there?" 

"Yes, he's my friend. I have to support him."

"Well he's my enemy."

"Everyone is going to be there, Draco."

"He better lose." 

I rolled my eyes. "So are you coming?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"Good. Ill meet you there. I have some homework I need to get started." I said, grabbing my textbooks off my shelf.

"Do you need help?" Draco sat down on my bed next to me.

"Not yet. Maybe soon." I said.

"Ill watch." Draco stated.

"Draco, as much as I love you, you'll distract me." I said.

"Fine. Ill leave you to it. Just call me when you need help. I have to find Blaise and the others anyways." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I will. Love ya." I said, eyes focusing on my homework.

"Love you too." He muttered, kissing my forehead and leaving my dorm.

I forgot time existed as I did as much homework as I could and studied for what seemed like only a short time, until Draco barged into my dorm.

"You're late." He announced.

"Is it time already?" I asked.

"Yes! If you didn't have your nose stuck in a book all the time, you'd know the tournament starts in 5 minutes!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Finals are soon and I don't want to fail." I explained.

"Well let's get going!" Draco grabbed my wrist, pulling me off my bed and out of the dorm.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked.

"So I can see Potter lose." Draco said.

"Be nice!" I hit him on the shoulder.

We made it to the stands, and sat next to Luna and Blaise.

After a few minutes, the task started and Cedric, Harry, and Krum all disappeared into the maze.

"I hope no one gets hurt." Luna sighed nervously.

"They'll be okay, Luna." Blaise comforted her wrapping one of his arms around her.

"I just hate that we can't see what goes on." Draco said.

"We just have to be patient." I said, glancing across the stands at Hermione and Ron, who nervously talked to each other and kept a close eye on the maze.

"What are you staring at the mud blood and rat boy for?" Draco asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Draco!" I scolded. "We have already talked about using that word!"

He chuckled in amusement. "I know." 

"Stop it with the attitude, Malfoy." Luna said.

"I don't have an attitude." He replied. "I'm just impatient." 

"Calling someone a mud blood isn't being "impatient" it's being rude." I said.

"Fine. Ill shut up." He huffed.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

A hint of a smile appeared on his face as I nudged my head in between in shoulder and neck.

After what felt like forever, the tension grew and everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for something to happen, and hoping that Harry comes out unharmed.

Draco, out of habit, starting subconsciously playing with my hair as he focused solely on the maze.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry finally appeared and everyone cheered, except Draco. I stood up and clapped, until I saw Harry crying over Cedric's lifeless body.

All the professors gathered around Harry and Cedric. Unable to hear what they are saying, they seemed frantic.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"What?" Draco asked, standing up, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry.

"Cedric..." I teared up. 

Mr. Diggory ran onto the field, seeing his lifeless son laying beneath him.

"That's my son!" He wailed.

My eyes went wide. "He's dead." 

"My boy!" Mr. Diggory screamed, hugging Cedric's corpse. 

The entire audience went silent. Hermione and Ron were glancing at each other then back onto the field. Luna was clutching Blaise's hand so hard, her knuckles turned white. 

The professors told everyone to head to their dorms at once, so Draco and I went back to his, Luna and Blaise following us. 

"I didnt really think someone would actually die." Draco said as we entered his dorm. 

"Cedric of all people. Not to mention, Krum never returned either." Blaise said. 

"But it looked like Cedric didn't die because of the task. Someone killed him. Harry was screaming something but I couldn't hear what he was telling Dumbledore." I said. 

"Yeah..." Draco trailed off. 

"I'm scared." Luna said. "Something happened that they arent telling us."

"I'm going to the Gryffindor common room to find out." I said. 

"I'm coming with." Draco said.

"Hell would freeze over before they let you in their common room." I said. "Just stay here, I wont be too long."

"If I want to go, I'll go. You dont tell me what to do." Draco said, slightly raising his voice. 

"A student has died, Draco! Now is not the time to get an attitude!" I exclaimed. 

"Just hurry up." He muttered, sitting down on his bed. 

Blaise and Luna looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back at them. "I'll be back."

I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor common room, and let myself in, as George had told me the password before. 

When I entered, I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry talking, with worried looks on their faces. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. 

"(Y/N)!" Hermione exclaimed, running up and hugging me. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine." I hugged her back. 

"Why is Cedric dead?" I asked, looking at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "Voldemort is back."

I gasped and I felt my jaw drop to the floor. "You're joking." 

"No, I'm not. Voldemort is back and he killed Cedric!" Harry replied.

"Does Dumbledore know? Do the professors know?" I felt my voice get shaky. 

"I dont know if they believe me." Harry sighed. 

"They have to. You're the chosen one." Ron said. 

"How do we go to school tomorrow? Do we just pretend nothing's happen?" I asked. 

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, rubbing his temples. 

The room was silent for what felt like hours, but had only been a minute or two.

"You saw him?" I asked, breaking the silence. 

Harry turned to me, "are you dumb? Why would I say he's back if I didnt see him?"

"Harry! She was just asking a question!" Hermione hit him. 

"Ouch! Sorry, (Y/N)." He apologized.

"No I understand, it's stressful." I sighed. "I have to sleep this off."

"I dont know if we'll have classes tomorrow..." Hermione said. "If anything, Dumbledore might cancel them for Cedric's funeral. So dont worry if you wake up late." 

"I'll try not too. Goodnight." I said, leaving the common room, and making my way to the Ravenclaw common room. 

I entered the common room and then my dorm, flipping onto my bed with a sigh. 

Maybe I shouldn't have gone to that tournament. I couldve avoided all this. At least tried to.

I got into a nightgown and nested myself in my bed, falling asleep.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

"(Y/N)! Wake up!" I shooken awake by Draco, as he kept nudging my shoulder. 

"Hm? What?" I groaned. 

"You never came back to my dorm. You couldve said something. Plus, you've slept in. Its 10 AM." Draco said, a hint of annoyance laced his voice. 

"Do we have classes today?" I stretched. 

"No. Dumbledore cancelled them for Cedric's funeral later today." He replied. "What did Potter and his little friends say last night?" 

Draco sat down next to me, as I rubbed my eyes, waking myself up. 

I remembered everything that happened last night and was wide awake.

"Voldemort...he's back." I said. 

"Yeah, right." Draco chuckled. 

"Harry said he is. Harry doesnt lie about this stuff." I said. 

"If anything, Potter couldve killed Cedric and blamed Voldemort. You know how competitive that little git is during Quidditch. I wouldn't put this past him." Draco sneered. 

"He wouldnt do that. He doesnt have a reason to." I said. 

"Dont worry about it, (Y/N)." Draco said. "Even if Voldemort just came back, he is most likely still weak." 

"I dont know. Killing Cedric wasnt a weak move." I started unconsciously biting my nails. 

"Stop." Draco swatted my hand away from my mouth. "I've already told you not to do that." 

"I'm stressed and worried. It's the only thing I can do." I remarked. 

"Well stop being worried. Voldemort isnt back. We will be okay." Draco held my hand tightly, I can feel the cold metal of his rings as he tried to comfort me. 

"The school year is almost up..." I said, changing the subject. 

"Yeah." Draco agreed.

"Will you come to my house for summer break?" I asked.

"I've already told you, (Y/N), I refuse to be around muggles. Plus, what would I tell my parents?" Draco sighed. 

"Please! It will be fun! If anything, with your looks and poise, you would intimidate the muggles." I said.

Draco ran his other hand, that wasnt holding mine, through his hair. "I'll think about it. Give me a few days." 

"I've got time." I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. 

He laid his head on top of mine. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" 

"A little." I said. "Its kind of hard to tell when you're an asshole most of the time."

Draco laughed, "yeah, I know."

"You know you dont have to act tough all the time." I stated. 

"I know." 

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because that's what everyone knows me for. I'm the top dog."

"Sure." I laughed.


	28. Try

Cedric's funeral was uneventful. I never knew him personally but he was always so nice and thoughtful. I glanced around and saw Cho Chang balling her eyes out. 

Draco paid close attention to the service. He listened to everyone's thoughts and memories theyve had with Cedric. For a moment, he was calm and collected. 

Dumbledore decided to give us a week off from classes to mourn and gather ourselves. 

The school year was almost over. We had a few weeks left. Our finals were coming up, and having a week off stressed me out, because I didnt know if I should study or relax. 

After the service, everyone began silently walking to their common rooms. I think everyone was still in shock to be honest. Seeing a fellow classmate lifeless while his father screams and cries is definitely not something that leaves the mind very easily. 

Draco held my hand as we started leaving the room the funeral was held in. 

"(Y/N)!" George's voice called. 

I turned around, as did Draco, and saw Fred and George running up to me. 

"Hey guys!" I smiled. "I havent seen you two in a quick minute." 

"Its been a while." Geroge said. "But I forgot to tell you, you looked really nice at the yule ball." 

"Thank you George. You and Fred both looked ravishing. As well as your dates. They were stunning in those dresses." I said.

Draco mumbled something under his breath. 

"We are still waiting for you to come to Gryffindor game night." Fred said. 

"Yeah, whenever you're available." George added. 

"Totally. I've just been a little stressed out with homework and Cedric's death didnt help either." I explained. 

"Totally understand. We will let you two get going." George said, eyeing Draco up and down. Draco glared at him in response. 

"See you two around." I said, grasping Draco's hand. 

"You as well." George smiled. 

"Bye (Y/N)!" Fred said, as him and George left the room.

Draco and I then silently made our way to his dorm.

"That was boring." Draco said, sitting on his bed. 

"It's a funeral. It's not supposed to be exciting." I said.

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Is there an issue?" I asked.

"Not at all." He replied.

"Then why the attitude?" I crossed my arms. 

"I literally just rolled my eyes. I dont have an attitude." He blinked.

"You dont just roll your eyes for nothing." I said. 

"If you want to fight, you can leave." Draco said. 

"I'm not trying to fight, I just want to know what is up your ass." I said.

"You and Weasley seem awfully close." Draco stated.

"George and I ended on good terms. I'm not trying to ruin that." I said. "Are you jealous?" 

"No. I just dont like my girlfriend talking to someone she used to shag." Draco scoffed. "Not to mention he invited you over for game night."

"A game night with the Gryffindors. Not just him. I have other Gryffindor friends, not just George and Fred. Besides, he's literally like a brother to me. We both agreed to that." I explained. 

"Was he like a brother to you, when his cock was down your throat?" Draco yelled, getting off his bed and standing in front of me, towering over me. 

"Draco!" I exclaimed. "How dare you?" 

"How dare I? How dare you for talking to that weasel!" He got close to my face, our noses touching each other. 

"You dont own me!" I yelled back. "What the hell has gotten into you?! You have never been this aggressive before."

"Because I didnt think my girlfriend would practically whore herself out again!"

"Whore myself out?! I literally just talked to him and you were there! I was being nice! Is nothing I taught you working?!" 

"I told you, (Y/N), I'm the top dog around here. Being nice isnt a choice when I'm standing my ground."

"I'm not your property! I dont tell you who you can and cannot talk too!"

"Unlike you, I havent shagged anyone before you, you idiot!" Draco quickly raised his hands, causing me to flinch. 

His face went from anger to regret instantly.

"Oh my god, (Y/N), I am so sorry." Draco grabbed my shoulders.

"Were you going to hit me?" I asked, shock taking over.

"I would never lay a hand on you." He said, holding me tightly. "I am so sorry. I lost my temper."

"You lost it and ran with it." I said. 

"Look, (Y/N), I'm sorry. I shouldve just told you I would rather you not see him." He sighed.

"You couldve told me that instead of calling me a whore. I would never ever do anything with someone else!" I scolded. 

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." He stroked my hair.

"A sorry doesnt mean anything, Draco. What you said hurt." I pulled away from him.

"You are the only person I'm trying not to hurt!" Draco teared up. 

"Are you-" 

Draco cut me off. 

"Crying?! Yes!" 

Draco wiped his eyes quickly. "Let me try."

"Try what, Draco?" 

He took a deep breath and moved my hair from my face, looking me in the eyes. "Let me try, one more time. Try to be better." 

"Draco...that's what we've been doing. You're just stubborn." I said. 

"One more time. Please." He teared up once again.

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity, as I collected my thoughts, thinking about what he said. 

"One more time, Draco. You know I love you to death, but you need to realize I'm my own person, and so are you. But you need to be more open minded to what I'm trying to teach you. You're letting your anger and ego get in the way." I said. 

"I promise, I'll try." He agreed.

"Trying is all you can do, but you need to at least try." I said. 

"I will." He smiled sadly.

He held my hand and gently pulled me onto his bed. I laid my head on his shoulder and we just sat in silence. 

After a few minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"I was your first?" I asked nervously, playing with my fingers.

"Yeah." He responded, quietly. "Why wouldnt you be?" 

"I just thought with all the girls who practically throw themselves at you, you would've done something with someone." I explained. 

"Unlike you, (Y/N), I have standards." He chuckled. 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"To you, yes. To Weasley, absolutely not." He said. 

"I'll take it." I smiled, feeling myself fall asleep in his arms.


	29. Finals

The week Dumbledore had us take off passed by quickly. Nobody did much, besides study or talk amongst themselves in their groups in the courtyard.

The year was coming to a close, and finals were drawing near. Draco and I were on our way to Dark Arts class, our first class of the day.

"Have you been studying?" I asked Draco.

"When I'm not practicing for the final Quidditch match. We're playing against Gryffindor, and I would like to win against them for once. If it weren't for Potter, we'd still have our streak going." He scoffed.

"Don't stress about it." I replied. 

"Easier for you to say." He sighed.

"So..." I bit my lip nervously.

"So?" Draco looked at me with a puzzled face.

"It's been a week..." I muttered.

"Yeah...that's usually how time goes." He chuckled.

"Have you thought about it?" I looked at him as we turned a corner in the corridor, changing direction.

"Thought about what?" He asked, looking straight ahead.

"About staying with me for the summer. My parents sent me an Owl saying they'll be on a business trip for the summer, so they won't be home. You wouldn't have to worry about them." I said.

Draco stopped walking abruptly, and inhaled deeply. "It's not that easy, (Y/N). I would love to spend the summer with you, but my parents will wonder where I have gone. Plus, I've already told you, I may be trying to be-" Draco paused, his face looking as if it was physically painful to say the word. "Nicer," he continued, but that does not mean I want to be around Muggles all summer." 

"No, I understand." I sighed. "Will you at least write to me?" 

"Well duh. I shouldn't be too busy. However, during the summer my father has me help him with some business, but that shouldn't hinder me from writing you." He explained.

"What kind of business?" I asked curiously.

"Some stuff for the Ministry." He shrugged. 

"Oh. Odd." I said.

"Let's hurry to class before we're late." Draco said, changing the subject.

We headed to Dark Arts class, and sat next to each other. We had to write a quick paper about the history of certain dark spells. I focused intently on my work, while Draco looked over at my paper, then back at his. And out of habit, rubbing and gripping my thigh, which I guessed was a comfort thing for him. 

"You haven't written anything down." I said, glancing up from my assignment.

"I don't know how to start it." Draco put his elbows on the table, with his head laying on one of his hands.

"Start with an introduction." I stated. "You have to tell the audience what the paper will be about first."

"Yeah yeah." Draco waved me off. "I know all that." 

"Here." I grabbed his pencil and wrote the first sentence to get him started. "Dark magic is something that is not often talked about amongst the wizarding world." 

"Your handwriting is neat." He complimented.

"I know. Now finish it off. You already have better grades than me." I sighed.

"Which means I don't have to try. If I miss this assignment, I'd still be top of the class, next to Granger over there." Draco nudged his head in Hermione's direction. She was scolding Ron and Harry for another stupid thing they did. I smiled.

"You didn't call her a mud blood." I pointed out.

"Because if I did, you would hit me." Draco sucked his teeth. "And last time it left a bruise." 

"Not my fault you bruise easily." I giggled.

Finals week quickly came and quickly went. The school, like always, gave us a week to calm our nerves and have a little free time before we got our final grades back.

"Do you think we did well?" I asked Luna, as she played with her crystals on her bed.

"We couldn't have down terrible. You studied pretty hard." She replied.

"True, Draco tried to help." I smiled.

"He's smart. But I bet he's a distraction. Every time I study, I have Blaise leave." She said, picking up a blue, sparkling rock and examining it.

"Well, yes and no. He's a distraction sort of, but not all the time. When I do study with him, he's so focused and eager to learn it, but I think I distract myself more, when he's around. I can't help but admire him. How did I manage to get one of the most problematic, yet understanding and handsome boys of our grade to like me?" I stared up at the ceiling.

"He's said the same thing about you." Luna said simply.

"Really?" I smiled.

"All the time. He brags about you all the time to Blaise and the other Slytherins. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle pretty much had their ears bleed by the time he was done." She responded.

"Oh." I blushed hard. I knew Draco loved me, but I didn't know he practically boasted to everyone how much he did.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I asked Draco to stay with me for the summer, but he said he had some business with his father to do." I sighed. "With my parents going on a business trip, I'm alone this summer." 

"You can come stay with me and my dad. It's not much, but we do have lots of fun." Luna offered with a kind smile. 

"Thank you, Luna. I might have to take you up on that." I smiled.

"Just give me an answer before we head home next week." She said.

"Will do." I laughed.


	30. On Holiday

“How did you do, (Y/N)?" Luna asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I passed. More than expected, actually. After all the classes I skipped throughout the year, I'm surprised." I replied.

"You did very well!" She exclaimed. "Has Draco told you if he passed or not?" 

"I haven't seen him today. I was planning on seeing him later today." I said.

"Okay. Have you thought about coming over to my house for summer holiday?" Luna sat next to me on my bed.

"I just might. I'm still thinking." I replied. 

"That's fine. But we leave tomorrow." She said.

"Ill tell you tonight." I smiled. "I should go look for Malfoy. He's probably overslept." 

"Knowing him, he might have." Luna agreed.

"Ill be back. Or at least try to." I said, getting up and making my way to the door.

"Okay." Luna replied, turning on my radio.

"I really like this music." She said, as the radio station played a Mother Mother song I couldn't quite recognize. However, I couldn't really hear it as I exited the dorm and the common room.

I started walking down the hall, seeing all the students look to see if they had passed or not. Some of them cheered and some of their faces looked horrified as they looked down at the parchment paper.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" 

"Wait up!" 

Fred and George's familiar voices stopped me. I turned around to see the twins walking fast towards me, with Ron, Hermione and Harry behind them, trying to keep up.

"Hi guys." I smiled. "What's up?" 

The golden trio finally caught up with them, panting behind them.

"We....wanted...to..." Ron panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Fred....George...you ask..." Hermione panted as well.

"We all wanted to know if you wanted to stay at the burrow for the holiday." George said.

"It will be fun!" Fred added. "We can finally have a game night together!" 

"What....he said." Harry said, finally catching his breath with the rest of the trio.

"I would love to, however, I told Luna I'd think about going to her house." I bit my lip.

"Luna can come." George said.

"The more the merrier!" Fred exclaimed.

"I wouldn't want to overwhelm Mrs. Weasley. She has enough putting up with you two." I joked.

"Mum can handle more than you think. How do you think George and I were born?" Fred joked.

Him and George heaved with laughter, while Ron looked horrified.

"Gross!" Ron exclaimed.

"I also told Malfoy I'd be at my house for holiday." I said. 

"You are all over the place!" Hermione said.

"I know. I really do want to go to the Burrow though. I'll give you an answer later today. Let me see how the day plays out." I smiled.

"We will be at Hogsmeade today, so we will meet you in the Ravenclaw common room tonight." Harry said.

"Send me an Owl when you're on your way and I'll let you in." I smiled.

"Got it." Hermione said. "Let's go everyone!"

"See ya later, (Y/N)!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Bye, (Y/N)!" The golden trio said in unison as well.

I smiled as I watched them leave, and continued on my way to Draco's dorm. I didn't know if I should tell him I wanted to go to the Burrow for summer. Him knowing I'll be around George for the entire summer would stress him out too much. But me and George are just friends, we both agreed to that. I want to go the Burrow because ever since I've started dating Draco Malfoy, I haven't been hanging out with Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred or George much. I wanted to catch up with them. Not to mention, Molly's fantastic cooking.

I knocked on the Slytherin common room door and Pansy answered.

"Draco's upstairs, in his dorm." She said.

"Thank you, Pansy. How's you and Ginny?" I asked.

"Fine." She smiled as Ginny came up behind her and jumped on her back, kissing her cheek. "Come in." 

I stepped in and made my way to Draco's room.

"Hey sleepyhead." I greeted, seeing him rub his eyes as I stepped in the room.

"Hi." He replied in his deep, groggy morning voice.

"It's nearly noon." I said. "Our grades are in."

"They are?" He yawned, running a hand through his messy hair.

He looked so good when he woke up. I could literally make love to him right here and now, if it weren't the stress of me telling him I wanted to go to the Burrow for the summer.

"Yeah. Um...I also wanted to tell you something." I bit my lip. "But I'll wait until you're fully awake." 

"What is it?" He slid gracefully out of his silk and satin sheets, revealing his grey sweatpants hanging below his hips, so you can see the waistline of his green satin boxers.

I scanned his well chiseled body up and down, taking in every detail. He was so hot. 

"You liking the view, Darling? All this gawking won't tell me your question." He chuckled, turning to the mirror to fix his hair.

"So....I don't think I'm staying at my house for summer holiday." I replied.

"Where are you staying instead?" He asked, still fixated on his hair.

"I wanted to stay with the Weasleys." I said quickly and quietly.

He stopped fixing his hair and turned around, facing me. 

"The Wealseys?" His face looked as if he had ate something expired.

"Well, Hermione and Harry and Luna will be there..." I muttered.

"You're telling me you're going to be around George the entire summer?" He asked, hands going to his hips.

"Well, yes, but like I said, we are just friends. We both agreed to that." I answered.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about him trying something on you." He said.

"Fred will be there. And the trio, plus Luna. There will be too many people. Plus, George isn't like that." I explained.

Draco took a deep breath and went silent for a few moments before opening his mouth to reply, "Are you sure?" 

"It's a lot better than being at home by myself. The Weasleys are like my second family, Draco. They've watched me several times, when my parents went on their trips." I responded.

"Please send me Owls when you get there. Keep me informed. If anyone lays a hand on you, tell me and I'll personally kill them myself." Draco caressed my cheek, his cold rings touching my skin. "You're too precious to say no to, you know that?" 

"You're a lot nicer when you have just woken up." I smiled.

"I'm just too tired to put up a fight." Draco smiled back.

"Ill write to you every chance I get." I said.

"Me too." Draco kissed my forehead. "Have you packed yet?" 

"I was going to tonight." I replied. "I wanted to spend our last day together." 

"Let's do it." Draco grinned.


	31. Last Day

"What did you want to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to hang out with you for our last day." I replied.

Just then, Theodore Nott, or Theo, another Slytherin friend of Draco's, stepped in.

"What now, Theo?" Draco sighed. "Can't you see I'm with (Y/N)?" 

"Hi (Y/N)" Theo greeted me with a kind smile.

"Hi Theo. Haven't seen you around much." I smiled.

"I've been super busy keeping Slytherins in line. Especially this guy." Theo joked.

"Oh shut up. You're being a cock block." Draco said.

Theo and I laughed in response.

"Well, the Slytherins were all going to go to Hogsmeade before we have to leave tomorrow." Theo said.

"Wanna go?" Draco turned to me.

"Sure." I smiled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
We arrived at Hogsmeade and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, then went into shops just looking at cute little knickknacks, and by that time, the sun started setting.

"We should hurry back. We have the end of the year feast." I said, as Draco, Theo and Blaise finished drinking their butterbeers.

"Don't want to be late. We also get to find out who wins the house cup." Luna added.

Draco scoffed, "we all know Gryffindor won it. They've won it every year." 

"I could go for some more food." Theo said.

"I second that." Blaise added.

We then made our way back to the castle and to the Great Hall. 

Luna and I decided to sit at the Slytherin table and eat. The Great Hall looked the same as it always had since first year. The floating candles were flickering and the professors had a banner hung up that said, "Have a great summer."

"I hate leaving Hogwarts." I sighed. "It gets so boring during the summer."

"You'll be with the Weasleys." Draco said. 

"Oh, you've decided?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to." I said.

"Sure. Ill Owl my father." Luna smiled.

The chattering in the Great Hall subsided as Dumbledore took the stand.

"Another year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, and we had lost a very lovely student." He said. "This feast is not only to celebrate the end of the year, but to celebrate Cedric Diggory's life."

"Yeah, that Potter killed." Draco muttered.

"You don't know that!" I whispered back.

"It wasn't Voldemort!" Draco responded.

"You weren't there! Harry was!" I said.

Gryffindor won the house cup again for the 4th year in a row, and everyone stuffed their faces with all kinds of food that was put before us.

Soon enough, people started going to their dorms. Luna and Blaise went to the Ravenclaw common room and Draco and I, with Theo made our way to the Slytherin common room.

Theo flopped on the couch, and talked to Pansy, while Draco and I went into his dorm.

"I cannot believe you still think Harry killed Cedric." I said.

"Well that's what I'm believing until I'm proved wrong. And I haven't been." Draco sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What if Voldemort is back? The sooner we acknowledge his return, the sooner we can stop him." I said.

"But he isn't." Draco replied, stubbornly.

"You're so stubborn. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." I kissed his cheek.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed my hips and pulled me into his lap. "You are not getting away that easily." 

"I'm tired." I stated.

"You can stay here." He responded.

"Fine." I smiled.

I turned around on his lap to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We only have tonight together and then we won't see each other for two months." Draco said, hands around my waist.

"I gave you a chance to stay with me, but you didn't wanna." I laughed.

"I wish I could." Draco smiled, almost sadly. "But family business calls." 

"I wish you'd tell me." I said.

"Me too." He replied.

He kissed me passionately, wrapping one of his hands gently around my neck.

I kissed back, running my hands through his hair. His hand went from my throat to my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, leaving me with just a bra and my skirt.

Draco turned around, leaving me on the bed below him as he hovered over me.

He roughly kissed the sensitive skin of my neck, biting and nibbling the skin, leaving blood red blotches.

"Let's make the most of tonight, shall we?" He whispered in my ear as his hands trailed down my body and to my skirt.


	32. The Burrow

The sun shined through the window, as I began to wake up in Draco's arms. 

"Draco?" I groaned.

"Hm?" He slowly opened his eyes and stretched.

"I need to pack my things. The train will be here soon." I said, yawning.

"Would you like me to come help?" I rubbed his eyes, sitting up. 

"Yes please." I smiled, getting up, slowly.

"You good?" Draco chuckled. 

"I'm sore." I replied.

"As you should be." He smiled.

"What the hell did we do?" I looked down at my bare body seeing small scratches and dry blood. 

"I told you I'd pull out the knives next time. I made sure you didnt get too hurt." Draco explained. 

"Why can't I remember?" I asked.

"We got a little too rough and I knocked your head against the headboard too hard." Draco stifled a laugh.

"Draco!" I exclaimed.

"You passed out." He said.

"And you just let me?" I asked.

"You looked peaceful. I stopped obviously, but I wasnt going to drag you to the shower." He rolled his eyes. 

"Meet me in the Ravenclaw common room in half an hour. Luna will let you in. I have to shower." I said, kissing his lips and leaving his dorm, going to my common room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I finished showering and got dressed into an old sundress of mine. 

I made my way downstairs and say Luna chatting with Draco on the couch.

"You look....comfy..." Draco stated.

"I dont need to look fancy going to the Burrow." I chuckled. 

"We should get going. The train is going to show up any moment." Luna said. 

"Let me get my things. I need to finish packing. Draco can you help?" I asked. 

"Yeah." He responded, following me to my room. 

I pulled my half filled suitcase out from under my bed and set it on my dresser. 

"Draco can you grab my clothes from my wardrobe?" 

"Sure." 

As Draco rummaged through my wardrobe he stopped, turning to me with an amused look on his face. 

He smirked and raised an eyebrow as he held up a pair of glittery, lacey, grey underwear. 

I blushed, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"And you never thought to wear these?" He questioned.

"I forgot I had them. Plus, I'm very happy with my regular knickers, thank you very much." I snatched my underwear from his hand and shoved it in my now overfilling suitcase.

"I'll buy you some more of those." Draco said, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear, "I wanna see you wear more of those next year." 

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I bit my lip. 

"Speechless eh?" Draco smirked. 

"I-"

"You two!" Luna interrupted. "Stop snogging and let's go! We cant be late!"

Draco pulled away from me and grasped my hand, grabbing my suitcase with the other. "Yes Ma'am." He remarked. 

"Oh hush." Luna rolled her eyes. 

We quickly made our way to the Hogwarts express. Draco went ahead of me, saving me a seat on the train, as I met up with Harry and the others.

"You still coming with us?" Ron asked. 

"Yes. I've already talked to Draco about it." I replied.

"Did he throw a fit?" Hermione asked. 

"No, actually. Which is quite weird, but I really dont want to be alone this holiday." I responded. 

"Good." Harry said. "And what about you, Luna?" 

"Coming. My father said as long as I keep in touch with him, I'm allowed." She smiled.

The train sounded its horn and we hurried upon it, taking our seats.

"Please be careful, (Y/N)." Draco said. "Dont get yourself killed. It's easy to do around those three." 

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "The trio always seem to get out of danger just fine."

"I told Luna to watch you." He said. 

"I'll have Luna, Ginny and Hermione. I'll be fine. And I trust the boys with all my heart." I said. 

"Please write to me, (Y/N). I'm serious." He said.

"I thought you were Draco?" I joked. 

"Oh fuck off." He laughed.

After hours of reassuring Draco, we finally reached Kings Cross Station and got off the train.

"I love you, (Y/N). I'll see you soon." He kissed me deeply.

"I love you too. I'll miss you." I sighed.

"Me too." He smiled sadly.

We slowly parted ways, and I was greeted my Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Oh (Y/N) dear! It's about time you've decided to stay again!" Mrs. Weasley hugged me tightly. 

"You're the only one that can put the twins in their place." Mr. Weasley added. 

"What place? Next door?" Fred joked. 

"Yeah, what are we...the neighbors?" George added.

"Oh hush you two." Mrs. Weasley responded. "Harry, Ginny!" 

She tightly hugged Harry and Ginny as they got off the train, then squeezed Hermione and Ron.

"And dont think I forgot about you Luna!" She brought Luna into a tight embrace.

"Well it looks like the Burrow is going to be quite crowded this summer." Mr. Weasley stated. 

"We can make it work. We always do." Mrs. Wealsey replied. "You all must be starving! Let's get back to the Burrow for some sandwiches!" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

We finally reached the Burrow and the familiar scent of pumpkin spice amd nutmeg filled the air. I took a deep breath in and instantly felt a mix of comfort and nostalgia. I loved being here. 

We all ate and made our way to the bedrooms. Luna, Hermione and I were all sharing Ginny's bedroom.

We all sat on Ginny's bed, gossiping and talking about how excited we are for our next year at Hogwarts. 

"I'm scared, actually." Ginny said.

"I would be lying if I didnt say I was too." Hermione added. 

"Is it because of what happened with Cedric?" Luna asked. 

"Harry says Voldemort is back. The professors know he is as well. Cedric dying was Voldemort's way of confirming he's back and he isnt weak." Hermione looked down at her hands. 

"What if he targets Hogwarts next?" Ginny asked. 

"I dont think he will." I replied. "Not yet anyways. If he just got back, there is no way he'd target one of the most protected and guarded places in the wizarding world. He has to build his army." 

"That's true." Hermione said. "But I know we cant leave Harry to deal with his return himself." 

"I just dont know what we can do. Hes after Harry." Luna said.

"But that doesn't mean he wont hesitate to kill us on the way to him." Hermione lowered her voice.

Just then, an owl flew in and dropped a fancy black and green envelope on my lap.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. 

"A letter from Draco. That was quick." I said.

"Open it." Hermione said. 

I opened the letter and read it silently. 

Dear (Y/N), 

I hope you made it to the Weasleys okay. I forgot how cold and dull the manor was. The windows are the only light and my parents have been acting strange since I've gotten back. Tell me if anyone tries something funny on you, so I can personally kill them. 

With much love,

Draco Malfoy.

I smiled to myself as I finished reading it.

"So? What did he say?" Luna asked. 

"He just wanted to know if I got here okay." I replied.

Hermione handed me a quill and some ink. "Write back." 

"Okay." I laughed. "Not being rushed at all."

The girls all laughed and watched me intently, giving me suggestions on descriptive words as I wrote back.

Dear Draco,

I got here just fine. I promise I'll be okay. The boys are the ones who'd protect me if anything were to happen. And what do you mean your parents are acting strange? How stranger could they get? 

Love you more,

(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)

I sealed up the letter and gave it back to the owl, watching it as it flew out the window and into the distance.

"That letter was boring." Hermione said. 

"What else was I supposed to say?" I giggled. "Your eyes burn brighter than the fire of my heart?" 

"Not bad." She laughed.

"Its late. We should probably get to bed." Luna said. "Cant have the Nargles coming."

We all got into our pajamas and relaxed on the extra beds that sat in Ginny's bedroom.

This was going to be a great summer.


	33. Game Night

A month had passed and Draco and I were still talking via letter. He didn't tell me much about what he was doing, but said it was "much needed business." 

We both let each other know how much we missed each other and how much we wanted to see each other again, but spending time at the burrow really helped time pass by.

"Okay who's first?" Fred asked, grabbing a game box from the shelf.

Fred set the box down at the kitchen table as we all gathered around and grabbed a seat. It was Monopoly.

"Well, we should go from oldest to youngest." Hermione said. "That's usually how muggles do it."

"Alright. Ginny, you're first." George said, setting up the board.

We began playing and soon, everyone started playing the game like their life depended on it.

"Give me your money!" Ron yelled. 

"No, you're in jail! I'm not giving my money to a criminal!" Fred shouted. 

"That's not how you play!" Hermione shouted. 

"I need it to get out dumbass!" Ron yelled back.

"You're there for a reason!" George added.

Ron took a deep breath, as everyone else was trying not to laugh. 

"I'm telling mum." He said, a threatening aura around him. 

Fred threw the paper money at him. "Here, you fugitive!" 

"Its just a game!" Laughed Ginny. 

"To you! I've been a champion 3 times in a row, and I'll be damned if I let Ron beat me!" Fred replied.

"Why dont we play something else?" I asked. "I brought Uno from home. Havent got to play it yet." 

"I love Uno!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed. 

"Uno?" The Wealsey's and Luna all asked, puzzling looks on their faces. 

"Uno. You match certain cards, and whoever runs put of cards first wins!" I explained quickly.

I went more in depth on the instructions and we were ready to all begin the game. 

"Pick. Up. Four." Hermione death stared at Ron as he refused to follow the draw four card. 

"I already have 16 cards! I'm never going to win!" He pouted. 

After several games and endless competition and yelling, everyone decided to get ready for bed.

I decided to write Draco a letter, updating him as it's been a few days since we last wrote.

Dear Draco, 

We had a game night, finally. It didnt go very well. The twins are much more competitive than I thought. It was fun, nonetheless. I miss you. I miss seeing you. The Burrow sure is a homey space, but I dont quite feel as comfortable as I do when I'm with you. Is this coming off a little cheesy? Anyways, I'm okay. I love you. 

Love,

(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).

I sent off the letter and fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning, I awoke to an owl dropping another fancy envelope on my head. I rubbed my eyes, and opened it quickly.

Dear (Y/N),

I'm glad you're having fun. I'm sorry I havent been writing to you as often as I'd like. A lot has happened in the few days since we last wrote. My parents have made deals with certain people without my knowledge and I just havent gotten time to do much. They say its "business" and we have to prove ourselves. I might not be as available as I thought I'd be. I love you. Please stay safe. Keep writing to me. I might not respond right away, but I read your letters as soon as they arrive. I'll see you soon. Fifth year is coming a lot sooner than I thought. 

Love,

Draco Malfoy.

I stared and reread the letter in my head. It sounded depressing and sorrowful. This wasnt the snarky Malfoy. What are his parents doing? What is he not telling me?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few weeks went by and each day was always different. Considering the twins were in the same house, everyone got to be part of their jokes and pranks, whether they were the ones pranking or the ones being pranked on. 

"What happened to you?" I curled my lip, trying not to laugh as Ron came in the kitchen, soaked with eggs.

"Fred and George attacked me with eggs." He watched me struggle trying not to laugh. "Its not funny."

"It is a little." Hermione giggled. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting in the shower." He sighed.

"Funny thing is, that prank wasnt even meant for him." George and Fred walked in.

"It was meant for Percy." Fred said. 

"You two are insufferable." Ginny said. 

"But you love us!" Fred and George smothered her in hugs.

"Hows Draco been doing, (Y/N)?" Luna asked quietly while everyone else was distracted. 

"Hes been really busy. He seems little more secretive and sad lately. But I cant really tell through letters." I replied.

"Well soon we should be getting our Hogwarts letters again." Hermione jumped in. 

"It insane how fast time flys." I said. 

"Yeah. Especially when the twins are wreaking havoc." Hermione laughed.

"Let's play another game!" Fred exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." I said. "Last time we did that, everyone was about to kill each other." 

"You guys are just sore losers." George pouted. 

"Us?!" Ginny retorted. 

"Yup. It's not our fault we're the champions." Fred smiled proudly. 

"This is too funny." I smiled.


	34. Reunited

As the days went by, the more impatient we all got to getting our letters and lists for our next year at Hogwarts. 

Hermione and I were sitting on Ginny's bed as Ginny did Luna's hair in her vanity.

"If the professors know about Voldemort being back...I wonder how fifth year will go." I said.

"I wish I knew. I don't think it will be much different. I mean, Voldemort hasn't tried anything since Cedric was killed so I think we will be okay right now." Hermione said.

"Oh look, the party's in here!" Fred exclaimed, as him and George barged through Ginny's bedroom door.

"Get out you two!" Ginny yelled.

"No." Fred and George sat on each side of me and Hermione. Fred on Hermione's side, and George on mine.

"Wanna scare Harry and Ron with us?" George asked, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"I'd rather not. Poor Ron has been picked on enough." I smiled.

"You two always pick on Ron." Hermione chuckled.

"Well duh! If we picked on Ginny, she'd kick our ass!" Fred replied.

"You bet your ass I would! Now out!" She counted braiding Luna's hair.

Just then, an owl flew in through the window and dropped off thick white envelopes to each of us.

"Our letters!" We all exclaimed in excitement.

We all opened them hurriedly and read them.

"We only need two books this year." Hermione said.

"Must be nice. We have tons to get." George groaned.

"It's sixth year for you two, I'm not surprised." I laughed. "And Ginny, you can have my books for your fourth year." 

"Thanks." She smiled. 

Just then, Ron and Harry came in.

"You got your letters too?" Ron asked.

We all nodded in response.

"Brilliant." Harry said.

"Shoot. The O.W.L's are this year." Hermione sighed.

"That means we'll get more homework than normal." Ron groaned.

"If you studied and kept on top of things, it wouldn't be an issue." Hermione said.

"More homework? I could barely keep up last year. Then again, I spent most of my time with Draco..." I said.

"We shouldn't worry too much about it. Everything works out." Luna smiled.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked. 

"We probably should." Hermione replied. "Get everything right now before everything sells out." 

"Are we traveling by floo powder or car?" Ron asked. 

"Car." Fred responded. 

"Mum won't let us drive it alone. Remember second year?" Ron said.

"I do." Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "Ill take you all." 

We all smiled warmly and started getting ready to squeeze into the Weasley's enchanted car.

We finally got to London, then Diagon Alley. As we entered the bookshop, I saw a familiar blonde haired boy with his back turned to me, talking to the clerk.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, running up to him.

He turned around and his eyes widened as he ran up to me, meeting me in the middle.

"(Y/N)!" He greeted softly, holding me tight. "God I've missed you." He took a deep breath, with his nose in my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Me too. Sending letters just wasn't the same." I smiled.

"Tell me about it. I hated not be able to see you. I would've sent more letters but-

Draco paused, hesitant about whether he should finish his sentence or not.

"But what?" I asked, confused and concerned.

"It's complicated." He smiled, trying to assure me that everything was okay.

"The Weasleys didn't do anything to you, did they? Did George do anything to you?" He cupped my fave in my hands and made me look up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. George was mostly with Fred." I laughed. 

"Mostly?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well...he would hang out with me and the other girls but we were never alone if that's what you're asking. Plus, I've already told you multiple times we have agreed to just stay friends." I explained.

His eyes went from me to over my shoulder. I followed his eyes and saw George glancing at me and Draco.

"Oh fuck this." He muttered as he roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, kissing me roughly and deeply, almost as if telling George I'm his.

He pulled back and must've noticed the stunned look on my face, because he said, "Just wait until we're back in the dorms."

I blushed hard and looked around as if we were doing something illegal. 

"I bet Weasel-bee knows now who you belong too." Draco smirked in amusement.

"I've missed you, Malfoy. Your snarky comments and all." I laughed.

"I've missed you and your smart ass remarks, (Y/N)." Draco replied.


	35. First Day of Fifth Year

It was finally time to board the Hogwarts Express for a fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a near month since Draco and I reunited, it was finally time I got to see him everyday again. 

The days flew by quick. Who knew that the twins pranking everyone, yelling at each other during our game nights, and Molly teaching me some of her special recipes would make the summer holiday disappear?

We got onto platform 9 3/4, and boarded the train. I found Draco, saving me a seat across him.

"Fifth year...can you believe it?" I asked.

"I just can't wait to get out." Draco said.

"Hogwarts has been your best experience, don't lie." I smiled.

"Literally only because of you." He said.

"What about Blaise? Theo? Luna?" I started naming all of the people we knew. 

"Shut up. I get it." Draco chuckled.

"I can't wait to redecorate my dorm!" I exclaimed. "I have better ideas this year." 

"I would help you, but I'm a prefect this year." Draco said.

"Ohhh! Draco Malfoy, a fifth year prefect. We love that." I smiled. "I'm proud of you." 

"Thanks. However, that means I have to show the first years around. So after the sorting hat ceremony, I'll be busy with the first years." He looked out the window. "I'm hoping I can get the little gits to bed before 9. If I do, I can sneak you in." 

"Why don't I help you? Draco Malfoy and children don't seem like a good combination." I joked.

"You'd be surprised." He played with his rings.

"You still have the rose quartz and garnet rings." I pointed out.

"Duh. Why wouldn't I? Where's your bracelet?" He responded.

I held up my right wrist. "It's always been on me. I don't even take it off when I shower." I smiled to myself.

"That's good. I'm glad. Too bad that bracelet has seen more of you this summer than I have." He grabbed my wrist, examining the bracelet.

"Technically, yeah." I chuckled.

I looked out the window and noticed the cloudy sky.

"It seems lately like everything has been getting gloomier. Almost dull." I sighed.

"I guess. Honestly, I don't see a difference. Life has always been dull and dim, for me anyways." Draco looked at the window as well. "I hate sounding cheesy, but you're the only vibrant color I've had. Even as a child, nothing seemed very lively."

"You're mother must've helped you somehow." I grabbed one of his hands.

"She helped me see some good in the world. Until my father decided it was time to distance himself from me, and encouraged my mother to follow along. They thought I could take care of myself, learn for myself. You would think growing up rich and part of a well known wizarding family would mean my life was spectacular, but I felt quite alone. Only had the house elf to keep me company." He continued staring out the window. "I may have gotten everything I wanted, but material things never really gave me any happiness." 

"I'm sorry Draco." I stared at him, he looked out the window, but it didn't seem like he was looking at anything particular. It looked more like he was thinking hard about something, and wanted to distract himself from it.

"Don't be." He said, simply. "I don't take pity."

Finally, we arrived at Hogwarts. It was like a home away from home and I had gone so long without it.

The air was fresh and every sniff brought back a familiar scent of nostalgia.

Draco got up first and took my hand, helping me down the steps and on to the pavement in front of the school.

"Welcome back." Professor Mcgonagall smiled.

"Hi professor!" I greeted, smiling back.

"Hope you two had a good summer." She said, smiling at me, then eyeing Draco. A mix of concern and suspicion written on her face.

"Fine." He replied, clearing his throat.

"Get along then. The feast and sorting hat ceremony with begin soon." She said.

"Yes, professor." Draco and I replied in unison, grabbing our luggage, and making our way into the castle.

"Ill see you at the ceremony, (Y/N). I have to be there early. Prefect duties." He said, giving Crabbe and Goyle his luggage.

"Ill see you there then." I smiled. "Luna and I have to unpack anyways." 

He kissed me softly, then brushed my hair out of my face. "Don't be late." Then he made his way to the great hall. 

I made my way to the Ravenclaw common room and took in the scene. Every year I missed this place. The common room never got old. 

"Are you ready to unpack? We should hurry, the ceremony will start soon." Luna's eerie but beautifully soft voice interrupted my intake.

"Yeah." I smiled, as we started up the stairs to our familiar shared dorm.

I threw my suitcase on my bed and opened it, putting away my clothes in the wardrobe and dresser.

"The ceremony is starting." Luna stated. "We should get going." 

"Yeah, I just about finished unpacking." I replied, pushing my suitcase under my bed.

We walked hurriedly to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. We didn't want to sit anywhere else, because we didn't want to confuse the in coming first years. 

The sorting hat began sorting the first years when Luna suddenly tapped my shoulder.

"Who is that?" Luna asked, pointing at the staff table.

I looked where she was pointing and saw a woman, dressed in pink, with short brown curly hair. She looked like a toad. She was sitting between Snape and Mcgonagall.

"Where's professor Lupin?" I scanned the staff table and saw no sign of our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

I looked around the room and saw the golden trio looking frantic and concerned as they looked from the woman to each other. 

"Don't tell me...." I sighed.


	36. The Lady in Pink

After everyone was sorted, Dumbledore, the headmaster, walked up to his podium and cleared his throat, quieting the room quickly.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. Now that everyone is in their chosen houses, it is time I introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Ms-

"Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge." The woman in pink interrupted, standing up from the staff table and walking to the podium where Dumbledore stood. 

The Great Hall erupted in shouts and groans.

"Rubbish!" Fred and George yelled from the Gryffindor table.

"What happened to Lupin?" Harry yelled.

"Now calm down everyone." Dumbledore raised his voice. "Lupin has gone on some business and will not be back." 

The hall once again erupted in loud moans and groans from students, including me.

I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco, looking unamused and talking to Blaise and Theo.

"Thank you Dumbledore for that very warm welcome." Umbridge smiled, she turned to face the students. "Now I hope we can all be very great friends."

"That's unlikely." I heard Fred and George remark, and I stifled a giggle, trying not to be heard.

Umbridge continued, "The ministry of magic has always held the education of young witches and wizards to upmost importance. Now for the sake of progress, we will perfect what can be perfected and make sure certain practices are prohibited and discouraged." 

Umbridge then giggled. It wasn't a playful giggle, nor was it amusing. Her giggle gave off malicious intent.

"I don't like her. Not to mention, the ministry of magic is interfering...that's not good." I said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with...you know who?" Luna whispered.

"I want to say yes, but the Daily Prophet stated that the ministry says that Voldemort isn't back, or at least they refuse to believe he is." I replied.

"But we haven't seen him for ourselves. Only Harry has." Luna said.

"And I trust Harry." I responded.

Finally, the feast began, and as soon as the food came out, I realized how hungry I actually was and started downing as much food as I could.

"Slow down, (Y/N)." Luna laid a hand on my shoulder. "You don't want to choke." 

"Sorry." I started slowing down, taking my time to taste the flavor of each item that was brought out to us. 

An hour or two later, the feast was finally coming to a close. Students started getting up and leaving to get to their dorms and common rooms to relax and sleep. 

Luna and I went back to the common room and I slumped onto the royal blue suede couch that sat in front of a large bookshelf. 

"Do you think this year seems a bit...off?" Luna sat next to me.

"With Umbridge as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, yeah." I sighed.

"Maybe we're overthinking it. What if she's not as bad as she seems?" Luna grabbed a book off the bookshelf.

"I don't know...the other professors didn't seem very happy about her either. Even Dumbledore looked a bit weary about her." I replied.

"Well, I guess we will see what happens tomorrow. We have DADA class first." Luna shrugged.

"I used to love that class." I sighed. "Why did Lupin decide to leave anyways? Everything was going so well..." 

"Maybe his werewolf transformations were getting more and more out of hand." Luna suggested. "Or maybe he decided to help Sirius Black with his hiding."

"Maybe. It just won't be the same without him teaching." I took a deep breath. Lupin was one of my favorite teachers, besides Mcgonagall, since third year when he began. I always looked forward to that class because he related to us and made the class fun and helpful.

"I want to know how Harry and the others feel about Lupin leaving." Luna said, not looking up from her book.

"I bet they're even more upset. Lupin helped them through a lot in third year." I replied.

"They looked horrified when Umbridge introduced herself." Luna stated.

I thought about how the trio looked when they spotted Umbridge at the staff table and bit my lip. This probably affects them a lot more than any of us.

"I'm going to see Draco. I want to know how he feels about it." I stood up.

"Be careful. If any of the professors catch you, they won't be very lenient." Luna turned a page in her book.

"I will be, but I don't know if I'll be back. I might spend the night with Draco." I bit my lip. It's been so long since Draco and I had been intimate with each other.

"Use protection." Luna looked up from her book and smiled. "I can barely handle one of you and one of Draco. If there is another one with both of your blood, I might go mad." 

I laughed, "I promise Luna."

With that, I quietly made my way out of the common room and to the Dungeons.


	37. Prefect Duties

I finally got to the Slytherin common room and said the password Draco had given me.

As the door opened, I saw Draco sitting on one of the dark emerald couches, surrounded by a group of little first years.

"Mr. Malfoy!" one of them spoke above all the other chattering first years, a little girl, with long, curly black hair, and olive skin. She stood on her tippy toes, trying to see above the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Walden?" Draco turned to the girl, a blank, yet a slight annoyance spread across his face.

"So are Slytherins...bad?" She asked, looking at her hands. "Nobody looked happy when they were sorted into Slytherin." 

Draco ran a hand through his hair, and told the girl to sit next to him, while he shushed the others into listening to what he had to say.

"This goes for everyone in this house. Slytherin is one of the best houses to be sorted into. Just because it has a bad reputation to others, doesn't mean we are bad people. It doesn't mean you are awful." Draco put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do not let anyone tell you you're bad. Your house doesn't define you."

"What do we do then if someone does?" Another first year piped up, a boy, kind of heavy set, with messy light brown hair, stood in the middle of the small group of interested first years.

Draco smiled slightly to himself, chuckling softly and turned to the boy, "you kick their ass." 

The kids bursted into laugher. 

"You're the best, Mr. Malfoy!" They all exclaimed.

"I know." He smiled. "Now, it's late and your classes start first thing in the morning. The girls dorm is up the stairs to your right, the boys dorm is up the stairs to your left." 

The kids all shuffled about and went up the stairs, following Draco's instructions.

As soon as they were gone, Draco, still not noticing me, breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into the couch, with his arms outstretched on the back of the couch, and closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"What was that little performance for?" I smiled.

He opened his eyes and slightly jolted, surprised by my sudden appearance.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, now sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Enough to see how cute you are with kids." I laughed, sitting next to him. 

"Oh shut up." He blushed.

"You make a good prefect." I stated.

"Just doing my job." He chuckled. "I didn't think you were coming tonight." 

"Well...I wanted to know how you felt about our new DADA teacher." I bit my lip.

"Umbridge? She seems okay." He replied.

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow. "She looks like she can kill anyone just by looking at them." 

"We haven't even been in a class with her. We can't tell anything yet." Draco said.

"I guess." I sighed.

"You talk too much." Draco smiled, turning to me, as he cupped my chin and stroked my lips with his thumb. "There are other ways we can put this pretty little mouth to use." 

I blushed hard, "Excuse me?" 

"I think you heard me just fine. Do you know how much I've missed seeing you? Especially naked? My hand doesn't do the job like you do." Draco stroked my hair, as he eyed me up and down.

I bit my lip, and felt my skin grow hot. "You have no idea." 

Then we kissed, deeply and passionately. I lay back onto the couch and Draco fell on top of me, without breaking our kiss.

Suddenly, we heard little footsteps run down the stairs, causing us to break away.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy!" A little girl exclaimed, stopping at the middle of the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Gyndel?" Draco sighed, annoyed that our little bit of fun time had been interrupted and turned to the girl.

"Scarlett! Scarlett fell off her bed and now she's hurt!" The girl exclaimed.

Draco looked at me and took a deep breath. "I'll be back." 

"Let me help." I said, getting up.

"Id appreciate that." Draco said.

Draco and I followed the girl into their dorms and saw the same olive skinned, black haired girl sat down, holding her knee.

"What happened?" Draco asked, bending down to Scarlett's level.

"I was jumping on the bed and fell." She sniffed, wiping away tears.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Can you move it at all?" He asked.

"Not without it hurting." She teared up again.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." Draco said, picking her up in his arms. "Will you watch them while I'm gone?" He turned to me.

"S-sure...but I thought Pansy was the other prefect?" I asked. 

"She is, but she's busy with Ginny." He rolled his eyes. "Every since they started dating, she's been good for nothing." 

"Okay. But hurry. I don't want the other Slytherins seeing a Ravenclaw babysitting." I replied.

"Thank you. I'll be quick." Draco then rushed down the stairs and out of the common room. 

As soon as he left, the girls all gawked at me.

"Are you his....girlfriend?" A girl asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

The girls all cooed and giggled in response.

"He's cute. But you're even more cute." Another girl stated.

"Thank you." I laughed. "Has he been okay with you all?" 

"Oh yeah!" They all replied.

"He's been nice, but he doesn't like us asking too many questions." They said.

"Sounds like Malfoy." I smiled to myself. "What has he told you about Gryffindor?" 

"That they're good for nothing and awful people and they accept non pure bloods!" A girl voiced.

"Of course he did." I muttered to myself, facepalming.


	38. Finally Alone

After a few minutes, Draco finally appeared in the door way of the girl's dormitory.

"What did Madame Pomfrey say?" I asked.

"She said it could just be a bruised knee cap...but she wants to keep her overnight." He ran a hand through his hair. "Leave it to me to have children get hurt on my watch." 

"You did the exact thing you're supposed to, Draco." I assured. 

We told the first years to get to bed and went back down stairs.

"But what if I'm not good enough?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"You dont have to be a perfect prefect." I chuckled. 

"I have to be the best at everything, are you kidding?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I smiled.

"Dont have to tell me twice." He smirked, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him, kissing me roughly, like I was his source of water and he was dehydrated.

He guided his hands from my waist, and up my body, cupping my face as he continued kissing me.

"Let's take this to my dorm room." Malfoy smirked.

We quickly trotted up the stairs and into his big fancy dorm that housed only him.

He quietly closed the door and pushed me on to his soft, emerald green bed.

He bit his lip, and trailed his eyes down my body, while he made his way to me and climbed on top of me, eyes staring deeply into mine.

"You know I love you right?" Draco ran his thumb along my bottom lip, still making eye contact.

"Y-yes." I whispered, feeling myself grow hot and needy.

Draco bent down, his breath tickling my ear.

"Good, because I'm gonna to fuck you like I dont." He whispered, as he quickly tore my blouse off, ignoring the buttons, leaving it pretty much in shreds and unwearable. 

"Draco, my top!" I exclaimed.

"I'll buy you a new one." He laughed, as he roughly pulled down my skirt, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

He unhooked my bra, throwing it across the room and starting sucking my nipples. 

He looked up at me as he softly bit and nibbled on them, causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

He got up, pulling me by the hair and pushed me on my knees in front of him. 

"God, I love seeing you like this. It's nice to know how much of a strong independent woman you claim to be outside the bedroom." He bent down on one knee, meeting me face to face. "But we both know how much of a submissive whore you really are behind closed doors. All hot and bothered, needy for me..." He caressed my cheek, looking at me with mocking pity. "You strut with such confidence in the hallways, but seeing you here on your knees below me, begging to be mercilessly fucked...now that's a turn on." He then slapped me across the face, getting back up onto his feet, he cupped my chin and made me look up and him.

"Whose are you?" He asked, expressionless. 

"Yours." I muttered. 

He slapped me across the face again. 

"Louder." He ordered.

"Y-yours!" I exclaimed. 

He smirked in response and went to his dresser, pulling out some hot pink rope.

"Put your hands behind your back." He instructed.

I obeyed and he bent down again, tying my arms together behind my back. 

He moved back to standing in front of me and unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers, exposing himself.

Without a word, he grabbed my head and pushed himself inside my mouth as far as it would go, not caring if I gagged or not. 

"Look up at me, beautiful." He moaned.

My vision was blurred by my tears, but I obeyed. 

He continued facefucking me rough and hard, only pulling out of my mouth for a few seconds so I could catch my breath. 

"Fuck, darling." He moaned, throwing his head back as he guided mine up and down his cock. 

He eventually pulled himself put of my mouth and threw me back onto his bed, my arms still tied behind me. 

He stood at the end of the bed, grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, my legs on each one of his shoulders.

"You look so pretty with your makeup smeared and those tears running down your pathetic cheeks." He smirked. 

I blushed, looking away from his taunting gaze.

"Awe, is my baby getting shy?" He taunted, grabbing my face, making me look at him. 

"You're going to look me in the eyes as I fuck you. Dont think about looking away." He hissed. 

"And what if I do?" I smirked.

"Let's just say, you have a very nice ass, and I wouldnt want to see it ruined." He replied. "But then again, I'd love to see how your friends would react to you not being able to sit correctly for a good week or two."

I bit my lip hard and felt my whole body shiver in pleasure at his words. This man was so sweet, but was so sour at the same time, and if I were to be completely honest, I loved it. 

"Now dont be too loud. We don't want to wake the first years." He chuckled. 

Draco kept a hand on my throat, and without warning, thrusted himself roughly into me, causing me to gasp and arch my back. 

"Draco..." I whimpered.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a taunting tone. "Because frankly, I couldnt care less." 

His thrusts became more and more sloppier and harder.

With every thrust, I felt the knot in my stomach grow bigger and become tighter. I bit my lip so hard from holding in my moans, that it started bleeding.

"Awe, is my little whore close?" Draco asked, breathlessly. 

I nodded in response, not being able to form words.

"Go on then, give daddy a show." He moaned. 

I finally reached my climax and convulsed in pleasure. Draco moaned loudly as his thrusts became slower, and I felt a warm liquid release inside of me.

He collapsed breathlessly on top of me and we stayed there, panting and sweaty. 

"Shall I untie you?" Draco laughed, as we finished coming down from our high. 

"Yes please." I replied, still shaking.

He sat me up and untied the pink rope that held my hands together. Once I was freed, I wrapped my arms around him, sliding myself into his lap, and resting my head in his shoulder. 

"I had to go all summer without this." I said. "Even though I had everyone at the burrow, I still missed you." 

"God, you have no idea." Draco responded, rubbing my back. "The only thing that kept me from losing my sanity was thinking about you and your letters. My summer hasn't been the best and coming back to you definitely made it worth the wait." 

"Is it because of your family? Are they having issues?" I asked. 

"Well...I dont know if it's an issue to them, but to me it is." He stroked my hair. 

"What's the issue?" I pushed.

"We'll save that for another time. We have class in the morning." He painted a small fake smile across his face. 

"Should I stay here?" I asked.

"If you dont mind. I like to have some warmth near me when I sleep." He responded, laying me down. 

"I dont mind." I giggled. 

"Good." He smiled, wrapping himself around me and pulling the blankets over us.


	39. Denial

"Wake up." 

Draco's deep morning voice made my eyes flutter open immediately.

"Is it time for class already?" I yawned.

"With Umbridge." He said, buttoning up his shirt. 

I groaned. I already knew the class was going to be awful. Lupin was the only DADA teacher that really understood us. I really liked him. Ever since he started teaching in 3rd year, I have always felt a connection with him. Not romantically, but I just felt like I knew him before I met him. We always had so much in common and he would always give me advice. Harry and I would go to him for patronus training. He was like a parent to me. 

"I miss Lupin." I pouted. 

"Now is not the time. We'll be late if you dont hurry up and get ready." Draco replied, almost in an annoyed tone.

We quickly got ready, and hurried to our first class. Umbridge's class. 

I sat next to Draco for this class. Besides Hermione, he had very high grades and definitely was the right person to help me when I was completely lost. 

A few minutes of chatter between us students soon quieted as Professor Umbridge made her entrance. 

"Welcome to your new and improved Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Since it is your fifth year here as Hogwarts, we will be practicing for the upcoming O.W.Ls." She smiled, almost mischievously.

With a flick of her wand, a stack of textbooks flung themselves onto each of our desks.

"You will be learning the Ministry of Magic's approved system for defense against the dark arts." She said.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked, still with her fake smile. 

"There isnt any defensive spells in here." Hermione said, looking through the textbook.

"Of course not. You wont be needing them. The Ministry has developed a risk free way of learning defensive measures against the dark arts." Umbridge replied.

"What use is that to us?" Harry piped up. "If we're attacked we wont be risk free." 

"Students will raise their hand when they speak!" Umbridge's annoying voice raised, making us jolt slightly in our seats. She inhaled deeply and faced the class. 

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical approach is sufficient to get you through your exams, which is what school is all about." 

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry remarked.

"Nothing is out there. What would be out there to hurt children like you?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, I dont know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry retorted.

Everyone turned to look at Harry. He was obviously annoyed. I glanced at Draco. He went slightly pale, but had a blank expression on his face.

Professor Umbridge looked around and starting slowly walking through the aisles between our desks.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie." She enunciated the last part, making sure we heard it.

"But I saw him! He killed Cedric!" Harry exclaimed.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Professor Umbridge replied calmly.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him, you must know th-" 

"Enough!" Professor Umbridge stomped a foot heavily onto the floor, her voice echoed throughout the classroom. 

I looked at Draco. He looked at Umbridge with a smiling sneer on his face. Almost like he approved of what she said. The same face he would make since first year when he was a stuck up git.

"You dont actually agree with her, do you?" I whispered.

"She's putting Potter in his place. He needs some humbling." Draco replied.

"But shes denying Voldemort's return." I said. 

"Because he isnt back! You heard what she said, it's a lie!" He hissed.

"Draco, you know that's not true!" I scolded.

He looked back at Umbridge, then down at the desk and bit his lip, almost as if he were trying to think of a reply.

"You dont need to know if hes back or not. It doesn't affect you." He said coldly.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" I asked.

"My problem is that you are way too worried about Voldemort's supposed return. You believe anything that Harry says. You never listen to what I say. If you'd rather back up Harry's story, then you can stick with him." He replied harshly.

"Excuse me? I believe Harry because he's the one who has been closer to Voldemort than anyone ever has. I believe him because he was the only one with Cedric when he was killed." I said. 

"Exactly! He was the only one with Cedric! He couldve easily killed him and we would never know!" Draco exclaimed.

"What about your parents? Do they also think Voldemort still hasnt returned? Your former deatheater parents?" I snapped.

Draco's face dropped. His pale skin went even more white, his eyes widened in shock. 

He didn't say anything after that. He turned towards Umbridge once again, and started engaging in the class, ignoring my presence.

Did I go too far?


	40. A Party in Gryffindor

As soon as class was dismissed, I grabbed my things and hurried out of there without a glance at Draco. He pissed me off and I pissed him off. 

As I walked down the corridors, I spotted Harry and Ron talking amongst themselves.

I decided to approach them, wanting to just get my mind off of what had happened previously.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)." Ron smiled.

"Hi. Where's Hermione?" I asked. 

"Library." They both responded.

"Of course. And sorry about Umbridge, Harry." I said. 

"Who does she think she is?" Ron scoffed. 

"She obviously thinks she's above Dumbledore." Harry replied. 

"I used to love DADA. Now, I think I'm just going to be skipping. It's not like she'll notice." I said. 

"I think that's what everyone is thinking." Ron said. 

"So, when does quidditch season start this year?" I asked, changing the subject.

Harry smiled in response. It was about time we take our minds off of the darkness that surrounded us. 

"Next month. October." He responded. 

"Exciting. I cant wait to see you and Cho compete. I know I'm Ravenclaw, but I cant help but root for Gryffindor." I smiled. 

"Well, most of your friends are in Gryffindor." Ron stated. 

"Cant help I attract them." I flipped my hair, Harry and Ron laughed.

"The Gryffindors are going to have a party in the common room later this evening." Harry straightened. "Sort of a beginning of the year celebration." 

"I'll be there." I smiled. 

With the little fight Draco and I just had, I could use some distractions. The Gryffindors really knew how to party, and everyone I loved and knew was going to be there. 

I rushed back to the Ravenclaw common room and saw Draco and Luna talking on the couch. 

As soon as I entered, their heads snapped in my direction.

I smiled at Luna, she smiled back, and I went to the dorms without a single glance at Draco.

I wasnt mad at him, to be honest. I was more mad at myself for what I said. He was already fragile about his family, i didnt need to add to it. I wanted to apologize, but I think space it something we need. But we already had 2 months of it...

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

After dinner in the Great Hall, I met with Harry, Hermione, and Ron at their table. 

I glanced around the Gryffindor table and didn't see the twins.

"Are Fred and George the ones setting up the common room?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, if anyone knows how to party, its definitely them." Ron replied.

We all laughed.

"They should have it set up already. I know some of the other Gryffindors skipped dinner for the party." Harry said. 

"Well, I'm ready when you are." I smiled.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? What if Umbridge finds out?" Hermione anxiously looked at Ron and Harry.

"I doubt it. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall will straighten it out if anything happens." Harry assured. 

"Yeah, like Umbridge has any power over us." Ron rolled his eyes.

We all agreed, and hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lady in a pink dress asked.

"Pigs foot." Hermione said.

The portrait of the fat lady opened and we all entered. 

It was amazing. The decorations were scarlet and gold and everyone was already dancing and laughing. The common room didnt look the same when it was decorated, especially when Fred and George decorate it. 

"You've decided to show?" Fred and George ran up to me and the golden trio. 

"I needed a distraction." I looked away.

"From what?" George raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I talk to you...alone?" I bit my lip. My nerves werent very good at making themselves not show. 

Fred looked from me to George and George looked from Fred to me, almost concerned.

I looked from George to Fred. "What?" 

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"I'll explain when we find a place." I said. 

"The dorms are empty." Fred said. "You guys can talk there. Dont be too loud. We all know what happened last time you two were alone in a dorm room." Fred smirked, George elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince a little. 

"Come on, (Y/N)." George led the way to his dorm.

We entered his dorm, and the familiar scent of pumpkin spice and nutmeg filled the air. The nostalgic scent brought me back to last year. 

George closed the door and the music seemed to muffle, quieting down the space we were in. 

"What's going on? Malfoy again?" George sat down next to me on the edge of his bed. 

"Well...yes...but it was my fault." I said, keeping the tears from forming in my eyes. 

George looked away and sighed. "To be honest, I dont know how to help. I can beat him up for you, but that's about it." 

I chuckled, "Yeah, totally." 

"Well, I did mean everything I said last year. You are stunning and gorgeous and most guys here at this school do have a piece of them that fancy you. Malfoy isnt your only option." George smiled. 

"But I love Malfoy. I have never felt such a connection to anyone like this before, George. I'm sorry...I shouldn't be..." I wiped a tear away from my eye.

I hated that I had to confide in George. I didnt want to make him jealous. We agreed to just stay friends, and we have held onto that promise. We both agreed that the connection between us wasnt the connection we needed. I felt awful telling him about me and Malfoy. I didnt want it to seem like he missed out. 

"You're okay. Look, any guy would be lucky to have you. Malfoy knows that. I know that, I've been inside you."

"Shut up!" I elbowed him playfully as he laughed.

"And knowing Malfoy...well...he'll do anything to protect what's his. Everyone has seen you two. He protects you like everyone protects Harry. Merlin knows when he gets his hands on something, he doesnt let it go. Especially something he cares about deeply. You're the one person that has truly cared for him and he sees that. This little fight or whatever you two have going on will not stop him. He knows he cant lose you..." George tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. "But you need to know that you are a lot stronger than you think. Dont you ever think you need a companion to be validated, or I'll have Fred turn you into a worm." 

I laughed. George has always been good at advice and pep talks. I remember back in second year, I cried because I wasn't able to transfigure a vase into a rabbit, and he helped me through the entire thing. He was a good shoulder to cry on.

"Are you two done?" Harry cracked open the door. 

"Oh, come in." I waved him inside. 

"Have you been crying?" He asked. "Do we have to beat Malfoy up?" 

"I just got carried away." I chuckled. "Dont beat anybody up." 

"Her and Malfoy arent on speaking terms." George said. 

"Oh. (Y/N), you're a brilliant witch. Do not let someone like Malfoy bring you down." Harry put a hand on my shoulder. 

Just then, I heard the music change to, "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks. 

"I love this song!" I grabbed Harry and George's wrists and dragged them back into the common room. 

Fred waved George over to the couch, and Harry stayed behind.

"Is this...Jordin Sparks? I havent heard her in forever." Harry stated.

"Dance with me!" I exclaimed.

"You're lucky I think this song." He chuckled. 

Harry spun me around, and we continued dancing like idiots, Ron and Hermione joining in.

And in that moment, All my worries and nerves disappeared. I was just having fun and letting go with some of my best friends.


	41. Disappointed

The night went by and the party soon died down. Some of the Gryffindors including Angelina, Seamus and Dean, even Hermione had already gone up to bed. The music quieted and everyone went from dancing, to sitting around together on the sofas and chairs talking. 

I sat next to Harry and Ron while they talked with some other Gryffindors I didnt quite know. I didnt care though. I felt more at home here with them than I did in the Ravenclaw house. 

To this day, I still couldnt understand why I was chosen for Ravenclaw. Yeah, I was smart and stressed over my grades, but I always felt out of place. 

I remember the sorting hat ceremony pretty well. Professor Mcgonagall called me up, I sat on the stool, and the hat was placed upon my head. I flinched a little when it started talking, thinking as it sat on my cranium.

"Hmm...intelligent and brave...but stubborn and naive..." 

I sat there awkwardly as the sorting hat pretty much complimented me with insults.

"I could put you in Gryffindor..." The hat paused.

"However...you seem too clever and wise...Ravenclaw!" 

Mcgonagall took off the hat and the Ravenclaw table applauded, waving me over to their table. Everyone was so nice and welcoming but...I couldnt help but feel like the hat made a mistake.

To this day I still feel like I'm a disgrace to Ravenclaw, not wise enough but not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. I was forever going to be on the cusp and I would never know how I could prove myself. 

"(Y/N)! You there?" Ron's voice snapped me out of dwelling on my memories. 

"Y-yeah. It's getting pretty late. I think Luna went with Blaise. I'm going to go find her and head to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." I smiled. 

Harry and Ron both smiled and nodded. Harry pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for dancing with me. I needed that." He whispered in my ear. 

I felt myself blush involuntarily. Harry Potter was attractive, dont get me wrong. His messy hair and bright green eyes mixed with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead made everyone's heads turn. He was James and Lily's son. A spitting image of James Potter with Lily Evan's eyes. 

"You're welcome, Harry. You're one of my best friends. Doesnt hurt to let loose and dance a bit." I chuckled. 

"Get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow. Its potions class tomorrow." He stated.

I sighed, "thanks for the reminder. Just another reason to not wake up." 

Harry and Ron laughed. 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

I strolled out of the common room and down the corridors, trying to find my way through the darkness and into the dungeons to get the the Slytherin common room. I knew Luna would be there, and I really didnt want to leave her there. I wanted her in the same room as me. I wanted to rant to her about Malfoy. She deserved to know how much her cousin pisses me off, as much as I loved him.

I finally reached the common room and knocked. 

Blaise opened the door. 

"Nows not the best time." He said. 

"What do you mean? Move." I shoved past Blaise, and looked around. It looked like the Slytherins were having a small party as well. Everybody seemed dazed, high.

I turned towards the couches and saw Malfoy snorting a huge line of white powder on a small tray.

I ran up to him and smacked the tray off his lap. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed. 

"Coke." He said flatly, wiping his nose.

"You're an idiot." I scoffed. 

"And you're a bitch." He sneered. 

His response caught me off guard. I had no idea that what I said earlier about his parents really hurt him. I knew Malfoy could be cruel, but my heart dropped when I heard him say that.

"You dont mean that. I refuse to listen to anything you have to say while your high on muggle drugs." I said. "Plus, you're a prefect! You arent making a good example!"

He sniffed and wiped his nose again, trying to make sure all the coke went into his nasal cavity. 

"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively. 

"I'm not done talking to you." I asserted, keeping tears from forming in my eyes. I felt a sob coming up my throat and choked it down.

"But I am." Draco looked up and me, his pupils dilated, confirming that the cocaine had taken its effect.

"Where's Luna?" I demanded through clenched teeth. This boy was giving me unneeded attitude and it took all of my courage not to kick the living Merlin out of him.

"She's with Pansy." He said, pointing over to the recliners by the fireplace. His face was expressionless. The same mask that hid all of his emotions. Tonight he was not the Draco Malfoy I knew. But then again...what did I really know?

I strode over to Luna who was listening to Pansy gushing over Ginny, like she always did. 

"Oh hi, (Y/N)." Luna turned to me and smiled. 

"I just wanted to know if you'll be in the dorms tonight." I said. 

"It is late." Luna looked over at the clock on the wall. "I was just about ready to leave." 

"Well I'm ready when you are." I smiled.

Luna said goodbye to Pansy and got up out of the oversized recliner. 

She kissed Blaise on the way out and we both went to our common room and into our shared dorm. 

I flopped onto my bed, tired and aching from dancing and using up all my energy. 

Luna got into her pajamas and got into bed. There was a long silence and stillness as we both realized how tired we had been.

"Draco Malfoy is an idiot." I said, my voice coming out muffled as my face was buried into my pillow. 

"I couldnt do anything to stop him from doing that muggle drug." Luna sighed. "Hes stubborn. I saw you two talking...he looked angry. I couldnt hear you two though." 

"We had a small fight earlier in DADA class because he refuses to acknowledge Voldemort's return and I said something that wasnt neccessary, so I met up with him in the common room trying to find you to at least maybe apologize and he was being a complete jerk." I breathed deeply. 

"(Y/N), you know he's stubborn, plus the muggle dr-"

"Coke. Its called cocaine." I interrupted. 

Luna hesitated, then continued. "I'm pretty sure the cocaine makes it worse. He's a jerk sober...so I'm pretty sure the drug would just intensify it. The added stress from your fight probably didnt help either." 

"I know but-" I bit my lip, trying to stop a sob from jumping out of my throat. High or not, how he acted towards me reminded me of how he was before we started dating. It's like he returned to his old ways. 

"Give him time." Luna said. 

"He hasnt been the same since we came back." I sat up, holding the pillow close to my chest. "He told me through letters he was having issues at home..." I teared up. I know I only made his stress worse. 

"He's a Malfoy. I would be surprised if he wasn't having issues at home." Luna sighed. "I need to get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Okay." I choked.

The lights turned off in their dorm, leaving me in darkness, thinking. Thinking of what I couldve done different. I didnt have to use his family life against him. However, it was ignorant of him to keep denying Voldemort's return. But ever since we reunited in Diagon Ally, he hasnt been entirely himself.

Draco was hiding something and bottling it up. It hurt that he wouldnt tell me what it was. However, I dont believe he's realized that I think he's keeping a secret from me. But if it was important, he'd tell me...wouldn't he? 

Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe I'm overreacting. It's a new year, maybe he's just stressed about the O.W.Ls. He always wanted to beat Hermione academically, maybe that's what has him so on edge. I'm pretty sure Umbrige's introduction didnt help either. Whatever was bothering him, I'm pretty sure he'd tell me.

But right now, Malfoy was getting high off his ass, snorting expensive coke and being an absolute git.


	42. Harry and Lupin

Weeks went by and Draco and I still kept our distance. Every now and then, we would make eye contact during classes, but nothing more. Draco went the extra mile to steer clear of me, especially whenever he caught sight of me in the halls.

I hung out with the golden trio more and more, getting a lot more information and a better understanding on Voldemort and what Harry saw during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament.

As the weeks went by, Dumbledore left the school on some business and Umbridge became more and more stricter with us.

It was dinner time and me and the golden trio sat together, complaining about recent events.

"I'm telling you, with Umbridge's teachings and her interfering with stuff, we will never be able to prepare for Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"Maybe that's why she's being so strict." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she's trying to keep us in check so you don't do something that will interfere with her trying to take Dumbledore's job." I added.

Harry looked at both me and Hermione.

"It's like I'm the only one who knows what's going on! We will never be ready when Voldemort inevitably comes, if that awful witch doesn't leave us alone!" Harry huffed.

"Why don't you train us? You obviously know what you're doing." Ron suggested.

Harry paused and looked at Ron, studying him.

"Maybe I could. I doubt anybody would want to though. Some of them don't believe me and others are scared of Umbridge." He sighed.

Just then, an owl flew through the window, dropping a letter into my lap.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all stared. 

"Who is it from?" Ron asked.

I picked up the letter and looked it over.

"Lupin." 

Harry and Hermione went wide eyed, Ron sat there, confused.

"Why would Lupin write to you?" He asked.

"Good question. I haven't even talked to him since finals week of last year." I replied.

"Well...go on and open it." Harry nudged my side lightly with his elbow.

I opened the letter and read it out loud to them.

Dearest (Y/N), 

Harry and his friends have told me loads about you. I wish they had told me more, however, they have mentioned how determined you are to help defeat Voldemort.

With recent events, including Voldemort's second coming and the ministry of magic butting into Hogwarts' business, Dumbledore has given me permission to tell you something I have needed to tell you since I have started working at Hogwarts. Please meet me in the forbidden forest tomorrow night, since our headquarters are too far from Hogwarts. Bring Harry and the others if you'd like.

Sincerely, 

R.J. Lupin 

Member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Everybody's eyes went wide and their faces contorted into confusion, including mine.

I looked up at Harry from the letter.

"What the hell is the Order of the Phoenix?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a group Dumbledore formed to fight Voldemort. My father was in it. So am I." He explained. 

"Oh..." I reread the letter again in my head. 

"Why did you tell them about me? I'm not special." I chuckled.

They all shrugged. 

"You just came up in conversation." Ron's eyes narrowed. "Come to think of it, Lupin was the one that actually brought you up." 

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Hermione agreed.

I looked at the three of them, puzzled and almost light headed.

What the hell would our former professor want with me? What can I bring to the table? 

Dinner finally ended, and the great hall was clearing, as everyone went to their common rooms. Hermione and Ron got up and got a head start on the way back, leaving me and Harry alone at the Gryffindor table.

"I wasn't going to mention it in front of them, but I saw your hand." I commented.

Harry instinctively grabbed his hand, looking down at it. I grabbed it and studied it.

"I must not tell lies." I muttered, reading the wound on his hand. It was now starting to scab.

I looked up at Harry, seeing him turn a light shade of pink, as he looked down at me.

"Umbridge." He stated.

"She did this to you?" I interrogated.

"Yeah. It's her idea of punishment." He rolled his eyes.

"You're hands are soft." I stated, smiling.

He snorted and pulled his hand away in response.

"Weirdo." He laughed.

"Will you come with me to meet Lupin tomorrow? I don't want to go alone. Especially in that death trap of a forest." I asked.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't let you go by yourself, are you mad?" He snorted.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We both got up from the table and walked down the corridors.

"Are you coming to our common room?" Harry asked, walking along side me.

"I mean...I'm just following you." I laughed.

Harry smiled and looked straight ahead, still walking.

"You know..." He spoke up after a few seconds of silence between us. I looked up at him.

"If you didn't wear Ravenclaw robes, by the way you act, I'd mistake you for a Gryffindor." He said. "You're brave. Daring, even."

"Tell me about it." I snorted. "I still think to this day, the hat made a mistake."

"I thought that my second year. I thought I was meant to be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, but here I am." Harry looked up at the huge ceilings that covered the halls. "I think the hat knows what it's doing." 

I snorted and looked down, A small smiled on my face. "I don't know...it might I guess." 

"Do you agree with what Ron said earlier? You know...about training others?" Harry turned to me.

"You know what you're doing. The more we're prepared, the higher chance we have of beating Voldemort at his own game. We just have to find somewhere where Umbridge can't find so easily." I said.

"Yeah." Harry said vaguely.

We both walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room in silence, until Harry and I looked at each other.

"The room of requirement!" We both exclaimed.


	43. In the Library

Harry and I didn't bother making the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. Instead, we hurried down the hall, trying to remember the exact spot where the Room of Requirement hid.

It was late and the corridors seemed endless and all the same.

"How about we try tomorrow, Harry?" I suggested.

"We could, but I'd like to do it while everyone is asleep or at least in their dorms." Harry responded.

"How about we sneak into the library? Maybe we can research some hexes and charms. It can get us a head start." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't have my invisibility cloak on me. It's back in my dorm." Harry replied.

"Let's get it." I pushed.

Harry looked around. "Okay but we have to be even quieter going back. The professors love to stick near the Gryffindor common room." Harry agreed.

"I wonder why." I smirked.

Harry smirked back and grabbed my wrist, leading the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What took you two so long?" Ron stood up from one of the scarlet recliners, hands on his hips, imitating his mum.

"I was getting worried. Thought you two had been caught." Hermione added.

"We'll talk later." Harry said, still dragging me up the stairs and into his dorm.

He quickly grabbed hold of his cloak that sat on his bed and we hurried back downstairs and out of the common room, telling Hermione and Ron goodnight.

Harry looked down both sides of the hall. "Coast is clear." 

Harry pulled over the cloak, hiding both of us.

We quietly made our way to the library, and into the restricted section. We both started looking over shelves, trying to find any books that could prove helpful.

"What about this one?" I whispered, pulling a book named, A History of The Unforgivable Curses. 

Harry grabbed the book and flipped through it. "This could help us understand more about the curses..." He trailed off, scanning the pages of the book. "But this doesn't help me know counter spells." 

"I didn't think of that." I facepalmed.

Harry laughed, putting the book back on the shelf.

Suddenly, footsteps and muffled voices entered the library. Harry and I looked at each other, then turned towards the sounds.

"Who could be here so late?" Harry hissed.

"Good question." I whispered.

Still hidden by the invisibility cloak, Harry and I quietly stepped away from the restricted book section, and closer to the library entrance.

There stood Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approaching some book shelves. 

"Malfoy?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Did you know about this?" Harry turned to me.

"No. We haven't talked in weeks. He's mad at me!" I hissed.

"What the hell could he want at this time of night?" Harry said, more to himself than to me.

"Let's ask him, shall we?" I attempted to leave from under the cloak, until Harry grabbed me firmly by the waist and held me in place.

"Absolutely not." He scolded.

I looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Why not?"

"Shhh!" He hissed.

We both turned to look at Malfoy and his two minions. They were approaching the restricted book section, where Harry and I had just been.

"Now which one did they say we should look for?" Draco asked.

"The one about curses." Crabbe whispered.

"The unforgivable ones, who know, the ones the Dark Lord uses?" Goyle added.

"Found it." Draco pulled the exact same book Harry and I were just scanning through.

Harry and I glanced at each other. My stomach dropped. Draco was so keen on refusing Voldemort's return, and yet here he is, looking up more information about the curses? And it didn't look like Crabbe and Goyle were denying Voldemort's uprising like Draco was. Did they finally convince Draco he had risen?

Harry and I moved to get a closer look, however, with me being as clumsy as I was, I bashed my hip into one of the tables.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

Harry looked at me, almost as if I were stupid. I looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"That was dumb." He said, trying not to smile.

"And this is why I don't understand why I was put into Ravenclaw." I sighed.

Harry snorted.

The hushed whispers of Draco and his minions stopped. 

"We should go." Harry said.

"I want to talk to him." I replied.

"Not here!" Harry hissed.

"Okay, geez." I rolled my eyes. "Back to the common room we go then." 

Before we moved, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle hurried out of the library, with the book named, The History of Unforgivable Curses, under Draco's arm. 

When Harry and I entered the Gryffindor common room, it was empty and silent.

"Hermione and Ron must've went to bed." Harry said.

"We were out pretty long. Plus it's super late." I stated.

Harry threw the cloak onto one of the scarlet chairs and flopped onto the big sofa next to the fireplace.

"What the hell is Malfoy up to?" Harry asked me, as if I knew the answer.

"I told you! We haven't been talking! How should I know?" I exclaimed.

Harry put his hands behind his head and his feet on top of the small coffee table that sat in front of the sofa, reclining himself in a comfortable position.

"But aren't you two still together?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sat down next to Harry and sighed. Were Draco and I still together? I mean, we didn't officially break up, and I thought we were just too immature to apologize for the small fight we had, even though technically I was in the wrong. Maybe he was waiting for me to say sorry? But that didn't give him an excuse to hide things from me.

"Well...I think so..." I replied slowly, unsure.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Harry chuckled, moving his hands from his head and stretching his arms across the back of the scarlet couch.

"Does it matter?" I sighed irritably. 

"Not to me, to you, it might." Harry shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it." I yawned. "Draco likes to keep things from me. It's his brand." 

"I've noticed." Harry sighed. "I wonder if he and his helpers know something about Voldemort that we don't."

"That doesn't make sense, Harry." I said. "Draco didn't even want to acknowledge his existence a few weeks ago. That's what caused us to stop talking to each other in the first place." 

"After the little duel I had with Voldemort and his army back at the graveyard, I'm not surprised if more of the Malfoys are helping him out. We all know Lucius is." Harry said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I yawned again. "It just stresses me out."

"Couldn't tell." Harry joked.

"Shut up." I snorted.


	44. The News

The sounds of Fred and George taunting Ron woke me up.

My eyes fluttered open, the ceiling being the first thing that met my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, and soon realized I had been sleeping in Harry's lap. 

I turned my head to look up at him. He was still fast asleep, with his head thrown back on the back of the couch, lightly snoring. 

I smiled, and felt myself blush. We must've talked until we both fell asleep. How I ended up in Harry's lap, I have no clue. He must've been tired, because his glasses still rested on his face, and his messy jet black hair hadn't seem to move.

I turned the opposite way, towards the rest of the common room. There I saw Fred and George holding Ron in a playful chokehold, messing up his hair.

"If you two make me lose my prefect badge again, I swear I will make sure mum knows about your joke shop idea!" Ron exclaimed.

Fred and George stopped and mockingly bowed beside Ron. 

"Ah yes, your majesty. All hail Ronald Weasley!" They laughed.

Ron tried to look mad, but failed, a small smile appearing on his face. "You two are a pain. No wonder mum targets you two for everything." 

Fred and George rolled their eyes in unison, then turned to me and Harry.

I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

"Aw look! (Y/N) and Harry! Who would've thought!" Fred exclaimed. 

The twins walked behind the sofa on each side of Harry, who was still fast sleep.

I opened my eyes quickly. "Don't wake him up!" 

They exchanged glances then smirked at me.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed.

They both grinned and nudged Harry, causing him to jump slightly and wake up.

"What the..." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then looked down at me. "Hello there." 

I smiled, "Hi. I told these assholes to not wake you." 

Fred and George laughed. "We're here to cause mischief." 

Harry chuckled, followed by a yawn, and stretched. "Don't know how waking me up is mischief."

Fred and George shrugged.

I was surprised Harry didn't care I was using his lap as a pillow. However, I think he was too tired to notice.

"You've got yourself a lap dog." George chuckled, poking my face.

Harry laughed and looked down at me, stroking my hair. "Good dog." 

"Shut it." I yawned, getting up off the sofa.

Hermione hurried downstairs and grabbed Ron. 

"For heavens sake, Ron! We have to get to classes early! We're prefects!" She scolded.

Ron threw back his head and sighed. "Yeah yeah, I know." 

Hermione and Ron hurried out of the common room. More like, Hermione dragged Ron out of the common room.

"We have potions class soon." I stated. "I'll be in the shower. Hermione has some of my extra clothes here anyways." 

"Okay. I should be getting ready too." Harry stood up and stretched again.

"Mind if we apparate with you, (Y/N)?" Fred asked, as he and George snickered.

"Shove off." I laughed. "Not unless you want to hear me singing at the top of my lungs." 

"We'll be your backup singers!" They exclaimed.

"You're gonna miss transfiguration." I laughed.

"You're right! Gotta go!" They hurried out the door. 

"They are really a pain." Harry chuckled. 

"Especially this early in the morning." I added.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Potions class went by slowly. We didn't get to do much besides read passages of how doing the wrong potion could have life long effects. 

I sat next to Harry. Hermione and Ron were on Harry's other side. Draco was across the room, sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, while Blaise sat with Theo. 

I stared at Draco. He was listening intently to what Snape was saying, tapping his pencil at the same time. Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep.

Draco and I made eye contact. He raised an eyebrow, looking from Harry to me.

"Potter? Really?" He mouthed.

I froze. For the first time in weeks, Draco had acknowledged my existence.

"He's my friend!" I mouthed back.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked from me to Harry again, almost suspiciously.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, looking away and focusing back to Snape.

I still didn't feel like talking to Draco. I was exhausted. There were too many things going on, and Draco ignoring and being mad at me were at the bottom of my list of things to worry about. 

Finally, class was over, and I decided to skip my next one, Divination. 

I walked with Harry back to the common room. During the day, I had been worrying about later tonight, when we were supposed to meet Lupin.

"What do you think Lupin wants me to know?" I asked as we entered the common room.

"Probably just wants to inform you about what the Order of the Phoenix does." Harry shrugged. 

"But why now? I highly doubt it." I said.

"Don't let it stress you out. I'll be with you." Harry assured.

As night begun to fall, it was soon time to meet Lupin in the Forbidden Forest.

"Let's take the invisibility cloak. If Umbridge catches us, I'll have another scar." Harry said.

I looked down at his hand. The words, I must not tell lies, were almost healed, but it was definitely going to leave him with two scars.

"Okay." I replied.

"Are you two meeting Lupin?" Hermione asked, looking up from one of her many books.

"On our way now. I'd invite you, but I don't think Lupin wants a small get together." Harry responded, throwing the cloak over me and himself.

"Be careful. It's hard to tell the first years that they can't do certain things, when they see you do them." Hermione sighed.

"We'll be super careful." I assured.

Hermione smiled faintly, going back to reading one of her textbooks.

Harry and I quietly hurried down the corridors, out of the castle, past Hagrid's hut and into the forbidden forest.

It was deathly quiet. The only noise to be heard was the sound of mine and Harry's soft footsteps, as we crushed fallen leaves.

"Did Lupin tell you how far into the forest we had to go?" Harry whispered.

"No. He just said meet him here." I replied.

Harry sighed, and we kept walking for what seemed like forever, until we heard a familiar voice.

"The cloak? Smart!" Remus Lupin came from behind a tree and smiled, as Harry took off the cloak, revealing both of us. 

"How did you know it was us?" Harry asked.

"I'm a werewolf, Harry. I can hear things a mile away." Lupin answered, then turned to me. "It's very nice to see you, (Y/N)." 

"You too, Profes- Mr. Lupin." I smiled and looked around. "If you don't mind me asking...why are we here?" 

Lupin smiled and looked around at the dark, silent forest. "Well, I suppose you two wouldn't want to be out here for very long." 

"No." Harry and I replied together.

Lupin took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to tell you this, believe me, (Y/N), but since Voldemort has returned, and the death eaters are much more active, Dumbledore pretty much gave me no choice." 

Harry and I exchanged looks. 

Lupin took another sharp inhale. "Your parents aren't your parents." 

I felt my stomach flip and my face turn into a puzzled, confused mess.

"They birthed me, of course they are." I chuckled.

"They aren't." Lupin straightened himself and cleared his throat. "They leave every summer, correct?" 

"Yes..." I replied slowly.

"They do that so they can keep you. They inform Dumbledore about you and how you're doing over the summer, and if Dumbledore sees that you're not dying, you stay with them." Lupin explained.

I was dumbfounded. Even if he was lying, there was still no way Lupin would know that my parents leave every summer. 

"If they aren't my parents...then who is?" I swallowed.

Lupin looked at Harry, who looked just as confused as I was. Harry side glanced at me and shrugged.

"I am." Lupin responded.

"You are not!" I exclaimed. "I only remember growing up with the (Y/L/N)'s! I mean, I am a (Y/L/N)!" 

"You're a Lupin. (Y/N) Lupin." Lupin said calmly.

Harry looked just as surprised as I was, if not more. He looked at me then Lupin, his mouth opened slightly.

"How?" I asked.

Lupin leaned against a nearby tree. "I was with a lovely lady, we aren't going to name her, because she isn't important. However, she fell pregnant with you. She didn't want to keep you, but I did. She decided to go through with the pregnancy, but give me full custody. The moment I saw you, I knew you were my light. You were the thing that made me wake up in the morning. A perfect daughter." Lupin smiled. "You would have play dates with Harry when James, Sirius and I got together. Lily arranged them."

Lupin looked at Harry, who looked down and smiled, glad to hear something else about his mother.

Lupin continued, "However, when word came out that the Potters had been killed by Voldemort, I didn't know if you would be safe with me anymore. I didn't know if you were going to be Voldemort's next target. So I had Dumbledore take you, and he placed you with a family that had some wizarding in it. He didn't want you raised by all muggles, said it'd hinder your powers." 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Must be nice." 

I stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Remus Lupin was my dad? Is that why I felt like I had known him already when he first started teaching here? Is that why I felt like I looked so similar to him? Why did no one tell me until now? Why did they wait until I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts? Who was my mum? Harry and I met when we were babies? There was too much going through my head for me to even concentrate on my surroundings. I felt like I was going to faint.

"I wanted to come clean about this, because I know my daughter would want to help me fight you know who." Lupin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It was hard not to tell you when I was teaching here. I had to see you everyday and live with the guilt that I abandoned you." He bent down to my level, meeting my eyes, as he teared up. "You were my everything. As soon as the nurse handed you to me, you had me wrapped around your finger. I'm sorry for leaving you with strangers, but you have to understand, I had no choice." 

I closed my eyes, trying to keep tears from forming in my eyes. "Do my "parents" know you've decided to tell me this?" 

"Yes. They know that you know." He answered.

A silence fell between the three of us, trying to absorb the information just given to us.

"So I'm...(Y/N) Lupin?" I glanced at Harry then back up at Lupin.

"Precisely." He nodded.

I smiled and hugged him tight. Remus Lupin was my dad. It felt like a piece of me mended back together. The family I was with were nice, but distant. I had always felt like I wasn't meant to be there, but thought that maybe it was just because they left so much. However, knowing now that Remus Lupin was my father, I felt a warmth I hadn't felt before. 

We pulled away and he grabbed my shoulders firmly. "Now, I'll send you letters and updates about what is going on. Harry is pretty good with keeping up as well. You're my daughter, and I know my daughter and James Potter's son would want to work together and help defeat the disgrace of a wizard, Voldemort." He looked at both Harry and I, and Harry and I looked at each other and smirked.

"You two should get going. I heard Umbridge isn't very lenient on rules." Lupin stated.

"I hope McGonagall catches us first." Harry said.

"Run along, go." Lupin waved us off.

Harry and I pulled the invisibility cloak on us once more and hurried to the common room. Once we got there, as tired and bewildered as we were, we flopped onto the couch.

A quick silence fell as we both tried to process the information. 

"(Y/N) Lupin..." Harry smirked. "Has a nice ring to it." 

"Wait until the others know." I gasped, "Wait until Draco knows. He'll hate me!" 

"I doubt it. He stares you down in every class we have with him. I see it." Harry said.

"You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Every time you're busy doing something, he's the one looking you over, like he's taking a mental picture of you or something. I think he wants you two to make up but his ego is too big to do it first." 

I snorted. "His ego is pretty big." 

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed.

The room went quiet as the conversation ended.

After a few seconds went by, I laughed.

"What?" Harry grinned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"So, we went on play dates, huh?" I giggled.

"I guess so. Not like we would remember." Harry laughed. "But I'd like to think I took away your toys."


	45. Tension

"Lupin's your father?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

Hermione and Ron had just gotten back from making sure all the Gryffindor first years were put to bed. They sat next to each other in the big arm chairs across from the couch Harry and I sat on.

"That's what he said." I shrugged.

"And you believe him?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he lie? Plus, he said that my "parents" already know that I know Lupin is my dad." I explained.

Hermione and Ron looked at both me and Harry, then exchanged glances to each other.

"What?" Harry asked, glancing to me then back at Ron and Hermione. 

"Did he give you any updates...you know...about..." Ron gulped.

"No." Harry replied flatly, crossing his arms and leaning back into the sofa. "He did seem to mention how me and (Y/N) had play dates with each other though." 

Hermione and Ron's eyebrows raised in confusion. 

"Why would that be important?" Ron questioned.

Harry shrugged, "He wants the Marauder's children to work together." 

"I wonder if Sirius has a child that we don't know about." Ron wondered.

"I doubt it. He would've brought it up. Besides, you can't snog much when you've been in Azkaban for twelve years, then had to be on the run afterwards." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron leaned into the oversized recliner across from me and Harry. "Poor man could use some action though." 

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, punching him in the arm, making Ron wince.

The fact that everything I knew about my life had changed in just one night, overwhelmed me. I tried to remain calm and collected, but my thoughts and unanswered questions wouldn't leave me alone.

I wondered when I'd see Lupin, or I guess, my father again. There were so many questions I had swirling through my mind that I wanted answered.

As the minutes ticked by, soon an hour had passed. Hermione and Ron bid us goodnight and went into their dorms, leaving me and Harry alone again, still trying to collect our thoughts about the entire situation.

After a few minutes, listening to the fire crackle in the fireplace, Harry chuckled.

I turned to him and asked, "what's so funny now?" 

"You're a werewolf's daughter." He replied.

"Yeah, so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe that comment I said earlier this morning wasn't wrong. You are a good dog." He smirked to himself and put his hands behind his head, reclining himself on the couch.

I playfully hit him, "I am not a dog!" 

"Maybe we should get you a collar too." Harry smirked.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see." Harry scooted closer to me and looked at my neck.

I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows in puzzled confusion.

Without a word, Harry took one of his hands, the one with Umbridge's cruel punishment on it, and wrapped it gently around my throat.

I felt my breath hitch. My body went hot and I knew I was blushing. Did I like this? But what about Draco? What would Draco say if he saw Harry and I right now? Would he care, even if we technically haven't been talking in weeks? 

I'd have to admit, I've always found Harry attractive. His olive skin, his messy jet black hair, that never seemed to go down neatly, his bright green eyes...how could anyone not find him handsome? 

But we were best friends! We have been best friends since diapers, according to Lupin. Best friends when I stepped foot into Hogwarts, and I didn't want that to change. If we had a romantic relationship, our friendship would be fragile, and I didn't want that to happen.

Harry's face got closer to my neck, as if examining it.

I could feel myself blush from pink to magenta.

Then, Harry took away his hand.

"Your neck is a lot smaller than I thought." Harry chuckled.

"No, your hands are just big." I turned to him, blush still prominent on my cheeks.

"If anything, you'd have to wear a chihuahua collar." He smirked.

"I am not a dog!" I slapped him lightly upside the head.

He laughed, "you sure act like one. All bark, no bite. Tiny, but fierce." 

"Just because my dad's a werewolf doesn't mean I am!" I grabbed one of the throw pillows that sat on the sofa and hit him with it. "I think I would know if I was!" 

Harry grabbed the other throw pillow that sat on his side of the couch and hit me with it. "It's a joke!" 

"It's not funny." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What would Malfoy say if he saw a collar on you? I think it'd be funny to see his reaction." Harry grinned.

"Absolutely not! That's a reaction I would rather not see from him!" I crossed my arms. "I am not an animal." 

"Don't pout. I'm not being serious." Harry messed up my hair.

"Of course you aren't being serious, you're Harry." I smiled.

"Shut up." He laughed. "You should probably get back to your common room. Im pretty sure they're wondering where you've went." 

"There's barely anyone I know in there. Luna's with Blaise in the Slytherin common room, and Draco doesn't want to talk to me, or at least...I don't want to talk to him." I sighed.

Once again, it fell silent between me and Harry. I tapped my hands on my thighs and stared into the fireplace.

"Tomorrow." Harry said, pulling my attention away from the fire.

"Tomorrow what?" I asked.

"We'll find the Room of Requirement again. Hermione said she'd start recruiting people who are interested in learning defensive spells. Lord knows Umbridge's teachings won't get us very far." He answered.

"Yeah...I loathe that woman." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed, looking down at his scarred hand.

"Are you sure you want to teach others? How do we know they won't snitch us off?" I asked.

"I don't know. To be honest, everything I've done was just luck. But Hermione and Ron seem to think I know what I'm doing." He shrugged.

"I think you know a lot more than you believe you do." I said quietly. 

"Hm?" Harry turned to me, his bright green eyes studying me.

"Harry, you're not stupid. You know how to do a lot more than other students here. You're the only student, and one of the few wizards who can create a full fledged patronus. That's a big deal. You can use that to teach us." I said.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Nobody, other than myself has had to face Voldemort, or dementors." Harry's eyes traveled from mine to my lips, then back up. 

"But what happens when we do? If we don't take action now..." I shifted uncomfortably. I hated talking about what would happen when Voldemort finally decided to show himself.

"Look...Harry...the dementors and Voldemort, as well as his death eater followers, don't wait for anyone. They will show themselves to others. If we aren't prepared now, then we won't ever be." I sighed.

"I know." Harry sighed, stretching his arms across the back of the couch, tilting his head back, staring up at the ceiling. 

Just then, Fred and George came in.

"Hello!" Fred smiled, George looked sickly, holding a bucket in his arms.

"What the hell did you two do?" Harry turned to them, a sly smirk on his face.

"New candy testing." George uttered, puking into the bucket.

"It's successful!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hermione's going to have a field day with you two." I laughed.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." George said, his head still down in the bucket. 

Harry and I looked at each other and laughed.

"You two are..." 

"Idiots?" Fred interrupted me.

"Dimwits?" George added.

"Definitely something." I laughed.


	46. Distance

The next day, after classes, The Room of Requirement finally decided to show itself. On the seventh floor and in the left corridor, it finally decided to let us in. 

"It must know that we really need it." I chuckled.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Hermione said she's already here with some of the people she's recruited."

The seemingly plain brick wall opened, revealing Hermione and about twenty others.

Harry and I looked at each other, then Hermione. 

"I may have recruited a few more people." She smiled, almost guiltily.

"A few?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "This is almost a full classroom."

"They're really interested, Harry. We can't afford to turn down anyone. We need as many people as we can get." Hermione said.

Harry clenched his jaw and sighed. "Yeah, I know." 

"Quiet down everyone!" Hermione yelled, trying to quiet the chattering students.

The room went quiet and Hermione cleared her throat, "You are here because you're interested in learning defense against the dark arts. Since Umbridge won't allow us to use our wands for anything, we have decided that this is the best place to practice. Harry?" 

Harry glanced at Hermione and swallowed nervously. "Uh, yeah...we're going to learn some of the things I learned when I had to face danger." 

"Did you really face...you know..." A student with a Hufflepuff robe asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

The chattering between the students increased in volume.

"And you are all here because you believe him." I announced. "Right?"

The students looked at each other than back at me and Harry, nodding.

"Good." Hermione smiled. "You can take it from here, Harry." 

Hermione went into the group of students, and focused on Harry, I followed as well.

Harry looked around and smiled nervously.

"Well...I guess we can start by trying to conjure our patronus." He said.

"What's that?" A Ravenclaw student, one I haven't met, asked.

"It's something useful when you're confronted with dementors. It chases them away." Harry explained. 

"Okay, how do we do that?" The same student questioned.

"Like this." Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it in the air. "Expecto Patronum!" 

A string of sliver mist left his wand and a huge stag appeared, circling around Harry, then disappearing.

Everyone was in awe. Hermione and I were speechless. 

Harry helped everyone practice, but the only thing that came out of people's wands was just a string of silver.

After a few attempts, some students were starting to get shapes instead of mist. 

After doing that same thing over and over and not getting the expected results, I became frustrated.

"Are you thinking of a happy memory?" Harry asked, coming up behind me.

"Trying. I have a lot, but they obviously don't seem to be working." I sighed.

"Here, maybe it's the way your holding your wand." Harry bent down and rested his chin on my shoulder, grabbing my hand that was holding my wand.

"You want to flick it." He instructed, making my hand do a flicking motion. 

"Oh...you could've stated that earlier." I laughed.

I moved forward, flicking my wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" 

Still nothing but mist shot out of my wand.

"Stop moving so much." Harry suggested, holding my waist.

I blushed a dark shade of pink and bit my lip. My whole body went hot as Harry positioned me.

"Stay still." He said, moving his hands from my waist back to my wand hand. "Now try."

I did the same thing, but kept my footing, and a small shape shot out of my wand. 

"Yes!" I exclaimed. 

Harry snorted, "It's something." 

"Yeah it is." I agreed. "Not much, but it's more than just a string of mist." 

Harry smiled and moved to help the others who were struggling.

As the sun went down, everyone started to lose focus and become hungry.

"I guess I'll see everyone tomorrow?" Harry announced.

Everyone nodded and left quietly and quickly, trying not to be spotted by anyone.

"That was a good first meeting." I stated.

"Yeah. It went better than expected." Harry replied, smiling.

Harry and I walked down the hall to get to dinner, until I saw Draco walking by himself in front of us.

Harry and I looked at each other, as if to nonverbally agree.

"I'll see you at dinner." Harry said.

"You too. I shouldn't be long." I smiled.

"Counting on it." Harry replied, continuing the way to the Great Hall.

I took a deep breath and sped up my walking.

"Draco!" I called.

He stopped abruptly and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

I finally caught up to him and we looked at each other for a few seconds before either of us said a word.

I bit my lip, hesitant of what I wanted to say. What was I supposed to say after we went weeks without saying anything to each other?

I took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to say something.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your parents. It was low...and unnecessary." I said.

Draco inhaled deeply, clenching his jaw. "It's fine. You weren't wrong." 

"Still, it wasn't nice." I responded.

There was an awkward silence between us, until Draco cleared his throat. 

"Is that all? I have something I have to do for Umbridge." He said.

"You're helping Umbridge?" I asked, not bothering to hide my surprise.

"I'm a prefect. I have too." He answered.

"No you don't! Hermione and Ron are prefects too, but you don't see them helping that evil toad!" I exclaimed.

"That's because as you and me both know, Gryffindors don't like authority." He said coldly. "Umbridge has done more for this school than Dumbledore has in all the years we've been attending!"

I stepped back, wide eyed. 

"You don't mean that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I do." Draco replied, a cold expression appearing on his face.

"This isn't the Draco I know." I matched his cold tone. "We've been together for almost a year, and not once would I have thought you would be against me." 

Draco's cold expression flickered into an almost hurt one, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I'm not against you. If me helping Umbridge is against you, then you helping Potter and his little friends is against me." He said quietly.

I felt a stab in my chest. My breath stopped as I heard the words come out of his mouth.

"What's going on Draco?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Even if there was, it doesn't concern you." He answered.

"If it concerns you, it concerns me." I stated.

"Now is not the time, (Y/N)." Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

I felt myself become almost sick. Draco wasn't telling me something, and I wanted to know.

"Tell me." I demanded. "It takes a lot to hurt me." 

Draco looked around and sighed again, running his hand down his face in frustration. 

"No." He stated flatly.

"Okay. Fine." I said, throwing my hands up in defeat, turning away to leave.

Draco grabbed my arm, stopping me 

"I didn't say you can leave. I wasn't finished talking. Do something like that again, I'll make you write lines." He stated sternly.

"Hurry up. I dont have all night." I rolled my eyes. 

He let go of my arm, and straightened himself, his expression softening.

He looked me up and down and pursed his lips. With a moment of silence he finally spoke. 

"I think we should keep doing what we were doing." 

"What?" I looked up at him, puzzled.

"Keeping our distance." He replied.

"You really think that?" I looked down at the ground, trying to keep tears from forming in my eyes.

"I love you, (Y/N), I really do. But I think our situation is-" He paused, unsure of how to phrase whatever he was trying to say next. "I think we are the right people for each other, but at the wrong place and wrong time." He sighed. "Its going to be a busy year. We cant let each other be distracted."

I felt my heart stop. It hurt. But as much I didn't want to admit it, I agreed. We have so much to do this year academically, that it just wouldnt work. Plus, with Voldemort back, it wasn't convenient.

"Yeah...I understand. I love you too." My voice broke as I felt my buttom lip quiver. 

Draco sighed again, then bent down, meeting my eyes, his hands on my shoulders. 

"I will do everything I can to protect you. You are my first priority." 

I raised an eyebrow. Protect me? What was he going to protect me from? Draco looked serious and almost scared. 

"Protect me? I'm not in danger." I snorted.

"I'll see you around." He smiled faintly and kissed my cheek.

"You too..." I replied softly, watching him make his way down the corridor.

Was I in danger? What was Draco hiding from me? I felt cold. I felt light headed. I was exhausted. I had too many things going on and too many questions that needed to be answered, and nobody cared. Nobody wanted to answer them, and I didnt want to find out on my own.


	47. Breaking Down

Time passed by fast, and before we all could keep up, Christmas break had come and gone. I was stil upset about Draco and I, but hanging out with Harry and the others distracted me from it. I got to know more about the Order and more about my dad and stepmom, Nymphadora Tonks, whom I adored. 

Our secret training sessions were going well. It had been months of meeting up in the Room of Requirement and we still hadn't got caught. Everyone was able to conjure their patronus, so we practiced dueling and counter spells. However, as soon as we got back from Christmas break, Umbridge's authority over the school had worsened, and it got harder and harder to get to the Room of Requirement.

"This is dumb. Why is Dumbledore letting her do this?" I sighed, laying down on the Gryffindor sofa. 

"Good question. He's been ignoring me since summer." Harry huffed. 

He looked down at me.

"Lift your legs." He said.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Because." He lifted my legs, sitting down on the couch and then put them on his lap. "I wanted to sit down." 

"The arm chairs were empty." I laughed.

"Yeah well, the couch is a lot more comfy." He smiled.

It was all cozy and quiet until a thought popped into my head, making me nervous.

"It's not going to be like this forever, is it?" I questioned anxiously.

Harry looked at me sympathetically and bit his lip.

"No it won't." He swallowed.

"I'm scared. I know Voldemort will show himself soon and I know when we inevitably fight him, some of us are going to die." I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I don't want that to happen. I know people think I'm this outspoken, brave person, but deep down, Harry, I'm really scared. It won't be the same when he comes back. Just the subject of him made Draco and I separate...what happens when he's here physically, right in front of us?" 

I subconsciously started biting my nails, a habit I still wasn't able to stop. 

Harry grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my mouth, his face meeting mine.

"You'll be okay. I'll be okay. I won't lie though, we might lose some people. He's not ready yet, but we have a head start for when he is. It won't be like the last time he came. If I was able to destroy him at a year old, I'm confident I'll be able to do it again." He smiled.

I smiled sadly back. "Harry...I don't think I'm ready to see others sacrifice themselves for a wizard who just wants you." 

"He only wants me so he can have control over everyone else. Once I'm gone, he will make the wizarding world a living nightmare." Harry replied. "I'm not going to let that happen." 

"He'll do what Umbridge is doing right now to Hogwarts." I sighed.

"Yeah." He said. 

"I told you two not to test on the first years! Why do I have to remind you more than once?!" Hermione came storming in, followed by the twins and Ron, who was doing his best to avoid being noticed and seen.

"We are paying them!" Fred exclaimed.

"And we told them what the candy would do!" George added.

"As prefect, it is my job that students are staying in line!" Hermione scolded. 

Harry and I looked at each other and exchanged looks of surprise and amusement.

"What are you going to do? Give us detention?" Fred inquired, a playful smirk across his face.

"Make us write lines?" George matched Fred's tone and expression.

Hermione gave a frustrated huff and stared at them sternly.

"If what I can do won't make you two listen, maybe I'll have to resort to sending a letter to your mum. Molly would love to know what you two have been up to this past school year." 

Fred and George's eyes went wide as they looked at each other, then Hermione.

"You wouldn't." Fred narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes back at him, inching closer to his face. "Oh, I would." 

Fred and George glared at Hermione, and went up to the dorm. 

"Idiots!" She exasperated. "I don't know how you put up with them, Ron." 

"I just have you do it." He replied.

Hermione smiled. "Now that that's taken care of, I'm going to study." 

"The O.W.Ls aren't for months!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Better to be prepared than anything. It's a new term, a new me." Hermione said.

"You're mad woman." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much." She flipped her bushy hair, and went up into the girl's dormitory.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two." Ron yawned.

"Night." Harry and I said in unison.

It was quiet as we watched Ron walk upstairs.

"It's not fair." I bit my lip, turning towards the lit fireplace, thinking about what is inevitable.

"What isn't?" Harry questioned.

"That we are responsible for defeating Voldemort. We are teenagers Harry! Yet, all the adults seem to think you and everyone else knows what to expect when he comes." I ranted, tears stinging my eyes. "Even my dad thinks I understand everything. He thinks I understand why he left me with strangers as a baby, or that I am this powerful person who knows how to fight the darkest wizard of our time! I'm tired! I'm burnt out! It's too much! Umbridge is making this school hell, Draco is on her side, Dumbledore's nowhere to be found, we have homework piled up to our knees, and everyone thinks we can just handle it!" I broke down and sobbed into Harry's shoulder, finally letting all my feelings and emotions show themselves.

"Hey, don't cry, it'll be okay." Harry hugged me tight, rubbing my back as I continued to sob.

"Look at me." Harry cupped my face into both of his hands, pulling me away from his shoulder and met my eyes. He wiped away my tears with his thumb. "This is why we've been practicing defense. This is why we go into the Room of Requirement. We'll be prepared." 

I looked away, but Harry brought my face back to meet his.

"You will be okay. Everyone loves you here, (Y/N). But you can't waste yourself trying to protect others, when you need to be protected yourself." He smiled softly.

"I don't need to be protected, Harry. I don't care if I die, my life won't be affected that much. But if you die, or Hermione dies, or Ron dies...it will hurt everyone." I sniffed.

"Are you kidding? You are so important to me, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Malfoy, everyone. This isn't the first time we've encountered danger, (Y/N). Everything works out." Harry assured.

"But what if this time, it doesn't?" I searched his bright green eyes, hoping to hear the truth, and not a comforting lie.

"It will. You have to trust me." He reassured.

"I just don't want to lose my best friend." I sniffled.

"You won't." Harry smiled, kissing me on my forehead.

I blushed and my entire body felt like I was dropped into an active volcano. Was I getting feelings for my best friend? Did Harry have feelings for me? But to be honest, it was just a forehead kiss. It wasn't like he kissed my lips, or my neck, or pushed me down onto the sofa while he and I made love. 

But I loved Draco. Sure we decided to keep our distance for now, but Draco is the person I truly thought I belonged with. But I've known Harry longer. He was gentle and understanding. He was also drop dead attractive too.

First George, then Draco, now Harry? No, just Draco. I loved Harry with my entire being, but being best friends is where we were meant to stay. 

Love is too complicated to think about right now. Especially since we have Voldemort uprising again.


	48. Caught and Confused

"Get up, pup." Harry said softly, as he lightly shook me awake.

"If you call me pup or dog or anything else that has to do with canines, I will get you before Voldemort does." I replied, groggily, sitting up and stretching. 

"So I see we've chosen violence for today?" Harry raised an eyebrow, amusement written all over his face.

"Yes." I responded flatly, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes.

"It's time for the defense meeting. We need to get to the Room of Requirement before the professors start roaming the halls." Harry said.

My blurry, tired vision soon focused and I was as awake as I'd ever be. I looked up at Harry, who was standing in front of me, the waistband of his grey sweatpants meeting my eye level.

"You there?" He chuckled, poking my forehead.

"Now I am." I smiled.

"Well...are you coming?" Harry asked, zipping up his robe.

"I don't know if we should do it today, Harry. Umbridge has been on our asses lately. Hasn't she almost tried torturing you for information about our meetings?" I stood up, stretching again.

"We'll be okay. The only way she'd find out is if someone tells her, or if she sees us enter the Room of Requirement." Harry assured.

"Okay. I guess. Let me get my robe on." I reached over by the fireplace and grabbed my Ravenclaw robe. 

"I kind of miss my common room." I chuckled softly, admiring my blue tie.

"About time. You've been taking over the sofa for days." Harry joked.

"You choose to sleep on the sofa! No one asks you to sleep here in the common room with me. Your dorm is perfectly fine." I said.

"I have to stay with you just in case Fred and George decide to prank you while everyone's asleep." Harry smiled.

"You're the heavy sleeper. They could start fireworks and you'd still be asleep." I laughed.

"Whatever." He bit his lip and made his way to the door. "Shall we?" 

"We shall." I smiled, sliding out of the door and into the corridor.

As usual, we entered the Room of Requirement and started practicing. 

We started dueling each other, trying to get comfortable with stunning and disarming.

"Here, (Y/N), let me help you." Harry offered.

"You're going to be my dueling buddy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

"Give me what ya got." He smiled.

"Expelliarmus!" I exclaimed, pointing my wand at his wand. 

The flash of light sprinted out of my wand and hit Harry instead, sending him across the room. 

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done and ran up to him to check on him. 

"Merlin! Oh my god Harry I didn't mean too, I was just-" 

"It's okay." He interrupted, rubbing his head. "I've had worse happen." 

"Still! I was pointing at your wand, I must've moved last minute. I'm sorry." I sighed, helping him up. 

"Your aim is what needs to be worked on." He smiled, fixing his glasses, which fell off when he was thrown.

I turned towards everyone else to see how they were doing and everyone seemed to be getting the hang of dueling and defense.

Hermione and Luna were still using their patronus charm, while Ron and the twins were using the disarming charm a little too much. More so, the twins liked to disarm Ron of his wand a lot more than they liked dueling each other. 

After an hour or two of practicing, Harry finally decided to end the class.

"So, since classes are tomorrow, it might be a few more days until we-"

Harry was interrupted as the walls to the Room of Requirement opened, revealing Umbridge and a group of students staring in at us. Draco stood there, proud as if he had accomplished a life goal. 

Everyone was frozen in fear and shock. We were caught. After months of successfully being hidden, we were found.

"My office. All of you." Umbridge ordered in her sickly sweet, yet fake voice.

We all looked at each other, then one by one left the Room of Requirement. I made eye contact with Draco and decided to confront him.

"Is this what you wanted? We were finally getting somewhere! And you decide to help Umbridge ruin it?" I hissed, trying not to be heard or noticed by Umbridge.

"I had too." Draco said coldly.

"No you didn't. You wanted to see Harry hurt. You wanted to see me lose. Fuck you, Draco." I clenched my jaw.

As I began to turn away to follow the rest of the students, Draco grabbed the back of my robe and yanked me back, turning me roughly around to face him again.

"We don't cuss at prefects, (Y/N). And especially not to me." He cupped my chin with one of his hands and forced me to look up at him.

"You're going to want to lose that attitude, (Y/N). I'll let you slide back into your common room unnoticed if you shut the fuck up. If not, I'd be rather glad to march you upstairs into Umbridge's office with the rest of Dumbledore's army." He growled.

I looked into his eyes, studying them, looking for a hint of kindness, but just found more coldness instead. His grey, icy eyes seemed to make me shiver. 

"I don't like this Draco." I pouted, his hand still roughly cupping my chin.

"It's the only one you'll see for a while. Get over it." He responded.

"Is this your idea of protection?" I interrogated. "Is this how you think protecting me from danger is supposed to look like? Umbridge is the danger, Voldemort is the danger. You're throwing me into the things you're trying to protect me from!"

Draco let go of my chin, his cold expression turning to slight hurt.

"I don't like Umbridge anymore than you do." He muttered.

"But you're helping her! You said she's better than Dumbledore!" I yelled. "I'm tired of you doing shit you don't agree with just because you want to see Harry get his ass handed to him." 

Draco's face went from slight hurt, back to a blank, yet cold expression. 

"And you refusing to acknowledge Voldemort's return, just like Umbridge and the entire ministry is, is driving me insane! You know he's back! I know you know he's back! Stop playing fucking dumb with me Draco!" I lashed out, unavailable to stop myself. 

I was tired of Draco refusing facts. I was tired of him blindly following the ministry. It was about time he had common sense handed to him.

"What do you mean you know that I know Voldemort's returned?" He raised an eyebrow, showing slight surprise. 

"I saw you in the library. It was weeks ago, but someone who is adamant on saying he isn't back, doesn't just grab a book about unforgivable curses, Draco." I replied.

Draco's cold look turned into anger quickly, one of his hands, wrapping around my throat, but not squeezing. 

"Stay. Out. Of. It." He growled, his lips against my ear. 

My breathing hitched and I felt my legs give out, causing me to collapse in his arms.

"Jesus, (Y/N)!" Draco hissed, catching me. "Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, clutching onto his robes.

"Stop apologizing." He said, resting his chin on my head.

As I tried regulating my breathing, Draco sighed.

"Look (Y/N), you might not think my way of protecting you is the right way, but I'm doing what I need to do to keep you from getting hurt." 

"Hurt from what, Draco? If you think Voldemort isn't-" 

"He is!" Draco exclaimed. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Of course I know that Voldemort is back!" 

I quickly looked up at him, my eyes wide with shock.

"You do?" Was all I managed to get out of my paralyzed mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I've known for a while." 

"And you're still on Umbridge's side? Why?" 

"Because I have to be. Please stay out of it. I promise everything will make sense soon, but it's too early now." 

Draco turned to look at the last of the students following Umbridge to her office, then quickly turned back to me. 

Before I could say anything, Draco added, "Go to your common room, or somewhere else. I'll make sure Umbridge won't see you." 

"But Draco-"

"Go!" He hissed.

"But what about Harry and the others? What is Umbridge going to do to them?" I questioned.

"I don't know, and it's none of your business. Now go!" He growled.

"Draco, I-" 

Before I could finish, Draco grabbed my face and kissed me. His lips were soft, yet cold, but the rush of electricity that flowed through, warmed me up. 

I haven't been touched like this by him in forever, and it finally felt good to be so close to him again. 

I clutched onto his robes as our kisses got deeper, our tongues dancing in synchronization. 

Suddenly, he pulled away, a string of salvia still connecting our tongues.

"I knew that'd shut you up." He chuckled.

I knew my face was scarlet and my body was warm. I was flustered and shocked by the sudden affection he decided to show me in months.

"I..." I traveled off, not being able to put a sentence together.

"Now, go!" He ordered.

I hurried quickly into the Gryffindor common room. I wanted to wait for Harry and the others. I wanted to know what happened and if they were okay.

I said the password and flopped into one of the armchairs, sitting in silence as I gathered my thoughts.

Are we still keeping our distance? Why did he kiss me after all this time we've spent apart? What does he plan to do now that he knows Voldemort is back? How did he find out? 

I had so many questions and my head was swirling. I sat there, in the armchair, listening to the flames crackle in the fireplace.

Maybe I should tell my dad...or does he already know about the Malfoys? 

I shrugged. I don't think my dad would care, I think he'd just be happy that I wrote to him. I grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear Dad, 

Umbridge has finally caught us and our secret club. I don't know what she has planned next, but I'm scared. She's taken over this school, and it doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore. Also, I know that the Malfoys were former death eaters, but do you have any clue about how they are dealing with Voldemort's return now? It's a weird question to ask, but I really need to know. Draco has been acting strange about it lately. I love you a lot. I hope everyone is safe. 

With Love, 

(Y/N) Lupin.

"Hedwig!" I called, watching the snowy, white owl fly gracefully down the stairs and onto my shoulder.

"I have a letter for you." I smiled. "Take this to Lupin." 

Hedwig gave a small hoot, and stuck out her leg. I tied the letter onto her ankle, and watched her fly out of the window.

I hope Harry and the others are okay. I wanted to help, but there was no way Draco was going to let me even step foot in front of her office. 

I feel helpless. I feel small. Maybe the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes...maybe I wasn't meant to be a Gryffindor.


	49. Him, I and Sex

My eyes shot open as I heard the door to the common room open.

I turned to look and saw the golden trio looking bewildered and shocked.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron...what happened?" I sat up quickly.

"Long story." Hermione replied.

"What did Umbridge do to you guys?" I asked.

"She almost used the cruciatus curse on Harry." Ron said. 

I gasped, "That's illegal!"

"Yeah..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Did you guys tell someone?" I pushed.

"Well, no, but I think shes being taken care of." Ron smiled. 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to Hermione, hoping she could elaborate.

"Shes somewhere in the forbidden forest." Hermione bit her lip anxiously. 

"The centaurs have her." Harry smiled faintly.

"Good. I hope she stays there." I stood up, smoothing out my robes. 

"Yeah...me too..." Harry said. 

"So, when's the next quidditch match?" I smiled, trying to change the subject. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other then laughed. 

"I dont know. Since Umbridge's ridiculous rulings, we haven't been able to practice." Ron replied.

"And Dumbledore's still not back, so Professor Mcgonagall is taking over for right now." Hermione added.

"Thank god." I sighed a breath of relief.

"Does this still mean we have to take O.W.Ls for DADA?" I giggled. 

Everyone laughed. 

"I highly doubt it." Hermione smiled.

The rest of the night was spent just talking and doing homework. Finally, it got late and I decided I should probably go back into my common room tonight. 

"This has been fun, but I might have to crawl back into my common room tonight." I said. 

"Its not like we're holding you hostage here." Ron snorted.

"Whatever." I laughed, playfully rolling my eyes. "I'll see you all in class tomorrow." 

"Goodnight!" They all said in unison. 

I quickly walked down the corridors, and entered my common room.

As I entered, I saw Luna carefully sort through her crystals while Blaised watched her in fascination.

"Oh hi, (Y/N)." Blaise waved, Luna looked up from her pile, waving to me as well. 

"Long time no see." I replied. 

"You haven't missed much." Luna shrugged. 

"Luna was just showing me more of her crystals." Blaise stated. "What's with you and ferret boy?"

"Blaise!" Luna scolded. "My cousin is not a ferret! Hes an asshole." 

Blaise pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing. "I couldnt agree more." 

"To be honest, I dont know. And I'm tired of trying to find out." I sighed.

"You've been hanging out a lot more with Harry." Luna continued sorting her rocks. "Could that be why?" 

Blaise raised an eyebrow and turned to me. "You and Harry?" 

I blushed, again. I hated not being able to control what my own body was doing. 

"You're blushing." Blaise said flatly. 

"Harry and I are just close." I said, looking down at my feet. 

"Mmhm..." Blaise nodded, suspiciously.

"Shut up." I chuckled. "I'm going to bed." 

"Goodnight." Luna and Blaise said, as I made my way upstairs. 

"Hey (Y/N)." Blaise called.

I stopped halfway up the stairs. 

"Yeah?" I replied.

"If Draco gives you a hard time, tell me." He said.

I smiled. "I will. Thank you." 

Blaise nodded, going back to watching Luna. 

I finally entered my dorm and jumped onto my bed. 

As much as I loved the Gryffindor common room, I missed my bed so much.

"You're going to be late for classes, (Y/N)." Luna's voice rang through my ears.

I opened my eyes, blinking when the bright sunlight shined through window. 

I didn't even notice I fell asleep. Maybe I missed my bed more than I thought.

-

"I'm surprised you actually showed up to potions, (Y/N)." Harry whispered next to me. 

"Me too. Snape is a-" 

"What am I, Ms. Lupin?" Snape voiced behind me, making Harry and I jolt.

I stared wide eyed at Harry as he shrugged, both of us internally panicking. 

"A lovely teacher." I replied meekly, smiling faintly.

He stared down at Harry and I for what felt like an eternity, until he slapped us both upside the head.

"Ow!" Harry and I hissed.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." He said flatly, walking back up to the front of the class, his cloak flowing dramatically behind him.

"What an ass." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you?" 

"Fine." 

"Good." 

-

"And Snape is still employed because why?" I questioned as Harry and I entered the Gryffindor common room. 

"I've been asking that question for five years now." Harry chuckled.

I sat on the sofa, grabbing my book bag and pulling out my textbooks, preparing to study.

"You're going to study right now?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"We have tons of homework and the more we study, the more prepared we are for the O.W.Ls." I explained.

"We have literally all day." Harry said, sitting next to me. "Let me see." 

He grabbed one of my notebooks, flipping through it.

"You make nice notes. You have to teach me how, I'm awful at organizing."

"Maybe." I smirked.

Harry's smile faded.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot to ask why Malfoy decided to hold you back yesterday. Did he say anything to you?" 

"That was out of the blue." I chuckled.

Harry chuckled too, running his hand through his hair.

"He was being Malfoy, per usual." I answered. "But it was weird."

"How so?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"He was being normal Malfoy, but he said something about needing to protect me, and then kissed me. Which was weird because he wanted us to keep our distance." I brought up my knees, hugging them, as I rested my chin on top.

I still didn't know why Draco decided to kiss me. It wouldn't have been weird if we were still as close as we were last year. Was it a goodbye kiss? A promise kiss? 

"He kissed you?" Harry turned on the sofa, facing me.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Nothing new. It just caught me off guard because we haven't done anything like that in months."

Harry pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. 

"What?" I chuckled.

"You know his parents are death eaters, right?" 

"Well, yeah. I knew they were." 

"No, when I was in the graveyard when Cedric died, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father was there. He was masked, but it was his voice and his name I heard." 

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he remembered the events of Cedric's death.

I felt my stomach drop. Surely if his father knew Voldemort was back last year, Draco would have known around the same time. Yet, he still decided to lie to me about it. And why?

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" Harry moved the hair out of my face, studying me with concern. "You've gone pale." 

"No, I'm okay." I swallowed. "I'll be right back." 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he watched me get up and head to the coed bathroom.

I quickly approached the sink, turning on the water and splashing my face. 

Lucius Malfoy was not only a former death eater, but he was one currently, and Draco didn't tell me? Instead he decided to continue refusing Voldemort's return. Is that who he wants to protect me from? His father?

I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror. Why wouldn't he tell me? Why did he feel he had to hide it from me?

"(Y/N)?" Harry stepped into the bathroom, hesitantly.

I turned around quickly, facing him. 

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You're stressing way too much over Malfoy." He stated.

"I know. I hate what he does to me. He doesn't even care about me at the moment. He's so preoccupied with everything else, I'm the last thing he thinks about." I sighed, feeling my eyes water.

"Don't cry over him." Harry laughed softly, wiping away the tears forming in my eyes. 

"I'm upset. I'm confused, Harry. Younger me would've never let a stupid boy make me cry, yet here I am, fussing about Draco being Draco." I sniffled.

I looked down at the tiled floor, studying the pretty iridescent glow it illuminated. 

Harry cupped my chin and gently tilted my head to meet his eyes.

"Stop crying over him. Don't make me say it again." He said.

My breathing stopped. My body felt hot. Harry was right, Malfoy wasn't worth crying over. Training for this inevitable war with Voldemort is what we need to be focusing on.

Harry and I stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. His bright green eyes twinkled and shined like the iridescent bathroom tiles.

"You're way too pretty to cry over a stuck up blond ferret." Harry smiled.

I laughed. "I don't feel pretty. I feel like a pawn. I feel like I'm a toy that everybody wants to protect, but nobody wants to play with. Everybody thinks I'm worth more than I actually am."

"That's not true. We're trying to protect you because we care about you, (Y/N). And just because you don't feel pretty, doesn't mean you aren't." Harry hands moved from my chin to my cheeks and held my face. "You're literally stunning." 

"Stop." I chuckled, blushing.

Harry laughed, his eyes looking from my eyes to my lips, then back up again.

The tension between us was thick. The tension felt suffocating.

"If I didn't think you were pretty I wouldn't do this." And then Harry kissed me and I kissed back.

My eyes widened in surprise. I was kissing my best friend, but I didn't care, I was tired of Malfoy's mixed signals. I wanted to be touched, I was starved.

I deepened the kiss, as Harry's hands ran along the curves of my body, I snaked my arms around his neck, our bodies connecting like a puzzle piece.

Harry's touch made me feel warm and comfortable. I haven't been touched by Malfoy in so long, I forgot what it felt like to have big, soft hands exploring me.

Harry's hands found my shirt buttons, and started unbuttoning my shirt, throwing it on the ground.

As our tongues danced in each other's mouths, his hands cupped my bare breasts, gently squeezing them, causing me to moan quietly in his mouth.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, turning me around to face the mirror in front of us. 

"You're going to look at yourself in the mirror while we do this. I want you to realize how absolutely stunning you are." Harry rested his chin on my shoulder, staring at me in the mirror. "If you look away, I'll stop what I'm doing until you decide to look back at yourself." 

"O-okay." I breathed.

"Good pup." He smirked, roughly grabbing my breasts again, causing me to whimper.

I moaned softly as his lips brushed against the sensitive spot on my neck. 

He nipped at the soft spot between my neck and shoulder, while one of his hands wrapped around my waist, his only hand slid down my skirt, and into my underwear, rubbing my clit slowly.

I stared at the girl I saw in the mirror. She was flustered, turned on, and wanting more. 

My head rested on Harry's shoulder, as he continued rubbing me, pleasuring my sweet spot.

"H-Harry...please...don't stop." I huffed between moans, his hand rubbing faster.

"I wasn't planning on it, sweetheart." He chuckled, his fingers finding my entrance and softly pushing two of them inside.

I gasped softly, an overwhelming sense of pleasure building inside of me.

His fingers thrusted in and out of me slowly, teasingly, causing me to whimper.

"What is it, pup?" Harry asked softly, his free hand playing with my hard, sensitive nipples. 

I whimpered again, my hand finding the back of his head and running it through his messy jet black hair.

"Look at yourself, baby. Even the mirror knows you're a pretty little mess for me. Keep looking at yourself." He whispered in my ear.

"Faster...please..." I breathed. 

Harry's fingers sped up inside of me, hitting my g spot roughly. 

I moaned loudly in response, clutching onto Harry's hair. 

Harry's eyes stared back at me in the mirror, watching me lose myself over his fingers.

"You're tightening baby. If you wanna cum, just ask." He said softly, his bright green eyes still examining my reflection. 

"Please let me cum." I whimpered.

"Let it go, pup." He moaned, his fingers pumping in and out of me faster.

The tightening knot in my stomach finally released, an electric sensation of pleasure exploding within me. My whole body shook in overwhelming pleasure. Harry held me tight, keeping me from collapsing onto the floor.

It was quiet as we both tried coming back down to earth. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and panting, I turned away from the mirror and faced Harry, his eyes widened as he realized what we had just done.

"I'm sorry, I lost-"

"I liked it." I assured him before he could finish.

He smiled and picked up my blouse of the floor.

"Here, the least I can do is help you get dressed." He laughed.

He helped me put in my shirt and buttoned it up, then kissed my cheek. 

"You're beautiful, (Y/N). I don't want to hear you complain about not feeling pretty ever again." He said sternly.

"Cross my heart." I giggled.


	50. An Injury and a Scolding

Harry gasping for air woke me up. I jolted upright, looking around, realizing I had fallen asleep in Harry's bed. 

I turned quickly to see Harry, sweating and still gasping for air upright next to me.

"What?" I exclaimed, panicking.

"We have to go!" He grabbed my arm, dragging me out of his bed.

"Harry what the bloody hell is going on?!" I yelled.

"Sirius...the prophecy...the ministry..." He stammered, dragging me down the stairs.

"Harry you aren't making sense!" I panicked.

"I had a vision! I have to go to the Department of Mysteries!" Harry opened the common room door and stopped in the corridor.

"I want you to stay in your common room, I have to get Hermione and Ron." He said quickly, holding my shoulders.

"Harry, please let me come with you..." I breathed, searching his eyes. 

"No, Remus would kill me if I took you." Harry replied.

"You might die either way." I sighed.

Harry inhaled deeply and looked at me, almost as if he were waiting for me to say something else.

Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Stay close." 

"Always." I smiled slightly.

He smiled faintly, nodding.

We rushed through the halls, finding Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

They were all just as confused as I was. Harry was rushing, only able to get a few words out from his mouth.

We quickly ran back up to the Gryffindor common room, using the fireplace and floo powder to transport to the ministry. 

Nobody said a word. Harry was too tense and focused, nobody wanted to say anything that would make him lash out. 

Covered in floo powder, we arrived at the ministry. Harry dragged me into the elevator, followed by everyone else, and we descended down to the Department of Mysteries section.

Once the elevator doors opened, my mouth dropped. It was dark, the only light being illuminated by glass orbs, with dark mist swirling inside of them. 

I stepped out of the elevator, looking around in awe. 

"This is amazing..." I gawked.

"Not the time." Harry snapped.

I widened my eyes, looking back at Hermione and Ron, who shrugged, their faces just as surprised as I am. 

Harry starting walking quickly through the aisles, looking for the prophecy. 

We all followed, stopping abruptly between an aisle. 

"It's here!" He exclaimed, carefully grabbing a glass orb. 

"Give me that." A calm, yet deep voice interrupted, making us all turn. 

There stood Luicius Malfoy, taking off his death eater mask.

My breathing hitched, I froze. Draco Malfoy's father stood before me. I was dating this man's son. A death eater's son wanted to protect me. The son of something so foul and evil was the person I loved. Here I stood, in front of this man, putting myself in danger.

Lucius looked from Harry to me, eyeing me up and down. I stood there, wondering if he recognized me as the little girl who talked to his pure blooded son in the wand shop. 

I saw him inhale deeply, turning back to look at Harry. 

"No." Harry responded flatly.

Soon enough, more cloaked people with death eater masks surrounded us. 

"Run!" Hermione yelled.

We all obeyed, running in different directions, every aisle looking the same. 

I fell behind, a hand grabbing the back of my blouse.

I gasped, trying to get away, fighting my way out of the mysterious grasp.

"Don't. Move." Lucius' voice whispered in my ear, his wand up to my neck.

My eyes started to water. "Please don't." 

He said nothing. He dragged me down the aisles, stopping in the middle of the room, a misty archway sitting in the center. 

"Where's Harry?" I panicked.

Lucius' wand pressed further into my throat. 

I felt my bottom lip quiver. 

After an eternity, the others started showing up, the death eaters holding them hostage. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please." I breathed. 

Lucius looked down at me, his eyes cold and icy. 

"Stupefy." He said quietly.

A light shot from his wand. I felt a warmth inside me and everything went black.

-

I woke up in a bed. I looked around, seeing myself in Madame Pomphrey's. 

"She's awake!" Luna exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"How did you guys get away? How did I get here?" I questioned, looking around, seeing Hermione and Ron comforting Harry.

"You've been out for a week." Luna said. "There was a duel, Voldemort showed himself and Bellatrix killed Sirius." 

I sat up quickly. "Sirius is dead?" 

I felt cold, numb with fear. My blood felt icy and sharp in my veins.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want Harry and the others comforting me after they had just lost one of the most important people in Harry's life. 

I closed my eyes, breathing in the stale, unmoving air of the room. 

"I want my dad." I teared up.

Harry and the others rushed to me, seeing that I had come to. 

"I want my dad." I repeated, my voice cracking as tears rolled down my cheeks. 

"He's here! He's been here since last week. He's given Dumbledore quite a talking to. I thought he was going to rip Harry's head off." Hermione replied.

Just then, my dad, Remus Lupin barged through the door, running to me hugging me tightly. I sobbed uncontrollably in his arms, hiding myself in his shoulder. 

He stroked my hair, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "Why the hell didn't you stay here?" 

"I wanted to help!" I sobbed. "What if Harry or someone got hurt and I wasn't there for them?" 

"You were the one who got hurt, (Y/N)!" He scolded. 

"And Sirius died, dad! That doesn't hurt you?!" I shouted.

"I thought I'd have to deal with your death too, (Y/N)." He sighed.

That statement hit me hard. It felt like a punch in the chest. Was I reckless? Was it selfish to go?

I pulled away from him, wiping the tears from my cheeks quickly. 

"I'm fine. I was just stupefied." I crossed my arms.

"You don't understand. You were unconscious and stunned in the middle of a duel." Lupin explained. 

"I just wanted to help." I muttered. 

I felt a tight grip on my hand, I turned, seeing Harry holding it. 

"All of you, let her rest!" Madame Pomphrey scolded, coming into the room.

"I'm fine. I want to go to the common room. The Gryffindor one." I replied.

Madame Pomphrey rolled her eyes, bustling away. 

"We'll take you." Harry said, smiling faintly.

Hermione, Ron and the others decided to go out in the courtyard, giving Harry and I some privacy. 

He gently lifted me up, making sure I had support while I walked.

"Did you ever get my letter?" I asked Lupin.

"Yes. I was going to send you one back, but you decided to get yourself hurt. Nymphodora is worried sick about you. I don't like that Malfoy boy and you need to stay away from him." He replied. 

I looked at Harry, who shrugged in response. 

"I'll see you later, dad." I said quietly.

He looked at me, and turned away, saying nothing.

"Let's go." Harry whispered. 

-

"I'm sorry Harry." I sighed.

"You were meaning well." He said. 

"I know, but I should've listened to you. Staying here was best." 

Harry sighed heavily, looking at me in sadness.

"It's my fault for giving in." He said.

Just then, Draco rushed towards us, running down the opposite end of the corridor.

"Potter!" He shouted, approaching him with his wand to his throat.

"Draco, stop!" I scolded. 

"What the hell did you do to her?" He narrowed his eyes, anger making him shake.

"Draco, he didn't do anything. It was my fault." I sighed.

He snapped his head toward me, his eyes burning with anger. 

"You went to a place Potter had visions of Voldemort and you didn't tell me?!" He shouted, flecks of spit hitting my face. "How come I had to hear it from Luna and Blaise?!" 

"Draco...stop yelling." I replied calmly.

"Your father was the problem, Malfoy." Harry pushed me away, facing Malfoy in my place. "He stunned her." 

Harry and Draco stood in silence, their noses almost touching. 

"My father wouldn't dare." Draco growled.

"But he did, Draco." I said.

"Stay out of this, (Y/N)!" He yelled.

"But it's true!" I retorted. "Your father is a death eater, we know Draco." 

Draco sneered at me and Harry. 

"I was supposed to protect you dammit." He muttered, turning away and disappearing in the halls.

Harry and I looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.

"What a git." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I'm tired." I uttered. 

"Yeah, let's get into the common room." Harry said. 

The rest of the way to the common room was silent. I was too upset about everything to say anything. 

I decided to tag along, I decided to help. Why was everyone blaming themselves instead of me? I did it. And Draco's little performance wasn't helping at all. He said he wanted to protect me but he wasn't there. He didn't know where I had gone because he didn't want to acknowledge me. Ignoring me wasn't protecting me.


	51. Dreams

I woke up in darkness. My eyes couldn't adjust. I was practically blinded. 

The cinderblock wall was cold against my back, between the cold wall and the damp dirt, my back ached.

"Get up." 

Lucius Malfoy's voice made me flinch.

"Lumos." He whispered, his wand lighting the room.

I closed my eyes, the sudden light hurting.

He approached me, bending down to meet my eyes.

I said nothing. His lips turning into an evil smirk. 

I flinched as he moved the hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Why am I here?" I uttered.

"You will speak when spoken to, miss Lupin." He replied, his cane at my throat. 

"How did you know Remus Lupin is my dad?" I asked.

"It's not new news, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

He took his wand from his cane, the mere touch against my skin, burning it.

I winced in pain.

"I will call you whatever I'd like. You're in my house as a guest. Act like it." He growled.

"Where's Draco?" I gulped.

Lucius chuckled, burning me once again with his wand. 

"Draco? He couldn't care less. Once the dark lord has you, you won't matter." 

I gasped for air, waking up Harry who was sitting on the couch next to me. 

Several weeks had passed since my injury, and I'd been having non stop nightmares ever since. It was always the same thing. Me in a dark room and Lucius Malfoy taunting me. 

"The nightmares again?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Y-yeah." I breathed. 

"Maybe we're more alike than I thought." Harry laughed.

"Shut up." I smiled.

Harry was right. We were both having nightmares daily, but the difference was no one wanted to kill me...did they?

I sighed, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. 

"These nightmares...they all began after I got hurt...and it's always about me and Draco's father. Which is weird because I've only met the man twice. He can't have much against me, and I highly doubt he knows about me and Draco." 

Harry looked up from studying his healed over scar Umbridge had given him earlier in the year and turned to look at me. 

"It's probably because you're close to me. I highly suspect it has already gone around that you're Lupin's daughter. You're a marauder's child, he might want you gone as much as they want me gone." Harry explained. 

What Harry said made sense, but scared me at the same time. I was in danger, just because mine and Harry's parents were close friends. I had no remarkable abilities like Harry, and I'm pretty sure I was Voldemort's last worry. So why was I a threat? 

"But I'm not special like you, Harry. Im a werewolf's daughter, not a werewolf myself. Voldemort could literally touch me and I'd crumble to pieces, I'm weak." I sighed, playing with my fingers in my lap. 

"Just because you're not a werewolf, doesn't mean you're weak, pup." Harry said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

Harry chuckled and bit his lip, scooting closer over to me, his mouth near my ear.

"But you let me call you that while I made you into a moaning, withering mess." He whispered.

My panting breaths stopped abruptly, blood rushing to my cheeks. 

"Harry..." I breathed. 

"Yeah?" He replied innocently, his hand stroking my hair. 

I bit my lip, "If Malfoy finds out..." 

"What's he gonna do? You two technically aren't together." He laughed.

Were Malfoy and I not together? Did keeping our distance mean to break up? But he said he wants to protect me, and he kissed me...

"I guess you're right." I sighed. 

"I'm not right, it's just a fact." He said. 

I snorted, "Of course." 

Harry and I both stared at the dancing flames sitting in the fireplace. The only sound in the common room being the crackles they would occasionally omit. 

"Do you think these nightmares mean something? Yours do." I questioned, still staring deep into the flames.

Harry sighed, "I think they do." 

I inhaled deeply, turning to face Harry. "Me too. It scares me. What if this is the future I'm seeing, or something?" 

Harry turned, taking his eyes off the flames and looking almost sorry at me. 

"Even if it is, it can be avoided if you stay close." 

"But Harry, this battle, or war, we can't stay close in it. The closer we are, the more vulnerable we are. He's coming and I wouldn't doubt he'd want us to stay together to make it easy for him."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, looking back into the flames, thinking of what to say next. 

"Either way, he'll want us dead. I don't think he'll care if we're together or not." 

"That's comforting." I breathed sarcastically.

"It's better to tell a hurtful truth than a comforting lie." Harry responded. "Especially when your life is in danger." 

"That's dumb. I'm in danger only because my dad was one of your dads best friends." I brought my knees up to my chest. "I wish he never told me. I could be safe with the wizard family that raised me." 

"Voldemort knew. He knew back when we were babies. Plus, you wouldn't be safe there. Isn't the woman who raised you, a muggle?" 

"Well, yeah, but my da- I mean, her husband was half blooded." 

"Yeah, that would be the first place Voldemort would destroy." Harry said bluntly.

"I wonder who my mom was." I sighed. 

"Yeah." Harry's eyes narrowed. "I wonder why he doesn't talk about her. But you have Tonks. And I can tell you, Tonks is way better than whatever person your mother was." 

I snorted, "I believe that. She's awesome." 

-

The end of the school year was upon us. The O.W.Ls were coming up and everyone was nervous. Instead of heaps of students hanging out in the corridor, there were none to be seen. Everyone had gone to their dorms and common rooms to study.

I still stayed close with the Gryffindors, only going into my common room or dorm for extra clothes or to say hi to Luna. 

Draco and I still weren't talking much. We would occasionally make eye contact in the halls and he would slightly wave, but nothing more. 

However, every time he did wave, I saw the rose quartz and garnet rings still on his fingers. The bracelet he gave me to match hid in my dorm, I was clumsy and definitely didn't want to lose it. Knowing he still had them on gave me hope that we weren't totally over. 

"These O.W.Ls are going to be the death of me." Whined Ron, sitting crossed legged on the floor of the common room.

"If you had studied earlier and did your homework on time, you wouldn't be so unprepared!" Scolded Hermione, who sat next to him. 

Harry and I laughed, sitting together on the sofa, a pile of books on the table in front of us.

"At least we only have a few. With Umbridge now found and under investigation, we don't have DADA O.W.Ls." Harry said.

"I guess." Ron mumbled, going back to reading his textbook. 

-

"So what are your plans for summer holiday?" Hermione asked as we left Potions, finishing our first O.W.L exam. 

My eyebrows furrowed. What were my plans? My old family most likely didn't want me there anymore, and my dad hasn't told me about anywhere else besides 12 Grimmwauld Place. Who was going to be waiting for me at King's Cross Station? I thought for a moment, still trying to think of what to say.

"I don't know. It's not like I can just go to my old family. I'm hoping my dad and Tonks have a plan." I shrugged.

"You can always come to the burrow." Ron offered.

"I would love to, but Molly has too much stuff to worry about. The house is always so full. I'd hate to add more to it." I sighed.

"I mean, I think we're all going to Grimmwauld Place for some of the summer." Harry said. "I'm pretty sure Lupin might just have you stay there." 

"I don't think I could bring myself to. Just knowing Sirius was there, hiding, and now he's-"

"Gone." Harry finished my sentence.

"I'm sorry, Harry." I looked up at him. 

He looked back down at me. "It's fine." 

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, exchanging looks. 

-

"Thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed, falling into one of the oversized armchairs. "Exams are finished!" 

"I know! It feels like a weight has lifted!" Harry said.

"Fred and George wanted to throw a party to celebrate." Ron said. 

"I might skip it." I said. "Exams and studying have tired me out. The last thing I want is to celebrate." 

"Fair enough." Harry said. 

"I might just take over your bed and sleep in your dorm." I smirked over at Harry. 

"As long as I get to be in there with you." He smirked back. 

I blushed, unable to speak, I turned away.

"Thought so." Chuckled Harry, sipping the butterbeer he and Ron smuggled in to celebrate end of exams. 

"Can you two please take that in the dorm room? You'll make me lose my appetite." Ron complained. 

Harry and I laughed.

"It's his fault." I replied.

-

Finally, the time came to board the train back to King's Cross Station.

Harry and I stood there, looking at the other students board it. 

"Everything's gonna change, isn't it?" I sighed heavily.

"It's already changed, (Y/N)." Harry replied. 

"Yeah...I guess..." I bit my lip nervously.

"We should get on the train." Harry said. 

I nodded in agreement, following him onto the train. 

While we walked down the narrow aisle, I saw Draco, talking to Blaise and Pansy. They all looked serious, almost scared. 

Draco looked at me and nodded, keeping his serious expression. 

I faintly smiled and nodded back, continuing to walk down the aisle. 

"This ones empty." Harry said, pointing to an empty spot. 

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked, sitting with Harry. 

He shrugged, "I'm guessing theyre in the prefect box."

"Forgot." I muttered.

Harry peeked out of our box, and turned back to me. "I'll be back." 

I raised an eyebrow, watching him leave and walk down the aisle. 

After a minute or two, Harry came back, his robe pockets full of candy from the trolley. 

He smiled at me, throwing candy my way. I laughed. 

"Takes me back to first year." I giggled.

"Me too." Harry grabbed a chocolate frog, ignoring the collectible card that came with it. 

I looked out the window, the mountains and the castle becoming more distant. 

"It was easier then." I smiled sadly, still admiring the horizon.

"Yeah. It was." Harry agreed, looking out the window with me.

"Voldemort was still weak then." I sighed.

"Yeah. All the colors seemed brighter too." He added.

"Are you going back to your aunt and uncle's?" I asked. 

"No. I'm staying at Grimmwauld Place." Harry replied sharply. "I'd rather die than go back to my aunt and uncle's." 

"Fair enough." I said.

The train ride was relaxing, but long. I wanted to just get back to King's Cross, but at the same time, I wanted to stay and talk with Harry and my friends. I also didn't know where I'd be going for the summer. I was hoping my dad and Tonks would be there waiting for me.

-

"We're here." Harry whispered, patting my shoulder.

My slowly opened my eyes and stretched. I looked around, forgetting I had fallen asleep. 

We stood up and quickly made our way out of the train before it got crowded.

I stepped off the last step and onto the platform. I looked around me and saw Draco with his parents. I wanted to talk to him, but I highly doubt he would want to, especially around his parents. How could he protect me during summer holiday? He wouldn't be able to keep tabs on me. I didn't even know where I'd be going.

I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about Malfoy." 

I turned to look at him and sighed. "I wish it were that simple."

"(Y/N)!" 

Me and Harry snapped our heads to see where the sound was coming from. 

Through the crowded platform, Tonks ran up to me, squeezing me tightly, my dad calmly behind her.

"I was hoping you guys would come get me." I chuckled. "I wasn't sure where I'd be going to."

"Don't be silly! You're with us, of course!" Tonks said happily, Lupin smiling behind her.

"You still aren't mad at me, are you dad?" I asked nervously. 

"Of course not!" He scoffed. "And I wasn't even mad at you, I was more worried about you putting yourself in harms way." 

"That will kind of be a lot harder to avoid soon." I mumbled. 

He gave me a stern look, making me shut up instantly. 

"Hi Harry." Lupin gave him a warm smile, Harry returned it. 

"Hi profes- er, I mean Remus." He replied.

"Are you coming with us?" Tonks asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to Grimmwauld Place." Lupin answered. "With Voldemort starting to make little appearances, we can't waste any time on coming up with defense tactics." 

Harry and I nodded in agreement. 

"What are we just standing around for? Let's go!" Hurried Tonks, grabbing my dads arm, dragging him through the crowd.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe this summer won't be too bad." 

"I hope not. I've worked too hard for this for Voldemort to ruin it. He'll have to wait." I smiled.

Harry laughed. "We better go before we lose them."

I grabbed his arm, dragging him, like Tonks did to Lupin. "Let's go then!"


	52. Summer Stress

After an hour or so on our brooms, we had finally arrived at #12 Grimmauld place.

As we entered, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to greet us. 

"Harry, (Y/N)!" Mrs. Weasley hugged us tightly.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked. 

"They're upstairs, dear." She smiled.

"This might be even more packed than the Burrow." I sighed.

"I dont think so. Hermione is with her parents, and not all of the adults live here." Harry said. 

Harry and I went upstairs and saw Ron and Ginny talking to each other as they sat on dusty old beds. 

Their heads turned to face us, and greeted us. 

"Hey, (Y/N), hello Harry!" Ginny waved. 

"Hi!" Harry and I said together. 

Harry went to sit next to Ron, while I sat next to Ginny.

"Where are the twins? And I thought you were going to stay with Pansy?" I asked Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure they're somewhere. They like to apparate a lot. Last I heard, they were going to hang out with Lee." Ginny shifted uncomfortably, a look of hesitation forming on her face. "And Pansy and I arent together anymore." 

"Why?" I pushed. 

"It's complicated." Ginny replied. 

I decided not to question her anymore. We were already under enough stress as it was, and it was better not to cause more.

As Harry, Ron and Ginny talked, I stayed quiet, picking at the lose threads of my worn out blouse. 

I didnt feel like talking. I was glad to be here and be with my friends and my dad, but I knew we were here to hide. We were here to make plans and protect ourselves from Voldemort. This wasn't a lovely summer getaway. This was a hideout. 

I couldnt bring myself to really feel happy. This wasnt going to be last summer. This wasn't going to be a carefree summer with festivities and excitement.

I pulled another loose string from the hemline of my blouse, pulling it until the fabric scrunched, and it came out. 

Ginny's voice brought me back to the present.

"You haven't updated me on Draco, (Y/N), are you guys-"

"I honestly have no idea, Ginny. One minute he's saying he wants to protect me, the next, he wants us to keep our distance. He wasn't like this last year, but of course, that was before Harry was portkeyed to a graveyard." I replied. 

Ginny glanced at Ron and Harry, who shrugged, then looked back at me.

"Before you say anything, I'm not going to talk to him. We all know his father is an active death eater, and I wouldnt survive a minute in that manor." I added.

"You and Malfoy are the most irritating couple I've ever met." Ron stated. 

"Ron!" Ginny scolded. 

"No, hes right." I said. "Keep it going Ronald."

Ron raised an eyebrow, confused as to why I would let him keep going. 

"Go on Ron." I challenged. 

Ron glanced at Harry, then back at me, narrowing his eyes. "You always worry about that git. Why would you ever like someone who has called Hermione every name in the book, goes out of his way to make Harry miserable, and makes fun of my family? Hes an awful person and you know that! Yet, here you are, sulking over this guy who wants to stay far away from you and call it "protection." 

I felt anger flow through my veins, Ron had never said anything like this before. It confused me, and hurt me. 

"Look, I dont know what's gotten into you Weasley, but people can change! That's what I have been doing, I've been trying to educate him, and it's been working!" I stood up and approached Ron, our noses almost touching. "Now because of Voldemort, I havent been there! Now because of Voldemort, our lives have been teeter tottering over the edge!" 

Ron's eyes widened, while mine stung with tears.

"I'm done." My voice cracked, and I turned away from Ron, leaving the room.

We've only been here for an hour and I already felt like I wanted to leave. I thought that maybe this summer holiday would be easy. I thought I was adamant I wouldnt let the thought of Voldemort ruin it, but I've just realized this is just the beginning of the end. 

-

"Another useless Daily Prophet." Mr. Wealsey said, dropping it onto the roumd kitchen table. 

"Nothing on Voldemort?" Dad asked with raised eyebrows. 

"No." Mr. Weasley shook his head.

I've spent the last two weeks sitting in the guest bedroom, hiding away from everyone. I wasn't in the mood to have any fun or help. I was nervous. I was anxious. I sat alone on a old mattress listening in on conversations. The walls were hollow, so it wasn't very hard to hear certain conversations. 

"Alohamora!" 

My door unlocked and swung gently open, revealing a concerned Harry. 

"I locked that door for a reason." I stated. 

"Im tired of knocking on the door to see if youre still alive. Plus, you need to eat. You haven't eaten in days." Harry said, walking over to me. 

"I'm okay, thank you." I smiled faintly. 

Harry inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes. "What is going on with you? You were so excited about it when we got off the train. What happened?" 

He sat next to me on my bed, I sat up, the blanket wrapped around my entire body. 

"I dont know." I shrugged. "This place doesn't really give off happy vibes, does it?" 

Harry put a hand on my thigh, looking at me. I continued.

"This is a safe house, Harry. We are in hiding. Sirius is dead, Draco's dad is a complete git, Voldemort is coming, and here we are, doing absolutely nothing. This isn't a summer holiday, it's preparation for war."

Harry sighed, looking away, trying to think of something that will comfort me, but failing.

I snorted, "You don't have to say anything, I know it already." 

It was quiet for a moment, Harry still looked as if he were trying to say something but failing to do so. 

"Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban." He finally managed to say. 

"Good." I said flatly. "He deserves it. But we both know it won't be long until Voldemort breaks him out. He has the dementors on his side now." 

Besides Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy was the next in line to lead the death eaters. I was glad he was caught, but at the same time, I couldn't help but think of Draco and how he must feel right now. He loves his father and I can't imagine what his capture is doing to him and his mother. 

"We're outnumbered. Just like last time." I sighed. 

"That's not true. Most of Hogwarts is on our side." Harry replied. 

"But they aren't here right now, are they?" I snapped. "And what have you and the others been doing for the past two weeks?" 

Harry was caught a little off guard by my sudden outburst.

"We've been trying to keep up with his whereabouts." 

I let out a small laugh, not out of happiness, but out of frustration. 

I turned and looked at the window, studying the grey, cloudy sky. 

"You know...it's been cloudy and dim every since he's made himself known. It doesn't seem like there's color anymore. The happiness isn't there either. It's all miserable. How do we go back to Hogwarts like this? Do we act as if nothings happen? How do they expect us to focus on classes and homework?" 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply, then opening them back up slowly. 

"You're asking the same questions I have been, (Y/N)." 

I pursed my lips, my eyes filling with tears I couldn't control. 

"I can't do this Harry." I sobbed.

Harry grabbed me and held me tight in his arms, my tears falling onto his shirt.

"Dont be stupid. You are here with all of us for a reason." He assured, stroking my hair.

"I really dont feel like going back to Hogwarts, Harry." I sniffled.

"We have to. You know your dad will force you to go either way. The order is very adamant we get there this year." He said, looking down at me.

"Why? We'd just be easier targets." I said.

"We have to go back. You're mad if you think the order will let you not go." He chuckled softly. 

"I hate this. I miss when we were children." I inhaled deeply, wiping away my tears, my head still buried in Harry's chest. 

"Me too. First year was the best. We won the house cup, I caught the snitch and won the quidditch tournament." Harry smiled, reminiscing on the past. 

I smiled sadly. "Now look at us. We're just fragments. Broken." 

"I wish I could say that werent true." Said Harry, "But you're right."

I looked back up at Harry, our eyes meeting each other. 

We stayed still, almost as if we were frozen in time.

Harry was my best friend. The one who would check on me when I was down. I loved him, but it wasn't the same love I had for Draco. I loved Draco like a soulmate, and I loved Harry as much as a best friend could. 

But that still didnt stop me from thinking he was one of the most attractive boys I've seen. No matter which way I loved him, it didnt stop me from thinking he was handsome. 

It happened in a flash. Our lips had crashed into each other, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. 

Harry fell back onto the bed, I followed, laying on top of him.

The stress with the upcoming and inevitable war had us pent up. We needed an outlet to release before one of us broke down. 

Our clothes came off, our hands feeling each other's every curve and muscle. 

Harry flipped me, resulting in me on the bottom and him on top. 

His bright green eyes bore into mine, before he went in for another kiss, thrusting himself inside me at the same time. 

I gasped in pleasure, taking in every inch of him, my body growing hotter and hotter with each thrust. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss and slowly trailed his hands down my body, increasing the speed of his thrusts too. 

I moaned and whimpered quietly, trying not to let us be heard outside the room. 

"Your moans are really cute, (Y/N). Keep going." He chuckled, breathing heavily. 

"Harry..." I moaned.

"Go ahead, I know you're close." He groaned. 

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach growing, and wanting to be released. 

I finally let go, my body exploding in a fiery, electric pleasure. 

Harry's thrusts got sloppier, and soon stopped as he climaxed. 

He flopped down next to me, breathing heavily, still coming down from the high. 

"I messed up your makeup a little. Sorry about that." He laughed, licking his thumb and wiping my eyes, getting rid of the mascara that had smudged under them. 

"Thank you." I laughed. 

And for a moment, I didnt care what was going on outside the room Harry and I were in. I didnt care about the war, I didnt care about what would happen the next day, or the next. 

Here I am having sex with my best friend. And Draco has no clue.


	53. Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday Harry!" I exclaimed loudly, barging into his room. 

Harry, who had still been asleep, groaned and turned in his bed.

"Get up!" I laughed, jumping onto his bed. "You're seventeen! The dancing queen!" 

Harry laughed softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, then grabbing his glasses, putting them on. 

"Thanks." He said, his deep morning voice and even messier hair distracting me. 

"Yeah, you're welcome." I smiled. 

"How the bloody hell are you even up before me?" He asked, still groggy. 

I shrugged, "It's your birthday. I wanted to help Molly with your cake." 

"I have a cake?" His eyes brightened in excitement. 

"Yeah!" I laughed. 

Harry jumped out of his bed, dragging me with him. 

It had been a month since we have been here at the safe house. Nothing really new had happened, but time passed by slowly. I hated the dusty smell of the curtains and carpets, but according to everyone in the order, it was the safest place to be. 

We still didn't know where Voldemort had gone too. The Daily Prophet looked rather uninteresting this past few weeks, and no one was even close on finding his recent whereabouts, or plans. 

Sixth year was coming up soon, and all I wanted to do was stay hidden, stay safe. But according to everyone else in this damn hideaway, going back to Hogwarts was non-negotiable. It had to be done. But whenever I asked, they would never tell me why. I would always wonder why they wouldn't say. Are they using us for bait? Are we the Order's seeing eye dogs?

It didn't matter right now. I wanted to take advantage of time passing by slowly. I wanted to spend as much time with everyone here at #12 Grimmwauld Place as I could before going back to Hogwarts, because I'm not very confident we'd be coming back.

"Good morning Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly. "Happy birthday." 

"Happy birthday Harry!" Everyone exclaimed excitedly. 

"T-thank you." Harry blushed. 

I looked at him and smirked. "Are you gonna eat your cake for breakfast or what?"

"Is there any other way?" Harry laughed, running to the table where everyone sat.

We lit the candles and sang to him. Blush rose to his cheeks once again as he sat there, looking at all of us.

"Make a wish!" I said.

Harry closed his eyes, and blew out this seventeen candles on the vanilla cake. 

Mrs. Weasley cut the cake and served everyone. 

"I'm sorry your birthday couldn't be more. There isn't much we could have done in this house." Lupin said. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? This is the best."

Everyone started eating their cake, when suddenly, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in my lap.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to open the letter.

I looked down and grabbed the letter. 

Shock overtook me and I dropped my fork.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked. 

"Draco..." I breathed.

"I told you not to associate with that Malfoy boy, (Y/N)." My dad growled.

"Your dad's right. The Malfoys are not our friends." Alastor Moody added. 

"But...I love him. I haven't talked to him since last term." I said. "I have no clue what it could say." 

"How did he know we were here?" Tonks asked nervously.

"I don't know. I never told him." I replied.

I had no idea how this letter got to me. How did Draco know I was here? Did anyone else know where the Order was hiding? Was our cover blown?

With slightly shaking hands, I carefully opened the envelope, half expecting something to blow up in my face.

When nothing happened, I unfolded the letter slowly. 

Dear (Y/N), 

I love you. I'm sorry. It had to be done.

Sincerely, 

Draco Malfoy. 

I blinked at the letter, unable to comprehend what I had just read. It was short. Too short. 

Why did he send this? Was it a goodbye? What did he do? What needed to be done? After months of nothing, I get three sentences? 

I wanted to know what was going on, but I couldn't risk sending the letter to the Malfoy Manor. I didn't know where the owl would take it. 

I looked around, seeing everyone's faces, waiting for me to say something.

"So...what's it about?" Ron asked. 

"He didn't say much. Just that he loves me and he's sorry." I breathed in, trying not to cry for the thousandth time. 

"That's weird." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. 

I sat there, rereading the three sentences trying to make up excuses as to why he would write this. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe he just wanted to apologize for last term, maybe he just wanted me to know he still loves me. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't a goodbye, he wasn't leaving. 

I wanted to go find him. I wanted to go talk to him face to face, but I was stuck here. We were wanted and I would be putting myself in even more danger trying to find Draco. 

-

For the rest of the day, I was worrying about Draco. Was he in trouble? Did he need me? 

I sat in my room doing nothing but staring, thinking about what situation Draco was in right now. His father was in Azkaban, and it was just him and his mother. Could that be the issue? Why would he feel the need to reach out to me?

A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Who else would it be?" Harry replied on the other side.

I smiled to myself. "Come in."

Harry slowly opened the door and entered, sitting beside me on the old rickety bed. 

"I thought you'd be hanging out with Ron." I said. 

"Hes busy arguing with the twins and Ginny. I didnt want to take sides." He replied, pulling a lose thread from the old comforter. 

"Understandable." I snorted. "Did you have a good birthday?" 

"Of course. I didnt even need a cake or presents to have a happy birthday. Just being here with everyone instead of the Dursleys is enough." He smiled and adjusted his glasses. 

"Did you come to check on me again?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. You've been pretty quiet since that letter." He answered. 

"I'm worried. What if Draco's in trouble? What if he needs me and that was his cry for help?" I sat up against the wall, looking at the ceiling. 

Harry looked at me and was quiet for a while. 

"He's a Malfoy, (Y/N). They're always able to get themselves out of trouble. They know what they're doing. Whether good or bad." 

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course they do." 

Harry adjusted his glasses again and looked up at the ceiling with me. 

"We have a month, then it's back to Hogwarts." He stated, almost nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah...it wont be the same. Just like everything else." I agreed.

Harry breathed in deeply.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but Diagon Alley is being taken over by the death eaters, so it might be hard getting school supplies." He bit his lip nervously. 

I snapped my head to look at him. "When did you find that out?" 

"Yesterday. It was in The Daily Prophet." He replied. 

"Why wasn't I told yesterday? Why weren't you going to tell me?" I raised my voice, anger slowly taking over.

Harry slowly scooted away from me on the bed.

"You're already stressed out enough. I didn't want to add to it. Nobody did." 

"Everyone knew except me?" I yelled. 

"Stop yelling, (Y/N)! We didn't want to tell you because you're already worrying so much as it is!" Harry raised his voice too, matching me.

I stood up, my anger and frustration not allowing me to keep sitting still.

"Why do all of you think I can't take it? I'm here for a reason! I wouldn't be in the Order if I couldn't take the news! I'm not strong, but I'm certainly not weak, Harry! Yes, I'm scared, but that's not my weakness!" My voice cracked as my anger turned into frustrated tears. "I know I'm not the chosen one like you, I know I'm not special, but I care about you. I want you to not only be the boy who lived, but the boy who'll live on and happily. I'm fighting for you, just like everyone else is." 

I took a deep breath, trying not to let my tears fall down my face. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in surprise and concern. He thought for a second and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

I looked away and paced around the room, silence taking over us.

"I never asked you to fight for me, (Y/N)." Harry finally said, coldly. 

I abruptly stopped my pacing and turned to glare at him.

"I know you didn't ask. I didn't have a choice. When your best friend's life is in danger, saving them isn't a choice, it's a necessity." 

Harry sucked his teeth and looked away, his expression a mix of sadness and anger. 

"I'm not special, (Y/N). I don't deserve all of this. I don't deserve people risking their lives for me!" 

"They have to do it, Harry! You are special! If you weren't we wouldn't be here right now!" 

Harry chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"The fact that people are dying for the boy who lived, who was supposed to die." He replied. 

I sighed and studied Harry. His bright green eyes starting tearing up. He removed his glasses and rubbed them. 

He was right. People were dying to protect him from dying. He didn't ask for any of it. He was caught in the middle of a hurricane and the eye of it passed over long ago. He was my best friend. I wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect me. 

I sat next to him as he put his glasses back on, and roughed up his already messy hair.

"I'm sorry Harry." 

"Me too." 

"Happy birthday." I kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks." He smiled.


	54. It’s Complicated

"Tell me you want me." Harry whispered into my ear. 

"I want you." I breathed. "Please." 

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered himself onto me, kissing me deeply.

My hands trailed up his neck and into his hair, tugging it lightly as he nipped the sensitive skin of my neck.

He brought himself back up, his nose touching mine. 

"You're so pretty." He breathed. "Especially under me." 

I laughed softly, "Thank you." 

Harry and I weren't technically together. If anything, I still believe Draco and I were still together. Was this cheating? What was Draco doing right now? 

I craved to be touched. I craved to be wanted, and Harry did that. His hands caressed my body in every way possible. When his lips touched my skin, it burned with passion and tenderness. I wanted more. 

The stress of the war had me craving more and more sex. It was my escape. It was my coping mechanism. Was it wrong to do it with Harry? Was it wrong to be friends with benefits?

A knock on the bedroom door forced us apart. 

"Y-yes?" I stammered, flushed and disappointed.

Ron opened the door slowly, peeking his head in hesitatingly. 

"You two aren't naked are you?" He asked. 

"Not yet." Harry replied. I hit him playfully as he laughed. 

Ron laughed and strode in excitedly.

"Our O.W.Ls just arrived!" He exclaimed.

"Really?!" Harry and I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ron said, throwing two envelopes our way. 

We both caught our envelopes and hurriedly opened them.

There was a moment of silence as we both read our results. 

"I passed almost every class!" Harry celebrated. 

"Almost?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"I failed Divination and History of Magic." He answered. "But those were my least favorite classes anyways. What about you?" 

I reread my results. 

"I got exceeds expectations in everything. I kind of wish I got at least one outstanding." I sighed. 

"Are you kidding me?" Ron exclaimed. "You didn't even fail anything! I swear, you and Hermione are the exact same." 

"Shut it." I said. 

Ron rolled his eyes and looked back down at his results. 

"With Diagon Alley being a hot spot for death eaters, how are we getting our supplies?" I asked. 

"Mum and dad are taking us." Ron replied. "They haven't spotted any death eaters in a while, so as long as we're in groups, we should be okay." 

"Maybe then we can see Fred and George's joke shop!" Harry suggested.

"Is that why they haven't been here a lot?" I asked.

Ron and Harry both looked at me and nodded.

"That explains it." I muttered.

-

"Is everyone close together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Me and the others were behind her, pretty much attached at the hip. 

"I think we're as close as we can get." Ginny said. 

"Good." She smiled. 

Diagon Alley wasn't the bright and colorful place it once was. It didn't sparkle like it used to, instead, it was dull and dim. Some of the buildings had broken windows and were gutted on the inside. 

"Ollivanders is gone." Harry stated in shock.

"Oh no..." I gasped. "Now where do people get their wands?" 

"He isn't the only wand maker, but he was the best." Ron replied. 

"Yeah, he was." I agreed. 

I looked at the empty building that was once a wand shop. It didn't look like there had been a struggle, everything was still neatly in its place. My eyes burned with tears. This shop was the start of everything. I got my first wand here, I met Draco here, I had so many memories here. And now it's gone. He's gone.

Everything was changing. Everything was dark and grim now. 

As we looked around, taking in the change of atmosphere, a bright building caught our eye. 

"Fred and George's shop!" Exclaimed Harry and Ron at the same time. 

We all ran to the colorful and sparkling building that seemed really out of place amongst the dark and dull ones. 

We entered the shop. It was amazing. It was packed with people. The inside of the shop was pretty much an inside look into Fred and George's personalities. There were boxes upon boxes of different candies, and toys, all with certain charms on them. 

I looked around slowly, taking in everything. 

"Like what you see?" Fred asked, as him and George peered over each of my shoulders. 

"It's amazing." I gawked. 

"Thank you." They said in unison. 

"How have you been?" George asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Not the best. I'd rather not talk about it." I sighed.

"I'm here if you need me. Always." He smiled, stroking my hair. 

"I know." I smiled back. 

Fred's eyes caught sight of Ginny and stopped her. 

"What about you sis?" He asked.

"What about me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How are you and Dean Thomas doing?" He nudged her. 

"How did you know that?" She backed away. 

"We all know." George rolled his eyes. 

"You're dating Dean?" I asked. "What about Pansy?" 

"I told you, we broke up. And Dean just happened to ask me out." She replied. "I'm going to look at the Pygmy Puffs." 

Ginny walked away hurriedly and almost angrily.

Fred and George shrugged and walked away, helping customers.

Harry came up behind me and nudged my side lightly. 

"What?" I turned to him. 

"Malfoy." He pointed to the window. 

I followed Harry's glances and saw Draco walking past the window. 

"Should I say something?" I asked. "I kind of want to ask him about the letter." 

Harry turned to look at me, narrowing his eyes. 

"He looks suspicious, and with the death eaters out and about, it's not a good time." He replied. 

"You're right. I do miss him though." I sighed. 

-

We finally got back to 12 Grimmwauld Place and flopped down onto the dusty sofa. Harry sat next to me while Ron and Ginny sat next to each other across from us. 

"Fred and George's shop was amazing!" Ron said. 

"They seem to be doing really well." I replied.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I got a Pygmy Puff! Look how cute it is!" Ginny squealed. 

"It's adorable." I laughed. 

"Harry, are you planning on taking potions again?" Ron asked. 

"Are you mad?! Absolutely not! As long as Snape teaches that class, I will not step a foot anywhere near there." Harry responded. 

As Harry and Ron talked about how much they hated Snape, Harry's hand unconsciously grabbed my thigh. 

My breathing hitched and I felt all my blood rush to my face. I pretended to listen to their conversation, nodding occasionally to things they wanted me to agree with, but my mind was still focused on Harry's hand, which was now slowly moving up and down. 

Ron seemed to notice my flushed face, as he did a double take, looking and studying me in concern. 

"Are you okay?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

"Y-yes." I stammered. 

Harry turned to me and looked down at his hand, then looked back at Ron, his hand gripping my thigh harder. 

I glanced sideways at him and caught a slight smirk plastered on his face.

-

"What was that little performance out there?" I asked Harry as he followed me into my room.

"What performance?" He smirked. 

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I like teasing you." He shrugged. 

I smirked back. "I figured as much." 

"I cant wait to be back at Hogwarts. Only a few days left." Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I just want to stay here." I said. 

"Hogwarts is a lot safer than here." Harry stated. "Especially with Dumbledore there." 

"Harry..." I sighed and bit my lip, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "Dumbledore isnt going to live forever. We cant expect him to save us from danger." 

"I know that. What are you on about?" He chuckled nervously. 

"Hes getting old Harry. This war might wear him down and out." I said. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry snapped. 

"Okay." I quickly replied, not wanting to start anything.

"Isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Harry turned to me. 

"Yeah. It's actually tomorrow, the 29th." I said. "Not that big of a deal."

"You'll be seventeen too! We'll be of age in the wizarding world!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I don't really want to celebrate it." I shrugged. 

"Why not?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"I just think we have more important things to deal with." I said. 

"You know, while we were at Diagon Alley, I bought something for you." Harry smiled. 

"Why? I'm not worth buying things for." I chuckled. 

"Yes you are, shut up." Harry laughed, getting up. "Let me go get it. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but it's important." 

"Harry, no, please. Just wait until tomorrow." I replied. 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I really want to give it to you now." 

"I'm sure." I smiled. 

-

The next morning, I made my way downstairs, greeted by everyone.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Thanks guys." 

"I remember your first birthday." Dad teared up. "If only I knew what would happen."

"Dad, it's not your fault. You did what's best for me." I said.

Lupin got up from his chair and hugged my tightly, kissing the top of my head. "But I've missed so many birthdays of yours." 

"But now you won't." I smiled.

"Here dear." Mrs. Weasley handed me a wrapped bundle. 

"I don't need gifts." I chuckled. 

"Open it." She smiled. 

I unwrapped the bundle and lifted it. It was a light pink sweater with my first initial knitted on it.

I teared up and grinned. "I have a Weasley sweater?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. "You deserve it." 

"You're part of the family." Mr. Weasley added. 

I laughed and hugged them both tightly. "Thank you." I whispered. 

"I have something for you too, (Y/N)." My dad handed me a small box. 

"Dad...you really shouldn't have." I sighed. 

"I haven't been able to give you gifts for sixteen years. Open it." He smiled. 

I opened the small box and was met with a sterling silver ring with a small sapphire stone imbedded in it. 

"A ring?" I asked confused. 

"Not just any ring, (Y/N)." Lupin laughed. "This ring has healing properties. The wearer is able to withstand a little bit more than those who don't wear it. And if you're injured, it's able to heal you. However, it heals slowly and if you're bleeding out, it might not be able to heal you in time, so don't rely on it too much." 

"Thank you dad." I hugged him tightly, putting the ring on my right ring finger. 

"Now me!" Harry exclaimed. 

I turned towards Harry, who was holding a slightly bigger box. 

"Here." He said, handing me it. "Ron and Ginny helped me out with it too." 

Ron and Ginny smiled and waved slightly as they sat at the kitchen table. 

I looked down at the box and untied the ribbon holding it together. Once I opened it, a beautiful necklace stared back at me. It was made up of diamonds that glinted in the light and in the middle, a dark emerald teardrop surrounded by more diamonds. It was beautiful. It looked expensive. 

My eyes widened as I kept looking at it, finding more and more diamonds and gems surrounding it. 

"Harry...how much was this?" I questioned. 

"That's not important." He laughed. 

"This is stunning...I can't..." I was speechless. 

"Put it on. It's yours." He said. "I'll help." 

Harry took the necklace out of the box and stood behind me, fastening the necklace. 

He turned me towards the mirror that sat between the kitchen and sitting room. I looked beautiful.

"You look amazing. It brings out your eyes." He grinned back at me in the mirror. 

I blushed hard and looked down at the floor. 

"You really shouldn't have." I felt my face grow warmer and warmer. 

"Don't be silly. You're one of my best friends. Happy birthday." He kissed my cheek. 

"You're too much." I laughed. "You wouldn't have done this for Hermione." 

"The relationship I have with Hermione is a lot different than the one I have with you." He said. 

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow. 

Me and Hermione were both what he would deem, his best friends. But I didn't see him give something this stunning to Hermione last year for her birthday. Why was I different? Was it because we would snog occasionally?

Harry sighed and adjusted the necklace on me. "You're a marauder baby, like me." 

"I didn't ask to be." I chuckled. 

"Neither did I." Harry laughed. "But we have a legacy to take over." 

"You do." I corrected. "You're the boy who lived." 

"The boy who will live with the help of (Y/N) Lupin." Harry smirked. 

"Shut up." I giggled.


	55. Confrontation

Platform 9 3/4 wasn't as packed as it usually had been the previous years. I concluded maybe parents decided to keep their kids home this year due to the circumstances. 

"(Y/N)!" Hermione exclaimed hugging me tightly. 

"Oh, hi Hermione." I smiled. "We've missed you over the holiday." 

"Yeah, me too. My parents and I went to France again. It was really important." She replied. 

"Hermione!" Ron hugged her. "God, I've missed you." 

Hermione laughed and hugged him back. 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked me quietly, starring at the train. 

"No. Not at all." I replied truthfully. 

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I understand, but we'll be safe. I promise." 

"I'm holding you to that promise." I sighed. 

"You guys need to get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "It's going to leave soon." 

Harry and I nodded. 

My dad and Tonks came up and hugged me and Harry. 

"I love you." My dad whispered. "Please be careful." 

"I will dad. I promise." I chuckled. 

"Stay away from the Malfoy boy." He said sternly. 

"That I can't promise." I replied.

He pulled away from the hug and glared at me. 

"I'm serious, (Y/N). He's bad news." 

"I'll try." I smiled. 

"Please." He smiled, but I knew he was faking it. 

"Bye Tonks." I said. 

"Bye (Y/N)! Bye Harry!" Tonks waved, as we all boarded the train. 

As I followed Harry down the aisle, my eye caught Draco. He sat across from Blaise and Pansy. 

He looked serious. He wasn't smiling or joking around. It almost looked like he was making a business deal. 

I knew I wanted to get him alone soon. I wanted to ask him about the letter he sent me over the summer. I had questions that needed to be answered. 

I looked over at him just as he turned his head towards me. We made eye contact, and his lips curved slightly, a faint smile on his face. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came as he spotted the necklace I had around my neck.

He turned back to Blaise and Pansy, who looked at me almost apologetically. 

I shook my head and smiled, assuring them it didn't bother me, even though it did. 

I was going to talk to Draco, I just needed him to be alone. And by the looks of it, that's going to be harder than I thought. 

"Ron and Hermione are in the prefect box again." Harry said. 

"I figured." I replied. 

We finally got an empty box and sat across from each other. 

"Do you really plan to stay away from Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"No." I snorted. "I have too many things to ask him." 

"Be careful. There's something up with him. He was acting strange when we went to Diagon Alley last week. He might not be the same guy you've known." Harry advised. 

"You don't know that. If anyone knows Draco, it's me." I said. 

"But do you really know him? You haven't been in contact with him for months. Not to mention how distant he was last term." Harry leaned back into the seat.

I swallowed and looked out the window, looking out at the grey horizon. 

"You might be right, but that wont stop me from talking to him." I said defiantly.

"I cant stop you. I can only advise you." Harry shrugged. 

The train ride went slowly, but it gave us time to relax. Time to dwell on everything that could possibly happen while we were here.

The sky kept getting darker day by day, and several incidents would happen in muggle towns and cities that were obviously deemed as accidents or coincidences. However, it wasnt very hard for the wizarding world to conclude that Voldemort and his army were behind it. 

Harry turned from looking out the window, to peeking out of the box, staring at the box where Draco and his friends sat.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to find out what Malfoy is up too."

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and wrapped it around himself.

"Harry-"

He stopped me. 

"When the train arrives at the station, go and find Ron and Hermione and just head to the sorting ceremony. I dont want you to give up my cover." 

"Harry, are you sure?" 

He nodded, then covered himself completely, opening the door of our box and heading to the box where Blaise was just now exiting to do something.

"Bad things wouldn't happen to that boy if he just stayed put." I muttered to myself. 

-

The train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Everyone was grabbing their things and making a line for exit. 

I peeked out into the aisle, still seeing no sign of Harry. 

"That boy..." I mumbled through gritted teeth. He was going to get himself hurt or in trouble, yet he wants me to just leave him here? 

I sighed and grabbed my things, sliding out of the box and into the aisle, and out into the platform. 

I inhaled deeply, the familiar and nostalgic scent of Hogwarts filling my nostrils. 

"Where's Harry?" Asked Hermione as she walked up to me with Ron trailing behind. 

"He had to talk to someone on the train. He just wants us to wait for him at the sorting ceremony." I answered. 

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused and puzzled glances and shrugged.

"Shall we get going then?" Hermione smiled. 

"Yeah." I smiled back. 

-

The sorting ceremony was followed by the feast, and still no sign Harry. 

I stared down at my plate, unable to touch anything. Harry would have never gone this long without saying something. What if he was in trouble?

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, a mouthful of food hindering his speech. 

"Will you stop eating?" Hermione scolded, hitting Ron with a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Your best friend is missing!" 

"I'll go look for him." I said, excusing myself from the table. 

I quickly walked out of the Great Hall and into the quiet corridors before Ron or Hermione could object.

I hurriedly made my way out of the castle, hoping to see him coming from the train. 

Too distracted by what could have happened to Harry, I bumped into something. 

"Do you ever watch where you are going?" A familiar deep and annoyed voice sounded.

I looked up from their chest and was met with Draco Malfoy's pale grey eyes. The same eyes that had seen every inch of my body, the same eyes that looked down upon me now. 

"Sorry, Draco." I smiled timidly. "Have you seen Harry?" 

Draco scoffed. "Why do you care so much about him?" 

"I- well, he's my friend." I replied, blushing. 

Draco's eyes looked down from mine to the necklace that gracefully hung around my neck. 

"Nice necklace, (Y/N). Who gave that to you?" 

He had a calm expression on his face, a slight smirk plastered on it, but he eyes were burning with anger. 

"That's not important." I answered. "You still haven't answered my question." 

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." His smirk growing more and more apparent. 

I hesitated and bit my lip, subconsciously grabbing the necklace and rubbing it nervously. 

Should I even tell him the truth? How will Draco react when I tell him his arch enemy gave me this as a gift? What if he finds out we've been intimate?

I took an anxious deep breath and decided on the truth. 

"Harry gave me it. It was a birthday gift." I answered quietly. 

Draco was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed. 

"You're fucking Harry Potter, aren't you? You're screwing the chosen one, the boy who was supposed to die!" He growled.

"What's that got to do with a birthday gift?" I replied calmly. 

"No "friend" gets their other "friend" one of the most expensive necklaces in existence." Draco said. 

"Harry and I aren't together." I crossed my arms defensively. "But I will tell you the truth, we did have sex a couple times." 

"More than once?" Draco raised an eyebrow, his tone frighteningly calm. 

I felt a slight shiver run down my back. Was I scared of Draco? I have never been scared of him before. I knew his soft side and I knew he wasn't capable of what he claimed. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I was done pretending I was okay with his stupid arrangement. My eyes stung with tears, but I tried my hardest to blink them away.

"You don't understand Draco!" I shouted. "I wanted you, I missed you and all you did was keep yourself further away from me! You kept giving me mixed signals, kept telling me you're doing this to protect me, kept acting like we were still as close as we were fourth year, you kissed me, you acted as if we were still a couple, and I believed it. I wanted to believe it. But the further you went, the more I needed you. I didn't want to tell you, but Draco, I didn't want to keep my distance. I wanted to hold you, talk to you, be with you. I wasn't able to do that. Instead, you decided it was better for you to go to Slytherin parties and snort coke!" 

Draco's jaw clenched, but his eyes stayed narrowed and suspicious. 

"The more you ignored me, the more I craved to be touched, to feel wanted. Harry did that. At first, it wasn't meant to happen, but when it did, I forgot what it had felt like to be handled with love." I failed to keep back my tears, they trailed down my cheeks. "But Draco, I didn't think you would've cared. I didn't think we were still together. But I want you to know, Harry will always stay my best friend. I really want you. I want the Draco I had when we first got together. However, I can't do that when you constantly want to stay away from me. You aren't protecting me by staying away from me! If you want to keep me away from harms way, then stay by my side!"

Draco's eyes had gone from narrowed to almost sorrowful. His eyebrows furrowed with sad realization, but he stood there saying nothing. 

"I really do love you Draco. That was never a lie. I have always loved you. I never stopped." I sniffled. 

Draco pursed his lips and closed his eyes, then slowly opened them back up, looking down at me with his usual blank expression. 

"Harry's still on the train. You might want to grab him. He's been cursed." 

"What?" I breathed.

Without another word, Draco walked past me, making his way to the Great Hall.


	56. I’m Sorry

I ran quickly to the train, hoping it hadn't left yet.

As I ran, I bumped into Harry and fell back on the grass.

"Sorry." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. 

"Draco said you've been cursed. I thought the worst." I replied, dusting myself off and looking up at Harry. 

His face was covered in dried blood. 

"What happened, Harry?" I breathed. 

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your face is bloodied." I stated.

"Yeah, that git broke my nose." He replied. 

"Malfoy?" I gasped. 

Harry nodded. "He found out I was listening. He used the body freezing curse on me, and I wasnt able to move. Thank Merlin Tonks found me in time before the train left."

"But you're okay?" I questioned. 

"Yes." He smiled. "I'm fine." 

"Good. We were all worried. I think by now though, the feast is about finished." I looked back at the castle. 

Harry looked straight at the castle too, his smile slowly fading. 

"This year wont be easy." He muttered.

"It hasn't even been a day and you've already got your face stomped in." I chuckled. "This is definitely not going to be like other years."

"I feel like we've kept saying that since the end of fifth year." Harry chuckled lightly. 

"We have." I smiled faintly.

A few moments passed as we continued to stare back at the castle.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

"I should probably meet up with Ron and Hermione." 

"Yeah. You should." I said. "I need to talk to Malfoy." 

Harry's eyes widened. "You're not going to-" 

"Harry, he broke your nose. You're covered in blood, and if Tonks hadn't found you, you would've been on your way back to London right now." I explained. "I'm going to kick his ass if I have too." 

"(Y/N), you really shouldn't. I'm okay now." He replied. 

"You catch up with Ron and Hermione, I'm going to talk to Malfoy." I stated, walking quickly back to the castle. 

Harry jogged after me. "I'm serious, (Y/N). At least let me come with." 

"Are you mad?" I stopped abruptly in my tracks and turned to face him. "Are you trying to get your nose broken again?" 

Harry looked deeply into my eyes and studied them, panting slightly. 

"Fine. But please meet me in the Gryffindor common room by ten. If you aren't there by that time, I'll come find you." He said.

"Thank you." I inhaled deeply. "I will be." 

Harry smiled faintly and nodded, continuing to walk back to the castle. 

-

I walked quickly, almost jogging, to the Great Hall, hoping maybe Draco and the other Slytherins were still there. 

Draco was becoming more violent, more physical. This was not the Draco that I knew in fourth and fifth year. I don't know what he was stressing about, but I wanted to find out. Did it have to do with the letter he sent me?

When I reached the Great Hall, I saw Draco talking with Theo, who I havent seen in a while. 

"Hey Theo!" I called, running up to the Slytherin table. "I havent seen you in forever!" 

Theo glanced worriedly at Draco, then smiled at me. "I've been busy."

"I figured." I put my hands on Draco's shoulders. "Mind if I cop him for a sec?" 

"Go ahead." Theo chuckled. "He wasn't doing much anyways." 

"Thank you." I smiled, yanking Draco's collar, forcing him to stand up. 

"What the bloody hell?" Draco asked, as I continued dragging him. 

I ignored him, too angry to even say anything.

"Oh, so we're going to play that game?" He glared, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me with him out into the corridors.

I gasped and let go of him, but he continued pulling my hair. 

"Draco, you're hurting me!" I exclaimed. 

Draco let go, stopping suddenly in the middle of the halls. 

"What the fuck do you want (Y/N)? What was so fucking important that you had to embarrass me in front of everyone?" He growled. 

I glared up at him, his face was just as upset and angry as mine was. 

"Why the hell did you think it was okay to stomp on Harry's face? Not only did you body bind him, but you broke his nose in the process? What the fuck has gotten into you? Are you mad?" I scolded. 

Draco looked away and sucked his teeth, thinking of what to say next. 

"Potter was eavesdropping on my conversation. I refuse to let that slide without a consequence." He replied, his face as hard and cold as stone. "And I consider it payback for him fucking you." 

"Draco!" I hit his chest. "You're being completely ridiculous!" 

"No, you fucking your "best friend" behind my back is completely ridiculous!" He shouted. 

"It was only a few times, Draco! I didnt think you and me were still together!" I yelled back, my eyes starting to sting.

Draco had gotten closer to me, he towered over me, a hurt, yet angry expression on his handsome, pale face.

"What part of me kissing you and saying I'd protect you, do you not understand, (Y/N)?! What part of me saying I love you do you not understand?! We were together, just because I was distant, didnt mean I loved you any less! Everything I have done, everything I've been doing, has all been for you!" 

Dracos eyes started filling with tears that he tried to blink back, but failed as they started trailing down his cheeks. The sight of him being so hurt, made the tears I was holding back start to fall as well.

"All this time, I thought you'd realize what I've actually be trying to do for you, but instead, you go and fuck Potter." He wiped his nose. 

"Draco...you havent told me what you've been doing. How the hell was I supposed to find out? Everytime I tried, I was always shut down." I sobbed.

"What happened between me and Harry wasn't serious. We both agreed on that. I've already told you that I was tired of you pushing me away. You and I were so close, and when we broke apart...I wanted to be that close with someone again, and Harry helped with that. He will always be my friend, I cant change that, but Draco, I have always loved you, I have always thought about you, but I couldnt just keep standing there, hoping you'd show up. You gave me no information and just left. How was I supposed to deal with that?" 

Draco bit his lip, wiping away the tear stains on his cheeks.

"You couldve told me." He whispered. 

"I couldnt. You wouldnt let me." I whispered back. "I'm sorry." 

Draco looked at me with his tear filled eyes and smiled faintly, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

"You need to leave." 

"What?" I breathed. 

Leave? What did he mean? Was he still angry?

"All we do is hurt each other. We cant keep this up." He looked away. 

"Draco, you dont mean that." I shook my head. 

"Leave." He whispered. 

We stared at each other, my stare turning into a glare. 

"Ms. Lupin, go." He ordered. 

"Back to last names now, are we Malfoy?" My voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

He bent down, his eyes meeting mine, hurt written all over his face. He didnt look like he wanted to do this, he looked as though this was his last resort, his plan D. 

"Leave." He repeated sternly. 

I swallowed. "I want to stay with you." 

"It doesn't work like that, Ms. Lupin." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm still going to use Draco, your first name." I pouted. 

Draco closed his eyes, his jaw clenched hard, like he was praying for a moment of patience. 

"Go." He growled. "I'll see you later. I'm not telling you again." 

"What if I dont?" I demanded. 

Draco let out a frustrated chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Then you dont give me a choice." 

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused on what he meant. 

Draco straightened himself, and with his usual intimidating, yet blank expression, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I struggled, pounding on his back. 

He said nothing. 

I quickly gave up, hanging limp. 

After a few minutes, he put me down and placed me in front of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Stay." He ordered. 

"I'm not a dog!" I stomped. "And we have more to talk about!" 

"No we dont." He replied.

"Yes we do!" I exclaimed, grabbing my book bag as I remembered the letter.

Draco raised an eyebrow, watching me fumble with my backpack. 

I finally found the letter and handed it to him. 

"What did it mean?" I questioned. "Three sentences. That's all you felt like writing?"

Draco opened the folded letter, reading the few sentences he wrote to me. 

I grabbed his wrist. "What did you have to do? What had to be done, Draco?" 

I searched his face, trying to find any hint of an answer. 

Draco frowned down at me, then sighed as he looked back at the letter. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, handing me back the letter. 

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked.

Draco's eyes looked me up and down, as he took a sharp inhale.

"For what I'm about to do." He replied softly, promptly turning away and hurrying down the corridor.


	57. Out for Blood

A/N: Trigger Warning! Blood and self harm ahead!

What was Draco about to do? What was he planning? Knowing Draco, I knew whatever he was about to do, it was nothing good. 

I stood frozen in front of the Ravenclaw common room. I wanted to find Draco and find out what he was doing and stop him, but my body wouldn't move. 

I wasn't jinxed, I wasn't hexed, I was just shocked, confused. I didn't know what I was feeling, it felt like a mixture of confusion and fear. Curiosity and shock. 

Should I find Draco? Was it worth it? Would he just push me away again?

I looked around, the corridor I was in was still absent of any other presence.

I ran into the Ravenclaw common room and rushed into my dorm. 

"What is going on, (Y/N)?" Luna asked, wide eyed as I barged in. 

I rummaged through my trunk, looking for my wand. 

"Have you seen my wand?" I asked. 

"It's over on your dresser." Luna pointed. "Is everything okay?" 

"I don't know. I want to think so." I said, grabbing my wand and rushing back out and into the empty hall. 

I stuffed my wand into one of my thigh high stockings, and ran all the way to the dungeon, only to bump into Professor Snape. 

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Lupin?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm in a hurry, please sir." I panted. 

"This isn't your area. You don't belong here." He said. 

"But sir, I-" 

"Ten points from Ravenclaw." He interrupted. 

I slowly grabbed my wand from my stocking and pointed it at him.

"Pertificus Totalus." I whispered, freezing him instantly. 

"Sorry Professor." I smiled apologetically.

I ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time, and reached the Slytherin common room entrance. 

I wasn't going to waste time knocking. I knew if Draco was in here, he wouldn't answer anyways. 

I hoped Draco was in here, because if he wasn't, I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop him in time for whatever he was going to do. 

"Alohamora." I muttered.

The door swung open, revealing the empty common room. 

"Shit!" I breathed. "He better be in his dorm." 

I rushed through the common room, and up the stairs, in the boys dormitory. 

When I found Draco's dorm, I pressed my ear against it, hoping to hear something. 

A minute or so past and I heard nothing. It was quiet. Was he not in there? Was he just quiet? Was he sleeping?

I slowly turned the doorknob, but it didn't budge. It was locked. He was in there. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't somewhere else in the castle, but at the same time, I was worried. 

"Alohamora." I whispered once again, unlocking the door. 

I didn't waste time, I barged in, shock over taking me as I came to the realization of what I saw. 

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, blood running down his forearm as he had a knife dragged down it. 

"Draco, no!" I screamed, running to him, trying to take the knife away from him. 

"(Y/N), stop!" He yelled. "Let me do this!" 

"You're going to kill yourself!" I wasn't watching where my hands were and I accidentally grabbed the blade of the knife, cutting my hand. 

"I want it off!" Draco sobbed. "Take it off!" 

I looked down at his bloody forearm and saw the dark mark. It had deep cuts around it. He was trying to cut it out of his flesh. 

"You're a death eater?!" I shouted.

"I had no choice!" He sobbed, digging the knife back into his arm. 

"Draco stop!" I screamed, attempting to grab the knife again. 

"No! I want it off!" He repeated. 

"Draco, it doesn't work like that!" I shouted. 

He pointed the knife at me, the blood of his arm dripping down the blade. 

"I did this for you! I took it for you!" He screamed. 

"I didn't ask you too!" I shouted back, my eyes overflowing with stinging tears. 

I didn't know what to do. He was too strong for me to take the knife away from him, plus it was too dangerous to do so. 

Not knowing any other way, I kissed him. I kissed him deeply. 

We melted into each other. After months of not touching each other, months of barely talking, we were finally together. It felt like we were the final missing pieces of a massive jigsaw puzzle. 

Our bodies fit together perfectly. Our lips locked symmetrically. 

"Tell me you hate me." Draco breathed, pulling away from the kiss. 

"I don't hate you." I sniffled. "I never did." 

"Tell me I'm worthless." His whispered in my ear, his voice cracking at the end. 

"Draco, I can't lie to you." I cried. 

"Tell me!" He shouted, sobbing. The sudden loudness of his voice making me jump. 

"I can't!" I sobbed. 

Draco put the bloody knife to my neck, his bottom lip quivering. 

"Tell me." He breathed. 

I sobbed harder. "Please, Draco, I-" 

He kissed me again, his arms wrapping around my waist, his blood trickling down my hips and legs. 

Draco pulled away from the kiss and got down on his knees, holding both of my legs still.

I looked down at him as he looked up at me. He smirked as he licked his blood from my legs and trailed up to my hips, cleaning my skin from his "pure" blood.

I bit my lip, grabbing his hair as he continued lapping up his blood from my body. 

When he was finished, he grabbed my hand, pulling me down onto the floor with him. 

He held out his left forearm, his dark mark still visible, but with deep cuts around it, still bleeding profusely. 

"Clean it up." He demanded. His tone full of arousal and dominance. 

"I can use my wand." I stated. 

"No. With your tongue." He replied. 

I stared at him in shock. 

"Did I stutter?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"No." I mumbled. 

He grabbed the back of my head, a handful of my hair and forced me down on his arm. 

"Clean it." He repeated. 

I looked up at him as I licked the deep wounds he had made around his mark. But no matter I much I licked, it still kept bleeding. 

"You say you aren't a dog, but here you are, lapping up my own blood for me." He chuckled. "Whose a good puppy?" 

I tried to reply, but as I tried to pull away from his wounds, he yanked my hair, causing me to whimper. 

"Yeah, whimper like the little puppy you are." He growled. 

He yanked my hair hard, causing me to lift my head up. 

"You look so pretty with my blood as foundation." He smirked. 

"Draco..." I breathed. 

"Shut up." He demanded, picking me up and throwing me onto his bed. 

Without wasting time, he ripped open my blouse, the buttons flying everywhere across the room. 

He was feral. I don't know what had gotten into Malfoy, but he was unchained. He was wild. 

He roughly kissed me, and trailed down my neck, biting hard at it, causing me to gasp and wince. 

"Draco!" I gasped. 

"It's not fair I'm the only one bleeding." He replied simply, continuing to bite hard at my skin, leaving bloody teeth imprints as he made his way to my skirt. 

He bunched my skirt up and ripped my underwear off, and without a warning, shoved two of his fingers inside of me. 

I gasped in surprise and looked down at him, a feral look in his eyes. He was out for blood. He was angry. 

He didn't break eye contact with me as he pumped harder and faster inside of me. 

I grabbed a fistful of his shiny platinum blonde hair, and moaned as I felt myself tighten around his fingers, the pleasure building fast. 

Suddenly, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, too bothered to take them off completely. 

"I hate that I love you, dammit." He breathed, ramming himself roughly into me. 

I grabbed the sheets, the sudden insertion catching me off guard. 

His thrusts got harder and faster, our moans got louder and louder. 

This is where I wanted to be. I wanted to be with Draco Malfoy. This was the boy I wanted to help. I want to give him choices, choices that he never had the chance to get. 

His cock filled me so nicely, so perfectly. He was so warm and it made me feel like I had been missing out on it for so long. 

"Cum for me, (Y/N)." He groaned. 

The pleasure that I had been building up, finally decided to release. I climaxed hard around him, my whole body shaking and my vision going blurry. 

"Fuck!" Draco threw his hand back as his thrusts became sloppier. 

I felt a warm liquid inside of me and start to drip out as he pulled slowly out of me.

He stood there, at the edge of the bed, panting. 

His pale skin grew paler and paler, the blood in his arm still pouring out. 

He looked at me, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he collapsed onto the bed. 

"Draco!" I screamed. 

I grabbed my wand off the floor and pointed it at his wound. 

I stood there, frozen, unable to think of the spell I had to use. I overwhelmed and panicked. 

I felt Draco's forehead. It was getting cold. 

"Fuck!" I screamed. "What was the damn spell?" 

I sat there and thought hard. I thought back to my study sessions with Hermione, I thought back to my study sessions with Luna and Harry. 

Finally, I remembered. 

I pointed my wand at the still bleeding wound and shakily said, "Vulnera Sanentur." 

His wound stopped bleeding and started to heal slowly. 

"Thank Merlin." I sighed. 

But Draco was still unconscious. He was still paler than ever and still cold. He lost too much blood. 

"Blaise!" I screamed. I didn't know if anyone was in the common room now, but it was worth a shot. 

Luckily, Blaise ran up the stairs, entering hesitantly. 

"What the fuck happened?" He questioned, panic evident in his voice. 

Me and Draco were both drenched in blood. His dorm looked like a murder scene. 

"I need a blood replenishing potion! Please get Snape! Draco's bleeding out!" I cried.


	58. Marked

Without another word, Blaise dashed out of the room. 

"Draco stay with me...please." I whispered, stroking his blood stained hair, my tears dropping onto his face. "You idiot, you complete moron. I never asked for any of this."

"What happened? Blaise said-" 

I turned and saw Theo barge in, stopping in his tracks as he saw the scene before him. 

"He needs Madame Pomphrey." He swallowed. 

"No, she'll see the mark. We can't risk that." I sniffled. 

At that moment, Snape and Blaise rushed in. Snape stopped dead in his tracks as well, taking in the overwhelming sight of the blood covered dormitory. 

"What happened?" Snape asked, a little shock hinted in his voice. 

"Draco tried cutting out his dark mark!" I sobbed. "He lost a lot of blood. I managed to stop the bleeding and heal the wound a little, but he needs his blood replenished." 

Snape rushed over, Draco's limp, unconscious body in front of him, laying on his emerald green bed spread that was now darkened by his blood. 

"Nott, Zabini, take Ms. Lupin to her common room." Snape ordered calmly.

I snapped my head to look at them, they stopped in their tracks and glanced at each other. 

"I'm staying." I replied sternly. 

"You can't stay, you don't belong here." He raised his monotone voice. 

"I want to be here when he wakes up. Just give him the damn potion!" I bellowed. 

Snape eyes widened for a split second, then went back to his usual stern expression. 

He grabbed a glass vile from his cloak pocket, it contained a dark liquid, almost looking like blood itself. 

He popped the cork top and opened Draco's mouth, pouring in the entire vile. 

"Wake up, wake up." I mumbled.

I held his hand. It was colder than usual and almost grey in color, but it was hard to see under the crimson blood we were both drenched in.

The minutes that past felt like hours, like years. He was still barely breathing and still cold. As he lay there, I couldn't help but think about what my life would be like without him. This boy, no matter how stuck up, or stupid he was, was the person I needed most. He treated his life like it was disposable, but treated mine like it was worth everything. 

As I sat there, the room completely silent, Blaise, Theo and Snape surrounding me and Draco, I felt Draco's hand twitch slightly in mine.

"Draco?!" I exclaimed, getting my face closer to his. 

"It's unlikely he'll wake up tonight." Snape said. 

I looked up at him, his face expressionless. 

"I'll stay here all night if I have too." I replied. 

Snape rolled his eyes. "You can't Ms. Lupin, it's not your common room. You are not a Slytherin, not too mention that little stunt you pulled on me earlier. You're lucky I haven't given you a detention." 

I stayed quiet, stroking Draco's blood stained hair and sighed. "What if he wakes up and I'm not there?" 

"You can come back in the morning." He replied. 

I glanced back at Theo and Blaise, who shrugged and shook their heads. 

"I want to stay." I choked back a sob. "Please." 

"Ms. Lupin, you're covered in blood, and your clothing is ripped. You need to go change. I promise Blaise and Theo will make sure Draco gets what he needs." Snape sighed annoyingly. 

I looked back down at Draco, his pale face slowly gaining some color, but it was hard to see the contrast underneath all the blood. 

"I'll be back." I whispered in his ear, hoping he would be able to hear me.

I slide off his bed and teetered back and forth on my feet, not being able to hold my balance very well. 

"Do you need help, (Y/N)?" Blaise lifted an eyebrow. 

"N-no. I'll be okay." I stammered, walking carefully out of Draco's dorm and down into the common room. 

As I crossed the common room to exit, the few Slytherins that were there eyed me with fear and shock. I ignored them, just wanting to leave as quickly as I could. 

I staggered through the corridors, losing track of where I was, too distracted by the thought of Draco. 

After what felt like hours, a bright light peered in my face, followed by a gasp. 

"Jesus Christ, (Y/N)!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" I gasped. 

Unable to hold my balance any longer, I collapsed onto the cold ground. 

Harry rushed to me, and pulled me into his arms. 

"You didn't show up on time, I got worried and came to find you." He explained. 

"Thanks." I smiled faintly. 

"You're covered in blood, are you hurt? What the hell happened?" He brushed away the hair that stuck on my face due to the dried blood, and tucked it behind my ear. 

"I can't say. I don't think I'm allowed too. But I'm okay, I think." I panted, exhausted from finding my way through the dark hallways. 

Harry lifted his wand, lit like a torch, and scanned over me with it. 

"Jesus, you're covered in bite marks! And your hand is gashed open! What the fuck did Malfoy do to you?" He growled, anger taking over him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Harry. I just want to shower and sleep." I sighed. 

"Hermione and Ron will let us in the prefect bathroom." He said, helping me up and supporting me as I stood. 

"Us?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"I want more answers. I promise I won't look." Harry chuckled. 

I smiled. "Harry, I think I can manage washing myself. I don't want to bathe, I want to shower." 

"I'll take you to the common room then. The Gryffindor one." He replied.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, too exhausted to even reply with words.

-

We made it to the common room, the Fat Lady too tired to even notice the state I was in.

Harry still supported me as we met up with Hermione and Ron, who sat together chatting on the sofa. They turned around quickly as we came in, their eyes widening and jaws dropping. 

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, running to me. "Are you okay?" 

"Does she look okay Hermione? She's covered in blood!" Ron exclaimed, standing up quickly, following behind Hermione. 

"Most of it isn't mine." I replied weakly. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, concern etched all over her face. "Who's blood is on you?" 

"Most of it is Malfoy's. And I don't want to talk about it right now." I replied flatly.

"Hermione, can you take her to the girl's shower? She wants to clean off." Harry handed me over to Hermione, who was caught a little off guard.

"Yeah. She definitely needs it." She said, trying to wipe away some of the dried blood on my ear.

"We'll wait down here." Ron said, glancing over at Harry, who nodded in agreement. 

Hermione helped me up the stairs and into the girl's shower. 

"Tell me when you're out. I want to see the wounds." She said, starting the water. 

"Okay." I mumbled.

I struggled getting undressed. The gash on my hand hindered me from trying to pull down my skirt. 

"Here, I'll help. I won't look." Hermione said, closing her eyes and grabbing the hemline of my skirt, tugging it down. 

"Thank you." I muttered. 

"You're welcome. Do you need help in?" She asked. 

"No I think I'm okay. I'll call you when I'm done." I smiled. 

She nodded and left.

I stepped in, immediately wincing as the warm water came in contact with my wounds.

The running water turned red as the blood started coming off. 

It was then that I could finally get a good look at what Malfoy did to me. 

There were teeth marks everywhere on me. My neck, my breasts, and my thighs. They were deep and defined. 

Was this Malfoy's revenge? Was he marking me like territory? 

I traced one of the bite marks on my breast and winced again. The marks were sore and red. 

The gash on my hand had stopped bleeding, but I didn't realize how big the cut was until the water washed away the grime. It went all the way across my hand, hurting when I tried closing it. 

I was bruised, I was cut, I was wounded. I was hurting, inside and out. I loved Draco, but we hurt each other every time we were together. We were like two hurricanes coming into contact with each other, causing more and more chaos. 

I carefully washed my hair and body, trying not to get soap directly on my cuts and marks. 

I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me. 

"Hermione! I'm done!" I called. 

I heard her jog up the stairs and walk in. She had a small little first aid kit with her. 

"Can't we just use magic to heal them?" I questioned. 

Hermione glanced at the kit, then back at me and shrugged.

"I can, but I'm not very advanced in healing spells yet. I'd rather not risk giving you scars if the spell doesn't work properly." She explained.

I traced one of the bite marks again, wincing quietly. 

"It might scar either way." I muttered. 

"Don't say that. I'm going to try my best to clean them and bandage you up without magic." She approached me, setting the kit on the edge of the sink and opened it. "I want to give them at least a week before I attempt any healing spells." 

She took out a few alcohol swabs and turned to me, an apologetic look on her face. 

"This might sting a bit." She stated. 

I hissed in pain as the alcohol swab came in contact with my bite marks. 

"Sorry!" Hermione pulled back quickly. 

"No, it's fine." I smiled assuringly. 

I winced silently as she continued dabbing the swabs on my wounds. 

"Have you told Remus about this?" Hermione asked. 

"No, he doesn't need to know. I don't feel like dying today." I replied. 

"If he sees you, he'll-"

"Wreak havoc. I know. That's why I intend to not show him until I'm healed." I interrupted. "If I don't scar." 

Hermione sighed, and grabbed my hand, wrapping it in bandages. "Malfoy really did a number on you." 

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. 

"You can do so much better than him." She scoffed. "He's such a git. Good looks are nothing when the very essence of them are foul."

"Hermione-" 

She looked into my eyes and placed her hands on both of my shoulders. 

"You have so many people lining up to be with you, people that would treat you so much better than that prat." She said. 

"But I love Malfoy, and he loves me. If it weren't for Voldemort returning, we wouldn't be in this mess." I responded. 

"Malfoy was always awful, Voldemort coming back didn't change that, it just made it more evident." Hermione said. "And these..." She traced the bite mark on my neck, "these are not a symbol of love."

"Maybe not to you, but to me they are. You haven't been alone with him, Hermione. You have no clue what he is like behind closed doors." I retorted. 

"Why couldn't you have picked George? Or Harry? They are so much better. They would treat you so much better." Entreated Hermione, finishing up my bandaging. 

"Because I'm just not able to see them like I see Draco." I answered. "George is like a brother, and Harry is my best friend." 

"That didn't stop you from snogging both of them." She replied quietly.

"I can snog whoever I'd like." I said coldly. "Why do you care?"

It was quiet for a moment as Hermione put an ointment on my bite marks. 

"You see Malfoy a lot differently than most people here." She muttered. 

"I do." I nodded. 

Hermione sighed and looked deep into my eyes, almost as if searching for a more in depth answer. 

"Fuck it." She whispered, kissing me deeply.


	59. The Morning After

As quickly as it started, it ended. Hermione pulled away quickly looking as shocked as I was. 

"Oh my god, (Y/N)! I didn't- I got-" 

"It's fine." I smiled. "It wasn't bad, but you don't understand. Me and Draco might be back together, I don't want to add you to the ever growing list of people I've snogged behind his back. He already knows about Harry and I don't want to have to tell him I've snogged you too." 

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, you two might be together?" 

"We haven't really talked about it. I didn't get to, actually." I sighed. "Everything happened so fast and you wouldn't really ask about it if you had walked in on what I had." 

"What did you walk into?" She asked.

"Now isn't the time, Hermione." I said. 

Hermione brushed her bushy brown hair out of her face. 

"Understood." She nodded. "Will you need help down the stairs? The boys are waiting for you." 

"No, I think I've got it. Let me get dressed and I'll be down." I smiled. 

Hermione smiled and nodded, leaving the shower. 

I stood there, shocked by what had just happened. Hermione kissed me. Her lips touched mine. One of my friends, who I had known since first year had her lips pressed against mine. I didn't hate it, but I was confused as to why she chose now. I wanted to be with Draco, I have been wanting to be with Draco since fourth year. She had until then to decide to confess her feelings for me. 

Why did she decide this was a good time? I was covered in wounds and worried about Draco almost dying in my arms. This was not the ideal situation for her to kiss me. 

I've done too much behind Draco's back. All this time, he had thought we were still together, while I had doubts. All this time, I had been snogging Harry behind his back. I didn't want to do that again. I didn't want to have to add Hermione to the list of people. She didn't deserve it and neither did Draco. 

I decided to focus on what was happening right now, and got dressed in a short, yellow nightgown, one Hermione lent me. 

I sighed and left the showers, walking downstairs to see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. 

I stopped dead in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs, their heads turning in my direction.

"Are you okay dear?" Mcgonagall ran up to me, looking me over. She gasped as she studied me. 

"You're covered in wounds!" She gasped.

"Not to be rude Professor, but why are you and Dumbledore here?" I asked, confused, but I knew deep down why.

"Snape told us how he found you and Draco covered in blood and wounds." Mcgonagall explained. "As staff of Hogwarts, we have to make sure our students are okay." 

"I'm fine. How's Draco?" I asked. 

"He'll be okay." She smiled. 

"Have you told my-" I was cut off as my dad, Remus Lupin, showed up in the fireplace, covered in floo powder. 

"I told you to stay away from that Malfoy boy, (Y/N)!" He shouted coming towards me. 

I hid behind Professor Mcgonagall, who shielded me.

"Let me see her!" He spat. 

"Remus..." Dumbledore said calmly. 

My dad turned around, facing Dumbledore.

"Don't lose your temper with her. Kids will be kids." He said. 

"Dumbledore, as much as I admire you, kids dont just bite each other and cut each other up!" Remus exclaimed.

I emerged from behind Mcgonagall. 

He must have sensed I had moved and quickly turned my way.

His face turned into utter horror as he caught a glimpse of me, bruised, and covered in red, irritated bite wounds. 

"Dad...it's not as bad as it looks." I stated. 

"I will kill that boy myself!" He shouted, but Dumbledore put up one of his hands, stopping Remus. 

"You will not kill anyone, Remus." He said. 

"Do you see her?" He teared up. "My baby is battered!" 

"I'm okay, dad!" I assured. "Hermione helped a lot with the wounds!" 

Hermione glanced at me and blush overtook her face. 

"Remus, it's late, everyone needs sleep. You should rest and come back tomorrow. I assure you that under our watch, nothing more with take place." Dumbledore said. 

"Why can't you stay away from him, (Y/N)? Why can't you just keep to yourself? I swear, if you didnt look like me, I'd swear James was your father instead." Remus spat. 

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who glanced at him as well. 

"You don't understand dad!" I bellowed. "You don't understand, just like everyone else here! You don't see the Draco I see! Tonight was different! He was hurting himself! I couldn't just leave him! He could've died!" 

"One less Malfoy to worry about." He replied coldly. 

"You don't mean that." Mcgonagall gasped. 

"I do. Those Malfoys are nothing but trouble. We know they're with Voldemort, we know they have been former death eaters, they aren't good people. The more of them that die, the less we would have to worry about." Remus explained. 

"Fuck you!" I shouted, running up the stairs and into Hermione's dorm. 

-

I woke up, sunshine peering through the window and into my eyes. I stretched and sat up, remembering what happened last night and realizing I had slept in Hermione's bed. I looked around the room and saw Hermione sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. 

I knew the first thing I wanted to do was check on Draco. I wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Without making much noise, I slid out of Hermione's bed and tip toed out of the door and down the stairs. 

When I reached the common room, Harry and Ron looked at me and smiled groggily. Their hair still messy and their eyes still having that tired look to them. 

"Morning." Harry smiled. 

"Morning." I replied, hurriedly crossing the room to get to the portrait hole. 

"You're in a hurry." Ron stated. "Are we that ugly in the morning?" 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly, still a little tired. 

"I'm going to see Draco. I don't know when I'll be back." 

"Be careful." Harry and Ron said together. 

I nodded and climbed out into the chilly corridor. It was still early in the morning, and most of the students weren't even up yet, so the corridors remained empty.

I jogged quickly through the halls and into the dungeon, through the Slytherin common room, and up into Draco's dorm. 

I opened the door to find him sleeping peacefully in his bed. The room was cleaned of any blood, so clean in fact, it looked as if it had been brand new. The room almost sparkled in cleanliness. 

I rushed to Draco's bedside and stroked his hair, silently thanking whatever magic or god existed that made him survive. However, I couldn't help but feel some anger inside of me. Draco was being so selfish for trying to do that to himself. He was being totally irresponsible and irrational. What made him break? What made him finally go to that length?

Draco stirred in his sleep, kicking me out of my thoughts. 

"Draco?" I whispered. 

He stirred again and slowly opened his eyes, blinking them several times to adjust to the sunshine. 

Once his eyes had adjusted, he turned to me and blinked, expressionless. 

"Hi." He said simply.

As thankful and grateful I was that he awoke and was coherent, the anger inside of me bubbled. 

"You're a complete and utter moron, Malfoy." I said. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Feisty this morning, aren't you?" 

"Shove off." I replied. "You could've killed yourself." 

"I wish I did. The pain I'm in is unbearable." He winced as he stirred again. 

"I cannot believe you." I teared up. "I could've lost you!" 

"You didn't need me when you had Harry, or George!" Draco spat, gaining some strength. 

I stepped back, shocked by his retort. 

"They weren't like you, Malfoy. If I didn't need you, I wouldn't be here right now, you idiot." I said.

"Why are you here then?" Draco growled. 

"Why am I here?!" I shouted, unable to stay calm as the anger inside of me pushed for exit. "I am here because you almost bled out, because of some dumb thing you tried to do! You would've been dead if I hadn't come in! You really think Voldemort would just let you cut out your dark mark without a consequence?! Did you really think he'd let it be that simple?! I'm here because I love you, Draco! Why is that so hard to grasp? I'm here because I care! I'm here because if you had died, I wouldn't be able to go on either." My voice cracked as tears began to fall down my face. 

Draco bit his lip and looked away. 

I stormed towards his bed and grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. 

"Don't you ever think for one second I'd let you die!" I spat. "Don't you ever think I'd just let you give up that easily! I know you don't want to be a death eater Draco, but becoming one for me was absolutely moronic! You'd think being at the top of the class, behind Hermione, you'd have some sense of what the hell you're getting yourself into!" 

I roughly let go of his face, leaving him in shock. He looked at me and smirked slightly.

"Is all this funny to you?!" I shouted. 

"It is quite amusing. You're pretty hot when you're mad." He replied. 

"You are an absolute prat, Draco Malfoy." I said, trying to keep back a small smile. 

"You can call me an idiot, even a moron, but I will not tolerate you calling me a prat." He replied, wincing slightly as he sat up.

I clenched my jaw in anger and frustration and inhaled deeply. 

"Do you know how bad I want to strangle you right now?" I said calmly. 

"Oh, be careful, I might like it." He smirked.

I closed my eyes for a moment, praying for a bit of patience. I sucked my teeth and glared back at Draco. 

"You cant take anything seriously, can you?" I raised my eyebrows. 

"I think you know the answer to that." He said. "Now come over here and kiss me dammit."


	60. Draco’s Task

I laid beside Draco in his bed, stroking his hair. 

"I can't believe you're one of them." I whispered. "Why? Why did you decide this was the best way to protect me?" 

Draco was quiet for a moment, staring across the room, his eyes unfocused, and sighed. "I wanted to know what their plans are. I wanted to be there and make sure you weren't someone they were looking for. I wanted to be able to warn you and hide you if I needed too." 

"Have I come up yet?" I choked. 

"Not yet, but I don't doubt you will soon. They know you're friends with Potter." He replied. "They want anyone who is close to him to suffer." 

I felt a sensation of fear flood my body. I was in danger, but why? Just because I was close to Harry? There had to be more reasons why, more serious reasons. Draco wouldn't just take the mark if it wasn't that serious. 

"What are they having you do?" I swallowed, scared of what the answer might be. 

Draco looked at me, his grey eyes piercing mine. "I can't say. You already know way too much." 

"What are they having you do Draco?" My voice became stern, but quiet.

"I honestly cannot tell you. I can't risk it being jeopardized. I could die, and so will my family if it falls apart." He replied. 

"Draco..." I trailed off, sadness overtaking me. 

Draco nuzzled his head and face into the place where my neck and shoulders met. He drew breath, taking in my scent. 

"You smell like jasmine, (Y/N)." He breathed. 

"And lavender." I giggled. "Remember that night you were scared of the thunder? I told you what my smell consisted of." 

I felt Draco smile on my shoulder. "Yeah, I've missed it." 

"I've missed you." I said. "A lot." 

It was quiet for a while. I took advantage of it, and took in my surroundings. It felt like fourth year again. It felt like it was just us, that nothing was going wrong. The sunshine shined in, giving the room an inviting and pure aura. This is what I wanted, this is what should have been. Instead, we were pretending everything was fine, while people were being killed and tortured. How could people love so passionately and deeply in the middle of a war?

"Are you okay?" Draco sat up, wrapping his uninjured arm around me. 

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I want to pretend I am, but we all know what is inevitable." 

Draco held me tighter and sighed. "With everything I'm doing, I hope to keep you safe. I'm trying." 

"Trying is all you can do right now. I'm grateful." I smiled up at him. 

He looked down at me and smiled softly, but then it faded as he studied my body.

"Again, I'm so sorry for these." He said, lightly touching one of the bite marks on my neck, causing me to wince. He pulled back quickly. "I shouldn't have been that rough with you." 

He placed his hand on one of my thighs and pulled up the hemline of my nightgown, revealing more of the irritated bite marks.

I winced slightly as he traced them, but I continued to let him examine them. 

"At least now people will know you're mine." He chuckled.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "You almost died and you're already making snarky comments." 

"I use humor to cope, (Y/N)." Draco said. 

Just then, Blaise and Luna entered the room.

"Knocking would have been lovely." Draco rolled his eyes. "You two are lucky I wasn't balls deep in (Y/N) right now. You would've had a show." 

I blushed and glanced at Luna and Blaise, who went scarlet and wide eyed as well. 

"Mate, how the hell do you even have the energy for that?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"I'd rather not hear about your private lessons with my friend." Luna said. "Especially coming from my cousin." 

Draco looked at me and smirked, then back at Blaise and Luna. 

"Anyways..." Blaise scratched the back of his head, "we just wanted to check on you." 

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Luna asked. 

"Fine." Draco replied flatly. "Still in pain." 

"Well I know Madame Pomphrey would have been able to heal you faster, but you know..." Blaise trailed off. 

"Yeah, I do." Draco said. 

"Know what?" Luna asked. 

"Nothing." Draco, Blaise and I all said together.

Luna didn't know Draco was a death eater. I didn't want to keep the secret from her, but everyone else thought it was for the greater good. But I hated keeping Luna in the dark about things, especially when she was so open minded and caring. 

Luna eyed us suspiciously, but soon shrugged it off. 

"Well, if you're okay at the moment, Luna and I are going to Hogsmeade." Blaise said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"I'll be fine. I have this cry baby right here." Draco smirked, wrapping his arm around me.

"I am not a cry baby!" I exclaimed, swatting at him. 

Draco put his hand over my mouth and ignored me. "Have fun you guys." He smiled to Blaise and Luna. 

Blaise and Luna tried not to laugh and left, waving goodbye.

I glared at Draco as he took his hand off my mouth.

"You talk a lot." He stated. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you whine about what I call you." 

"But your nicknames for me are incorrect, you git." I replied. 

Draco blinked at me, unamused by my response. 

"Don't you have classes? If you miss anything, I will forcefully tie you down and make you study until your eyes bleed." He said. 

"Is that a threat?" I smirked.

"It's a promise." He chuckled. 

"Well, in that case, no I don't. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore gave me a few days off to recover, just like you." I explained.

"Good." He muttered. 

-

After a few days of recovery, both me and Draco were able to attend classes again. His arm healed fine, but my bite marks were still healing slowly.

It had been close to Halloween and my marks looked as if the healing process had been paused.

"They might scar, (Y/N)." Hermione said, examining the marks.

I laid back into the scarlet armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, I thought so. I just hate getting weird looks. People see my scars more than they see me." I replied.

"Doesnt it get annoying?" Harry asked, sitting down on the sofa across from me. 

"Now I know what you go through." I chuckled. "It sucks." 

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Following Malfoy." He replied simply. "After that incident with him and (Y/N), he's got to be up to something."

"You always suspect Malfoy for everything Harry." Hermione sighed. "What can that git possibly do?" 

"Hermione, his family are death eaters! You know how close the Malfoys are!" Harry exclaimed. 

"But the school is under strict searches! If Malfoy was a death eater, they wouldnt let him in this school!" Hermione explained.

"Snape was a former death eater, and hes a teacher!" Harry stood up, looking down at Hermione who was sitting in the arm chair next to mine. 

"Keyword, former, Harry!" Hermione hissed.

I sat there, looking down at my knees. Harry was right, Draco was up to something. He was doing a task for the death eaters. Of course, Draco wouldnt tell me what it was, but I knew it wasn't anything good. He had been to classes sparingly and disappeared off the Marauders Map when Harry went to try to look for him. He didn't keep his distance from me like he did last year, but he was a lot more to himself than ever. 

Should I tell Harry his instincts are right? What would Draco say if he found out I told? I didnt know his plan, so how would me telling Harry he was right, jeopardize anything? 

"What are you two bickering about?" Ron came in, lipstick all over his face.

Hermione snapped her head towards Ron and glared at him with death in her eyes. 

"Been busy with Lavender have you?" She dismissed coldly. 

"What's it to you?" Ron retorted. 

"I'm going to bed." Hermione's voice cracked as she gave me a small nod and headed upstairs. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion, then at me.

"What?" My eyes darted from each of them. 

"You're a girl." Ron stated.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I muttered. 

"So, what's going on with Hermione? Shes been acting loads different since I've been snogging Lavender." Ron asked, scratching the back of his head. 

I shrugged. "No clue. Hermione is a complicated girl." 

"You've got that right." Harry and Ron said together. 

-

As Halloween came, so did the feast. The Great Hall was decorated with all sorts of things. Bats, orange and black tinsel, and fake blood covered the dazzling hall. 

"They really went out this year." Harry stated, admiring the decor.

"Do you think it's because of Voldemort? Maybe they think this will be the last year Hogwarts can function safely." Hermione suggested.

"I dont know." Harry replied. "Let's just sit." 

Me and the golden trio sat at the Gryffindor table. I looked across the room and saw Luna sitting with Blaise at the Slytherin table. 

Everyone was starving. As soon as the food came out, everyone was eating, barely speaking to one another. 

Once everyone got their fill, the chattering voices filled the Great Hall once again. 

"Harry..." I trailed off, trying to phrase what I wanted to say. 

I wanted to know how Harry was coping with all of this. People want him to die, and here he is, stuffing his face and celebrating Halloween with us like it's just another normal year. 

Harry turned to me, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"How are you so calm with everything that's happening?" I bit my lip, hoping I phrased the question right. 

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other then at me and Harry. 

"I know I can beat Voldemort, but I know it might take time." Harry replied. 

"Harry, what if we don't have time?" I asked nervously, causing Harry to look concerned. 

I thought of Draco's task he had to do for the death eaters. I knew we didn't have much time. I wanted to keep Harry safe. I wanted to keep Draco safe too, but it was so hard when both of them loved putting themselves in harms way. 

"I'll be fine." He dismissed me. 

I glanced at Hermione and Ron who shrugged. Behind them, I caught Draco staring at me from the Slytherin table. He smiled and I smiled back.


	61. Alone

"You aren't going to let them kill me, are you?"

"Of course not." 

"Then why am I here?" 

"Just trust me." 

"How do I know you aren't against me? I loved you." 

He squeezed my hands that had just been untied. 

"I'm doing this because I love you." 

I opened my eyes, startled. I turned in the emerald green bed, seeing Draco asleep next to me. He looked peaceful. The first time I've ever seen him look like this since fourth year, and it made me believe, just for a second, that everything might just be okay. 

I stared at him, taking in all of his features. His breathing was slow and calm, his hair was messy, and his eyelashes were slightly moving with the light breeze that came from the open window. 

His eyes opened suddenly, causing me to jolt a little. 

"What?" He asked, his morning voice ringing in my ears.

I studied him for a moment before answering, still taking in his features. 

"Nothing. You looked peaceful, I didnt want to bother you." I smiled. 

He furrowed his eyebrows in confused amusement. "Oh really?" 

I nodded and laughed faintly. 

"You're pale. Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up. 

I inhaled deeply and thought for a moment. Should I tell him about my dream? Or was it a nightmare? Would it do any good to tell him? 

I bit my lip and exhaled, my nerves stopping me from answering him. 

"Hey..." He trailed off, wrapping an arm around me. 

I jumped a little, startled by the sudden touch. 

"What happened?" Draco's eyes widened slightly in concern. 

I shook my head trying to dismiss my nerves. "It was nothing."

"It's obviously something. You look like you've seen one of Luna's snorkacks." He snorted. 

I hesitated for a moment. Was it worth telling him? 

"Tell me, or I'll use legilimens." His face straightened into seriousness. 

"Just a dream. It wasn't anything exciting." I shrugged. 

Draco stared at me for a moment, almost like he could see right through the lie I was telling. He grabbed my chin lightly, making me look at him.

"I do care about you. You know that, right?" His eyes searched mine, but for what, I didn't know. 

I nodded in reply. 

"Use your words." He ordered softly. 

I felt a sensation of pleasure graze my skin. It was like a shiver of electricity that didn't shock me, but made me vibrate in ecstasy. 

"Yes, I know you care about me Draco." I said. 

"Good." He grinned, kissing my lips softly. 

I deepened the kiss, sliding on top of him, and trailing my kisses down his neck, causing him to moan and grab my hair, guiding me down his body. 

I nipped his collar bone, causing him to throw his head back and tighten his grip on my hair. 

I continued trailing down his body, stopping at the waistline of his grey sweatpants. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, lust in his eyes. 

I could see his bulge growing in his sweatpants and grazed over it with my hand, causing him to let out a small gasp.

I pulled his sweatpants down, his cock springing up in front of me. I looked up at him, he smirked in response.

Draco let out another small gasp as I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock. 

"I wanna see that pretty little mouth of yours put to good use." He growled, pulling my hair.

I put my mouth on the tip, circling my tongue around it, Draco moaned breathlessly, pushing my head down farther onto his length.

I looked up at him while I sucked, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

I licked up his shaft, teasing the tip and taking his entire length in my mouth, gagging lightly. 

"Fuck, (Y/N), just like that." He groaned. 

His words encouraged me to quicken my pace, sucking harder and bobbing my head up and down faster. 

Draco's grasp on the back of my head tightened as his cock twitched inside of my mouth. He groaned loudly, thrusting himself deeper in my mouth, a warm liquid sliding down my throat.

He tugged my hair, causing me to throw my head back. He continued pulling my hair, guiding me back up next to him, his face close to mine.

He gripped my chin and stared lustfully into my eyes. 

"Open your mouth." He instructed.

Without hesitation, I opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out. 

Draco bent over me, his eyes still staring intensely into mine, and spit into my mouth. 

"Swallow it." He breathed. 

I obeyed, watching him grin. 

"Good girl." He smirked. 

-

"What happened to Dumbledore's hand?" Hermione whispered to Harry during potions class. 

Harry shrugged. "I've been trying to ask him that for weeks. He hasn't given me a straight answer." 

"Are you still going to his one on one classes?" I asked. 

"Yeah, but they're all over the place. And lately, he hasn't been around." Harry replied. 

"I wonder why." I muttered.

"When's our next quidditch practice?" Ron whispered. 

"I don't know!" Harry hissed. "There is more important things to worry about." 

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked. 

"Forget it." He muttered, grabbing his things and leaving. 

Hermione and Ron looked at me, their eyebrows raised. I returned the confused looks. 

"I'll see what's up." I sighed, following Harry. 

-

"Harry!" I called, watching him hurry down the corridor. 

He turned around quickly, exhaling sharply. "What?" 

I ran and caught up to him. He towered over me intimidatingly. 

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I panted.

"What's wrong? The fact that people are more worried about quidditch and thinking I have all the answers to their stupid questions! It's like they think I know everything because I'm the chosen one!" He ranted. "How the hell am I the chosen one? I just survived a stupid curse because Voldemort was being stupid! That doesn't mean I'm a god!" 

"Harry..." I looked into his bright green eyes, they were full of frustrated sorrow. His facial expression softened as I continued searching his face. 

"I'm just tired." He breathed. 

"We all are." I said. "I wish we could kill the bastard now, but he's a coward." 

Harry chuckled. "Me too."


	62. The Astronomy Tower

The snow crunched underneath my feet as I walked. 

"We should get butter beers." Ron suggested. 

The golden trio and I decided to visit Hogsmeade for a much needed break from school. 

"I don't mind." Hermione shrugged. 

"The Three Broomsticks it is!" Ron exclaimed. 

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"It's freezing, I don't care where we go, but I hope it's warm." I shivered, pulling my cloak tightly around me.

"Me too." Harry said. 

"Draco won't mind that you're with us, will he?" Hermione bit her lip.

I laughed. "I'm not scared of Draco. Draco should be scared of me. I'm not afraid to kick his ass if I need too, and he knows that." 

Harry, Hermione and Ron laughed. 

-

"God, I love this place." Ron smiled, looking around the Three Broomsticks. 

I sipped my butter beer and nodded. 

No matter what was going on outside, this place was always a comfort. Since third year, Hogsmeade had always been a peaceful getaway from not only the stresses of Hogwarts, but the stresses of the outside world in general. 

I looked around the table, and saw Harry wincing slightly. 

"Is your scar hurting?" I asked. 

"N-no, it's fine." He winced again, catching the attention of Ron and Hermione. 

"Harry, if it's hurting, you need to tell us." Hermione stated. 

"I'm fine." Harry repeated sternly. 

"Are you sure?" Ron raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, let's just change the subject, please." Harry insisted. 

"I heard Ginny and Dean broke up." Ron said. "Which is good for me, because I hated seeing those two snog in the middle of the hallways." 

Harry spilled a little bit of his butter beer on his chin. 

"When did this happen?" He asked. 

"A week or two ago." Ron waved dismissively, sitting back in his chair. 

"Oh. Well, good for them, I guess." Harry took another sip of his butter beer. 

Hermione and I glanced at each other, eyeing him suspiciously, but he ignored it.

-

Later that night, I knocked on the door of the Slytherin common room, only for Theo to answer it. 

"Draco isn't here." He said. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Then where is he?" 

Theo smiled. "I honestly don't know." 

"Theo, I swear, your face looks super punchable right now." I said calmly. 

Theo rolled his eyes. "Why don't you look for him?" 

"I didn't think I had too! I believed he was in here!" I hissed. 

"Well, he isn't!" Theo hissed back.

Just then, Blaise pushed Theo aside. 

"Draco went somewhere. He didn't tell us where, but he should be somewhere in the castle." Blaise said. 

"That's helpful." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. He talked to Luna in here a while ago, and then left." Blaise replied. 

"Thank you." I sighed. 

As soon as Blaise mentioned Luna I had a faint idea of where he could be. 

-

"I knew you'd be up here." I said. 

Draco jumped and turned around, startled. 

He was on top of the astronomy tower, clutching the railings that overlooked the entire landscape. The view was phenomenal. 

There was a slight breeze. It was cold. I grasped my cloak tighter around me. 

"How did you find me?" He asked. 

"I was told you talked to Luna before you left your common room. I figured you'd be here." I replied.

I walked up to the railing, staring up at the clear night sky. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I studied the constellations and stars. 

"Yeah, it's nice." Draco shrugged, looking at the sky as well. 

It was quiet for a moment as we both studied the night sky. 

"Did you know we're made up of stardust?" I said, turning to him. 

His eyebrows furrowed and he chuckled. "Really?" 

"Yeah. When the universe started, there was just hydrogen and a little helium and very little of anything else. Helium is not in our bodies, but hydrogen is, but that's not the bulk of our weight." I smiled at Draco, who looked intrigued. I turned back to the sky, looking for more constellations. "Stars are like nuclear reactors. They take a fuel and convert it to something else. Hydrogen is formed into helium, and helium is built into carbon, nitrogen and oxygen, iron and sulfur—everything we're made of. When stars get to the end of their lives, they swell up and fall together again, throwing off their outer layers. If a star is heavy enough, it will explode in a supernova."

Draco glanced at me, then followed my gaze back in the sky. 

"So most of the material that we're made of comes out of dying stars, or stars that died in explosions?" He asked curiously.

I giggled and nodded. "And those stellar explosions continue. We have stuff in us as old as the universe, and then some stuff that landed here maybe only a hundred years ago. And all of that mixes in our bodies. We all have stardust in us, and no two stars are alike, neither are we." 

Draco put his elbows on the railing, his head in one of his hands. He looked and me, his eyes trailing over my body. 

"I love when you talk like that." He smiled.

"Like what?" I chuckled. 

"You're so smart, (Y/N). That's another thing I absolutely adore about you." He replied. 

"You are too, Draco. You're top of the class, behind Hermione." I stated. "You study harder than I do." 

Draco smiled, looking out into the horizon. I followed his gaze. 

The landscape was beautiful. Even at night, the mountains were still covered in green, the black lake shined in the moonlight, the cold night air smelled fresh and free of chemical fumes. 

"I love this view." I said.

"It's beautiful. Way better than London." Draco replied. "The city lights hurt my eyes, and it always smells like cat piss." 

I laughed. "You're not wrong."

"You know, right now, it feels as if nothings wrong. It feels like Voldemort isn't back. It's peaceful." Draco's voice cracked slightly, he cleared his throat to mask it. 

"It does. And it won't be like this forever." I responded.

We both knew. We both agreed that Voldemort was back. We both knew that every moment we have now, will not last. Every moment will be a sheer memory after Voldemort makes his appearance. I hated it. I wanted to go back in time, back when Voldemort was weak, but I knew that wasn't possible. 

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"I'm scared too, Draco. God, I'm so scared." I whispered back. 

"The task...it's impossible." He choked. 

The task. For a moment, I had forgotten that Draco was a death eater. I forgot he had a task to do. 

"I wish you'd tell me what it is." I said. 

"I can't. I don't want it to be jeopardized, plus, you'd hate me if I told you." He said. 

"You're a death eater, Draco. If I haven't hated you yet, I can't hate you now." I sighed. 

"I wish it were that simple." Draco snorted. 

The breeze picked up slightly, causing me to tighten my cloak and shiver. 

"Are you cold?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little." I answered through chattering teeth.

Draco smirked and took off his robe, putting it over my shoulders, and my cloak.

"Let's get inside, pretty girl. I don't want my girlfriend freezing to death." He chuckled. 

We walked back inside the castle, the warm air hitting us pleasantly. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your common room?" Draco asked, his arm around me. 

"Only if you're coming in." I giggled.


	63. Escape

Draco's eyebrows jumped to his hairline, amused.

"I haven't been in the Ravenclaw common room in forever, (Y/N). I don't think I'm very well liked among them." 

"Oh shut it, I invited you." I replied.

"Not tonight, (Y/N)." He smiled apologetically. 

I grabbed his hand and looked into his face. He looked tired, worn out. The bags and dark circles under his eyes made him look haunting, but beautiful. He looked like a Tim Burton character. He looked like he belonged in the "Corpse Bride." I didn't get a closer look at him when we were on the astronomy tower, it was too dark. He looked over worked, gaunt. 

"What?" He snorted, looking back at me, puzzled as to why I was staring at him for so long. 

"I- I want you to come in. You look exhausted. We don't have to do anything, but please come in. I insist." I urged. 

"Ms. Lupin-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I'm (Y/N)!"

Draco laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Snappy, aren't we?" 

"Shut up." I mumbled. "Just come in." I tugged at his arm, unable to move him forward.

"Not tonight." He repeated.

"But-" 

Draco bent down to my level, his eyes on mine. "I'll come see you in the morning. I have things to get done."

"Draco, you need sleep. All I ask is that you come in and get some rest." 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

Why was he fighting me on this? He never would turn down in opportunity to be next to me, why now? 

"Whatever you need to do can wait, Draco. It's late." I said. "Please, come inside. My bed is pretty warm." 

He smiled, a small laugh escaped his lips.

After a moment of silence and contemplation, Draco finally agreed. 

"Yes!" I threw my fist in the air, celebrating his agreement. 

"You're going to get me into more trouble than I'm already in." He chuckled, following me through the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room. 

I smiled and held his hand, dragging him up the stairs and into my dorm room.

I flopped onto my bed, Draco leaned against the doorway. 

"Come." I said, patting the spot next to me. 

He hesitated, unsure whether or not to listen. 

"Draco, what has gotten into you?" I demanded, moving closer to the end of my bed. "You've been acting weird ever since we came back from the astronomy tower." 

Draco bit his lip and looked down at the ground. It showed how exhausted he was. 

I stood up and grabbed him, leading him to my bed and forcing him to sit down. I sat next to him, holding him. 

"Is this because of the task? Is it stressing you out this much?" 

"I'll be fine." He whispered. 

"You don't look fine, Draco. You look sick." I stated. "Maybe if you told me what it was I could-"

"Absolutely not." He snapped. "I need to do it." 

"Draco, it's not worth it." I sighed.

He laid back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. 

"We can always run away, remember? Last time we were like this, we told each other about how we wanted to escape. We can still do that Draco." I said. 

He sighed deeply, not speaking right away.

"I was thinking about it, but the death eaters are smarter than you think." 

"Let's go, Draco. Let's run away." I squeezed his hand. 

"What about you, (Y/N)? You have too many people who care about you. If you ran away, especially with me, there would be more people after me. I don't think it's worth it." 

"What if you joined the order?" I suggested excitedly. "We'd be able to keep you safe and hidden." 

"I doubt that. There was a reason the last Order of the Phoenix failed." He rolled his eyes. 

"Please think about it Draco. I hate seeing you like this. I'll talk to Harry and the others when I go back with them for Christmas break." 

"I forgot about Christmas break." He sighed. 

"What are you doing for it?" 

"Staying here."

Draco's response shocked me. He never would stay here for Christmas break, he was always ready and happy to go home. Why the sudden change? Was it because of the Death Eaters? Was his house not the safe haven it used to be? 

"Oh." I said simply. "Why?" 

"It will give me more time to focus on what I need to do." He answered. 

I sat up and looked seriously down at him. He raised an eyebrow in response, obviously confused. 

"Let's run away. Right now." I demanded. "Let's not even think about it, let's just do it." 

"Where would we even go?" Draco asked seriously, sitting up too. 

I haven't thought about it. I didn't know where we would go, I didn't know of any places, but I wanted to leave, be free from whatever torture Voldemort and his army had planned for us. 

"I haven't got that far. I thought maybe we could think about it after we get away." I said. 

Should I talk to Harry about it? Would he know places? Would he help me out? 

Draco laid his head down on my shoulder and started nibbling the sensitive skin of my neck, I gasped softly. 

My hand nestled in his wind blown hair, tugging it lightly as he bit at my skin gently. 

"Draco..." I moaned. 

"Hm?" He stopped, and met my eyes with his. 

Without a word, I kissed him hard. I wanted to feel him, I wanted his skin against mine, his mouth on me. 

His kisses trailed down to my chest. Without hesitation, he ripped open my shirt, exposing my bare breasts. 

"No bra today?" He smirked.

I blushed scarlet, avoiding eye contact. 

"Oh, please." He snorted, grabbing my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. 

"If you take your eyes away from mine, I'll stop." He growled.

I nodded. 

"Use your words. You're capable." He ordered.

"Are you sir, daddy, or Draco tonight?" I laughed. 

"All of the above, baby girl." He grinned, continuing to kiss down my chest and stomach, reaching my skirt. 

He slid my skirt, along with my underwear off in one pull. It was fast, yet graceful. 

I was naked, bare. I was exposed and vulnerable. 

Draco positioned his face between my thighs, I could feel his hot breath on my pussy, I let out a quiet whimper. 

"Whose pussy is this?" He asked, His eyes focused hungrily on mine. 

I looked away, flustered. 

"Look at me, or I'll stop." He snapped. 

I obeyed, studying his pale grey eyes. 

"Whose. Pussy. Is. This?" He enunciated. 

"Y-yours." I breathed. 

"Good." He smirked, as he began kissing the inside of my thighs. 

I bit my lip, trying not to make any noise. 

"Oh, I forgot." He smirked. Draco grabbed his wand from his robe pocket and waved it. "Muffliato." 

"Now you can be as loud as you want." He nipped at my thigh again, I groaned. 

"You don't like being teased?" He teased.

"Draco, please." I breathed. 

"Please what?" 

"Don't make me say it." I felt blood rush to my face. 

"I don't know what you want me to do then." He said coyly. 

"Then I'll show you." I smirked, grabbing his hair, and tugging it lightly, placing him in front of my entrance. 

He smirked up at me and licked my pussy softly, slowly, teasing me. 

I moaned and tightened my grip on his hair. "Please don't stop." 

Suddenly, I felt two fingers push inside of me, I gasped in pleasure. 

He moved slowly, but I wanted more. The pleasure was building up, but I didn't want to wait, I wanted it now. 

"Please, faster, Draco." I whimpered.

He stuck out his bottom lip, fake pouting. "Oh, does the princess wanna cum?" He mocked. 

"Please..." I breathed. I was almost there, but the pace he was pleasing me kept me steady, I hated it. I wanted to cum, and I was being impatient. 

"Since you've been such a good girl." He mocked again. 

I whimpered in response as his fingers began pumping faster inside of me, his tongue moving quick circles around my clit and entrance. It felt godly. 

The knot in my stomach tightened, then finally released. Electric pleasure took over my body. I could feel my body shake lightly in pleasure. 

As I started to come down, Draco placed me on his lap, I straddled him, my head in his shoulder. It felt good. 

"Did that feel good?" He asked. 

I nodded, unable to form words at the moment. 

"Good." He stroked my hair. "We'll escape soon. I promise."


	64. Back at the Burrow

"We'll escape soon. I promise." 

Those words gave me hope. Hope that he would listen, leave and never have to stress over this again. We'd be happy.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to take those words to heart, and I did. He promised, and I was going to hold him to that. 

He continued stroking my hair. "We'll be okay." He kissed the top of my head, teardrops falling in my hair. 

"We'll be okay." He whispered again.

-

Christmas break came faster than anyone had anticipated. Fresh snow covered the ground as the sun rose slowly over the mountains.

"Are we going to the safe house, or the burrow?" I asked Harry, who sipped a butter beer he and Ron had snuck in from Hogsmeade the other night.

"The burrow. Everyone wants a break from the safe house." Harry replied. 

"Cool." I smiled. 

I loved the burrow. It felt like a home away from home. I missed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my dad, and the twins. I hadn't seen the twins since we went to Diagon Alley to get supplies. I missed them.

Everyone was packing and getting ready to make their way to the station to board the train. The students were chattering excitedly, ready for a much needed holiday.

"Well, are we ready?" Hermione asked, her trunk in her arms.

We all looked around, glancing at each other. 

"I think so." I replied.

"Good." Hermione smiled. 

-

"Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tight as he got off the train, followed by Ron, Ginny, Hermione and me. 

"Hi Mrs. Weasley! Where's Mr. Weasley?" I asked. 

"He's back at the house. He discovered pens. He thinks it's fascinating that you don't have to dip it in ink like a quill. He's been taking it apart and putting it back together all day." She rolled her eyes. "Arthur and his muggle items." 

Hermione snorted, so did Harry. 

"Well, let's get going! Since all of you are of age, we'll just apparate back to the burrow." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"It's so much easier to apparate." Ron said. 

"And cleaner than floo powder." Hermione added. 

-

"Dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him tight as we entered the burrow. 

I hadn't talked to him since our fight. I missed him, and I knew he was looking out for me, but it hurts seeing him stressing over me. I know what I want, and he needs to realize I'm not the baby I was. 

"Hey kiddo." He smiled down at me, but it soon faded away as he glanced at the bite marks still evident on my neck. 

"They're scarring, (Y/N)." He examined them. 

"I know dad, wounds do that sometimes." I rolled my eyes. 

"I've said it numerous times, (Y/N), stay away from the Malfoy boy." He said. 

"I'm not starting with this." I sighed, pulling away and making my way upstairs. 

I reached Ginny's bedroom and flopped my trunk on the spare bed they had set up. I unpacked, then sat on the edge, thinking. What was Draco doing right now? What were they doing to him? Why did my dad feel the need to get in my business, I already know I'm in danger, being with Draco won't increase it- at least, I don't think it would. 

"Knock knock." A familiar voice sounded, cracking open the door. 

"Hi George." I grinned. 

He came up to me and hugged me tightly, I melted. It felt so nice to feel his arms around me after I hadn't seen him in months.

"How's the shop doing?" I asked, looking up at him. 

"Great! Better than we thought!" He replied. 

"That's amazing to hear." I smiled. 

"Is there room for one more?" Fred asked, strolling in. 

"I don't know, this room is pretty small." I laughed. 

It was so nice to see the twins again. I didn't know I had missed them so much, until I realized they wouldn't be around Hogwarts anymore. It was quiet and uneventful without them pulling their usual pranks.

"You know..." I looked at both of them as I crossed my legs on the bed. "Hogwarts hasn't been the same since you two left." 

"We know." They replied together.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Of course you did." 

"Is this where the party's at?" Harry came in, adding to the capacity of Ginny's small bedroom. 

"Apparently." I chuckled. 

"Harry!" The twins exclaimed, ruffing up his already messy hair. 

I laughed, watching them all reminisce and catch up with each other. However, I still couldn't get Draco out of my head. What if he was here right now? What if they treated Draco like they treated Harry? Would they accept Draco into the order if he was in danger? 

My smiled faded and I cleared my throat, hoping Harry would be the only one to notice. 

The twins were too busy talking to each other, that Harry glanced at me, the twins not noticing. 

I waved him over, patting the spot next to me on the bed. He nodded back, making his way toward me and sitting next to me. 

I cleared my throat louder, the twins turned toward me, quieting their voices. 

"Sorry Fred, George, but can we have a few minutes alone?" I asked. 

They smirked at each other, then back at me and Harry. 

"Use protection you two." Fred winked. 

"God is watching." George added. They laughed and left quickly as I playfully glared at them. 

Harry looked at me, an embarrassed smile on his face. 

"They're idiots." I snorted.

"Funny idiots." Harry replied.

It was quiet for a moment, the hesitation inside of me grew. This was probably the only time I would be able to ask Harry about adding Draco to the Order, and I wanted to know if he'd be okay with it, before I brought it up to anyone else. However, in the back of my head, I had high doubts. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

I swallowed nervously. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just..." I inhaled deeply, gathering up the courage to ask him. "I just had a question to ask you." 

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." He smiled. 

I took another deep breath, my heart pounded hard as my anxiety increased. How would he react? Would he consider this betrayal? 

I just wanted Draco to be safe. I wanted him to be safe with me. I hated being away from him knowing he was with Death Eaters. He had a task to do, and his life was at risk. I just wanted him to be okay, even if it meant having him switch sides. 

"Do you think we need more order members? Do you think there's room?" I looked down at my hands, fidgeting with my fingers. 

"We could always use more. The more we have, the more our chances of defeating Voldemort increase." He replied. 

"Yeah..." I trailed off. 

An awkward silence fell between us as I ran through how to execute the question in my head. 

"And what if I suggested Draco to join?" I bit my lip, glancing quickly at him and looking away. 

"Are you mad?" He whispered, his eyebrows jumping to his hairline. 

"I think I'm perfectly sane." I sighed, disappointed, but had expected that reaction. 

"His family are Death Eaters, (Y/N)! You can't trust him! What if they want him to spy for them? Adding him would put us in danger! How do you know this isn't part of a plan?" Harry stood up, looking down at me, his eyes wide with confusion. 

I stood up as well, no longer wanting to feel intimidated by him looking down at me.

"You haven't been alone with him like I have, Harry. You don't know what he's like in private." I defended. 

He glared at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Just because you fuck him doesn't mean you know him." 

My breathing hitched as I felt a sharp stab in my chest. His words pricked at me, hurting me physically.

"Excuse me?" I breathed. 

Harry got close to my face, his breath touching my skin. "Do you really think you know everything about a guy as soon as he shoves his cock in you?" 

"Harry!" I yelled, pushing him back. "What the fuck has gotten into you?!"

"Into me?! You want a Death Eater's child to join the order because you think he's broken! News flash, (Y/N), Draco Malfoy is just a rich, arrogant, prick who steps on anyone he can to reach his goals, and you might just be one of those steps!" He spat. 

"I'm not!" Hot tears began pricking my eyes. "I've known him for years, Harry! I think I would know if he was using me or not!" 

"And what about me?!" 

"What about you?" 

"We've been friends since diapers, (Y/N), you were one of my first friends at Hogwarts! You're really going to choose that ferret boy over me?" 

I backed away from him, speechless. He was jealous. Jealous that I was with Draco again, jealous that I wanted to help Draco. 

"Is that what this is about?" I questioned softly. "You think I have chosen Draco over you?"

Harry looked at me, but didn't move, nor did he say anything. His bright green eyes pierced into me. 

"Harry..." 

"Forget it." He muttered, making his way to the door. I stopped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Move." He ordered sternly. 

"No." I glared up at him. 

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, annoyed and frustrated. 

"I just want Draco to be safe." My voice cracked as a small sob tried to escape my throat. 

"I couldn't care less what happened to that git. Now move." His voice raised slightly. 

"You don't mean that." I whispered. 

"I do." He whispered back. "You're a whore, (Y/N)."

I stared at him in surprise. A whore. Harry had never called me anything like that before. I was shocked and hurt. The words drilled in my head deeper and deeper with every second. 

He eyed me up and down, and then pushed me out of the way, slamming the door behind him. 

Merry Christmas to me.


	65. No More

I stood there, shocked and angry. Who did Harry think he was? What the hell had gotten into him? All I wanted to do was protect Draco like he was protecting me; was I not allowed to?

I stormed down the stairs, anger taking over. I wasn't going to take this, especially not from Harry. 

Everyone looked at me wide eyed and worried as I stomped on each stair. I ignored them and made my way to Harry, who had been talking to Ron, ignoring my entrance.

"How dare you!" I yelled, approaching him, but Ron stopped me. 

"(Y/N)! Calm down!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fuck you, Harry!" I yelled, my voice cracking as a sob tried to escape my throat.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. 

"You want to call me a whore?! Fuck you!" I screamed, ignoring Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry held up his hand, the one professor Umbridge had scarred and smirked. "I must not tell lies, (Y/N)." 

"I'm going to kill you!" I launched myself at him, but was once again stopped by Ron and Hermione, who had just ran downstairs, wondering what was going on. 

"What is all this about?" Remus came in, along with Mr. Weasley, both confused as to what was going on.

"Ask him!" I pointed at Harry. "According to him, I'm a whore!" 

Everybody looked around and glanced at each other, out of shock, or confusion, I didn't know. 

"I don't want to be here." I said, turning to Hermione, who had still been holding me. 

"This is the safest pl-" 

"Not with him here, Hermione!" I snapped.

I turned to Harry, tears pricking my eyes. "I hope you're happy. And I hope Voldemort gets to you before I do." 

The room was silent. Harry was stone faced, his eyes narrowed. 

"You don't mean that." Hermione stated nervously. 

I turned to Hermione. "I do. I will not be slut shamed by someone who can't have a family member for more than a year without them dying!" 

Harry launched himself at me, but was held back by Fred, who had rushed downstairs with George once they had heard the commotion. 

"Get Harry upstairs, we'll talk to (Y/N) down here." Remus told Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, forcing Ron and Harry upstairs. 

Once they were gone, my dad sighed. 

"Is that really what he said to you?" His hands on my shoulders.

I couldn't help but cry. I sobbed onto my dad's shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears. 

"All I did was ask him a question!" I sobbed.

He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. 

"What did you ask him?" Remus asked.

I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath. Do I tell him? What would he say? All this time, my dad has told me to stay away from Draco, he would never allow him into the Order.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. 

"Hun, of course I do. I'm you're father." He replied. 

I took a deep breath, trying to gather up the courage to tell him. 

"I want Draco in the order." I breathed. 

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?" 

I cleared my throat. "Draco isn't safe where he's at, dad. I want him to join the order." 

"Like hell he will." He scoffed. 

"Listen, please!" I begged. 

"There is nothing else to speak about, (Y/N). You have gotten way too close to that Malfoy boy. I've let it slide multiple times, and this time I'm putting a stop to it." 

I glanced up at Mr. Weasley who shrugged helplessly. 

"This isn't fair!" I exclaimed. "Draco deserves to be safe just like anyone else does!" 

"A Death Eater's offspring doesn't deserve the kindness of us." Remus said firmly. 

"He wants help, Dad!" I yelled. 

"He can get help from the Death Eaters, (Y/N)!" He yelled back. 

Just then, Tonks came through the door, and glanced around, her smile fading. 

"What did I miss?" She asked cautiously. 

"Dad is being an absolute prat!" I replied. 

"We are not having a death eater in this order!" 

"He's not like them!" 

"A Malfoy never changes!" 

I looked helplessly at Tonks. I wanted her to step in, defend me, but she looked as lost and helpless as I was. 

"Malfoys do change, Dad." I sighed. "If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it by now." 

"Look, (Y/N), I agree with Harry on this, but I don't agree with what he called you, and I will be talking to him about that, but we can't risk having a Death Eater in the order, even if he has changed. He could be a spy for all we know." 

"He isn't dad!" I groaned. "You aren't listening! You'd think a werewolf would have better hearing than a humans!"

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. Tonks let out a little shocked gasp.

"I'm leaving." I breathed, making my way to the front door. 

"No you aren't, (Y/N), it's dangerous!" Tonks grabbed my arm, holding me back.

I yanked my arm from her grasp. "I don't want to be here!" 

Suddenly, Harry came running down the stairs, Ron tugging on the back of his collar.

"You idiot, she'll kill you!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know if I'm coming back." I stated, slamming the front door behind me. 

"Wait!" I could hear Harry open the front door and run after me. I stopped abruptly and turned. 

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, Harry! I don't care! You have already made it clear how you feel about me. I don't want to help you anymore." I felt a sob coming up my throat, but I swallowed it. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to seem weak. 

"I have protected you, risked my life for you, and you repay me by calling me a whore?!" I yelled. "It's gone to your head, Harry! You really think people are going to care about you once Voldemort is gone?" 

Harry stood there, stunned. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, nothing coming out. 

"People call you the chosen one, and all of a sudden, you think you're a god. You don't deserve what you have Harry." 

"Excuse me? I have worked for everything!" He yelled. 

"No you didn't! Your parents did!" I yelled back. "Your parents are the reason you have what you have, you've done absolutely nothing to deserve this! You have done nothing to deserve me!"

"Deserve you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you want, isn't it?! You want me to chose you over Draco?" I snapped. 

"I don't want you! Why would I want someone like you?!" Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. 

"Like me?" I breathed, feeling a stab in my chest. "What's so bad about me?" 

"I didn't—"

"No, you've made it clear, Potter." I interrupted, turning away from him. 

"Potter? Since when have you called me by my last name?" His voice sounded a little breathless, a little hurt. 

"Since we've both decided this isn't going to work. I'm removing myself from the Order." I sighed. 

"You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing my arm. 

"Watch me!" I ripped my arm from his grip and apparated.


	66. Reflecting

"(Y/N)! How are you doing?! We haven't seen you in forever!" Xenophilius exclaimed, hugging me tight. 

"I know, I've been busy." I smiled. "Is Luna here?" 

"Of course! She's upstairs in her bedroom." He smiled. 

"Thank you." I walked in and ran up the stairs.

Without knocking, I entered Luna's room. She stood on a ladder, painting her ceiling. 

She turned towards me and smiled, hopping off the ladder and hugging me. "I've missed you!" She exclaimed. 

I hugged her back tightly. "Me too." 

All the emotions I bottled up came out all at once as soon as Luna wrapped her arms around me. I buried my head in her shoulder and sobbed. 

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" She asked gently, rubbing my back comfortingly. 

"H-Harry c-called me—" I sobbed, unable to finish the sentence. It hurt too much. "We had a fight." 

"It's okay, (Y/N), it will be okay." She whispered. 

"I told him I was leaving the Order." I sniffled. 

It was quiet for a moment as Luna took in what I had just said. 

"Are you?" She asked, stroking my hair. 

"I-I don't know." I replied. 

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded, and Fred and George appeared. 

I quickly wiped my tears and let go of Luna. 

"How did you two know I was here?" I narrowed my eyes. 

"Please. We've known you for years, (Y/N). We know you go to Luna for emotional support." Fred said. 

"Go away." I wiped my nose and sniffed. 

"We want to be here for you." George said. 

"Why? There isn't a need. Go comfort Potter instead." I scoffed. 

"We defended you. Harry had absolutely no right to call you what he did." George said, his jaw clenched. 

"You aren't a whore, (Y/N). You're free to do whatever you want with your body." Fred added, his eyes traveling down my body. "I don't know what crawled up Harry's ass, but he'll pay for it later." 

"Don't hurt him." I sighed. 

"Physically, no. Emotionally? We might." George looked down at me and winked, I smiled faintly and looked away. 

"But...is it true? Are you going to leave the Order?" Fred asked. 

I glanced between the both of them, they looked concerned and worried about my response. 

"I think so." I breathed. 

"But we need you!" George exclaimed, launching himself towards me, but Fred held the back of his collar. 

"Are you sure about this, (Y/N)?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"What if something happens to you?" George's eyes sparkled with tears. "I don't want to lose you."

The tears in my eyes started to flow again. "I don't want to lose you either." 

George tugged himself from Fred's grip and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground. 

"Is protecting Malfoy really worth it?" He breathed in my ear. 

I breathed in deeply, my head buried in the crook of his neck. He smelled like firewood and cinnamon, the familiar scent of him brought back so many memories. I really loved George. And every time I saw him, every time I felt him, I couldn't help but think...was my love for him really brotherly? Or did I love him like I did Malfoy? I knew I couldn't have the both of them, but I couldn't help but wonder...have I been lying to myself about how much I loved and missed George? 

Was protecting Draco really worth all of this? Harry hated me, the Order isn't on my side, and everyone hates Draco. He was a Death Eater, an enemy. But I loved him. 

"I think so..." I breathed. 

"Do you want to talk about this in private?" He whispered softly. 

I nodded in the crook of his neck, still smelling the nostalgia coming off of him.

"Luna, do you have somewhere me and (Y/N) can talk in private?" He asked. 

"Yeah, right across the hall. It used to be my mother's experiment room." She smiled. 

"We'll be back. Thank you." He smiled and put me down. 

We walked out of the room and into the hall, finding the door to the spare room. It was almost empty. The only piece of furniture was a desk. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust bunnies. 

"Are you really okay with this?" George asked, closing the door behind him. "With leaving the Order? What will you do instead?" 

I sighed. I didn't know. What was I going to do? I certainly wasn't going to become a death eater. And to be completely honest, I still wanted to protect Harry, but I wanted to make sure Draco was safe too. I still wanted to defeat Voldemort. 

Here I was, trying to protect the same people who were trying to protect me. It was an endless cycle. 

"George..." I sighed and turned towards a small window that sat above the desk. It was dusty and opaque, but I didn't want him to see me tear up again. "I don't know what I want to do." 

"Do you really love Malfoy that much? You would really leave the Order for him? You're putting yourself in danger, (Y/N)." He sighed and ran a hand through his ginger hair. 

I studied him. I counted the freckles on his face and arms. I really did miss the sight of him. 

"Am I putting myself in danger?" I raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt Voldemort even knows I exist. I guarantee he's too busy trying to kill Harry to find me." 

"That's the thing, (Y/N). If he finds out you do exist, he will kill you too. He wants everyone associated with Harry gone. And since you've been with him since diapers...you'll be the first on his list afterwards." 

"I don't plan on putting myself out there." 

"(Y/N)..." George sighed and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I won't let you do it, you know this." 

He caressed my cheek with one of his hands, his thumb stroking my face. I grabbed his wrist and leaned into his hand further. I missed his touch. His hands were so warm and comforting. 

"I'm not worth protecting, George. I'm not special like Harry. I'm just a werewolf's daughter..." 

"But you're my girl." George smiled. 

I glanced up at him, my eyes wide. "George...I'm with Draco now. We've talked about this." 

"I know we have." He sighed. "That doesn't change the fact that you're mine. Forever. My best friend, former lover, my twin flame..."

I bit my lip. I felt confused. It was like George expressed to me exactly how I felt about him. Ever since we had met, we clicked like a puzzle piece. We were definitely twin flames, but maybe we just weren't soulmates. 

"Look what Draco is doing to you...you're miserable." His eyebrows furrowed in sadness. 

He was right. I was miserable. Not because of loving and being with Draco, but because of the situation we both seemed to get intertwined in. Draco and I were two hurricanes, but me and George were flowers and water. Hurricanes wreaked havoc and devastation, but water made the flowers bloom...


	67. Hurt

"I am miserable, but not because of Draco, George. It's the situation, the war." I said. 

"How do you expect to fight if you leave the Order?" George raised an eyebrow.

"I can fight without the Order, George." I sighed. 

"Who is going to be there to protect you?" He caressed my cheek.

"I don't need to be protected!" I pulled away from his touch. 

"Yes you do!" He replied. "Everyone does!" 

"George, I'm not helpless. I never have been." 

George studied me for a moment and bit his lip. 

"I know." He breathed. "But I'm helpless without you. If I lose you..." He inhaled deeply, trying gather himself. "If I lose you, I don't know what I would do. I've already lost you to Malfoy once, and if Malfoy is the reason you end up dead, he wont survive for very long either." 

"You wouldn't..." I searched his eyes. They were sad, full of sorrow and pain. 

"We both agreed we'd always love each other, (Y/N). And my love for you would allow me to snap someone's neck." 

"You wouldn't kill for me. Don't make promises you don't mean." I teared up. 

"They weren't promises, (Y/N). They were facts." He whispered in my ear. 

My breathing stopped for a moment as he said that. George Weasley wouldn't kill someone for me...right? How was I even worth a life?

"George, I'll be fine. I'm not going back in the Order when Harry acts like that." I said. 

"You know how he feels about Malfoy, (Y/N)." He sighed. 

"I didn't think he'd call me names for a simple question!" I exclaimed. 

George tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You aren't a whore, (Y/N). I mean, maybe in the sheets, but definitely not what he means by it." 

"George!" I laughed, hitting him playfully. 

"Come here." He said, putting one of his hands on the back of my head and pushing me to him, kissing my lips. 

I pulled away quickly and blinked at him. "I can't! This is—"

"Cheating?" George raised an amused eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face. "It's not if Malfoy doesn't find out." 

I stared at him. I missed George's touch, his smell, the feel of him, but cheating on Malfoy would definitely prove Harry's point. I've already done so much behind Draco's back. I loved Draco too much to be doing this. 

"If I do this, it would only prove Harry's point." I sighed. 

George ran his thumb over my lips. "They're pretty soft, ya know?" 

"Hm?" I looked up at him, he smiled. 

"Your lips. They're soft. I'm kind of jealous Malfoy gets to kiss these everyday." 

A sudden knock made me and George jump. 

"Are you two done snogging?" Fred announced loudly. 

"Shut up Fred." George rolled his eyes. 

"Well, Mr. Lovegood made dinner. He said we can have a plate." Fred replied. 

George and I glanced at each other and exchanged looks. 

"I could use something to eat." I shrugged. 

"Me too." He smiled. 

\- 

"Thanks for the dinner, Mr. Lovegood." I smiled. 

"No problem!" He grinned. "Glad you enjoyed it!" 

"We should get going." Fred stood up and stretched. 

"Yeah, it's late. Thank you Mr. Lovegood." George followed and looked down at me. "Are you coming?" 

I glanced at Luna, who smiled. 

"No." I said. 

George looked at me for a moment, before following Fred out of the front door. 

"What did you and George talk about?" Luna asked. 

"He didn't want me to leave the Order." I replied. 

"I mean...is it something you really want? Do you really think it's the best option?" She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"For now." I cleared my throat. 

Just then, a knock on the door caused me and Luna to look at each other, puzzled. 

"Did Fred or George forget anything?" Luna questioned, getting up from the table and making her way to the front door.

"I don't think so..." I trailed off. 

Luna glanced at me hesitantly and slowly opened the door, revealing Draco. 

"Draco!" Luna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

I quickly stood up and ran to the front door. "Yeah, why are you here?" 

"I love being greeted so kindly." Draco said sarcastically.

"We just didn't expect you here..." Luna said. 

"I believe I'm always welcome at my dear cousin's house." Draco snorted. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You came here because you knew I was here...how?" 

"A wizard never tells his secrets." He winked and walked in. 

"We don't have the spare bedroom set up." Luna stated.

"That's fine. I wasn't planning on staying. I just have to talk to (Y/N)." He looked down at me innocently, but somehow, I could see fire in his eyes. He then smiled to Luna. "Privately." 

Luna glanced worriedly at me then to Draco. "Same room." 

"Yeah, I know." Draco grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the same room George and I were just in, slamming the door behind him. 

"What did I do?" I asked. 

"You know what you did!" He exclaimed. 

I stared at him. Did he know George and I kissed? If so, how? 

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you're on about, Draco." 

"Don't play stupid!" He grabbed my face roughly, his nose inches from mine. "That garnet bracelet I got you in fourth year, I enchanted it. I can see everything you do, (Y/N)." 

I felt my heart drop. He saw everything? The fight between me and Harry, the kiss between George and I...

I felt sick. I felt disgusting. All this time I thought I was alone, that I was betraying him, but he was watching me, keeping tabs on me, and didn't think to tell me. 

"And Harry was right, you are a whore." He growled, letting go of my face roughly, leaving red marks on my cheeks where his fingers had been. 

"I am not!" I teared up, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence. "If you heard that, you would've also heard what I said to George!" 

"And then you kissed him!" He yelled. 

"I didn't! He kissed me!" I cried. 

There was a silence that had fallen between us, the only sound was of our panting breaths. 

"How come when something happens, it always has to do with you?" Draco said bitterly. 

"How come you still stay with me?" I croaked. 

"I don't know, (Y/N)!" He ran his hand through his hair. "You destroy everything you touch, everything and everyone you're around ends up getting broken and hurt!" 

My breathing stopped and my blood ran cold. Draco had said some hurtful things to me, but this was one of the most painful things to ever leave his mouth. I felt pale, cold and clammy. 

"But I've touched you! I've been around you!" I sobbed. 

"And look at me!" He screamed. He rolled up his sleeve, showing his dark mark that had scars decorating it. 

"I never—"

He grabbed my shoulders tightly, getting close to my face. 

"You are the reason I'm in this mess, (Y/N). You are the reason for everything!" 

I sobbed, not having any words to say in response. I was speechless. This wasn't the Draco I knew. 

"You destroy everything, and every time you do, I love you more." He breathed. 

I looked up at him, my mouth slightly agape. "What?"


	68. On the Desk

"You're a walking mess, (Y/N). You're just like me." He breathed. "Broken."

"I'm not broken, Draco. I'm nothing like you." I whispered. "Two broken pieces are just shards. Shards can't be together without some kind of blueprint. If we're the shards...what's the blueprint?"

Draco blinked at me, his expression deep in thought. "That's a good question." 

"Draco..." I sighed. 

He wrapped a big cold hand around my neck, his head close to mine, his breath in my ear. 

"What?" He whispered, his other hand playing with the waistband of my pants. 

I turned to look at him, an amusing smirk played across his face. 

His hand trailed up from my neck to my jaw, grabbing it roughly and making me look at him.

"Spit it out, darling." His smirk grew into a grin. 

I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted, unable to speak because of his grasp on my face.

His grin quickly turned into a mocking pout. "The poor princess can't speak..." 

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed. 

He let go of my face slowly, and moved his hand to the back of my neck, his other hand still playing with my waistband. 

"Draco, not here." I breathed. 

"Oh, please." He scoffed. "It's about time you get what you deserve." 

I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised. "What?" 

"I've been far too nice with you, (Y/N). If you want to act like a whore, you'll get treated like one." He growled, yanking my hair, causing me to throw my head back.

With my neck now exposed, Draco began nipping at the sensitive skin along it, leaving red love bites all over. 

"Fuck..." He breathed. "I hate that I can't get enough of you." 

In a quick, yet graceful motion, he picked me up and set me down on the old desk that sat in the room.

His eyes bore into mine. They looked hungry, needy. His eyes moved slowly down to my legs. 

"Be a good girl for me and spread your legs." He smirked. 

"And what if I don't?" I smirked back. 

He squinted his eyes at me, suspicious and annoyed. Without a word, he forced my legs open, putting himself between them.

I felt my breathing hitch as he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer towards him. Draco Malfoy was feral. He was already wild enough, but what I had done put him over the edge. He wanted me, and now. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe I am just like him. Maybe we are both broken shards. I hated the thought. Before we were even together, I had always thought of myself as a woman who could take care of herself, an independent woman. 

But here I was, shaking slightly underneath this man's touch. I was whimpering and moaning with every word he said, with every fingertip that touched me. Here I was, doing everything he said, like an obedient dog. I was a dog. 

With just a seductive smile, Draco lifted my shirt, exposing my naked breasts. I felt myself grow hot and red. 

"You're blushing." He snorted. "You're always such an eager little whore when I undress you...why the sudden shyness?" 

I bit my lip and looked away, shrugging. 

He laughed and palmed my breast, his thumb flicking over my nipple. I cried out, my breathing becoming shaky as I tried to stay quiet. 

Draco chuckled and leaned into my ear, whispering, "I'd suggest keeping that pretty little mouth of yours quiet, (Y/N). If we're caught, I won't stop. I'll make sure they see me fucking you until I cum all over that pretty little body of yours." 

My stomach fluttered with butterflies as those words escaped his mouth. I looked up at him and nodded. 

Draco pulled away from my ear and smiled at me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" 

"Hm?" 

"To be fucked in front of others. It's such a shame I'm the only one who gets to see the show." 

"Draco..." 

"Maybe next time." He smirked. "Maybe I'll let Potter have a go on you while I watch. That way, you can fuck him like you used to, but this time I'll be there. I'll watch him fuck my precious little toy. I usually don't share, (Y/N), but god, just to humiliate the fucking shit out of you, I might." 

My heart skipped a beat as the fluttering in my stomach grew. I studied his face. Draco was not playing around. He was dead serious. Everything about this situation turned me on even more. 

"Fuck, I wanna ruin you." He growled. 

"Do it." I breathed. "I dare you."

In a swift movement, he tore off my pants, along with my underwear and buried himself in me with a mighty stroke.

"Fuck, Draco!" I gasped. 

"You're so fucking wet, (Y/N). Is it because of me? Or because of Weasley?" He grunted. 

"You!" I moaned. "It's always you..."

He bit my neck again, licking the spots where he had, as if to apologize for them. 

His fingernails dug into my hips, as he slammed into me. It felt so good. It felt like utter bliss. I missed him, I missed the feel of him. 

For a moment, I was nothing, no one.  
Then we were fused, two hearts beating as one, and I promised myself it always would be that way as he pulled out a few inches, the muscles of his back flexing beneath my hands, and then slammed back into me. Again and again.

I broke and broke against him as he moved, as he murmured my name and told me he loved me. And when that lightning once more filled my veins, my head, when I gasped out his name, his own release found him. I gripped him through each shuddering wave, savoring the weight of him, the feel of his skin, his strength.  
For a while, only the rasp of our breathing filled the room.  
I frowned as he withdrew at last—but he didn't go far.

He dropped his head onto my shoulder, panting still. I ran my hands through his hair, holding him tightly against me with my legs wrapped around his waist.

His touch was so drastically different from George's and Harry's. George and Harry were warm, gentle, and soft. Draco's touch was cold, rough and dominate. I couldn't help but always ache and desire for Draco's touch. Yeah, George and Harry's touch was warm and inviting, but I had always loved the winter.


	69. Escaping

"Let's go." Draco breathed, zipping his pants up. 

"Is that all you wanted?" I raised an eyebrow, sliding myself off the dusty desk and grabbed my clothing from off the floor, putting it on quickly. "You just came here to fuck me?" 

Draco smirked and looked down at me, his eyes still showing a hunger that wasn't yet fulfilled. "Not quite, but it will do for now." 

"You're an ass." I sighed. 

"Oh please, (Y/N). I have plenty of names to call you too, but I'll hurt your feelings. Let's go." He grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I yanked my arm from his grasp as we went down the stairs. 

"Somewhere. I'm not telling you yet." He replied.

"I want to stay with Luna." I glared up at him, stopping on the second to last stair. 

"You can't, (Y/N)." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why not?" I exclaimed. "You came here! I didn't ask you too! You said you were staying at Hogwarts, Draco!" 

"I know." He clenched his jaw. "Plans change." 

"What did you do?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "Let's go." He attempted to grab me again.

"No!" I yanked myself from his grasp and stood back further. "What the hell did you do, Draco?" 

"There's Death Eaters at Hogwarts." He sighed in defeat.

"And you let them in, didn't you?" I raised my voice. 

He stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with me. 

"Was that your task? Ruining everyone's life?" I interrogated. 

"No, but it was part of it. Dumbledore wasn't there, so I took my chance." 

"Why didn't you just listen to me?!" I exclaimed, pushing him. "We could've just ran away, and escaped! You didn't have to do that! You're endangering everyone!" 

"What is going on?" Luna appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking from me to Draco, confusing settling on her face. 

Before I could open my mouth, Draco grabbed my wrist, his nails digging deep into my skin, causing me to wince. 

"We have to go." He answered. "Me and (Y/N) have something to do. Stay here." 

"I want Luna to come!" I said. 

"Luna has to stay here, (Y/N)! Don't be stupid!" He growled. 

I looked at Luna sadly as Draco dragged me out of the house. 

"I'll see you soon then!" She called as Draco shut the door behind him. 

We were now outside. It was cold. The night sky was specked with clouds that showed up with the light of the half moon. There were only a few stars that I could see. I shivered, my breath being visible in the chilly air. 

"Tell me where we are going, Draco." I shivered. 

"Here." He threw me his thick jacket. I pulled it over myself and rubbed my hands together. 

"Why can't we stay here? Wouldn't we be safer here, than wherever you're taking me?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"No. Hold onto me." He replied, looking around. 

"But what about Harry?" I bit my lip nervously, my nose and cheeks were starting to get cold. 

Draco looked at me sarcastically and furrowed his brows. 

"He called you a whore, (Y/N), and you still care about him?" 

I shrugged. I couldn't just stop caring about Harry. He was still my best friend, even if we did fight. Sure, he had gone too far this time, but I still wanted him to be okay. I wanted everyone to be okay. If I left everyone behind, what would they think of me? What if something were to happen to them and I wasn't there? I didn't want to just disappear without some kind of notice. 

Draco studied me for a moment and ran a hand frustratingly through his already messy, pale blond hair. "Hold onto me. We're apparating somewhere." 

"Draco, when I meant runaway, I didn't want to runaway like this. I just fought with Harry and my dad...what if-" I sighed, unable to finish my sentence. 

"They'll be fine. Let's go." He muttered, grabbing my hand tightly. 

Suddenly, the air was thick and black. I was suffocating. I felt like I was being pulled in every direction. However, it ended as quickly as it started. 

I fell to the ground, dizzy and light headed. 

Draco straightened and dusted himself off. He looked older than seventeen. He looked exhausted. 

I looked around once I gained my composure. We were in a forest. The grass I sat on was wet with dew. It was soft. It was quiet. It smelled like fresh pine trees. It was welcoming, but I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong. 

"Draco...where did you take us?" I asked nervously. 

"My parent's getaway home." He responded, pointing to a little house in the distance. 

It looked nothing like the Malfoy Manor, it was small, at least, small for someone rich like Malfoy. It was still big for someone who wasn't rich and privileged. From the distance, it looked like a nice townhouse. 

"Why are we here?" I wanted more answers. 

Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "They won't find us here. My parents had forgotten this place existed years ago." 

"Who won't find us? What the hell did you drag me into?" 

"We'll be fine. It's only a temporary measure." 

"Sometimes, I wonder why I still love you." I sighed as we began walking to the house in the distance.

"God, me too. You're addicting, (Y/N)." He mumbled. 

We soon reached the townhouse. It was elegant, and beautiful up close. The door was decorated in stained glass that stuck together like a puzzle.

Draco turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Everything looked brand new, untouched. 

The floor was cherry wood, and the walls were a beautiful pale grey. It smelled of peppermint and spice. It felt like a home away from home. 

"It's beautiful, Draco. Why doesn't your family come here more often? Why did they decide to just forget about it?" 

He shrugged, shutting the door behind us as we walked in. "They didn't need it. They just added onto the Manor instead." 

"Oh." I mumbled, sitting down on the white velvet sofa. It was amazingly comfortable. 

Draco took a deep breath of relief and flopped down next to me, leaning into the sofa, his arms areas across the back and his head tilting up at the ceiling that was decorated with black vines. 

"How long is temporary?" I asked quietly. 

"I don't know." He breathed. 

"You should've left me, Draco. I can handle myself."

"You're the one person I care about. I wasn't going to just let you risk your life." 

I gazed at him as he looked up at the ceiling, examine the black vines that wrapped across the ceiling and down the grey walls. He was so beautiful. He was aesthetic to look at, even when he looked tired and gaunt. 

He turned his head and looked at me back. It was silent as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Come here." He said, putting his arms around my waist and dragging me into his lap.

I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. 

"I'm scared, Draco. Why did you do that?" I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. 

He rested his chin on my shoulder and rubbed my back. "If I didn't do it now, it would've been worse later." 

"We can't stay like this forever." I mumbled. 

"But we can stay like this for awhile." He replied. 

I lifted my head off his shoulder and traced his collarbones with my fingers. 

He inhaled deeply and threw his head back, relaxing. 

"You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep that up, Miss Lupin." He smirked. 

"Miss Lupin?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Bad girls don't deserve a first name basis." He snorted.

"Bad?" I leaned in his ear, nibbling it a little. "How bad am I?"


	70. Built for Sin

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?" He smirked.

"I'm a visual learner." I smirked back.

"I know you are." He laughed. 

He kissed my neck, the sensitive skin lit up with desire. I moaned then, tilting my head back to give him better access. His hands clamped on my waist, then moved—one going to cup my rear, the other sliding between us.  
This—this moment, when it was him and me and nothing between our bodies...

His tongue scraped the roof of my mouth as he dragged a finger down the center of me, and I gasped, my back arching. "(Y/N)," he said against my lips, my name like a prayer more devout than anyone had offered up to the cauldron on that dark solstice evening.

His hand ran down my body and into my pants, his tongue swept the inside of my mouth, in time to the finger that he slipped inside of me. My hips undulated, demanding more, craving the fullness of him, and his growl reverberated in my chest as he added another finger.

I moved on him. Lightning lashed through my veins, and my focus narrowed to his fingers, his mouth, his body on mine. His palm pushed against the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs, and I groaned his name as I shattered completely. It was desire, passion. Everything happened so fast. We were starved. 

Draco's POV

We tangle and merge. Loved and let go. No one will ever know her like I do. I've touched every inch of skin. I've explored every part of her being. I love her shyness when I pull her to my hips, my lap. I love her present uncertainty for things she knows how to do so fucking good. I love her pink flushed skin all over.

God, I loved the way she'd melt in my arms. The desperation in her body movements when I touched her inappropriately. She was an addiction, a drug. She was more addictive than the cocaine I snorted when I was stressed. 

I teased her, lifting her chin so her mouth met mine so we could kiss. I could make out with her for hours. Sucking on her pink tongue, fucking her mouth with mine. The wet sloppy noises of our kisses could be heard over the echoing silence of the house, but she was too far gone to notice.

"Daddy..." She whimpered, as I pumped my fingers in her slowly, teasingly. 

God, when she called me that, I could feel my cock harden. Every time she called me that, it just further reminded me that she was mine. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" I bit her ear lobe softly as I whispered teasingly in it. 

She bit her lip and nodded. 

I knew I had an effect on her by the way I could feel her eyes burning into my back when I walked away from her. Ever since fourth year, I knew I could make her do anything I wanted. 

Making her call me sir, or daddy, then fucking her furiously but when she's about to come I stop all movements. I stopped as she tightened around my fingers. 

She whined and groaned as I pulled them out. 

"Draco..." She panted and pouted. 

"Beg for it." I smirked. 

She furrowed her brows in a puppy dog pout. 

"Beg for it, pup."

I felt her shutter on my lap as I said the last word. 

I stared at her with a sadistic glint in my eyes as I made her beg for release.

Her face grew pink and flushed. 

Without a word, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her needy cunt. 

"You're such a stupid whore." I laughed. 

"Fuck me...please...with your fingers..." She hid her face in the crook of my neck. 

Her hands messily tangle in my pale blond locks as I shove two fingers back inside of her. Both of our mouths feverishly exchange kisses, I cup her face with one hand while the other fucks her mercilessly. 

She moaned loudly as I hit her g spot. 

"You're such a needy slut, (Y/N). My cock isn't even in you." I mocked. "Do my fingers feel that good?"

"Y-yes." She moaned softly, grabbing my wrist. 

Our bodies ignited by the heat of passion, the overall desire and stress that everything was forcing us to hold back finally released. 

I felt her tighten around my fingers once again, but I speed up instead of pulling them out.

That's it baby," I praised, never stopping my fingers. "Show me how you cum for Daddy."

Her nails dug into me as her pussy clenched harder around my fingers, her juices running down them. 

I grab her chin, tilting her head to gaze into her eyes. They were cloudy with pleasure as she began to come down from her high.

"Suck." I stuck my two fingers in her mouth, not giving her a choice to refuse. 

Her tongue swirled around them, sucking on my cold metal rings, making sure to clean my fingers completely. 

"I'm not done with you. Undress." I slapped her ass and pushed her gently off of me. 

She stood in front of me slowly taking off her shirt, exposing her perfectly round and perky breasts. My breathing hitched as I saw them bounce as she wiggled out of her already unbuttoned pants. 

"Leave the panties on." I ordered sternly. 

She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. I loved when I made her like this. She was horny and needy, but acted too innocent about it. However, we both knew she was a whore. A whore who needed to be trained. Obviously, she didn't get enough of that with me while she was fucking Weasley and Potter behind my back.

I patted my lap, beckoning her to sit on it again. 

She obeyed, her legs bending on either side of my hips. 

I moved her panties to the side, unzipping my pants. 

She was already soaked. Her juices dripped onto my pants. I shoved myself into her, causing her to clutch onto me and cry out. 

"Fuck!" She exclaimed. 

I gripped her neck, tightening my hand around her throat and pounded into her with all my strength. It seemed a miracle that her body didn't break from the force. I needed to let everything out. I hated how much I loved her. I hated that she did this to me. 

Her tits bounced rhythmically as my balls slapped against her ass with each thrust. She held on tightly to my shoulders, her eyes rolling back in sheer pleasure. 

"I'm tired of playing nice, (Y/N)." I growled in her ear. I threw my head back as she began clenching around me once more. 

"I'm sorry, Draco." She panted between moans.

"If you want to be a whore so bad, I'll make sure you're treated like one. We're in the middle of a war and you have the audacity to fuck others behind my back." I hissed. 

She whimpered as I sped up the pace. Unable to form words.

She clenched around my cock one more time before finally letting sheer pleasure take over. 

I released myself inside her, throwing my head back again as the pleasure skyrocketed through my body. 

She finally came down from another high, resting her head on my shoulder, the only sound between us were our panting breaths. 

I moved her hair behind her ear, grabbing her throat again. I leaned in close, my hot breath tickling her ear lobe. 

"If I catch wind of you fucking Potter or Weasley again, I'll make sure you won't be able to fucking walk, (Y/N). I mean it." I growled through clenched teeth. 

"How so?" She asked innocently. She was playing coy. It turned me on even more, but it also made me want to make her ass cheeks bleed. 

"Let's just say, I might have to invite them for a little dinner." I smirked. "Then we can see if you can take three cocks at once." 

Her eyes grew wide and I could feel the skin of her neck heat up under my grip.

"Y-you aren't serious..." She breathed.

"Baby..." I mocked a puppy dog pout and squeezed her cheeks. "You have three holes for a reason. Might as well use them. Like I said, there is too much shit happening for you to whore yourself out. I'm not playing nice anymore. My precious little princess is mine and mine only." 

"I know that..." She bit her lip anxiously. 

"Okay, then act like it." I scoffed. "Get dressed. I wanna show you around the place." 

She hurried off of my lap and wiggled back into her clothing. I stood up and zipped myself up and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't make me regret loving you, (Y/N)." I whispered, my thumb brushing against her soft pink lips. 

"I-I would never." She whispered back, kissing me deeply.


	71. His Elaborate Lie

(Y/N)'s POV 

"Why would I ever make you regret loving me?" I asked. 

"Because that's what you usually do. Every day." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

"Then why are you still with me?" I gazed into his eyes, searching for something, anything that would give me a hint to why he stayed with me all these years. "If we hurt each other this much..."

I treated him like absolute garbage throughout the years. I loved this man, that part was true, but why did I treat him so badly? To be honest, I don't have any excuse. 

He stared back at me, his eyes glinted in the light of the small chandelier that hung in the sitting room. 

He exhaled softly and just pulled me into a tight embrace, without a word. 

Maybe he thinks it's the sort of thing where you hope that if you pull that person close enough, they can bury beneath your skin and stay safe for a while. Because that's what you do for people you care about, you let them borrow your skin, you ground them, you remind them that they're not alone. He felt alone. He thinks he's alone. But I'm here...right? I'll always be here. I hope. Only if he lets me. 

I wasn't lying when I said I loved this man. I still love him as much as I did in fourth year. But god, it hurt seeing him like this. That little boy I met at the wand shop was completely gone. There was no happiness in his eyes anymore. 

"Because you're the only person I have ever utterly loved, (Y/N). I mean that. I have loved you ever since we were eleven. I didn't show it, but I did love you. And in fourth year, I finally got what I wanted, and that was you. I'm not letting go of someone I worked so hard to get in the first place." He kissed the top of my head. 

"Even if we keep hurting each other?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. Why did we do this to each other? 

Draco sighed and laid his head on top of mine. "Sometimes love isn't all rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes you have to get through the pain to experience the pleasure."

"Yeah, you're right." I whispered into his chest. "But what if we weren't meant to be together right now? What if this isn't the right time?" 

"This is the right time. The right time is always the hardest." He replied. 

It was quiet for a moment, as Draco stroked my hair, resting his head on top of mine. 

I looked up at him, he smiled sadly down at me. 

"Hm?" He caressed my cheek. 

"What happens if we don't make it?" I asked quietly, shyly. 

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. 

"I mean, what if one of us doesn't survive the war?" I bit my lip, half regretting asking the question. 

"Well, if I don't survive, I'd want you to become headmistress of Hogwarts. Live your life to the absolute fullest." He snorted. 

"Headmistress?" I laughed. "You think so?" 

"You got the brains." He smirked. 

"And if I die I'd want you-" 

Draco covered my mouth, stopping me from finishing my sentence. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. 

"You're not going to die." He said. 

"And how do you know?" 

"I just know." 

"No you don't." 

"I do." 

I pulled away from his embrace and sat on the sofa. "Draco, I want to know what you would do if I died. Don't say I won't, because you don't know that."

Draco sat down next to me, leaning against me. 

"If you die, I die." He whispered in my ear. 

"No. What if I want you to be happy?" I asked. 

"I'm worthless without you." He smiled. "There isn't a future for me without you in it. You on the other hand, you have so much you haven't gotten to do yet. I have Azkaban waiting for me." He cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut for a split second. 

"Draco..." I felt my chest tighten. "I will not let you die on me. That's a promise. And I will not let the Ministry have you either." 

Draco's POV

And if there was anything I knew, it was that I would fight like hell for her. For us, and the future we were supposed to have. Happy endings didn't come easy for people like us, after all. It was earned, with bloodied knuckles and bruised limbs and burnt bridges. If the universe refused to give us one, I would claw and tear and rip and shape one of our own.

I was never planning on staying after the war. I thought I'd be long gone by now. I don't think I'd be able to make it without her. She was my happiness. I treated her like absolute shit for the first three years of our school life and I finally get to make up for that now. She wasn't allowed to die. I wouldn't allow her to die. I would kill every last person in this Earth before I let her die. She is too precious, too full of life to rot. 

"We can escape Draco." She said. 

"We already have." I smiled. 

"No, Draco, this isn't an escape. This is an avoidance. We can't just avoid the problem. We need to solve it, battle it, then leave. Right now, people might be dying at Hogwarts and we aren't there to help." She exasperated, throwing her head back onto the cushioned sofa, frustratingly. 

I bit my lip, stopping myself from smiling. "I didn't do it." 

"Hm?" She looked at me, a puzzled look on her face. She was cute. God, she was cute. 

"I didn't let Death Eaters in Hogwarts." I smirked. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up straight. "What do you mean?"

I pressed my lips together, trying to stifle a laugh. "I lied. Hogwarts is fine. I just wanted to take you here so we could spend some time alone." 

She blinked at me, her expression almost deadly. "Are you serious?" 

"Deadly." I chuckled. 

"You are such an asshole!" She exclaimed, grabbing one of the throw pillows and hitting me with it. "That's not funny! I thought people were in danger!" 

"But they aren't. And we just had the best sex ever." I laughed. 

She inhaled deeply and hit me again with the pillow. "I'm never having sex with you again!" 

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Until you need to cum, right?" 

She flushed scarlet and looked away. "Fuck you, Draco Malfoy."

"Again? Damn, I didn't think you'd want to go for round three." I joked. 

She hit me again with the pillow. I grabbed the nearest throw pillow and hit her back. 

She laughed. Her laugh is what really kept me waking up everyday. She deserved every right to be happy. Me on the other hand, I didn't deserve much. I just deserved to be with her. 

(Y/N)'s POV

I narrowed my eyes at him as I swung the pillow at him at again. 

"Don't ever do that again. I mean it." I sighed. "I was scared." 

"You were fooled though. I should become an actor." He chuckled. 

"I want to go back to Luna's." I crossed my arms and pouted, sitting back into the sofa. 

"Aw, but you'd miss daddy, wouldn't you?" Draco whispered in my ear, his hand playing with a strand of my hair. "You'd be all alone, having wet dreams about me. Getting honey and needy with no one to fuck you into oblivion. Quite boring if you ask me, darling." 

My breathing hitched as I felt myself grow feverish. "Draco, did someone give you an aphrodisiac?" I chuckled. 

"I'm always this horny, hun." He grinned. "Wait until we get back to Hogwarts. I'll make sure the Slytherins get a show." 

"What does that mean?" I glanced at him suspiciously. 

"You'll see." He laughed, folding his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up on the fancy glass coffee table.

-

"This is amazing." I smiled looking out into the grassy plains.

"You should see it in the summer. The flowers bloom and strawberries grow." He laid back onto the blanket we had laid out. 

"Maybe we should come here over summer holiday." I suggested. 

Draco smiled to himself, looking up at the clear sky. "Maybe. I doubt that would be possible though."

I looked up at the sky with him. It was an even baby blue color, no cloud in the sky, but it was chilly. The breeze made my shiver every time it blew. 

"Do you think, maybe one day, if we survive—"

"We will. Don't be stupid." Draco interrupted. 

I glared and him and rolled my eyes. "You don't know that." 

"We've been over this, (Y/N)." He sighed.

"Anyways..." I exasperated. "If we survive, do you think we could live here? We could be happy." 

"We're already happy." 

"Well, yeah, but happier. This can be the cottage we wanted." 

"That you wanted." 

I sighed. "Draco, you're allowed to want things. You're allowed to be happy." 

I laid my head in his lap as his fingers raked through and played with my hair. 

"I know. But I want you to have more than me. I don't like asking for things. As you know, I'm able to get anything I want, anytime I want. There are just some things I don't necessarily want to ask for, I just hope they come to me." 

"You just hope happiness finds you?" I looked up at him, as he smiled down at me. 

"It already has." He kissed my forehead. "I'm not the silly romantic you think. I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don't want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want...a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved. And I have that with you." 

"I love you." I breathed. 

"God, me too." He laughed. 

We sat in the grass quietly, watching the breeze shake the tree leaves and blow the blades of grass in every direction. For a moment, everything was okay. I had believed everything was okay. 

As I became older, I realized I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. However, I was beginning to believe that there are very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together.

We were always two hurricanes clashing together, but sometimes two hurricanes can mold into a bigger force of nature and destroy everything in its path. Maybe we were that natural disaster.


	72. A Slytherin Party

"It feels so good to finally be back." I breathed in the nostalgic air of Hogwarts as Draco and I left the train. It felt like forever since I had stepped on the grounds. 

"Yeah." Draco sighed. 

"You don't sound happy about it." I arched an eyebrow. 

He shrugged. "Just reminds me that I haven't done my task yet." 

"Oh." I bit my lip nervously. 

Just then, Blaise approached us. 

"Hey Blaise!" I waved. 

"Hi, (Y/N), Draco." He nodded. "Have you seen Luna?" 

I pointed behind him. "There." She stood a little ways behind him, dreamily looking around like she usually did. 

He turned in the direction and smiled. "Thanks." He turned back to Draco and I. "We're having a party in the Slytherin common room tonight after the feast. Don't be late, Malfoy." And with that, he hurried towards Luna, picking her up and swinging her around. She giggled. 

I smiled and turned to Draco, whose lips curved slightly upwards. "A party in Slytherin?" 

"Yeah." He nodded. "And you're coming with." 

"Me?" I arched a surprised eyebrow. "Draco, no offense, but you Slytherins get a little...too much for me." 

"Too much?" He smirked. 

"Yeah." I snorted.

"Too bad. You're going." He smirked. 

Just then, Harry and I locked eyes. He didn't smile like he usually did when he saw me. His expression was stone faced. He almost looked like Draco. He looked...disgusted with me. Hermione waved as she grabbed Ron and him, dragging them to the castle. I quickly looked away and grabbed Draco. 

"We should get going." I faked a smile. 

"Yeah..." Draco chuckled, his eyes following the golden trio as they passed by us.

\- 

It was late. The feast had been over for a little over an hour. It was quiet in the halls, as everyone went to their common rooms to prepare for the next day of classes. Me, on the other hand, stood in front of the dungeon, with my messy, wind blown hair and my stockings rolling down my thighs, looking like an idiot. I hiked down my skirt. It was shorter than I thought, but it was already too late to change into something else. Did I really need to be here? I could be watching Luna charge her crystals while we blasted our own music. Why the hell did Draco want me here? I didn't belong there. 

The Slytherin common room wasn't the bright and lively atmosphere like the Gryffindor common room was, and it almost certainly wasn't as sophisticated and classy as the Ravenclaw common room. The Slytherin common room was dark and dim. The thought of being completely submerged at the bottom of the black lake made me ill. The only exciting part of the common room was when the mermaids from the lake swam past the windows. Other than that, it scared me. Which it shouldn't, I know, because the Slytherins I knew weren't terrible people, but they definitely weren't the Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs were a different story though. 

I didn't even knock. Draco had already known I was there. 

He eyed me up and down, smirking. I knew that look in his eyes. 

"It wasn't meant to be this short. Don't get any funny ideas." I glared at him, tugging my skirt down once again. 

"Come in." He chuckled, presenting the common room dramatically. 

I smiled at him, reluctantly stepping into the common room. I never was hesitant to enter the common room, but knowing that most of these people were the children of Death Eaters made me anxious. I looked around, most of the well known students were sitting around on the couches and arm chairs that littered the common room. They were all laughing and talking loudly to each other. 

In the corner, Pansy and Theo were snorting coke off of a small square mirror. Blaise stood next to them, glaring and rolling his eyes. 

"That shit will kill you." He scoffed. 

"The faster, the better." Theo laughed. 

Blaise exhaled loudly as his eyes caught mine and Draco's. 

"Oh thank Merlin." He exasperated, hurrying towards us. "If I had to be around those two any longer I would've gone mad." 

Draco laughed. "They're our friends for a reason, Blaise." 

"I can't stand them when they're together. Separately, yeah, but dear god, they're Tasmanian devils together." He rubbed his forehead. "It's like babysitting." 

"It's Pansy and Theo, what did you expect?" Draco patted him on the back. 

"Hey you two!" Pansy yelled from across the room, waving. 

Blaise cringed. "Go ahead, I'm going to talk to Millicent." 

"We'll catch up with you." I smiled.

"Sounds good." He winked. 

I grabbed Draco's elbow as we made our way to Pansy and Theo. 

"Oi, lovebirds!" Theo exclaimed, rubbing powder from his nose.

"Don't be a twat, Theo. Sharing is caring." Draco chuckled. 

"As you wish." Theo smirked, handing him the small mirror with several lines of white powder decorating it.

"Draco!" I scolded, hitting him. 

"What?" He arched his eyebrows. 

"You know better! I'd rather you not do coke at all, much less in front of me!" I hissed. 

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "You've seen worse." 

"If you want some, just ask." Theo laughed. 

"Absolutely not! You know that shit isn't good for you!" I exclaimed. 

Draco grabbed his wand, using the tip to lift my chin up, my nose touching his as he bent down.

"Be a good girl and relax, sweetheart." He smirked, kissing my forehead.

He then turned to Theo and glared at him. 

"You know you want some." Theo smirked at me as Draco cut the powder and shaped them into straighter lines.

"I do, but that doesn't mean you offer my girlfriend it." Draco scoffed. He turned back to me, pointing his wand and pointer finger at me sternly. "If I see you doing anything that will harm you, I'll spank the shit out of you in front of everyone, got it?" 

I nodded and felt my body grow hot. I knew he was serious. Did I care? Not really. 

He tugged on my skirt, causing my red lacy underwear to poke out. 

"Draco!" I scolded, slapping his hand away.

"Red lacy knickers, just for me eh?" He smirked flirtatiously. 

"Not everything I wear is for your benefit." I rolled my eyes. 

"Red knickers, (Y/N)?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "Looking for some action tonight with dear ol' Malfoy, eh?" 

I flushed a deep scarlet. "N-no, actually. These were the first ones I saw on top of my luggage. I decided not to be picky." 

"Aw yes, the cliché excuse." Theo chuckled. 

"Well, I think they look smashing." Draco said, kissing my cheek. 

"Aw, thank you for being such a gentlemen and peeking underneath my skirt." I said sarcastically, giggling as he nibbled my ear lobe. 

"Oi, get a room you two!" Pansy laughed. 

"The party just started! If I were to take her to my dorm, we both wouldn't make it back down here." Draco laughed. 

Just then, the music started, drowning out the sound of the chattering people. 

"This sounds familiar, what is this?" Pansy asked curiously. 

"Hayloft." Draco answered. "By Mother Mother." 

"Aw yes, only a huge fan like you would know that." Pansy chuckled. 

"How do you guys expect to get up in the morning?" I asked. 

"We don't." Theo shrugged. "We just skip. Hogwarts is going to hell anyways." 

"Don't say that." Draco sighed. 

"It is Malfoy. You have to admit it. The Dark Lord has his reigns on it. Once Dumbledore is—"

"Shut it!" Draco hissed, elbowing Theo in the ribs.

I looked up at Draco and studied him curiously. I never really noticed how tall he was compared to other people. He towered over me, I knew that, but even Theo was a few inches shorter than him, and Blaise was barely the same height as him. He was like a beautiful statue. A form of art that would be the first on display at a museum. His eyes were piercing, almost like he could turn you to stone if you stared long enough. 

Over these last few years, I haven't really noticed how much we both have grown. Physically and mentally. He looked so much older and more mature than he did back in fourth year. Maybe it was the depression, maybe it was the stress. He definitely looked tired. It seemed like the dark circles and eye bags grew everyday. He was exhausted, but I didn't know how to help. He didn't want me to. 

"Honestly, Theo, you're such an idiot!" Draco scolded. 

"Takes one to know one." He laughed. 

"Piss off." Draco scoffed, snorting one of the white lines of powder. 

"Draco, you really shouldn't—" 

"(Y/N), let me just do it this once. I haven't had coke in months. Give me just this night." He rubbed his nose. 

"Draco, you're hurting yourself." I sighed. "Pansy–"

"Yeah, I got it." She nodded, taking away the mirror from Draco. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed. 

"Draco, listen to your girlfriend." Pansy handed the mirror back to Theo, who snorted the last line. "She cares about you. Coke isn't the best problem solver, or stress reliever." 

"It's one night!" He groaned. "(Y/N) isn't as goody two shoes as she seems. She's fooling all of you." 

"I am such a good girl, I have no clue what you're talking about." I laughed. "I'm never bad. I do what I'm told all the time." 

Draco narrowed his eyes and me, his lips curving slightly upwards. "That's a damn lie." 

Suddenly, the music changed. 

"Five Seconds of Summer?" Pansy arched a brow. "What are we, thirteen?" 

"Wait! I like this song!" I exclaimed. 

"You do?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah! Will you dance with me?" I asked excitedly. 

"Not to this one, no." He chuckled. 

I frowned and looked around, seeing Blaise mouthing the words. I smiled to myself. 

"Fine. I'll dance with Blaise." I said. 

I began to walk towards Blaise, only to be stopped by Draco grabbing my elbow. 

"You aren't going to leave my side." He stated sternly. 

I pulled my elbow from his grip and grinned. "Relax sweetheart." 

He sucked his teeth, trying to keep himself from smiling at my remark. 

I ran up to Blaise excitedly. "You know this song?!" 

"It's one of Luna's favorites." Blaise smiled. 

"Dance with me!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hands. 

We both moved to a bigger and wider area to dance, mouthing to words to the song together. 

She said to me, forget what you saw...

I looked back at Draco, making eye contact with him and smirking, mouthing the words:

Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

He playfully glared at me. I knew that look. He was up to something, and I might regret what I did. However, in my defense, he was being a total party pooper. 

I turned back to Blaise, dancing and letting loose. I needed this. I wanted this. I finally was having fun and forgetting about the world for a minute. Forgetting about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Harry, etc. I was finally at peace, even if it was just temporary.


	73. Sofa Talk

Once the song had ceased and changed to one I didn't know, I dropped onto the sofa, exhausted from dancing my heart out. 

Blaise flopped down across from me as Draco, Pansy and Theo showed up. 

"Having fun?" Draco smirked, his voice almost teasing me. 

He sat down next to me, while Pansy and Theo smushed Blaise between them. Blaise sighed. 

"You told me to relax, and that's what I did." I leaned back into the comfy green couch.

"I know." His hand squeezed my thigh. I let out a quiet, breathless gasp, but it didn't seem like he heard it, or at least ignored it, which I was very grateful for. 

"You might want to cross your legs, (Y/N)." Theo smirked. "Your knickers are showing." 

"Oh!" I felt my face flush red as I quickly pulled down my skirt again and crossed my legs tightly. 

"Theo, you idiot." Blaise rubbed his forehead. "When do you ever shut up?" 

"And why were you looking at my girlfriend's panties, Theo?" Draco's hand traveled down to my knee, and held it down, stopping my leg from nervously shaking and bouncing. 

"When you wear bright scarlet knickers, it kind of hard not to look." He replied, wrapping an arm around Blaise, who quickly shoved it off. 

"Theo is a horn dog, we all know this." Pansy sighed.

"Says the girl who was bouncing on my cock last night!" Theo laughed. 

Blaise hit him upside the head and Pansy's pale skin turned a light pink color. 

"You are so blunt, Theo." Pansy mumbled. 

As Theo and Pansy bickered while Blaise regretted his life choices, Draco started playing with my hair, boredom obviously settling in for him. 

"You know, (Y/N)..." He whispered in my ear, twirling around a strand of my hair between his fingers. "I could talk so filthy to you right now and nobody would have a clue." 

"Draco, we're in public!" I hissed. 

"That's the fun." He whispered, licking my earlobe after nibbling it. 

I felt the heat pool between my thighs. I knew this was Draco's plan. He wanted to get me all hot and bothered in public. He wanted to humiliate me. 

"What do you think they'd do if they saw me fucking you, hm?" He asked seductively, his voice growing dry and raspy. "Do you think they'd be jealous?" 

"Jealous?" I breathed. 

"Yes, (Y/N), jealous. Jealous that I get to have you all to myself. Jealous that I get to fuck every single one of your holes and they get none."

I bit my lip hard. His eyes burned into mine. They burned with lust and desire. The heat between my legs grew hotter, causing me to uncross them and close my thighs together tighter. 

"You seem...distracted." Draco's hand traveled up my thigh, playing with the hemline of my skirt.

My breathing went ragged. He knew what he was doing to me. I knew he knew it. I stared intently as his long fingers played with the thin fabric. The cold metal of his rings burned my skin.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, moments before he kissed me, his lips harshly pressed against mine, not caring about my whimpers as his hand finally up went my skirt, brushing against my panties. He was clearly taking what he was thirsting for. 

"I bet you think of me as you touch yourself, don't you?" He whispered quietly. 

I glanced back at Theo, Pansy and Blaise who were all having some deep discussion about aliens. Nerds. 

I wanted to nod my head yes, because he was my boyfriend, of course I did, but just another whimper left me as Draco's teeth grazed my skin, leaving marks on my throat, but being careful not to touch the almost scarred bite marks. He had me trapped, panic momentarily rose in my veins, wondering how far he would take it. 

Suddenly, I felt Draco's hands push my panties to the side. He ran his fingers up and down my slit, causing me to moan quietly. 

"Don't be too loud, (Y/N). We don't want to attract anybody's attention, do we?" He growled in my ear, shoving two fingers inside of me. 

"Fuck!" I hissed. He clasped a hand over my mouth. 

"I mean, not that I would stop if we did get caught. I want them to see who you belong to. I want them to see how I make you feel." 

I could feel his fingers caress the walls of my pussy as they finally found my g spot. I gasped into his hand as he pounded into it with his fingers. I bit my lip hard to keep myself quiet. I could feel blood starting to seep into my mouth.

I grabbed his wrist, trying not to squirm as he used his fingers to ravage me. "Not here...please..." I panted.

Without a word, Draco pulled his fingers out of me, and shoved them in my mouth. 

"Suck." He growled. 

I obeyed, swirling my tongue around his middle and index fingers. 

"God, I can't wait for you to do that to my cock." He groaned. 

"I'm telling you, Theo, you must not be very smart if you think there aren't aliens somewhere!" Pansy exclaimed, pulling me and Draco's attention away from each other. 

"Mate, unicorns exist, as well as mermaids, you cannot sit here and tell us aliens don't." Blaise sipped on his glass of butter beer. 

"You really think there are little green people living in civilizations?!" Theo threw his arms frustratedly down on his lap. 

"I don't think they look like little green people. They may look just like us." Pansy said. 

"With all this talk, I'd think you three were Ravenclaws instead of Slytherins." Draco snorted, grabbing a butter beer off the table and downing it. 

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he drank the liquid. He was so hot. His jaw line could cut diamonds from his side profile. He was the definition of perfection. I didn't understand how and why this man was the only one that could make me melt just by the slightest touch. I didn't understand why I worshipped him the way I did. 

Some muggles say that god died in modern secular culture, or perhaps along with the concept of transcendence. Some say that god died with his incarnation as Christ. Some say that god died when the world was created. And some say that god died in the concentration camps of World War II. Maybe they're right.

But the god that I believed in did not die from a lack of faith or a change in human perception and ideals, because my god was Draco, and he was sitting right next to me. 

I may never know the entire truth of what happened, but if I had to put a date to the death of god, it would have been when he took the damn mark, because after that, he wasn't the same, never has been. And if I must assume a cause, it was just plainly destroyed, destroyed by the very same hands that had a leash around Malfoy. A leash that was tethering him around to do only what Voldemort wanted him to do. He was stuck. 

I sat there, watching him snort more coke and down some fire whiskey Theo managed to smuggle in. He was hurting. He thought drugs could make it stop. And they did, but temporarily. I couldn't make him stop. He was too deep into it to even care about my opinion. I think he felt guilty. Guilty that he was on the opposing team. He was a Death Eater, I was an Order member. I think he had always seen guilt as a ball and chain. But apparently some don't let that ball and chain drown them, but pick it up by the end and swing it around so fast it becomes a weapon. He knew how to wield it too. 

Draco snorted one last line of the white substance and grinned at me. God, he was so beautiful even when he was doing the ugliest things. 

Blaise glanced up at me, while Draco, Theo and Pansy all shared the last of the cocaine. 

"Why aren't you joining them?" I asked. 

"It's not worth it. My mom used to do it. She's gotten help since then, but it ruined my childhood. I won't let it ruin my adulthood." He replied. "Plus, Luna would absolutely kill me." 

I smiled. Luna was nice and dreamy most of the time, but if she was angry, she could do more damage in a minute than Voldemort could in sixteen years. She wasn't pretty to piss off.

"She absolutely would." Draco laughed. "I've been scared of her my entire life. Don't let her nargle talk fool you." 

"She's very lovely." Theo smirked. 

We all arched a brow towards Theo, turning in his direction. 

"What?" He asked looking around at us. 

"That's the most PG rated thing you've said all night." Blaise said. 

"Lovely?" Pansy asked. "Nothing about bouncing on your–"

"Pansy..." Blaise growled. "Not my girlfriend, please." 

Draco turned back towards me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You're staying the night, right?" He traced a bite mark scar on my thigh. 

"Do you want me to?" I asked. 

"Duh, of course I do. I wanna feel you next to me after I rail the shit out of you." He chuckled. 

"Well, the party's almost over, why don't we head back to your dorm?" I played with his silvery blond hair. 

"Enough said." He stood up, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. 

"Draco!" I laughed. 

"Goodnight everyone. My lady and I have some studying to do. If you hear moaning it's probably because she's getting her brains fucked out of her." Draco jokingly curtsied. 

"Draco, be quiet!" I hit his back. 

"Mate, some things are better kept under wraps." Blaise sighed. 

"But Theo can talk about how I was bouncing on his dick last night?!" Pansy argued. 

"He shouldn't have said that, but Draco was being a little...you know...Draco." He defended. 

"Goodnight!" I waved as Draco turned towards the stairs, with me still hanging over his shoulder.

"The night isn't over for us, sweetheart." He growled, slapping my ass. I yelped. 

I might not be walking tomorrow, maybe it's a good thing we're skipping classes.


	74. What Happens in the Dorm, Stays in the Dorm

When we reached his dorm, Draco threw me onto his bed, and undressing himself, wasting no time. 

"Jesus, Draco." I chuckled. "That party really did something to you, huh?"

He climbed on top of me, shirtless, with just his black dress trousers on. He kissed me passionately, with a hint of lust. "Not the party, you." 

Seeing him always led to sex. It was like we were magnets drawn together. As soon we saw each other, it was like we had to have each other. Days before seeing him my mind would fill with thoughts of what it felt like having his big cock shoved deep into my wet pussy.

He always made me so wet, it was hard to hide how hot I was for him. This night was no different, the effect he had on me was the same. Maybe it was because fucking him was absolute ecstasy. Our body would always explode in pleasure as our skin touched. 

He pushed himself off of me, pulling me with him. We stood at the edge of the bed, looking at each other. My eyes slowly moved down to his pants as he began unzipping them. 

"On your knees, kitten." He demanded softly. 

My eyes widened. He raised a curious eyebrow. 

"You haven't called me that in forever." I breathed. 

"Well, I did now." He smiled. "Knees. Now." 

I find myself obeying, dropping to my knees in front of him.

I immediately put his cock in my mouth once he pulled it out. He was huge. I always forget how big he was. At first I suck fast and hard, not being able to hold back. I've waited so long to be able to taste him again.

He put his hand in my hair and gave it a tug, his fingers wrapped up in it. Oh god how I love the way he makes me feel. I want it to last so I slow down. I looked up, to see him looking down at me watching me take in every inch of his cock. I want to give him a show. I take my mouth off his cock and start licking it from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the tip. He threw his head back in response, his breathing becoming shallow. 

Once I reach the tip, I slap his cock against my mouth and start to lick and suck just the tip teasing him as he watches. 

He moans as he again tightens his hand in my hair. "Just like that, baby doll." He groaned, throwing his head back again, groaning quietly. 

I couldn't hold back anymore. I take his whole cock into my mouth, feeling it deep down my throat. Sucking his hard swollen cock with my warm wet mouth wrapped around him, made me feel accomplished. For a moment, I was distracting him from the problems of reality. It wasn't the coke, nor the fire whiskey. It was me. I was helping him ignore the outside world. 

"Fuck, I love fucking your pretty little throat."He growled, thrusting as he looks down at me, hungrily. He loved watching his dick glide in and out of my mouth. 

I try not to choke while I was being face fucked with his big cock. It's the biggest dick I've had before and I can't get enough of it. Bigger than George's, bigger than Harry's. 

My pussy was practically dripping with excitement. He thrusts harder and harder as I take his whole cock. Sucking his inches harder, he gives one hard yank to my hair. I whimpered around his cock in response. 

He shoved his cock down my throat so hard, it felt like it was going to choke me, strangle me. I felt his cock pulsing in my mouth as his hot cum shot down my throat. I swallow every drop eagerly.

He bent down, grabbing my hair and pulling me up off of my knees, kissing me deeply. 

He tugged my bottom lip hungrily. "Get on the bed." He demanded, his voice deep and raspy with need.

I quickly flopped onto the bed, pulling Draco on top of me.

He inhaled deeply, pressing his lips together as his eyes explored my body while he undressed me. 

"You're stunning, you know that? How the hell did I get a girl like you?" 

"Draco..." I laughed, feeling myself blush scarlet. 

"Shut up and kiss me." He chuckled, crashing his lips hungrily into mine. 

His bare chest touched mine, our skin to skin contact teased me. We were so naked, so vulnerable, yet we were just kissing. 

I ached for him to touch me. My eyes fell open as I gaze at the look on Draco's face. Pure awe and raw desire splayed all over his rough features. And I felt heat. So. Much. Heat. From his piercing grey eyes. And it warmed me from head to toe. I feel myself begin to glow again, alone this time. I feel the pull. I feel powerful. As he looks over my bare body once again, I feel beautiful. I realize I have never felt beautiful. He looked back up at my eyes and I knew he could feel it too. The inexplicable need to be close. Now. 

Lately sex has been full of heat and passion, desire and lust. Recently, we've needed to be intwined with each other to let go of the ongoing stresses of the outside world. I loved it. I loved seeing his face when I was naked. Every time he saw me undress, it was always like the first time. He was always mesmerized. 

"Please..." I breathed. 

"Beg." He smirked. 

I whimpered and groaned in response. "Don't tease me, just fuck me." 

He laughed. "You don't need to tell me twice." 

With a gentle force, he slammed himself into me, filling me up. I moaned quietly as his hips slammed between my thighs. 

Through the breathing, the whimpers and the moans I make, I hear it. Draco lowered himself to my ear, whispering to me between his soft moans and grunts, "You...are...absolutely fucking...gorgeous, (Y/N). Especially...underneath me." 

I moaned softly, nipping at the soft skin of his neck, causing him to bite his lip, quieting his moans. In this moment, he was mine. He belonged to me the way that I will always belong to him. With every word, with every breath, I needed him more. 

I felt the familiar knot in my stomach tighten as his thrusts became faster, hitting my g spot. 

"Fuck, Draco!" I whimpered. 

"I know baby, let it go." He panted, his thrusts becoming sloppier. 

We hit our highs at the same time. It was like fireworks exploded in his dorm. The overwhelming sense of pleasure coursed through our veins, pumping the high in our blood. 

He collapsed tiredly on top of me, his head in the crook of my neck. I deeply inhaled the scent of him. He smelled like his usual expensive Dior. Dior mixed with Irish Spring soap and tea tree oil. It was intoxicating. His cologne always reminded me of the stormy night we spend together in the corridor. He was scared and vulnerable that night, but now, he was like a whole other person. He was maturing, growing. We were spending some of the most important parts of our lives together and I couldn't ask for anything else. I wouldn't ask for anything else. 

I stroked his hair as our breathing went back to normal. 

"I love you." He looked up at me, his chin on my shoulder. 

"I love you too, Draco." I smiled.

He sat up next to me on his bed and kissed my forehead. 

I couldn't help but feel something sorrowful towards Draco. He was caught between the Order and the Death Eaters. What side was I on if I was with Draco? Am I a traitor? Was I an outcast to the Order? Was I a criminal for associating myself with a Death Eater?

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow down at me. 

I sighed, unable to lie anymore. "No I'm not."


	75. Reality Check

"Tell me what's going on." Draco held me closely to him. 

"I hate him. I hate him for what he's doing to you. It's not fair." I stared up at the ceiling. "You were dragged into this. You don't deserve this." 

"Baby, I'll be okay." Draco moved a strand of hair out of my face. "I know what I'm doing." 

"Do you?" I turned my head, facing him. "Have you seen yourself? Have you seen yourself snort coke and throw back fire whiskey like it's water?" I sat up, using my elbows as leverage. "Because I have, Draco. Do you understand how awful it is to see someone you care about destroy themselves?" 

"I do." He breathed, nodding. He swallowed thickly, turning away. "You destroy yourself everyday and I have to watch it. I have to see you stress and panic over this war and I can't do anything for you."

"That's not the same, Draco." 

"Yes it is. Don't argue with me on this."

"Is this your coping mechanism? Coke and alcohol?" I asked a little more harshly than I had intended to.

"Coping? You think I'm coping?" He snorted. 

"I don't think you're doing it for fun!" I argued. 

"(Y/N)." He sighed. "I'll be fine." 

"But what about me? Do you ever think about how okay I'll be? Do you ever think how I feel when I see you deteriorate right in front of me?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do, all the time." 

"Draco..." I sighed. "I don't want to lose you. And I sure as hell don't want to lose you before we even get the chance to fight Voldemort."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he pressed his lips together. "You won't lose me." His voice came out raspy. 

"I think I already I am." I whispered, getting up from his bed. 

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"Back to my own common room." I snapped. "If you want to do more coke behind my back, be my guest." 

I quickly threw on my clothes and paced down the stairs, ignoring everyone's stares as I exited the common room. 

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" Blaise asked, following me out to the hall. 

"Yeah." I faked a smile. "Kick Draco in the balls for me, will ya?" 

He snorted as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sure?" 

"Thanks." I sighed and walked away quickly, wanting to just be in my own bed, talking with Luna. 

-

I stared at the floor, not wanting to make any unwanted eye contact with anyone, until I bumped into a familiar body. 

I looked up, seeing Harry looking down at me, his face expressionless. 

I glared at him, not even wanting to speak to him. He didn't deserve anything from me. 

Without a word, I went around him, not looking back as I made the rest of the way to the common room. 

-

"Hermione?" I asked, as I was met with both her and Luna chatting on the sofa. 

Hermione turned and smiled, her skin turned a slight shade of pink. 

"Hi, (Y/N)." She waved. 

"Hi." I felt myself grow pink around the ears and cheeks. 

"We got worried when you didn't show back up at the Burrow that night." She said. "Luna told us you disappeared with Draco." 

"Yeah, I did. I don't regret it. To be honest, Harry can choke." I shrugged. 

Luna and Hermione's eyes went wide as they exchanged glances at each other then looked back at me.

"You must really be angry with him." Luna said.

"I hate the git. I hope Voldemort gets him." I said disdainfully. 

"You don't mean that..." Hermione whispered. 

"I do, or else I wouldn't have said it." I smiled. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Do you have something to say, Miss Know-it-all?" I snapped. 

She grew redder in the face and glanced at Luna, who shrugged. 

"I'll be leaving." She said, standing up at straightening her robe. "I just want you and Harry back to friendly terms." 

"Fuck you. Get out." I pointed to the door. 

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Luna asked quietly, as Hermione hurried to the door. 

As soon as she left, I flopped down onto the sofa next to Luna. "No." I sighed. "But at this point, who cares." 

"A lot of people do." She responded. 

"Shut up." I snorted. "Luna, I love you, but stop fucking lying to me." 

"What has gotten into you?" She scooted further away from me. 

"I just hate it here. I just want to go home." 

Since this war started, I began to realize that life is such unutterable hell, solely because it is sometimes beautiful. The beauty being Draco. He was the light. Yes, life was hell, but being with that fair skinned, pale blond was heaven. 

I hated loving him. I hated that he loved me. If we could only be miserable all the time, if there could be no such things as love or beauty or faith or hope, if I could be absolutely certain that my love would never be returned: how much more simple life would be. One could plod through the Siberian salt mines of existence without being bothered about happiness. Unfortunately the happiness is there. There is always the chance (about eight hundred and fifty to one) that another heart will come to mine. I can't help hoping, and keeping faith, and loving beauty. Why was loving Draco so fucking hard? Why did the love we have for each other hurt so fucking bad? 

We were both destroying ourselves. We were both deteriorating before each other's eyes, but we refused to say anything about it to each other. 

I felt my eyes prick with tears, but I wiped them. I'm not crying anymore. It had gotten me absolutely no where in the past. However, being a bitch seemed to get me farther than being an empath did. 

I would give everything to feel nothing instead of feeling everything all at once, all the time. 

It took me longer than it should have to understand that people hide their truest nature. I understood that; I even applauded it. What sort of world would it be if people bled all over the sidewalks, if they wept under trees, smacked whomever they despised, kissed strangers, revealed themselves?

"Does this have something to do with Draco?" Luna asked patiently. 

"I don't know." I shrugged. I believed I had these feelings repressed forever, and I think my conversation with Draco triggered it to surface. It was about time. I wasn't going to survive this war if all I did was cry and cower away. 

"I bumped into Harry on the way here." I brought up suddenly. I wanted to change the subject away from Draco. 

"Did you say anything to him?" 

"No." 

"Did you really mean what you said about him to Hermione?" 

"I think so. I hate him." 

"If you think so, then that isn't a yes." 

"But it's not a no." 

"I don't think you really hate him, (Y/N)." Luna stood up and walked over to the book shelf, running her fingers down the spines of the books. "I think hate is just a type of love. I think you care about him still. It's when you couldn't care less what happened to him that could be defined as hate." 

"I don't care what happens to him." 

"Yes you do." 

"Luna, no I don't." 

"Could it be that you're projecting your self hatred onto him?" 

I inhaled deeply, feeling anger rise up to my head, and stood up from the sofa, facing Luna and the book shelf. 

"He called me a whore, Luna!" I yelled. 

"So has Draco." She stated calmly. "So what makes Harry saying it different?" 

I stopped. I didn't know. Why was I mad at Harry for calling me it, when Draco had also called me it?

"The brain becomes illogical, in the throes of new romance." Luna continued, sensing my astonished silence. "It is difficult to love someone who loves you, but easy to hate someone who loves you, and love someone who hates you."

"This romance isn't new, Luna. I've been with Draco for two years." I sighed. 

"But this was your first serious relationship, right? It still counts." She replied, pulling a green book from the shelf. 

She turned around, her back facing the shelf, and her face facing me, and opened the book. Without look up from the book, she asked, "What do you see in Draco that you don't have with Harry?" 

I bit my lip as I thought about everything about Draco. Memories flooded through my head as I tried to respond. 

"Because he treats me like a princess. Because he makes me laugh. Because he makes me happy. Because he took the trouble to read to me when I could not read to myself. Because he fed me and gave me water when I could not eat or drink at balls. Because when he kisses me my toes curl, and when he makes love to me I can't contain my passion and desire for him." I cleared my throat, trying to mask the cracking in my voice at the end.

"You think he treats you like a princess?" Luna snorted. 

"I do." I nodded. 

"I hate to break it to you, (Y/N), but if anything my cousin treats you like pet. I highly doubt the arrogant git sees you as anything above him. He's way too stubborn to see anybody as better than him." She licked her thumb and turned the page of the book.

"You don't hear what I hear. You don't listen to the words that he says to me when we're alone." I said, feeling my jaw clench.

"I don't need to when I can see how he affects you physically." She replied. 

The room went silent. I was too tired to argue, even though I knew she was wrong. 

"I'm going to bed." I croaked. 

"Goodnight." Luna smiled, looking up from the book. 

I glared at her before I hurried to the dorm. 

Luna had never been that blunt with me, she sounded totally different. Was she changing? Was the stress of the war hurting her too? Did something happen with her and Blaise? 

I threw myself on my bed, happily welcoming the much needed familiarity and comfort of it. I really needed sleep.


	76. It’s Okay

I didn't sleep for very long. I woke up to Luna slightly snoring next to me in her bed. Her blonde hair was messily thrown all over her pillowcase. She looked comfortable. 

I peered out the window. It was still dark outside. I glanced at the small clock I had on my nightstand. It was five in the morning. 

I sat there, thinking about what Luna said. Was this all a plan? Was I part of Draco's plan?

I slid off of my bed and quietly tiptoed out of the dorm and out of the common room, closing the door silently. 

I didn't put on shoes. I didn't need them. The cold concrete on my bare feet was almost a comfort. My bare soles slightly echoed as I walked quickly to the dungeon. I wanted answers. I wanted to see if Luna was right.

Before I could even stand in front of the common room door, Blaise opened it. 

"Blaise?" I rubbed my eyes, exhaustion still heavily in them. "How did you–" 

"I didn't. I was going to see Luna." His voice was deep and groggy from sleep. 

"Oh. Be careful. She's been...interesting lately." 

"I know." He nodded. "Why are you here so early?" 

"I want to talk to Draco." I replied. 

"Good luck. He's been blacked out all night. I could slam this door and he wouldn't hear a thing." 

I laughed. Even early in the morning, Blaise had a sense of humor. 

"Well good luck with Luna." I smiled as we switched places. He went out into the hall as I walked into the common room. 

We went our separate ways. I hurried up to Draco's dorm and barged in. 

He didn't budge. He was fast asleep. 

"Wake the fuck up." I shoved him. 

He snored and slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust. "What the fuck–"

"Am I a pet to you?" I wanted to get straight to the point. I was tired of bullshit. I was tired of giving hints. If I wanted my way, I wanted to make it known.

He sat up on his elbows, one eye closed as he still tried to adjust. "It's too early in the damn morning for this." 

"Just answer the damn question." I sighed. 

Draco stood up and stretched, trying to wake up a little more. 

"It's fucking five in the morning. You couldn't wait? It's too fucking early for this shit." He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He always had an attitude when he was woken up before he woke himself up. 

"Am I a pet to you?" I repeated. "Am I below you?" 

"Of course not!" He hissed. "I wouldn't do all the shit I've been doing if I thought you were below me!" He paced his dorm back and forth, ruffing up his pale blond hair. "And no, you aren't a pet to me. If this is about me calling you kitten, I'll stop if that's what you think that makes you." His voice was still deep and groggy from sleep. 

"Are you using me?" I swallowed thickly. 

He quickly turned around to face me, stopping his pacing abruptly. "Using you? Why the fuck would I be using you? You really think I'd spend two years with you if I were using you?" His eyes were narrowed and his brows furrowed in confusion, almost like I asked him a stupid question.

I hated that look. He looked defensive. He looked like I was the villain. 

"I think I'm just a coping mechanism to you." I whispered. 

His eyes widened as his eyebrows jumped to his hairline. His eyes screamed with anger. I knew I fucked up. 

"Did you just forget about everything I've said to you?!" He shouted. "Does everything I tell you go in one ear and out the fucking other one?"

"Draco, be quiet!" I hissed. 

"No! Because you're asking stupid questions! I tell you I love you, I tell you that I'd die for you, I get this fucking mark for you and you ask me if you mean nothing to me?!" His eyes glazed over with tears, as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his scarred mark. "Why the fuck would I do all this shit for you if I were using you to cope?" 

"Because that's what Luna sees!" I shouted. "Luna says you treat me like an animal, she says you treat me like I'm below you, because you're too arrogant to let anyone be above you!" 

"Fuck Luna!" He screamed, spit hitting my face. "Luna knows nothing about what goes on between us behind closed doors! How the fuck would she know how I treat you?!"

I bit my lip hard, trying not to shed any tears. "Be honest, Draco. Would you still be with me if this war wasn't happening?" I felt my breathing become shaky as I asked. 

"Yes." He replied simply. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"I don't think I believe you." I said quietly. 

"You're telling me you believe Luna more than me?" He voice became quiet, hurt. His eyes softened. 

"She's my friend, always has been. She's able to see things I can't sometimes." I nervously and subconsciously brought my hand to my lips, biting my fingernails.

"Stop that." Draco demanded, gently smacking my hand away from my lips. 

I looked up into his eyes. They looked hurt, yet still burned with slight anger. Even when he was angry, he still cared. Even when he was exhausted and done with my shit, he cared. At least, that's what he said. 

This war made me realize that all the most powerful emotions come from chaos: fear, anger, especially love. Love is chaos itself. Love makes no sense. It shakes you up and spins you around. And then, eventually, it falls apart. I just hope it wasn't crumbling around us. I wanted the world to crumble before the love and passion between Draco and I did.

"Do you love me?" His voice cracked slightly at the end, his brows mended together in worry. "Or is this not enough, (Y/N)? Am I not enough for you right now?" 

I tried to hold myself together, I really did. I didn't want to be seen as weak anymore, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. I felt the tears starting to roll down my cheeks softly. 

Was Draco enough? Of course he was right? But if he was, why did I seek solitude from George and Harry? I cheated on him and yet he still loved me, he still wanted me. 

We stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the kind of nothing that meant everything. In his eyes, there was no trace of what had happened between us earlier and I could feel something inside me break.

I couldn't even be mad at him, because this was who he was. This was who he'd always been. He'd never lied about that. He gave and then he took away. 

I looked at him, and I thought, 'If I was very brave or very honest, I would tell him. I would say it, so he would know it and I would know it, and I could never take it back.' But I wasn't that brave or honest, so all I did was look at him. And I think he knew anyway. I was the one to look away first.

"Am I enough?" He repeated, his voice almost a whisper. 

"I...I don't know..." I sniffled. 

He came closer to me and cupped my face in his big, cold hands. I shivered a little at his touch. His thumbs gently stroked my cheeks as he studied my eyes. It was like he could see what hid behind them. It was like he could read my mind. 

"You fell in love with a storm. Did you really think you would get out unscathed?" He narrowed his eyes and pulled his gaze away from mine. 

"I knew what I was getting myself into." I said. 

"Did you? I'm a demon compared to you. How could you love me?" He took a deep breath, attempting to steady his shaky voice. 

"I fell in love with an angel, Draco." I replied. 

"An angel of death, (Y/N)." He inhaled sharply, his cold hands pressed against my cheeks harder. "I'm an omen, not a miracle." 

"You're neither. You're my hope; faith." I responded. 

"Stop." His jaw clenched as he pulled his hands from my face. 

"What?" I stood there as he turned away from me and caught himself in his mirror that hung on the back of the dorm door. 

He looked at me through the mirror. "If I'm not enough for you, I need you to tell me now, or else we're wasting each other's time."

"I didn't say you weren't enough for me." 

"But you didn't respond when I asked." His voice was laced with a slight poison, but not the poison that would kill you, instead it was the type that would make you violently ill where you wanted to die instead of feeling that way. 

"I said I didn't know." 

"If you are unsure then I must not be." He turned around, raking a hand through his shiny white blond hair. 

"Am I enough for you?" I swallowed. 

"You always have been. As I can recall, I never once went to fulfill my desires with other women while you went and fucked Potter and Weasley." He spat.

"I know and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." I nodded. 

It was silent between both of us again, however, this time, neither one of us looked into each other's eyes, but avoided it instead. 

"The thing is, I've already planned for my future. I planned it with you in mind, I didn't plan it with Harry or George. You're the only person I can imagine myself with in the future." I said, finally breaking the obnoxious silence. 

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, his hair already messed up and his plain white t shirt complementing his sculpted body. "How are we supposed to move forward if you think I don't treat you right? You do understand that I would do absolutely anything for you, right?" 

I approached him, standing in front of him. "I love you, Draco, but I don't want to be below you, I don't even want to be above you. If Luna thinks–" 

"Fuck what my cousin thinks!" Draco groaned. He grabbed my waist, pulling me close and between his legs. His big hands slid up and down my thighs. 

"I don't want to be treated like an object anymore, Draco." I slapped his hands away from my thighs. 

"An object?" He raised a brow.

"You and everyone else have been treating me like something that needs to be protected, like a valuable jewel. I'm not a jewel, I'm a person!" 

Draco licked his lips before pressing them together, his brows knitted tightly in thought.

"You're so valuable to me and to everyone else. A person can be just as valuable as a jewel. If I don't protect you, I could lose you." 

"What if you're already losing me?" My voice gave out at the end. I couldn't say much else. 

"Am I?" 

My teary eyes bore into his slightly narrowed ones. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I understand if you go. It's okay if you have to leave me. It's okay if you want to stop fighting.” He said, holding my hands firmly in his. 

His grip was tight, desperate. He was lying. He didn’t want me to leave. He was trying to hold on for dear life. 

But I loved him, oh god, I loved him. His face was that of a god, and his insides were almost made of honey. I just didn’t know if the love we had was compatible, but I wanted to stay. Everything was okay. Everything was fine.


	77. Making Up

"I don't want to leave, Draco." I sighed. "I want you."

"Then tell me I'm enough for you." He demanded, his voice growing frustrated.

"Draco, I want to believe you're enough for me, but if you were, why would I do the things I did with Harry and George?" I chewed my lower lip, nervously awaiting his response. 

"I don't think that's because I'm not enough, (Y/N)." His eyes began to show even more hurt and pain. "I think that's because I was neglectful. I stayed away from you when you needed me the most." 

"Draco, don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have done what I had done with them." I studied his face, his godly sculpted face. I hurt him. Why did I do this? Why did I always ruin a perfectly good thing? 

He stood up, and without a word, embraced me tightly. It was quiet, he was quiet. All that could be heard was ragged breathing. He was about to cry. 

"I love you so fucking much it hurts." He croaked. "There is no pretending." He said with absolute clarity. "I love you and I will love you until I die." He took a deep breath, gathering up his thoughts. "And if there's a life after that, I'll love you then." 

I gazed up at him, my chest tightening. He was absolutely certain. There was no going back from it. 

"Me too, Draco." I breathed. 

"Say it." He swallowed thickly, his voice almost giving out on him as he finished the sentence. "Say you love me." 

"I love you." I whispered, squeezing him tightly. "I don't want to leave you, you're the first person who has made me feel good, you make me feel like I'm okay. But maybe the reason I'm hesitating, is because I just think I'm not the person you should be with." 

It was terrifying to love someone who was forbidden to you. Terrifying to feel something you could never speak of, something that was horrible to almost everyone you knew, something that could destroy your life. Everyone hated me for loving him. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from him, getting a good look at my face. His eyes showed surprise, yet disappointment. 

"I mean, look at Astoria Greengrass, Draco. She gorgeous. She's your type." I whispered. 

"Fuck Astoria, you're my type. Always have been." He kissed my forehead and pulled me in a tight embrace once again. "You're the only thing that's keeping me going. There is only so much I can take of this fucking world, and you make it so much better." 

"Draco, I–"

He cut me off, crashing his lips into mine, as he clung to me tighter, knotting his hands in my hair, trying to tell me, with the press of his mouth on mine, all the things he couldn't say aloud. Be with me. Want me. Stay with me. 

I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach every time he touched me. Every time he whispered things in my ear, things I never would've expected to affect me the way they did. I feel like I lose control when I'm near him. I'm like a leaf fluttering in the wind—when he zigs, I zag. He talks and I jump. He walks and I turn into a blithering idiot. I admit it, I'm clumsy, but when I find myself near him, I'm a mess. 

He pulled away from the embrace and smiled, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. "I don't know how to be without you." He whispered. 

"Me neither." I teared up. My head pressed against his chest and I could hear the erratic beat of his heart, its pulse matching my own. I felt it too—the exhilaration, and underneath it the thin electrifying undercurrent of fear, at the forbiddenness of our situation, of our relationship. 

I drag my eyes away from staring at his fidgeting hands and my gaze collides with his. His penetrating grey gaze holds mine. He knows. He knows what I am thinking. He knows that I would rather have him fucking me senseless than sitting in the midst of his dorm, sulking. Pretending that his mere presence hasn't almost driven me to my wits' end. Feeling overwhelmingly aroused, heat creeps up my neck and into my cheeks. My pulse is racing. My heart is pounding so hard. Awareness crackles between us. His eyes hold mine with a frightening intensity like he can devour me with one touch.

"You are absolutely stunning in the morning, did you know that?" Draco chuckled.

I blinked at him. He knew full well that my hair was a rat's nest and my makeup had been smeared, because I was too damn lazy to take it off. 

"That's a lie." I laughed. 

"I don't even have to fuck you for you to look like a complete mess." He joked. 

"It's not even six in the morning yet!" I laughed. 

"Come here." He chuckled, kissing my lips softly. I leaned into it harder, my body aching to be touched. 

His arms wrapped around me and threw me onto his bed. He smirked and crawled on top of me, nibbling my ear lobe. I giggled.

He kissed my lips again, desire and passion exploding between us. He tasted of vanilla and spearmint and Draco. I run my fingers through his hair, holding him to me while our tongues explore and curl and twist around each other, my blood heating in my veins. We're breathless when he pulls away.

He smiled mischievously and lowered himself between my thighs, kissing the inside of them. I bit my knuckles as he nipped and licked closer to my pussy. 

He stopped abruptly as he reached it, then came back up to my face and chuckled as I whimpered impatiently. 

He kissed me, silencing me. His tongue swiped at my bottom lip and bit it, pulling it gently as his hands pulled down my pants and underwear in one elegant motion. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He breathed, his eyes admiring mine as he pulled away. 

I felt the butterflies in my stomach grow and my skin burning. "Thank you." 

"Anytime, love." He winked. 

Suddenly, he moved so that his hand was cupping my sex, and one of his fingers sank slowly into me. I cried out, tangling my hand in his already messy, just woke up hair. His other arm held me firmly in place around my waist. 

"This is mine," he whispered aggressively. "All mine. Do you understand?" He eases his finger in and out as he gazes down at me, gauging my reaction, his eyes burning.

"Yes, yours..." I managed to say through the overwhelming pleasure that built up in my abdomen. 

Abruptly, he moves, doing several things at once: Withdrawing his fingers, leaving me wanting, unzipping his fly, and pushing me down from arching my back.

"Hands on your head," he commands through gritted teeth as he kneels up, forcing my legs wider...

"We don't have long. This will be quick, and it's for me, not you. Do you understand?"

My eyes widened, but I nodded. 

"Don't come, or I will spank you." He said through clenched teeth.

I nodded again. 

"Use your words." He demanded, slapping my clit, causing me to gasp. 

"Okay!" I exasperated. 

"Good girl." He smirked. 

Without holding back, he plunged himself into me. I cried out, arching my back as he pounded into me, his nails digging into my hips, causing me to bleed. 

"Fuck, Draco!" I moaned. "Oh god..." 

"I feel you clenching, don't fucking do it." He growled. 

I whimpered, trying to hold the ever building knot in my abdomen from untying. 

I looked up at he thrusted hard into me, his head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly panting in pleasure. 

He lowered his head, the sight of his pale, disheveled hair, eyes glinting with longing in the lamp light, the gorgeous spread of his shoulders, tapering down to the narrow thrust of his hips, made my ovaries ache deep in my belly.

He smirked and pulled out suddenly, I whined in response. Without a word he flipped me over onto my stomach, and trailed kisses down my back and to my ass. 

"Perfect," he groaned. "You are perfect." He sank his teeth into my ass, hard, drawing blood. I gasped at the sudden sensation of pleasurable pain. 

"And now you wear my mark," he finished proudly. "Your ass is mine."


	78. Harsh Words

Yawning, I entered potions class, not feeling at all up to it. 

Draco smiled at me from across the room and waved me over. I smiled and walked to the seat next to him, sitting down. 

Dark circles decorated both of our eyes. We were both exhausted from earlier this morning. 

"I didn't think you'd come." Draco snorted. 

"Me neither." I yawned. 

"I also didn't think you'd be able to sit down." He smirked.

"Barely. My ass is bruised, so thanks for that." I laughed.

I glanced around the room and made eye contact with Harry as he spoke to Ron and Hermione. His eyes narrowed at me. I looked away, as Professor Slughorn entered the room.

"Today, we will be making a babbling beverage." Professor Slughorn announced. "I will assign you partners for this project, due to accidents happening when I let students choose for themselves." 

The students groaned in response.

"Great." I sighed. "That means the chance of us being assigned together is zero to none." 

"We'll be fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "It's only for one class period anyways." 

Slughorn turned and pointed to me. "Miss Lupin, you will be with Mr. Potter." 

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood, to avoid my jaw from dropping. Of course, knowing my luck, I was going to be paired with an absolute twat. 

Harry looked just as surprised as I was. He obviously wasn't looking forward to me and him being partners either.

Draco turned to me and snickered. 

"Not the time, ferret boy." I groaned. 

"If he tries anything, just tell me. But I swear, you'll be okay." He chuckled. 

"And you, Mr. Malfoy, will be paired with Miss Granger." 

Draco's jaw dropped and he rubbed his forehead. I giggled in response. 

"Lovely." He sighed. "We really should've just skipped today." 

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." I mocked. 

Draco sucked his teeth before snapping my bra strap, causing me to yelp. 

"What the hell, Draco!" I hissed. 

He laughed. "Don't wear a bra, or else I wouldn't have done it." 

"I wore one because my shirt is white." I replied. 

"You shouldn't. I tell the temperature by looking at your nipples." He smirked. 

"Draco!" I scolded, slapping his shoulder. 

He chuckled. "Let's get to our partners, the sooner we do, the sooner we can get done." 

"I guess." I sighed, getting up and making my way to Harry, sitting down next to him.

The silence that washed over us made me anxious. I was almost kind of sad. I mean, he was my best friend, at least, he used to be, and now it was almost as if we were complete strangers to each other. He hadn't yet apologized, and to be frank, I didn't want to hear it.

"Did you get the ingredients?" I asked.

"I think you're perfectly capable of doing that." Harry replied.

I scoffed. "Whatever." 

I got up and grabbed the necessary ingredients and dropped them down on the table. 

"Okay, now what? Don't you have that stupid book to tell you what to do?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Like I would waste it on this stupid project." He sighed. 

"You're insufferable." I rolled my eyes. 

"And you look absolutely awful." He retorted. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night. The Slytherins had a party and then–"

"I really don't want to hear it." He sighed, annoyed. 

There was another silence between us. I picked at the ingredients, and glanced across the room. Hermione was explaining something to Draco, but he sat there, his head on the desk, and covered his ears. I tried not to smile, but I found it pretty amusing. 

"Remus was wondering about you." Harry spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"I bet a lot of people are. I'm not in the Order anymore, so why would they care?" I replied. 

"You don't have to be part of the Order for your father to care about what you're doing." He scoffed. 

"He doesn't care what I'm doing. He just wants to know where I'm at so he can recruit me again. He doesn't see me like a daughter, I'm just an extra member of the Order. All my dad wants is to have more people in his little club, so Voldemort has less of a chance to win. But you know what?" I turned to face Harry, the light coming through the window, created a glare on his glasses, keeping me from making eye contact with him. "I don't care if Voldemort wins, Potter. Because if he does, at least we will all know that the war would be over, and you'd be out of my life." 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed for a second and he swallowed thickly. "Do you just say things without thinking?"

"You act like this hasn't been on my mind." I tucked my hair behind my ear. But he was right. I had absolutely no clue what was pouring from my mouth. I don't even think I really meant the things I said. I yawned again. Maybe I was moody because of the lack of sleep, but he definitely didn't deserve an apology from me. 

Harry's eyes flickered up and down my body. He pressed his lips together before saying, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I was just upset you'd want someone who had been torturing us for years to become part of the Order." 

I was a bit taken aback by his sudden apology. Was it because of the harsh words I had said? 

"Draco wants to help, you just won't let him." I mumbled. "And I'm not sorry for what I said." I grabbed the cauldron and dropped some of the ingredients in it. "Because maybe things would be better if you were never here in the first place." 

Harry exhaled loudly and raked a hand through his hair. "At this point, I think you're just trying to get me mad at you." 

"This war would be over fairly quickly if you just let Voldemort kill you." I shrugged. 

"To be honest, you're even worse than Voldemort, (Y/N)." Harry snapped. "How could you be so laced with evil?" His voice went quieter as he finished the sentence. 

"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it. Sitting here and brewing a stupid potion, won't get you any closer to defeating Voldemort." I replied. 

"Why are you the way you are?" 

"I don't know. Ask my father. I'm pretty sure he would know." 

"By the way you're acting, I'd strongly believe Remus isn't your father. You are nothing like him." 

"Maybe I'm like my mother." I shrugged. "But my father won't tell me about her, so we're stuck at the moment." 

Deep down, I felt bad about the things I had just said to Harry. When you hold a grudge, you want someone else's sorrow to reflect your level of hurt but the two rarely meet. My level of stress and hurt was nothing compared to his. He was always the center of it all. He was always the one people celebrated, or blamed. He didn't deserve any of this, so why was I adding to it? 

But I didn't want to apologize, even though I knew I was in the wrong. I didn't want to show anymore weakness than I already had. But I knew in the back of my head, I'd do anything to make sure Harry was kept alive and safe.


	79. Distraction

"I thought I'd die if I had to listen to Granger ramble for another minute." Draco groaned as we left Potions.

"You know, it costs nothing to be nice." I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "It costs nothing to be a prat either." 

I held my books close to my chest as I thought about what I said to Harry. I regretted it. I shouldn't have said all that. He was trying his best, but here I was, telling him that I hoped he was gone. I didn't want him to die, I just wanted this war to be over.

"You're quiet." Draco stated, raising an eyebrow. 

I shook the thoughts from my head and looked at him. "I'm okay. Just overthinking, like usual." 

Draco wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as we walked and kissed my head. "Just don't overthink." 

"Wow." I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't I think of that?" 

"I'm kidding." He chuckled.

We made our way down to the Slytherin common room and entered. There sat Blaise and Theo talking in the arm chairs. Their heads turned in our direction as we came in. 

"You two weren't in class." Draco stated. 

"Mate, I have a raging hangover, shut up." Theo groaned. 

"And that's my fault because...?" Draco's eyebrows slated up his forehead, an amused smirk playing on his face. 

"He's been a twat since he woke up." Blaise yawned. "I'm surprised you two went to class. Most Slytherins didn't. Half of them are still asleep." 

"We were up since early this morning, so we thought we might as well just go." I said. 

"We can tell. You two look like zombies." Theo said. 

"Thanks." Draco rolled his eyes. "We'll be up in my dorm, probably napping." 

"Or shagging." Theo snorted as Draco pulled me up the stairs. 

"Shut up Theo." Blaise sighed. 

"You Slytherins party too hard." I said, flopping onto Draco's bed. 

"That's the only way to party." He snorted, following me and sitting on the edge of his bed. 

I bit my lip. The words I had said to Harry kept popping up in my head. I was ruthless. I had a bad case of the 3:00 am guilts–you know, when you lie in bed awake and replay all those things you didn't do right? Because, as we all know, nothing solves problems like a nice warm glass of regret, depression and self-loathing. The only difference was that it was three in the afternoon. 

"You're usually talking up a storm when we're alone, (Y/N)." Draco laid next to me, moving the hair from my face. "Something is wrong." 

I inhaled sharply. If I told him about what I said to Harry, he would congratulate me. I didn't want to be congratulated, I wanted to be scolded for it. 

In a dusty corner of my mind, I was struggling. My head was making me slowly realize that I was turning against Harry, against the Order. Of course, I wasn't going to be a Death Eater, but everything I was doing, wasn't going to help Harry defeat Voldemort. I didn't want to ignore Harry anymore, but I don't think we could ever be as close as we used to be. I wanted to apologize, because what if he died and my last words to him were that I hope he did? I didn't want that. 

"I'm fine, Draco. Really." I painted a fake smile on my face. 

"Just tell me you're stressed and I'll fuck it out of you." He winked. 

"Draco!" I laughed. 

"What?" He chuckled. 

"You're insufferable." I snorted. 

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. 

-

A couple months had gone by. Winter turned to Spring and Spring turned to almost summer. It was June, and finals were approaching. Students were stressed, and Harry and I haven't even looked at each other since we came back from Christmas break. 

All I did was stay with Draco and the Slytherins. I secluded myself from everyone else that had ties to Harry. I didn't want to know about the Order, and I didn't want to be updated about Voldemort's whereabouts, because frankly, I didn't need extra stress. 

"Have you been studying?" Draco asked, coming into his dorm. 

I sat on his bed, rereading and examining ancient runes. "Yep." 

"I still don't understand why you decided to take that class." He sighed. "Runes are difficult." 

"You're difficult and I don't complain." I said, not looking up from my book. "I like challenges." 

"You are such a brat." He laughed. 

"Always." I winked. 

"Come here." He chuckled, cupping my face and kissing me deeply. 

I kissed back, feeling the soft skin of his lips caress mine. This man knew how to make me forget about everything, no matter how stressed I was. 

I parted my lips slightly, inviting him to explore, to tease me with his tongue.

Our tongues slipped between each other's lips, just past the teeth, meeting in the middle, tip to tip. His tongue probed my lips, starting outside, then entering my mouth, just slightly, tasting the inside of my lip. My tongue slipped into his mouth, the taste of peppermint clung to him, giving his breath a bit of a bite. Clean. Fresh. I felt his teeth against my tongue, then pushed my tongue in deeper, penetrating his mouth further.

Our tongues entwined, feeling the other. I touched the middle of his tongue tentatively with the tip of mine, stimulating his taste buds, letting him experience the taste of my mouth. I continued exploring his tongue, running it over the smooth surface, top, moving around the side, our tongues dancing together, hugging each other, wrapping around in acrobatic motions.

His tongue left my mouth, leaving it empty, wanting, lips leaving lips. Pausing at my lower lip, he sucked it gently into his mouth, teasing it playfully. His kisses traveled down, leaving my lips completely, to the labiodental crease, kissing once before continuing to move downward. He paused, kissing my chin. His tongue occasionally slipped between his lips, causing wetter kisses to dot my chin.

His mouth moved down still more, small kisses tingling on the skin, until it hit my neck. Lips puckered out, he kissed it, his tongue again slipping between his lips, blending kiss and lick together. He removed his tongue, pressing his lips firmly against my neck. The skin pulled tight, pressure building, as the flesh of my neck was sucked into his mouth. His teeth slightly grazed the skin inside his hot mouth, sending tingles through me.

Moving up my neck with soft, light kisses, he reached my earlobe. Earlobe inside his mouth, sucked on, his breath was heavy in my ear. I froze in place, electrified, unable to move, shaking ever so slightly. A slight tingle built between my legs, my pussy flushing, becoming wet. My sensitive ears, nibbled, drove me wild with lust, desire, pushing me beyond my limits.

His hand reached for my throat, squeezing it softly. "Just because you're my Princess doesn't mean I won't fuck you like a slut." He said through clenched teeth. 

I let out a soft moan as those words escaped his mouth. He knew what to say, and it was scary how much just his words affected me. 

I ran my fingers down his back, clawing it, heard the gasp escape his throat as I came close to breaking his skin, a release from the tingles overwhelming me, running up and down my spine from his ear play before I could explode.

As my hands ran up and down his back, my tension building to the point of bursting, his mouth moved back to my neck, down it, then left it. My shoulders were showered with his slow, wet, small kisses.

His mouth, reaching the straps of my nightgown, covered it, teeth biting down on the thin strap, tugging at it, until it hit the end of my shoulder. He pulled it, teeth only, over to the side, until at last it fell free of my shoulder, falling down my arm. His kisses made their way to the other shoulder, across my collar bone. Taking the other strap in his mouth, he again pulled it until it fell off my shoulder, down the other arm.

No longer secured by my shoulders, the nightgown fell slightly, held up by our position on the bed, lying down, side by side. I could feel it fall, ever so slightly, exposing more of my chest, stopped short by the top swell of my breasts, exposing the tops, just a little bit. It tantalized the senses with dangers of falling off, of fully exposing my breasts to his lust-filled eyes.

His mouth moved on, continuing its kisses, to my exposed chest, above my breasts. My hands reached up, entwining his hair, pushing him more firmly against me, as his kisses continued across my chest. I desired him to be closer, under my skin.

"Please, Draco." I breathed. 

"Don't be impatient, princess." He whispered. 

His kisses moved down from my chest, to the top of my breasts, kissing first the top of one, then the other, back and forth, while he moved his head downward. His hands moved up and outward, cupping the outside curve of my breasts, thumbs moving to cover each nipple, caressing them. I cried out as his thumb left my nipple, mouth replacing it. The opposite nipple was grasped between thumb and pointer finger, pinched and pulled. Mouth leaving, his hand took its place back on my breast. Each hand squeezed a breast as he kissed my stomach. 

I entangled my hand in his shiny, platinum hair, arching my back. 

"Your mouth feels so fucking good, Draco." I whimpered. 

"Good." He breathed. 

I removed his hands from my breasts, pulling it over my body. My upper body now fully exposed, the fabric of the slightly see through pink nightie no longer covering his view of my bare skin. Topless, he was able to view me completely unfettered. His hands returned to my breasts, cupping fondling, playing.

Kisses continuing, they moved down to my bellybutton. His tongue poked out, between his teeth, and penetrated the slight hole in my stomach, tasting my sensitive bellybutton. Licking the edges, ringing it completely, contacting the bottom, he continued slowly, deliciously, moving, exploring, tasting. His hands moved away from my breasts, running along my sides, triggering my giggles as they tickled my sensitive sides, until they hit my waist.

Not stopping, his hands continued downward, hooking the edge of my panties, as if he did not want to break the connection with my skin. Not even for the small amount of fabric that held my panties together. Hooked, my panties followed his hands, moving downward, showing the top of my fur, then further down. My pussy lips became visible, at first only the very top, barely, then more, completely, showing the outside lips, the top, pressed together by my legs. He continued pulling them down, reaching knees, ankles, feet, then over my feet to slip free from me.

"God, you're perfect." He sighed. 

I felt my body grow hot as he admired my naked body. His eyes slowly trailed up and down, taking in every curve and imperfection I had. 

"Not as perfect as you." I smiled. 

"Oh whatever." He laughed. 

As he moved back up my body, his hands went to my knees, pushing them outward, a slight but insistent pressure, until my legs were spread before him. He then settled between my spread legs. His mouth came down on top of my pubis, licking the thin strip of fur, wet now with his saliva.

Hands moving around my waist, then slightly lower, they traveled along my outer ass cheeks, toward the center crack, until each hand firmly held a cheek. My ass was pulled up slightly, hips rotating, and his mouth moved down to my spread pussy. Lips were placed against erotic lips, exploring my labia majora with his kisses.

My legs bent, feet on the bed, knees in the air, his arms wrapped around them as his tongue probed my pussy, pushing in deeper. His arms wrapped around my legs until hands rested just above my pubis. His fingers moved downwards, coming into contact with the hood of my clit. They massaged the hood, stimulating my clit. I grabbed his hair, arching my back at the sudden pleasure shooting through my body. 

Mouth leaving my pussy, his other hand came up, pointer and middle finger inserted inside; filling what had been emptied since his now absent tongue had been removed.

Fingers were worked inside me, pushed all the way in to the knuckles. They rubbed the inside of my vaginal canal, hitting my g-spot, located at the top of my canal, pushed towards the belly. His other fingers continued to work my clit through its hood: pussy and clit, rubbing. Moving the hood out of the way of his working fingers, they came into direct contact with my clit, pushing downward, rubbing back and forth, while his other fingers worked inside me, rubbing my g-spot, causing me to thrash as the tension built within: rubbing clit, rubbing g-spot, building, more, faster, harder, more, more. I burst, pussy tightening around his fingers, squeezing them, as waves of euphoria rolled over me in my release.

Removing his fingers from my clit and pulling his fingers out of my pussy, he moved his head back between my legs. Tongue out, he licked my pussy, getting my labia nice and wet, before working his tongue inside, running it around my labia minora, tasting my juices, until my pussy was absolutely dripping with his saliva and my salty nectar.

"Fuck..." I moaned. 

"Paint my face, baby doll." His voice came out raspy and deep, almost needy. 

Now, I was thoroughly wet. He sat up, pulling my hips towards his groin, shifting his pelvis, until his penis head was placed against my pussy. My legs were pulled up, my ass now slightly above the bed, as he spread my legs. My pussy was opened wide, hungry for his waiting penis, wanting to be filled.

Rubbing the head of his penis against the outside of my pussy, head against lips, up and down, along the slit, the head was soon wet with our mixed juices, to be pushed inside my hungry pussy. A slight push in, then pulled back, lubricating more of the shaft with each slow stroke. Finally, my pussy swallowed the whole of him, our groins connected, two as one, the head deep inside me. My legs were lifted, placed over his shoulders, and then he started thrusting inside me.

My fists twisted in his silk sheets in response. I looked at him, not breaking eye contact as he moved inside of me. 

Slow strokes, his penis was pulled out, until only the head remained inside me, barely, then his penis was pushed all the way pack in, my pussy completely devouring his shaft. He continued thrusting inside me, slowly, then pulled almost out, back in, the entire length of his penis rubbing against my pussy lips, slowly, deeply. 

Pull, push, deep inside, pull, push, mind devouring the delicious sensation of his penis against my pussy, pull, push, stimulating me the whole way, ecstasy reverberating through me, pull, push, my body feeling like an erogenous zone. His hips sped up, the long thrusts coming faster, pounding me, lewd sounds emanating from his sides slapping my thighs, breath louder, faster, deeper, panting. His penis, pounding inside me, almost to my cervix, harder, faster, deep inside, over and over, tantalizing, thrilling, fulfilling.

He paused, causing my mind to reel, to revolt with pleasure halted. His legs moved outward, spreading, until his knees poked between the gap of my arched legs, balancing himself. Lying down on top of me, he wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me to him, holding me tightly. With me in his arms, he sat up, pulling me up with him until his ass rested on his heels. I stayed there, embraced in his arms, on top of him, his penis still inside me, spearing me. He shifted his head down, finding my nipples with his mouth, arms still holding me against him. My hips started their own gyration.

I started moving my hips up and down, feeling his penis move in and out of my pussy, then sat on his lap completely, keeping him buried deep inside. I again started moving my hips, back and forth, first towards him, then away. Need building, I shifted my hips not only back and forth, but side to side, until my hips moved in small circles, his penis shifting around inside me, stimulating the front, back, sides, my entire pussy feeling the motions of his hot penis inside me. It felt wonderful, rubbing against the top, stimulating my clit, the bottom, pressing against my perineum, the sides, pressing my lips against my thighs, pushing my mind further, wanting more, feeling wonderful. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to climax again. My breath quickened, lust overwhelming me, my hips moving faster with want, need, desire. My hips, moving quickly, frantically, lost their rhythm in my passion, sometimes shifting only back and forth, moving up and down, shifting side to side. Other times I managed to maintain my small circles, frantically riding him. 

Penis almost popping out, my motions lost all control, my senses driven wild. I was an animal, in heat, wanting nothing more than to ride him until I collapsed, until I was fulfilled. Sweat beaded our brows, my legs getting sore from pounding our bodies together almost to the point of breaking, when it finally hit me. 

"Ohhhh are you coming again, (Y/N)?" he asked, in a slight mocking tone." Oh God, I can feel you doing it around my cock. I can feel you – that's it, baby. Fuck yourself on me."

I climaxed again, my pussy tightening down on his penis, squeezing him inside me, as I shook in his arms, mind empty of thought, consumed by the bliss running through my body, bliss that bordered torture.

Once finished, calming enough to regain my senses, he picked me up, laying me down beneath him. Penis still pushed in firmly, he kissed me, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, my cheeks, neck, breasts. My upper body was showered in kisses while his hips remained motionless, letting his penis soak in the feel of my pussy, wrapped around it, embracing it. I basked in the feel of his lips all over my hot, sweaty flesh. Then, his hips started their movement.

Slowly thrust in, deeply, then back out, in, out, again, again. His movements gathered speed, until our bodies were making lewd sounds, yet again, flesh slapping against flesh, naughty, delicious, dirty sounds. Our stomachs slapped together, side against thigh: slap, slap, faster, the tempo picking up as his hips increased speed. His tongue went motionless in my mouth, his entire being focused on his hips, their movement and rhythm. Thrusts shortening, speeding up, they became quicker, more urgent, tension building inside him. Our breath came in ragged pulls, almost panting, as he sped up still more. Finally, he pushed in, quaking slightly, pulled out, then back in, and shuddered again. His body shook one last time, hips pushing his penis as deep inside as he could go, and he jerked slightly, hot cum filling my pussy.

We collapsed against each other, our chests heaving from the overwhelming passion and pleasure. 

It was quiet for a while, the only sound in the room was our quiet panting. 

After a moment, Draco stroked my hair, kissing my forehead. 

"I love you." I said. 

"I love you too." He replied. "You are amazing, you know that?" 

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks grow red. "There's more things better than me." 

"There's a lot of things in this world, and you seem to make all of them disappear. If I weren't a wizard, I'd say that was magic on its own." He smiled.


End file.
